Our Wish
by Zion
Summary: Roy and Ed start seeing each other and some people have a problem with that. A horrible thing happens and Ed is left recovering from it. Will the couple ever get through these trials? Or will it bring them closer or break them up for good? Mpreg
1. Our Relationship

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish Chapter 1

FYI: Just a little information here, this is my first yaoi. I don't usually do yaoi fics but sometimes read them. I wanted to try and see how this goes. This is male x male. There will be a slight lemon in this first chapter as a warning. There is swearing and other obscene words said off and on through out different chapters.

Summary: Roy and Ed start seeing each other and some people have a problem with that. A horrible thing happens and Ed is left recovering from it. Will the couple ever get through these trials? Or will it bring them closer or break them up for good? Mpreg.

Ed was taking shower he looked down at his body. He hated looking at his scars. He wished it didn't happen. Stepping out of the shower drying off, the alchemist wrapped the towel around himself and went in the room and got dressed. He moved into the apartment that the military owned. Al lived in a house with Winry in the city of East Central. They been married for about a year and a half now. They just had a baby boy and Al and Winry were excited about their first child.

Roy and Ed just started dating about a year ago. Hohenheim didn't approve of the relationship and well, he and Ed didn't have very good communication.

A strong knocked came to the door, "Ed, Ed, are you in there!?"

"How did he find me! I want to be alone!"

"Ed I know your there!"

Ed pulled the door open with anger. "What do you want!? Go away!"

"Ed you don't mean this! You can't just walk away from me and call it quits."

Ed turned around with his back to the door that was wide open. He folded his arms and started crying. "P-Please, just go away it hurts too much."

Roy walked in and closed the door he stood behind his lover. He was hesitant about touching him but he did. "Ed you mean a lot to me. You're not alone in this."

"Why does it have to hurt so much?"

"It's going to hurt Ed we just have to work through it together."

The blond wiped his eyes. "I hate this feeling I wish it go away!"

&

_**Flash back**_

Ed came to Roy's office to give him some paperwork. Roy got up and came around the desk and took the papers out of his hand and places them on the desk and pulled Ed up against him. He smiled. "Don't come in here acting like you don't like me."

"Sir we can't, what would happen if someone see's us."

"I don't care I've been eyeing you for the last four months and you have too. Remember when we first kissed when you came by my house a month ago."

"I remember." He said blushing at the Fuehrer.

"I want you Ed more than anything and I know you want me."

Ed pushed him back gently he was nervous about getting caught. "Look, will you slow down. As much as I want to have sex, we have to be careful or we could end up doing it here." He blushed.

"I won't unless you're ready." He gently stroked his face with the back of his hand.

Ed was afraid to have sex with Roy. He wasn't really sure if having sex with a man was the right thing to do. He was scared that he would get caught by his dad or anyone and Roy would get in trouble. Hohenheim would always set Ed up on blind dates but he never was interested in any of the girls. Ed couldn't believe that he would fall for the raven hair man, his boss. Roy kissed his golden blond haired lover. He was in love with Ed and no one else. He never thought he would fall for the short-tempered young man, but he did.

Ed looked over his shoulder worried. "We better stop or Hawkeye might walk in. or Havoc."

"Don't worry she knows and so does he."

He turned pale. "They know! Are you crazy!" He said worried.

"Calm down." He smiled looking at his love. "No Ed, They don't care. They were just surprised because I always chased after women. Why don't you stop by my house later if you're not busy."

"Okay, I don't think my dad has any blind dates set up. I hate not telling him about you. He thinks I like girls."

"You know Ed, we can't keep this a secret forever, and people are going to find out."

Ed wrapped his hands around Roy's waist pulling him close. He now reached the man's chest. "I know, but for now, it's none of there damn business." Ed put his chin on his chest as he looked into the man's eyes

Roy saw those golden orbs and had to contain himself. "Okay Ed, we better let go of each other before I have you on top of my desk."

Ed smiled as he turned to leave, wishing that he could take the brunette somewhere and make out.

&

Later that evening Ed was on the couch laying his head on Mustangs lap. Roy brushed his hands across his hair. He adored Ed's body, his looks, Ed even grew a few inches. He fell for the blond hard. The alchemist may have a rough character but beneath all that he was a sweet heart. Ed was nineteen now, his father didn't allow dating until he was eighteen.

The sexy blond turned on his back in Roy's lap. "I'm ready now."

Roy was surprised he didn't expect anything until maybe another month. "Are you sure about this I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

He sat up and looked into his eyes as he kissed him. "I love you Roy I want you to make love to me."

With out hesitation Roy got up and carried his love upstairs. When the door opened to his room Ed started kissing Roy deeper and wilder. Roy put his mouth up Ed's neck, then his hands quickly unbutton Ed's shirt while his lips played with his chest down to his stomach. Ed was sweating and grabbing Roy by his head pushing him into his body as he kissed and licked the alchemist. Heavy breathing lit the atmosphere as sweat was forming everywhere. Roy unbuckled Ed's pants as then they dropped to the floor. Ed removed Roy's shirt both men were throwing their clothes across the room down to their boxers.

Roy spoke passionately in the Ed's ear. "Are you sure about this Ed it's going to hurt but I'll be gentle."

Ed took his boxers off and pulled Roy close to his naked body. His hair wasn't in the neat ponytail anymore. The alchemist spoke like an animal in heat. "Do it, Roy."

He looked so sexy to Roy that he could eat him up. "Damn it…you're so fine!" He spoke out in heated pleasure. He grabbed his hair and locked lips with him. He laid him down and Ed turned over showing Roy that nice smooth rear. Roy wanted to bite his knuckles in pleasure just looking but he had to focus on the other thing. He quickly put the lubricant on his finger and inserted it in his anus. He promised Ed he would be careful then he put his manhood right into him. Ed winced until he got use to it. The young alchemist looked at his lover with a pleasurable smirk on his face telling Roy he was enjoying it. That made Roy thrust him even harder and come right into the alchemist. They enjoyed every moment of their heated passion. When it was over they were lying on the bed full of sweat and naked.

Roy turned to the side and faced Ed. "That was incredible! So…how did you like it?"

"I loved it! Except the pain in my ass at the beginning," They both started laughing.

He smirked at Ed. "I said it would hurt. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Ed's hair was straddled across his face as he pulled it back behind his ear. He looked absolutely gorgeous to Roy.

Roy played his finger down Ed's chest. "I didn't realize you had such a gorgeous body underneath those clothes. Training with Al really paid off."

"For someone that was a Colonial, I thought you never worked out. I was always curious about that body you had under that uniform. I guess I was wrong. You are one hot man." Ed smiled as he kissed Roy's chest slowly all the way down to the end of stomach. Roy yelled Ed's name like he was losing his mind. Ed satisfied him in every way. Roy felt the pleasure in every fiber of his being. Neither one of them didn't want the night to end.

&

Two months later at work, Roy was in Ed's office. He had the alchemist pinned up to the front of his desk. They were kissing and caressing each other when Hohenheim walked in on them. He got an eyeful. He slammed the door as he walked towards them. The noise broke them apart quickly.

"What the HELL are you doing with my son!?"

Roy and Ed looked at Hohenheim like if they both got caught stealing.

"Ed, what's going on!?"

"It's none of your business dad!" He said fixing his clothes.

"It is my _business_ when my son is kissing a man!"

"I date who ever I want! I'm not bringing home trouble!"

Hohenheim was angry as he looked at Roy. "This is shameful! How dare you go after my son! He's young and vulnerable and you're taking advantage of him! You both could lose your jobs!" He grabbed Ed by the arm. "You stop this sickness and find you a woman, not a man!"

Ed pulled from him. "This is not sickness! I really love him! It's the truth!"

"You're delusional! You're not thinking right! Your brother got married and their having a baby soon, don't you want that! A woman in your arms!"

Ed didn't want to argue with his dad. "I do…but with Roy! I don't want to talk about this!"

Hohenheim looked at Mustang and pointed. "This is your _fault!_ I don't know what you did to my son! But you better end this sick love affair and look for someone else!" He turned and stormed out of the room, with the door slamming, making both alchemist jolt.

Roy sighed. "This really suck! Now the man blames me."

Ed flopped in his desk chair really pissed. "He's going to have to get use to it some day, I don't live to please my father!"

&

As days and weeks passed it now was another month later. Roy and Ed spent a lot time with each other. They didn't like the fact that some people started talking about them. Hohenheim and Ed would get into heated arguments that caused him not to speak to his dad. One late afternoon Ed was snuggled close to his love watching a movie one night. Roy had his arm around his shoulders.

"Ed, have you thought about having children?"

"No, why? You want to adopt?"

"No I mean have our own flesh and blood." He said as he looked at the alchemist.

Ed moved over so he could face Roy better. "What are you talking about? We can't get pregnant that's crazy."

"I heard it could be done."

"Where did you hear that load of crap from?"

"Actually, there were two men who became a couple and one of them got pregnant and get this, they were alchemist."

"Roy, they must have screwed with their DNA to do that. Don't we have plenty of time to have children? Besides, who's going to carry the baby?"

Roy looked at him. "Wait just a minute, I can't do that! I would look crazy!"

"Listen," He took Ed's hand and kissed it. "I love you and I'll carry our baby if you want me to. I have no problem with that. But I would love to have children by you. I know you're not ready."

"I would love to have your baby, but… well… you see…It was just a thought that came across my mind last night. My brother came by and he was talking about how excited he was with Winry having their first. It really made me think about us having kids some day, but it's a big responsibility. Besides, my dad and I argue too much. Honestly we're not married and they don't allow men to get married here."

"That's true, but it was just a thought that I would love to see happen." said Roy as he kissed Ed's neck. They started making out and Roy laid on top of Ed, kissing his neck and undoing his shirt. He licked his chest nipples while his partner moan from the ectasy of his lips. "I love the way you smell, mmm!" Roy said erotically. Ed's breathing became rough. "Make love to me Roy, NOW!"

They ended up taking their clothes off and having mad sex right on the couch then onto the floor.

&

Three weeks passed and Hohenheim came in Ed's room. Ed was living with his dad still. He was lying on his bed resting. "Son, would you talk to me, we rarely speak."

"Dad would you please… every time we talk we end up getting into an argument."

"Can't you find some one else to fall in love with. I have business associates asking me around town about my son seen with the Fuehrer romantically! It's an embarrassment!"

He sat up staring at his dad with a straight face. "It's none of their fucking business! I'm not going to stop seeing Roy because they feel uncomfortable with it! Your reputation has nothing to do with my relationship! Your snobby friends should keep their nose out of my love affair! They think they're not good enough to be around you because your son is in love with a man!"

"That isn't love…it's a sick relationship!"

"It's not sick to me! Dad, your chief of staff position isn't going to change because your rich friends have a problem with me and Roy!"

He slapped him and grabbed his son by the shoulders. "You listen to me, damn it! You will not shame the Elric name with this perverted man!"

"Leave me alone! He's not perverted!" He pulled away from him and ran out the room and out the house. Roy's mansion wasn't too far away. He ran all the way to Roy's house and banged on the door breathing heavy.

"Roy! Roy!"

The butler opened the door. "Mr. Elric, are you alright?"

"Please… is Roy home!? I really have to talk to him!"

"Mr. Mustang is here, he's in the family room."

He walked in and went straight to the family room. Ed walked in with his face red and his hair looking out of place. Roy looked up at the doorway. He put his coffee down and quickly stood up looking worried. Ed ran in and wrapped his arms around him. "Please hold me, don't let me go!"

"Ed what's going on?" He gently pulled the young man from him looking worried.

Ed grabbed him again. "Please, just hold me I don't want to be alone!" Roy knew something wasn't right. He rubbed his back and calmed him down.

The butler came to the door. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"It's alright." Roy said calmly. He walked away closing the door.

"Ed let's sit down."

Ed sat on the couch next to Roy. Roy looked at Ed's face and noticed his red cheek. "Did someone hit you?"

"I got into an argument with my dad he got mad and slapped me." He started crying. "I hate this Roy…I hate people talking about us! I hate it when my dad's business associates look at me like I'm some freak!"

"Hey, it's alright I don't care what they say or think." He got up and got an ice pack for his face out of his small fridge. "This is going to sting a little." He placed it on his face. He winced. "That's really cold."

"Ed, your dad doesn't like us seeing each other. But it's our business, he's embarrassed because his rich friends don't like same sex couples. Listen, I love you and I can't get enough of you." He moved his blond hair out of his face as he smiled. "I don't care what people say about us. Listen if this is not what you want Ed I'll let you go so you can be free. I'm not going to force you to love me or do anything you don't want to do."

"Let me go?" Ed looked at him confused.

"If it's going to make you unhappy, yes I will. I will be heartbroken but as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Ed kissed his cheek, he was fond of Roy. "I don't want to leave you. I want to… to… be… where's the bathroom!"

Roy looked at him strange. "Right here!" Roy said, pointing to his right.

Ed ran into the bathroom and threw up.

Roy got up looking at his love run off to the bathrooom. _I wonder what's wrong. I think he upset himself_. "Ed, are you okay?" He walked to the door and knocked. He waited for a minute then he walked in. "You okay." Roy asked looking worried and concerned. He kneeled down in front of Ed. Ed was wiping his mouth sitting up against the wall.

He moved his hair away from his face. "Did your dad upset you that much?"

"No…I was sick before I had the argument."

He felt his head. "You seem to be a little warm."

"I'll be fine." He got up throwing the tissue in the garbage leaving the bathroom with Roy following. "It's nothing new."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About three days."

"Three days! Ed that's not normal for you to feel like this! You need to see a doctor! You could dehydrate! Why didn't you say something!?" Said the worried alchemist.

"Don't freak out it's not like its all day. It's no worry it…will…" He quickly ran back to the toilet with Roy quickly getting out the way.

Roy folded his arms. "No worry, yeah, right!"

&

Sorry to cut it from there. I'll update it soon.


	2. Our dilemma

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 2

Thank you guys for the story alerts and a few favorites and the review. Leave a review for comments or email for questions or constructive criticisms.

Roy walked him to the guest bedroom and pulled back the covers. Ed got into bed to lie down he felt a little weak.

"You know, going to the doctor is better then trying to do this on your own."

"I'll be fine Roy, I don't like doctors."

"If this keeps up your going and I don't care what you say."

"I'll be, be…" Ed threw back the covers and quickly ran to the guest bathroom that was connected to the room.

Roy heard more vomiting then he did the first time. Roy threw his hands up in frustration. "Okay, this is it! I'm making an appointment for Fullmetal regardless of what he says!" Roy walked out of the guest room to his office and flipped through his address book. He sat down at his desk. "Let's see doctor…no that's for something else. Here it is, Dr. Frair." He dialed the number.

"Doctor Frair speaking. "

"Hello this is Roy Mustang I have a favor to ask."

"How can I help you, Roy"

"My friend who has been sick for three days now and he's still not doing well,"

"Okay, bring him in tomorrow at 9:30am."

"Thanks doctor."

He hung up the phone and went to the kitchen and grabbed some seltzer water and a cup. He went back to the bedroom. Ed was lying on the bed with his head on the pillow looking a slight pale. Roy came in and sat next to him. "You okay?"

Ed sat up rubbing his belly. "Uhh…no, my stomach feels awful."

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

"Do I look like an idiot?! I'm pretty sure I won't eat it if it makes me sick."

Roy laughed as he handed Ed a cup of seltzer water. "Just making sure, sometimes you can be stubborn."

Ed furrowed his eyebrows at the clear liquid.

"Just drink it. It will help settle your stomach."

"Do I have to drink this?"

"Yes, and stop giving me the attitude. Just try it and if it makes you sick don't drink it anymore." Roy said getting close to him. He was going to kiss him but Ed stopped him.

"No Roy...I might have the flu and I don't want you to catch it."

He sighed moving away. "Your right about that, well, I made you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning at nine thirty."

"What! I told you I don't like going to doctors. I don't need to see anyone for a twenty-four hour virus!"

"Ed, your twenty-four hour virus has escalated into a seventy-two hour virus and your going no matter what!" Roy demanded.

"You are real stern on this aren't you? My dad is really my doctor but these days we haven't said _shit_ to each other. I think I'm old enough to give my own diagnosis!" Ed said with confidence in himself, as he sipped the last of seltzer water.

"Well when you tell me what the real problem is I'll cancel the appointment other wise your going and you're not getting out of it!" Roy made clear."

"You are one real tough bastard." Ed smirked.

Roy smiled. "That's why I'm Fuehrer. Listen, why don't you rest for a while and get your mind off of everything and I'll come back in later to check on you."

"Roy please stay, until I fall asleep, I just don't want to be alone."

He looked into his worried eyes. "Sure, if you mean it like that." He pulled a chair up next to the bed. Roy wished he could get in the bed with him but Ed may have the flu and he didn't want to take that chance. He stayed there until the alchemist went to sleep.

&

The next day Roy was sitting at the kitchen table, having toast and drinking coffee. Ed walked in groaning with messy hair holding his stomach. Roy moved his newspaper down watching his lover sit at the table resting his head on it. "Not a good morning for you." Roy said looking at the groaning alchemist with concern.

"No…I spent twenty minutes in the bathroom throwing up. Roy…I can't make it to the doctor's…can we go tomorrow."

"Roy put his paper down on the table and got up. He walked over to his love and helped him up. "Come on…let's get you showered and dressed. The appointment will be soon and I don't want to spend all morning dragging you out of this house."

Roy helped the alchemist into the shower. Ed finally felt a little better after taking a shower. He was able to put his clothes on and they both left for the appointment.

The driver dropped them off at the hospital where the doctor worked. They both were standing outside the entrance. "Roy, I thought we were going to a clinic."

"He does have a clinic it's just he's at the hospital today. So he told me to come here."

"Roy my dad works here. Maybe it's not a good…time…to go." Ed said rubbing his stomach as the nausea was churning.

Roy saw what was happening and grabbed his wrist. "Come on Ed."

They got in the elevators and went to the second floor. Ed was holding his stomach getting off the elevator. "R-Roy! I think I'm going to hurl again."

"Are you okay?" He looked at his lover worried.

"No…riding the…elevator made it worst… I have to go!" Ed quickly ran to the bathroom right across from them.

_Damn we should have taken the stairs, what was I thinking._ Roy said kicking himself mentally. The flame alchemist went in the bathroom worried about his blond. He walked in and heard him in the stall. Roy heard everything that Ed was throwing out, he thought he was going to be sick himself. After a few toilet flushes he came out the stall heading for the sink rinsing out his mouth. He washed his hands and tore off some paper towels to dry his mouth and hands.

Roy walked over to him. "Are you going to okay now." Looking at his love very concerned,

"I don't know."

"We better get going or were going to be late." They left out the bathroom and went down the hall. Roy knocked on Dr. Frair's office door and walked in.

"Hi Roy." He said coming to the door shaking Roy's hand.

Ed went and sat down in the chair he didn't feel like shaking hands or talking. His stomach was just giving him too much trouble. "Ed?" Roy looked around. He thought the young alchemist was standing next to him. "Oh there you are." Roy looked at his sick lover who was sitting in the chair.

"I'm Dr. Frair." He said extending his hand.

Ed didn't want to be rude so he shook his hand.

"You look tired. What's seems to be the primary problem."

Ed was going to say something until a wave of nausea hit him again. "Ah…ahh…" Ed covered his mouth and ran out the office to the bathroom again."

The doctor looked at Roy. "I assume it must be his stomach."

Roy looked at the doctor. "It is…he's been like that for the last four days."

"Four days! He's probably suffering from dehydration too."

"I just found out yesterday. That's why I made the appointment."

"Let me get my nurse so we can examine Ed and probably take some blood. When he comes back my nurse will take you to a room where he can get into the bed. I want him to take off all his clothes except his underwear." The doctor said leaving out the room.

Five minutes passed by and the door opened. The pale looking alchemist came in. Roy touched his pale face with his white gloves. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Just hold me Roy." He held the weak alchemist.

Roy never saw Ed like this. "It's going to be alright Ed." He said with soothing words.

The nurse came in. "Mr. Elric would you come this way."

They went out of the office and two rooms down. They walked in the room it had one bed and five cabinets. The nurse opened one of the cabinets and reached in to get a small gown. "Take everything off except your underwear." She said leaving out the room.

Ed picked up the gown and frowned. "I hate these doctor exams."

"From someone whose father is chief of staff and a surgeon I would have thought you be use to this."

Ed was taking off his clothes. "I'm not use to anything especially doctors. I have never felt so sick in my entire life. Me and Al barely got sick. Besides we took vitamins and drank a lot of natural herbs and ate fruits and vegetables. Anytime we did get sick our dad had medicine to give us or we went to his own personal doctor if it was something serious."

Ed got in the bed as Roy propped up the head part. "Comfortable?"

The alchemist smiled at him. "Yeah,"

Dr. Frair walked in. "Okay let's see what the problem is. Roy told me you've been vomiting for four days now."

"That's true."

"Any reason you can think of to cause your stomach to be upset."

"No…unless I caught a virus."

"Mr. Elric flu viruses only last 24 to 48 hours. Anything beyond that could be something else, let me examine you."

The doctor took out his stethoscope to listening his breathing then he put it on his stomach. He took the stethoscope off his belly and examined it.

"Does it hurt?"

Ed winced."Yeah…Ow!."

"Hmm…What do you do for a living Mr. Elric?"

"I'm a…state alchemist."

"A state alchemist?" He looked at Roy. "Roy, aren't you a State alchemist too."

"Yeah."

"You both work together or are you more then friends."

"Don't you think that's a little personal!?" Ed said with an attitude.

"It's okay Ed. Dr. Frair is a good doctor and friend. Yes doctor, we are lovers and Ed is my boyfriend."

"I don't mean to pry it's just my job to ask personal questions when it relates to sickness. Let's take some blood and an ultrasound."

"An ultrasound? Do we have too?"

"I want to take pictures to make sure you don't have any infections."

"I hope it's not going to hurt. My stomach is really upset and sensitive right now."

"Don't worry about that Mr. Elric I can take care of that." He smiled. My nurse will come in and take the blood and someone will take the ultrasound." He said. The doctor left out the room. Roy looked at Ed with his arms folded. "Stop giving the doctor a hard time. Every doctor has to ask personal questions it will help him out with the diagnosis."

Ed didn't argue. "I understand."

The nurse came in and took some blood and gave him a clear looking liquid to drink. "Dr. Frair wants you to drink this. It will make your stomach feel better."

Ed started drinking it until he winced. "Ehh…this stuff taste terrible!"

"I know Mr. Elric but you have to drink it all."

He didn't want to but he knew he had to. Besides, Roy was giving him dangerous looks of disciplinary action if he didn't follow doctor's orders. The nurse left out the room and the young male tech came in and did the ultrasound. Roy sat over on the other side of the room as he heard all types of sounds from the ultrasound machine.

"Sounds like a heartbeat." Said Roy.

The tech knew what he saw and he didn't want to alarm Ed or Roy. "It's just Mr. Elric's heart beat."

"That's a very strong heart." Said Roy.

Ed was quiet he felt uncomfortable with that thing going across his stomach.

"All done." The nurse said.

Ed breathed a sigh as the tech left out the room with the ultrasound equipment.

"Are you still feeling sick to your stomach?" Roy asked sitting next to his bed.

"No, I'm just tired."

"I would feel the same way if I threw up as much as you."

Doctor Frair came back in the room. "Gentlemen, we have a problem?"

Ed looked at the doctor very seriously. "Don't tell me I have six months to live."

The doctor smiled. "No, no Ed, it's nothing like that. We just have a problem with getting our results, the computer broke and our system is down. I called the computer tech to come and it will be another hour before he gets here."

That was relief to Ed.

"Wow, do you want us to wait?" Roy asked.

"No you can go home I will call you when the results are in."

"I'll give you Ed's cell number, I have to go to work."

"Duh! Me too."

"Oh no your not! I'm not convinced in what you have isn't some sort of virus and its probably contagious! I can't put Central Command in danger. My father will have my ass! No! Your going home and to bed!"

"Why don't you just quarantine me!" Ed said sarcastic.

"Come on you two it's not that serious. Mr. Elric, its best that you go home and get some rest and drink plenty of fluids. I agree with Roy about work today, it wouldn't be a good idea. If you feel nauseated then drink some herbal tea. If the vomiting continues like today and worst you need to come to the emergency room. Is there anymore questions?"

"No." Ed said.

"Thanks doctor." Roy smiled.

The doctor left out the room. Ed got up and got dressed. "This is why I hate coming to doctors. I could have stayed home to drink herbal tea!"

"Ed…herbal tea is good to use for nauseas but you had me worried."

Ed saw the worried look on Roy's face when he said that. Ed pulled his shirt down over his pants. "I didn't mean to worry you Roy, I thought it was going to go away."

Roy wrapped his arms around the alchemist. Ed saw the love and care on his face. "Well it didn't, listen, you scared me today making those trips to the bathroom. I'm going to work and have my driver drop you off at my house. If you start to feel sick have Marla make you some herbal tea."

"I will."

"Let's go I have a meeting in forty-five minutes." Roy said looking at his watch.

&

Dr. Frair went into the lab. "So, did you talk to them." Asked the lab tech.

"I told them to go home because we have to get our computer fixed."

"Dr. Frair I thought you were going to tell them about his strange blood cells it looks like what the other two alchemist did a while back."

"I was but you only got a peek before our system went down. I need to see more then just a peek and we need to look at that ultrasound as well. The other tech said he couldn't believe what he saw."

"Well I guess will find out when we get the system back up." Said the lab tech.

&

"Sir, how did the doctor's appointment go?" Asked Hawkeye walking towards his desk.

Roy took his jacket off and put it on the back of the chair as he sat at his desk. "Well we didn't get any test results because Dr. Frair computer system went down. So he just told Ed to take some herbal tea if he feels nauseas again."

"Is Ed here?"

"No I told him not to come to work, he may have a virus. Even the doctor said no. Fullmetal was really sick this morning. He scared me for moment."

Riza made a disgusting look. "I'm glad he didn't come. I don't want to see him hurl all day."

"No kidding! He almost made me hurl." Said Roy. "Is the Brigadier Lieutenant Drew here?"

"Yeah he just got here."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir." She said leaving out the door.

&

In the middle of the afternoon Ed was sitting in the chair in the guest room reading a book. He closed the book irritated. "Damn it, I don't feel so good. My head hurts _and _my stomach. Maybe that sandwich I had an hour ago made me sick. Wait…turkey and ham sandwich never makes me sick. It's time to check the bathroom cabinet maybe Roy has some pain killers." Ed got up and his cell phone ringed. He sat on the bed and picked it up off the dresser. "Hello?"

"Hi Ed, this is Doctor Frair."

"Oh hi doctor."

"I wanted to tell you about the test results."

"Okay."

"Well this is sort of difficult to explain because it doesn't really happen to men."

Ed wondered what this was all about. "Listen I've heard and seen weird shit mostly all my life so what you have to say is nothing new."

"Mr. Elric you're pregnant."

"What!!" Ed stood up. "Okay Doc! Are you smoking meth! If you ARE I am LICENSED to bust your ASS for under the influence while practicing medicine!"

"Mr. Elric, please! I thought you said you heard a lot of weird stuff before! I assure you I _don't_ smoke meth! This is a true report, I ran the test twice! You need to calm down!"

Ed sat down on the bed. He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Please doctor I can't be pregnant! I thought about having a baby, but only adopting one!"

"Ed it's not the end of the world. Is Roy there?"

"No he's still at work he doesn't get off until a few hours."

"I can call and tell him."

"NO! Absolutely NOT!"

"Ed he has to know, I'm pretty sure he's responsible."

"I'll tell him when he comes in. I-I'm just thrown off by this whole thing. I guess that must explain the morning sickness."

"Yes that is, I'm surprised you know about morning sickness."

"My dad is Hohenheim Elric the chief of staff at the hospital you work at. My dad told me some things about pregnant women. Doctor, what ever you do, please, do NOT tell my dad…he will freak out!"

"That's your dad? Just to think of it you do look alike. I promise I won't say anything."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Ed, are you there? Is everything okay?"

He sighed. "I'm…okay my stomach hurts and I have a headache." He winced.

"I told you to calm down. You can't stress while you're pregnant."

"I had this…before you called."

"That's part of pregnancy Ed. The first three months are morning sickness and cramps sometimes headaches and lots of mood swings."

"Doctor, please don't tell me that! I can't handle those kinds of emotions."

"Ed, get a grip! Those two alchemists went through the same thing. I want you and Roy to come to my office at my clinic in a few days that should give you enough time to tell Roy. If you want, you two can talk about an abortion if it's too much to handle. I don't like giving abortions but I do them if the mother is in danger of her health or if you're a male."

"Thanks doctor I will talk to Roy."

"Well, have a good day and do not take any pain killers it can hurt the baby."

"Then how am suppose to get rid of the pain?" Ed asked not knowing what to do.

"Warm herbal tea is good for cramps it helps relax the stomach muscles."

"Thanks doctor." He said relieved.

They hung up.

Ed got up pacing the floor. "What am I going to do? Roy is going to freak! My dad…!" He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't even want to _think_ about what my dad is going do! Ow, ow!" He stopped walking and massaged his stomach. "Okay." He swallowed. "I have to stay calm, the doctor said no stress. I-I should take a nap." Ed pulled back the covers on the bed and got in talking to himself. "I need to calm down. Just stay calm." He had to think positive and not worry. He eventually calmed down and went to sleep.

A few hours later as Ed was lying in the bed he felt warm arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes and saw Roy's smile and then he felt his soft lips. Roy was dressed in a casual blue shirt and black cotton pants. The raven hair man hovered over him after the kiss. He spoke in his dark handsome voice. "How's my love feeling?"

The tired alchemist spoke. "Hey Roy…I feel better."

Roy let go of him. Then Ed sat up with his hair draping his shoulders. Roy loved when his hair draped his shoulders from waking up he looked so sexy. "I love when you look like this from a sleep." He couldn't help but grabbed his love again and kissed him deeply.

"I couldn't wait to see you Roy, I miss you when I'm not at work." Ed spoke between their kisses.

The two stopped kissing. Then Ed looked at Roy looking bothered "I have something I want to tell you."

Roy folded his arms furrowing his brow. "Did you go and eat all my ice cream again."

"No! After what happened, I don't want to feel that pain again. The doc…"

They were interrupted by Roy's cell phone. He looked at the caller ID. "Excuse me Ed I have to take this." He got off the bed and walked out the room and went towards his office.

Ed sighed as he thought. _I hope Roy doesn't get mad. I can't blame him for not wanting a baby. I'm not even ready for this._

A knock came to the door. Ed looked at the door strange. _It must be one of the servants._

"Sir, are you awake." The butler came in with Hohenheim. Ed was surprised to see his dad and the last person he wanted to see right now.

His dad looked worried coming towards the bed. "Ed, is everything alright. I came by to see you and the butler said that you were lying down and not feeling well." The butler left and closed the door.

Ed looked at his dad swallowing.

&

To be continued. Review please.


	3. Our Unexpectency

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. This is a long chapter. I dedicate this to those that have reviewed and put me on author, favorites and alerts listings.

Our Wish chapter 3

Ed swallowed as he looked at his dad. _This is not a good time dad._ The alchemist thought. "Dad I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

"So the butler lied to me?"

"Dad the butler didn't lie. I wasn't feeling well earlier but I'm fine now."

He felt his son's head. "You don't seem to have a fever either. What happen earlier, why were you sick?" His dad asked wanting an answer.

Ed wished now more then anything that he didn't come. This was not a good time to tell his dad. "Dad, as a doctor, don't you know it's normal to feel sick sometimes."

"Son what are you hiding!"

_Shit! Why can't I fool this man!_

Roy walked in the room and saw an uneasy look on Ed's face. "What's going on?"

Hohenheim walked over to Roy. "What have you done to my son!? I heard that he wasn't feeling well earlier! Did you cause this!?"

Roy looked at the man like he lost his mind. "What the hell are you talking about!? I haven't caused anything!"

"Dad, would you stop it! Roy hasn't done anything! I'm fine!"

He turned back to Ed. "Then why can't you tell me what's wrong!"

Roy fired at the man. "Maybe he doesn't want to!"

"What did you do to him!!? Did you tell him to lie to me!?" Hohenheim demanded from Roy.

The young alchemist was becoming angry with his dad. He didn't want Hohenheim asking questions or blaming Roy for anything. "Dad, would you please stop it!"

"My son was fine when he was at home. Did you make him sick with your unhealthy lifestyle!?"

"Unhealthy lifestyle!? What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"If you're talking about eating like a pig I'm not…"

Hohenheim interrupted rudely. "I'm talking about all that sleeping around you've been doing!!"

"My personal life is none of your fucking business! It's not my _fault_ if you don't have anyone to sleep with!" Roy made clear to the man.

Hohenheim grabbed Roy by the collar. Ed immediately got between them and pushed both of them apart. "Stop this stupid arguing!! Please dad, just leave!" Ed pointed to the door. Out of know where a sharp pain hit him. "Uhh!" Ed bent over grabbing his stomach taking breaths. "Ah…Oww!"

"Ed!" Both men said in unison. The two men got scared.

Ed went and sat on the bed holding his stomach. Hohenheim immediately went to his son's side and so did Roy.

"Son what's wrong?"

"You upset him!" Roy said glaring at the man wanting to hit him.

Ed sat up sitting between the two men taking breaths. "W-Would you…two…stop this!"

"Come on Ed get in the bed. It should not be like this." He said staring at Roy. Ed didn't see the looks that his dad gave Roy when he said that, his eyes were closed.

He sighed. "D-Dad…just leave…right now…"

"…Son I can't leave you in pain like this."

"Okay…I'll get…in the bed." Ed got in the bed turning on his side holding his stomach as he winced under his breath bending his knees.

Roy was really worried, it seemed way different from time he over ate half of his ice cream.

"Son, talk to me? Why are you hurting?"

Ed couldn't speak at the moment. It was too painful. Hohenheim turned to Roy. "What happened to my son why is he in pain like this!"

Roy didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know but earlier he was throwing up and that stopped."

"Throwing up!? From what!" His father demanded.

"To be honest I don't know it's probably a stomach virus." Roy touched Ed's back comforting him. He wasn't about to tell him that they went to the doctor.

"You are some help! You can't pay attention to when your lover is sick!" Saying lover was sickening to Hohenheim, he didn't want to say that, but it slipped out.

Roy was almost at his limit with Hohenheim's blame game. He didn't want to fight, it would upset Ed. "Dad your not giving me any relief! Please…stop!" Ed said let out a breath.

"Okay son, I will for your sake!" He said looking at Roy like this was his fault. Roy looked at the man like he could care less what he thought. Ed didn't see any of the looks on neither of the men's faces his back was turned. Ed now decided to turn over on his back, he put both his hands under his shirt resting on his belly. He had to calm down for his baby.

"Let me exam you son."

"No…I think you should go."

"Son I'm a doctor I can't just leave you…"

"…Dad it's…just a bad stomach ache. I been busy at work with deadlines and I've been under a lot of…stress. It just happens when I let my work pile up or when I really get upset."

Roy never heard Ed mention anything like that to him. "Ed I'll have Marla fix you some herbal tea." Roy got up and then picked up the phone on the dresser and dialed the kitchen. "Hello, Marla could you fix Ed some herbal tea, thanks." He hung up.

Hohenheim looked at his son worried. "I don't ever remember you being like this? Are you eating right? Are you going to be okay?"

Ed wasn't thinking about anything else he just hoped he didn't hurt the baby. "The pain is going away dad…I'll be fine." Ed's look on his face wasn't convincing enough for his dad.

"Are you sure?"

"You came in here jumping down Roy's throat like if this is his fault! Roy is not my babysitter. Dad, you upset me doing that!" He breathed a sigh. "I'll be fine…I'll just drink some herbal tea and rest." He said sitting up.

"I can leave you some strong pain killers." His dad suggested.

"No! I mean…no…just the tea." Ed wouldn't dare take pills after what the doctor said.

"If it still hurts you can call me."

"I will." Ed said that just to make the man feel at ease.

The older man kissed his son's head and got up to leave. He didn't say anything to Roy as he left out the door.

Roy followed Hohenheim down the hall to the front door. "Hohenheim don't you dare come in here acting like that again!" He fussed.

The older man turned around. "If anything happens to my son…"

"Nothing won't happen to your son! I love Ed!"

"I don't even want to go there! I hope my son see's through _you_ and get out of this pretend love affair!" Hohenheim looked at him with disgust as he stormed out the door.

"Ughh! That man has a lot of nerve!" Roy's fists were cringed as he turned. He went back to the room trying to calm down along the way. Roy came in and closed the door. He sat on the bed next to his love worried about him. He placed his hand on top of Ed's hand that was holding his belly. "It still hurts?" He asked softly.

"Yeah…but not too much. Roy…"

Roy interrupted him. "Fullmetal when did you start having pain from stress? You never said anything about that." Asked a worried looking Roy.

"Actually, I just said that because I wanted my dad to stop asking questions and to stop blaming you."

Roy looked confused and still worried. "Okay… so you lied to him. If that wasn't pain from stress related work, then where is it coming from?"

"Roy I have to…"

Roy thoughts went quickly on his concern for his lover's health and what he should do. He interrupted Ed. "Fullmetal, I want you to stay in bed! Until this pain is totally gone."

"But Roy I…"

"Ed! I mean it!"

"Roy…"

"Mr. Elric!" Marla knocked.

"Come in Marla." Roy said.

She came in and sat the tray of tea down on the dresser next to the bed. "Is there anything else?"

"No Marla, thanks." Said Roy. She left. Roy got up and poured Ed some tea. Roy was worried that it could be something worst then any stomach virus. Ed sat up as his love put extra pillows behind his back. He wanted Ed comfortable and under no more stress. Roy got the tea and gave it to him. He sat there watching Ed until he finished all of his tea. He didn't want Ed to say anything while sipping his tea.

"Roy I wanted to tell…"

"Ed I want you to rest and take a nap for a while. I don't want you to get up. Whatever you have to tell me it can wait until later."

"But I…"

Ed wanted to say something but Roy interrupted him. "Ed, no talking right now."

Ed decided to give up before he got mad. Roy kissed his love on the lips and took the tray of tea as he turned off the lights in the room. Ed over heard him telling the butler that he didn't want no one to disturb him while he was resting.

Ed touched his belly. "You spoke loud and clear when you were irritated." He said talking to his baby. "I better not upset you anymore. I hope your daddy doesn't get mad when he finds out about you." The young alchemist relaxed in bed and soon fell asleep.

&

A few hours had passed and it was in the evening around 7:30. Ed woke up and went to the bathroom. When he came out Roy was coming in the room.

Ed sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, I'm sorry about my dad earlier, I know he made you mad."

"I'm fine." Said Roy sitting next to him. Ed put his arms around him kissing his soft lips. They stopped kissing.

"Are you feeling better?" Roy asked looking at him.

"A lot better."

"Glad to hear that...Ed, did Dr. Frair call back."

"Yes he did."

"What did he say?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you since you came home!"

"I'm sorry if I didn't listen…I was worried about you."

"I hope this doesn't worry you." He sighed.

"What is it?"

I'm…pregnant."

Roy started laughing.

Ed looked at him. "O-kay?"

"Pregnant? Stop joking around Fullmetal."

"I'm not."

He looked at Ed who, wasn't laughing. He didn't know what to say. He spoke gently as he reached for his hand and kissed it. "I can't believe it!" Roy was shocked. "Wow…we did it. I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"R-Roy, are you angry?" Ed looked at the alchemist worried.

"Angry?" He looked at Ed like he had to be kidding. "Why? Do I look angry!"

"I thought you would be."

He put his arms around him. "That's nonsense! I'm surprised, but I'm not angry."

Roy put his hand under Ed's shirt and rubbed his belly. "Our baby." He smiled.

"Roy, I didn't want my dad to exam me I wanted you to touch the baby first." He said laying his hand on top of Roy's.

"Thanks for being considerate, my love." He said gently, pulling him more closely.

"I love you, Roy." The blond alchemist smiled at him as they kissed and shared a tender moment.

Roy moved his hand off of the Alchemist belly. "I want to know something?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about having a baby?"

"To be honest Roy, I'm not ready for this. I'm scared. Baby's are a big responsibility even though I would love to have a baby, just not now."

"I understand, I'm not really ready for this either. It just puzzles me as in how this could happen so soon. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk about it."

"I believe it was all the sex we had and, were alchemist."

The two alchemists looked at each other confused about the whole thing. Roy folded his arms remembering about earlier.

"Something wrong?" Asked the yellow haired blond.

"So, it was the baby that caused you all those problems earlier."

"Yes. Yes it was."

Roy touched his shoulders looking worried. "Ed you have to be careful. You scared the hell out of me in pain like that."

"Sorry I got upset. The doctor told me not to. I just wanted my dad to stop blaming you."

"Listen, if you want, you can live with me and not have to be around your dad. I don't like his attitude towards our relationship."

Ed sighed as looked down then he looked at Roy.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"I have to tell him about the baby."

"Sorry Ed, it can't be avoided, it has to be done."

"I know but not now. I want to wait a little while."

Roy smiled. "What ever you feel comfortable with it's no rush."

"In two days we have to go to Dr. Frair's clinic he said we need to discuss if want to get rid of the baby or if we decide to keep it."

"I don't want you to get an abortion, I want us to keep it. If you don't want the baby then we could get rid of it. It would hurt though, but I'm not going to make you have a baby."

"I want to keep the baby Roy I'm not getting rid of it."

&

Dr. Phelps walked in Dr. Jason's office. "Hey Doctor Phelps, ready to go out for that drink?"

"Yeah, I'm done with patients for the day and every fucking pain they have. If people would only follow directions they wouldn't be sick."

"Remember that's what we get paid for William, to treat people's pain."

He changed the subject. "Guess who I saw." Said Dr. Phelps ready to give the load down."

"Who?" Said Dr. Jason taking off his white lab coat.

"That Ed kid on the second floor of the hospital, with that skirt chasing bastard Roy,"

Dr. Jason laughed. "Don't you mean man chaser now."

"I saw the two go in Dr. Frair's office earlier today."

Jason furrowed his brow. "What the hell are they going to see him for?"

"I don't know, it's for one of them."

"Your Dr. Frair assistant, find out, Ed shouldn't be seeing him. His doctor is his dad."

"Maybe he has two doctors." Said Phelps.

"Just find out what those two are up to. Hohenheim is embarrassed enough in this town by those two!

&

It was two days later and both alchemists went to see Dr. Frair at his clinic. They talked to the doctor about keeping the baby. Ed was three weeks pregnant and Dr Frair gave him a hormone shot and instructions on how to take care of himself.

They both left the doctor office and went back to Central headquarters. Dr. Jason happened to be in the area and saw the two alchemists leave out the office. He had to be nosy. He walked into Dr. Frair clinic and asked to speak with the doctor. There were no patients in the clinic at the moment. Dr. Frair came out to greet him and asked him to come back to his office. The man followed the doctor into his office as he closed the door. "So what brings you by my office?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions.

"Okay."

"The blond young man named Ed, did he see you?

"Yes he did."

"Is he really sick? His dad's a doctor and…"

Dr. Frair interrupted the man. "Dr. Jason we know company policy is to not share personal information. If Ed wants to see his father, that's fine with me. But I'm not discussing personal medical information with you. Now if you would excuse me I'm a very busy man and I don't have time for this, good day." He said as he got up and opened the door for the man to leave.

Doctor Jason left and went back to the hospital angry. He worked with Hohenheim and he needed more information before he told him about Ed. Dr. Phelps wasn't able to look in Ed's file because he was too busy with patients. Actually Dr. Frair kept Ed's file in his office locked up as a special case. Sometimes Hohenheim colleagues would see his son out at different places or at restaurants with Roy. They complained to Hohenheim of how embarrassing it was to see his son kissing on another man.

&

The next day Al and Ed were out in the park having lunch in downtown Central. He asked Al to meet him there for lunch because Roy couldn't have lunch with him, he had a meeting. Al knew that his brother was gay before Hohenheim caught Roy with Ed. He was surprised at his brother and it was hard to accept it at first, but he did.

"I'm surprised we got a chance to have lunch in the park. I thought you preferred Roy instead of me."

"Now why wouldn't I want to have lunch with my brother. You know, I can't have lunch with the Fuehrer all the time. Usually, I do but, he's in a meeting right now. Besides I wanted to talk to you about something, that's strange and it happen to me."

"Strange? Ed what could be so strange after all the crazy things we seen."

"Al I'm…pregnant." Al almost choked on the sandwich he was eating.

"P-Pregnant as in like, a woman getting pregnant?"

"Yes Al! What the hell you think I'm talking about!"

"Ed I've seen you naked before and you never looked like a woman."

"Al, do I need to hit you with that sandwich! Of course I'm not a woman! It was just something that Roy and I were talking about and it happened. Neither one of us is ready for a baby."

"Ed, something like that doesn't just happen. There has to be something to spark that."

"I don't know Al. Dr. Frair wants to look into the matter."

"Wow brother a baby! How far are you?" He said excited.

"I'm three weeks."

Al got up and sat next to his brother and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you brother! I get to be an uncle!"

Ed smiled. "I know."

"So did you tell dad?"

The smile left the alchemist face.

"That look tells me you haven't."

"No…I'm not ready to."

"Brother you can't hide that baby from him. You're going to start showing soon."

"I know." He sighed. "I'll tell him next month. To be honest we haven't been getting along. Ever since he caught me with Roy kissing in my office, it hasn't been good. He came by Roy's place a few days ago and the butler said I was there and I wasn't feeling well. He got worried and came in my room asking me what was wrong and I didn't want to tell him that I was pregnant. I just had morning sickness that morning and I didn't want him to know. Roy walked in the room and he bit his head off and accused Roy of trying to hurt me."

"This doesn't sound good." Al said.

"Well, the two argued and dad grabbed Roy by the collar and I broke it off and suffered cramps because of it. Now, both of them were worried and neither one of them knew I was pregnant. I wasn't going to tell Roy in front of my dad. So I lied to my dad and told him I was overloaded with stress from work. He questioned the story and finally bought it. Then he left. I told Roy later that evening I was pregnant I couldn't tell him that after dad left because he demanded I lie down and not say a word until the pain was all gone."

"Brother, if this is going to happen, I suggest you avoid having those two in the same room. It's not healthy for the baby or you. That's one thing Winry and I was told to do and that's avoid stress."

"Al, believe me I don't want to feel that pain again. It was worst then eating a half gallon of ice cream."

"A half of gallon of ice cream!? You ate that and lived to tell about it."

Ed furrowed his brow. "Yes! It was too good to put down. Anyway I won't do that again. I had Roy worried sick and angry."

Al giggled. "Well brother it's good you learned your lesson. Besides, you may be able to get away with eating a half gallon with the baby now."

"That's okay Al, I won't try it even with the baby." The two brothers talked and laughed and finished their lunch and went back to work.

Three weeks later at Roy's house it was later in the afternoon and both men just came from work. Ed came in and changed his clothes, he was having terrible mood swings and didn't want Roy next to him. He was sitting on the bathroom floor because he had thrown up twice already. He stayed on the floor because he felt the urge again. Ed was six weeks into his pregnancy and some mornings and afternoons were not all that great. Ed rested his head on his knees. Roy tapped on the door lightly and asked to come in.

He looked up with pink in the white of his eyes. "Come in."

"I didn't want to come in on you if your head was in the toilet."

"Very funny, like I really love doing this!"

"Lighten up Ed I was only joking."

"Feeling nauseated is not a joke."

Roy kneeled down and rubbed the alchemist knee. "I can have the cook make you some warm tea." Giving his lover a warm smile.

"Sure, I could use some." Ed tried to crack a smile so he wouldn't worry his lover.

Roy got on the floor and sat next to him. "The doctor said that feeling like this is usually the first three to four months and then it passes. I know you're not trying to hurt my feelings but mood swings are part of the pregnancy." He pecked Ed on the cheek. "I'm going to go tell the cook to make you some tea. When you're done in here I want you to come to my room and lie down. Also, next time you go to the bathroom use the one connected to my room."

"I didn't want to mess up anything or have it smelling like vomit."

"Ed isn't that what disinfectants are used for."

He sighed. "Alright,"

&

The next day Ed and Roy went to see Dr. Frair. Ed went to the exam room while Roy waited in the waiting room. Dr. Jason saw them walk into the clinic but waited a few minutes before he went in. He had been spying lately on the couple and wanted to know what they were seeing the doctor about. One person was in the waiting room but the nurse ended up calling them back. Roy was just by himself now and Dr. Jason came in and sat next to Roy. Roy was reading, he didn't even see the doctor come in.

"Hello Fuehrer sir." Dr. Jason smiled.

"Oh… hello." Roy said as he put down the magazine. He looked sort of familiar to Roy then he remembered. "I saw you at a dinner party a few weeks back."

"Yes I'm Dr. Jason. It was a nice party. So…what brings you here, you don't look sick."

"I'm just here for a friend of mine." Roy wasn't going to tell him the real reason why.

Ed came out from the back and saw Dr. Jason sitting next to Roy. Ever since Ed started seeing Roy, Dr. Jason treated him funny. The man was such a self centered snob and friend of his dad. Ed didn't trust him.

"Hey Ed this is…" He cut Roy off.

"I know who he is! So Doc! What brings you here? I know you're not sick!"

Roy wondered why Ed was being so rude. Roy didn't say anything. He took notice that the man was nosy.

"Spying for my dad!"

"No I'm not spying for your dad I happen to know Dr. Frair. I'm surprised you're here I thought your dad was your doctor."

"Doctor, does none of your fucking business ring a bell! Excuse me but I have somewhere to be and I don't have time for your stupid shit! Let's go sir!"

Roy smirked at Dr. Jason. Patting his shoulder as he leaned over. "Next time you should tell him the truth." Roy said as he left.

Ed got into the car as Roy followed. "Damn that nosy bastard!"

Roy closed the door and told the driver to take them to Central headquarters. Roy slid his arm around Ed's shoulder. "It's alright Fullmetal don't let him upset you. He's just one of those assholes that can't stay out of people's business."

"I hate when my dad's co workers ask questions. My life is none of their business!"

"Calm down, you know what the doctor said about avoiding stress it's not healthy for you or the baby." He said kissing him on the lips. "Look…I'm going to be busy today and you told me you were going to drop by your dad's house after work. Seeing your dad these days has been hard for you. But if you're going to tell him, tell him now before you start showing. Your dad does love you."

"I know he does it's just he has a hard time accepting the relationship I'm in."

Roy kindly pulled him close. He rubbed his index finger under the blonds chin. "I really won't be able to see you today until this evening. I've got tons of work and a few meetings to go to. Take care of our baby." They both kissed again and then got out the car.

&

To be continue. Review please.


	4. Our Rejection

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 4

Later that afternoon after work Ed went home and then to his dad's house. Telling his dad about this wasn't going to be easy. Ed now was almost two months gone in his pregnancy. He laid on his bed in his blue jeans and red shirt. From the looks of everything his dad had the maid clean his room. Hohenheim wasn't home yet and Ed was really hungry. "A nice large meal sounds real good right now." He said getting off his bed. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. The cook made him a large teriyaki bowl of chicken with white rice on the side. He ate everything. The alchemist was stuffed as he got up and went back upstairs to take a nap in his room.

&

Hohenheim was turning off his computer in his office when Dr. Jason knocked on the door. Hohenheim opened it. "Hey Dr. Elric, can I speak to you before you leave?"

"Sure Jason, what's up?"

"I saw your son today in the doctor office and I was just wondering if he was okay?" Like, he really cared about what was wrong with Ed.

"Doctor's office? Who was he seeing?" He asked concerned.

"It was Dr. Frair…I thought you knew?" Playing sneaky and innocent,

"I didn't know he was seeing a doctor." Said Hohenheim.

"I believe he is because I saw the Fuehrer with him." Jason knew that Hohenheim did _not_ like Roy and he had to make sure he mentioned his name.

That really made Hohenheim mad that his son wasn't honest with him. And knowing that Roy was with him was even worse. "I'll look into the matter and find out what's going on. I'm pretty sure it's nothing serious. Thanks Jason for that information,"

Dr. Jason left out the room. He was a typical nosy, trouble maker when it came to Roy and Ed.

Hohenheim got in the car as his driver drove him home. All kinds of thoughts ran threw his mind. _I hope Ed isn't sick and keeping it a secret. The last time I heard from Ed was a month ago._ He loved both of his sons and would do anything for them. It's just Ed was his hardest to get along with these days it wasn't always like that.

They pulled up to the house. The driver got out and opened his car door. Hohenheim walked up to his front door with his butler greeting him. He told him that Ed was home. It surprised Hohenheim but he was happy that his son came home. _Maybe he broke up with him? No, that can't be true because Dr. Jason said he saw them together today. It doesn't matter I'm just happy he's home._

Hohenheim put his brief case in his office and went upstairs to Ed's room. He knocked. "Ed?"

Ed sat up on the edge of the bed. "Come in."

"Hi son I'm glad you came back. Tired of living somewhere else?"

"Hardly," He said without hesitation.

"Then, is there a problem?"

"Dad please, I really need to talk to you about something that happened."

Hohenheim gave him a serious look as he approached the bed and sat next to him. "Are you alright? Did Roy hurt you?!"

"Dad, would you stop it! He didn't hurt me! Roy does have something to do with what I'm going to say."

"I'm listening."

Ed got up with his arms folded. He walked towards the wall and turned around to face his dad. Hoheheim looked at him wondering what could be going on. "Son is it that bad."

"Dad I don't know where to start but…it's like this…I'm pregnant."

His dad got off the bed looking at his son strange as he walked towards the alchemist. "What! That's impossible Ed, you can't be!" He sighed and then turned. "No wonder Dr. Jason said he saw…"

Ed interrupted. "That nosy son of a bitch was snooping around the doctor's office asking me and Roy questions! Did you tell him to spy on us!?"

He turned. "No! I would never do that! I didn't even know he was over there! Ed, what in the hell have you and Roy done! Did he talk you into getting pregnant?"

"No he didn't, it happened by accident! It was unexpected. But we did talk about this before it happened."

"I heard about the story of those two men who were alchemist and one of them ended up pregnant. Son, I don't know what you two did, but you can't have this baby! You should get an abortion!" He demanded.

Ed was surprised at what his dad said. "How could you ask me that!? I thought you didn't believe in abortions! Besides, it's too late! I told the doctor we were keeping it!"

"Ed, nothing good won't come out of this! That baby is going…"

"Look like a freak! Do you hate our baby that much!?"

Hohenheim started pacing the floor worried about his reputation, he didn't even answer Ed's question. "We have to get rid of this thing! We can't let anyone know! You have to stop having sex with him!"

Ed was thrown by what his dad was saying. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "You have _got_ to be kidding! I'm not going to give up my baby because you need to look good around your rich friends!"

"Ed you can't have a baby! You're not ready!" Hohenheim slightly cringed. "And with the _Fuehrer_?!"

"You didn't say that to Al and Winry!"

"They are _married_ your _not_ and…you _can't_!"

Ed sighed he wasn't getting anywhere with his dad. "I know I can't get married! We decided to keep our baby!"

Hohenheim looked at his son angry. "You embarrassed me enough with being seen with that man!" He pointed at Ed's stomach. "But that…_that_…_thing! _In your belly is not related to me!"

Ed felt like someone put a knife through his heart and left it there. He quickly grabbed his sports bag and opened his drawers and threw his clothes in it. He was tired of this. Hohenheim saw the look on Ed's face and wished he didn't say _that thing!_

"Where are you going!?"

"I'm moving out! So you won't have to see this _thing_ I'm carrying!"

"Son you can't take care of yourself and that baby without help from people that care."

"Care! Don't make me laugh!" Ed was beyond upset with the things his dad said. "Don't worry dad I have a doctor and Roy, which you blame for this! The doctor gave me instructions on how to take care of the baby!" Ed quickly closed up his sports bag.

Hohenheim walked towards Ed to touch him and apologize. "Son I'm very…"

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me and my baby!" The alchemist snapped as he walk passed his dad towards the door.

"Son, we have that family dinner party to go to. It really is mandatory that you be there. It's a family event."

Ed turned around leaving out the door. "You and Al can do without me! I don't feel like family anymore!" He slammed the door.

Hohenheim sat on the bed as he sighed. "What have you done to yourself, Ed?"

&

Ed went to Roy's house. He walked in and went straight to the guest room as he closed the door and put his sports bag down by the dresser. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his belly. He felt he needed to protect his baby after what his dad said. He felt so hurt. He believed his dad hated his unborn child. Tears rolled down his face as he started to cry. "How could he…say such things?" Five minutes went by and a knock was heard on the door. Ed quickly wiped his face and cleared his throat. He took a deep breath. He didn't want Roy to see him distress.

"Ed?" Roy walked in. "There's my love." He closed the door smiling, wearing his street clothes.

Ed turned his head and faked his smile.

He sat on the bed kissing him. "So how did things go?"

Ed turned his head away from Roy in shame. "I can't tell you." He said with a tearful voice.

Roy gently turned Ed's face toward him. He looked into his golden brown orbs. "I see you been crying. I could tell by the red in your eyes. I knew he make you angry. I take it that you had a big fight." Roy let go of the blond.

"We argued but not screaming at each other. He told me to get an abortion and stop having sex with you."

"He what!" Roy was upset. "Is he out of his god damn mind!? He's a doctor and he told his son to stop having sex and get an abortion! I thought the man was against abortions! If he thinks I'm going to stop having sex with you, he can keep dreaming that! He has a lot of nerve!"

Ed cleared his throat. "Roy my dad doesn't believe in having abortions unless it's necessary it's just that…he doesn't want us having a baby, it's an embarrassment to him. He said that he's not related to this _thing_ I'm having!"

"No…he didn't." Roy said looking at the alchemist stunned.

Ed nodded as a few tears escaped his eyes from saying that. "He hates…our baby Roy!"

Roy laid his love on his chest as he reassured him. "It's going to be alright Ed. I believe this has nothing to do with our baby. He's just embarrassed that his son is dating a man and he hates me." Roy sighed, hating to see his love hurt by his father. He felt like it was his fault that Ed and his father fight.

Ed sat up and wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, facing his lover. "Is it okay if I stay with you now? If it's going to be a problem I could…"

He interrupted. "No Ed, I have lots of room here. I did ask you a while back about moving in. I thought you wanted to live with your dad. But taking in consideration, I don't want you or our baby around him. I don't want him upsetting you."

Ed kissed Roy softly on the lips as he looked into his eyes. "Enough about my old man, I just want to have you, now!" Ed pulled Roy on top of him as they fell to the bed.

Roy stopped the kiss. "Ed? Are you sure? We just had a sad moment."

"I don't care Roy, I want just want to have you."

"I wasn't in the mood at this moment, I'm expecting a call in thirty minutes."

"I'll get you in the mood." Ed looked at Roy with those sexy, sneaky eyes. He was mesmerized by those eyes when he looked that way. He knew Ed had to be up to something. The horny alchemist took off Roy's shirt and unzipped his lover's pants and reached in like if his cock was a special prize. He massaged it like giving back rubs which drove the raven haired man into an erotic scream. He yelled out Ed's name coming all over the blond. "Mmm...That's what I'm talking about!" Smiled the naughty looking alchemist, The devilish blond set the mood for Roy now. Ed didn't waste any time taking the man's pants off or putting the lubricant up his ass. He slid his member into the older alchemist as he pumped away. There passion was so hot if someone threw a match in the room it would have ignited like gasoline.

Roy never saw Ed in this kind of mood or when did his clothes come off so fast either. Usually, it's always Roy on top but this time Ed took control. Ed kissed and licked his way from Roy's penis all the way up his body playing with his navel to his breast nipples. Roy was in ecstasy as he touched every sensitive spot. Ed knew how to please Roy in every way.

Over an hour later both men were laying on top of the covers and Roy's phone call totally forgotten. Ed slipped his boxers back on. Roy looked at Ed with his golden blond hair draping his shoulders. Roy's hair was wet and drizzling in his face. The man almost had his tongue hanging out his mouth when Ed got finished with him. He was worn out from all the erotic pleasures Ed did to him. "Wow, Fullmetal you were excellent or should I say brilliant!"

"I love riding my man hard." He said kissing Roy. Roy sat up as they stop kissing and winced a little. "Yeah, you rode me pretty hard but…it hurts so good." He said closing his eyes lying back on the bed like if he was in an erotic dream. Ed laughed and then smirked. "I learn from the best." Roy laughed as he reached over and grabbed his love kissing him again.

&

A week later, Ed and Roy were sitting at the breakfast table eating. Roy was looking at the morning paper. "Ed, do you know about that dinner party that's coming up in three days? I have to go because the mayor of the city invited me."

"I know about it. It's a family thing with all the rich people. My dad told me it's mandatory that I go because everyone is going to be taking pictures with their families."

"You should go. It's a family event that's raising money for charities."

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to fight with my dad."

Roy put his coffee down. "I know you don't want to be with your dad but just go because of the charities, not him. Besides, I'm going."

The blond alchemist winked at him. "That's a good enough reason to go."

&

Three days later at the charity event held in downtown Central hall. A large crowd of people were dressed in dressy casual wear. The room was huge with multiple round tables draped with green table cloths. Candles were surrounded with flowers on each table. There was a band playing soft music. The mayor and Roy were considered very important people at the party. People were looking at Roy and whispering about him. Even a few of Roy's old girlfriends looked at him funny after what they heard. Roy didn't care he loved his job and he loved Ed. Some of the best doctors, Lawyers, psychiatrists, and nurses from the finest hospitals in Central were there with their families. Even those that were rich from businesses they owned in town.

Ed came and sat at the table where Al, Winry and Hohenheim were sitting.

His dad smiled. "I'm glad to see you see son."

Ed sipped some water. He didn't want to say nothing until Al nudged him. He spoke to his dad like he couldn't stand him. "It's nice to see…you." He said barely looking at his father. Ed looked around and saw Erica Cambridge. She winked at Ed from two tables across. Ed cracked a smile and turned his head back to the table. She always had a crush on Ed since junior high. "Excuse me I need to go." He said as he left for the bathroom.

"Al, could you keep an eye on your brother I don't want him embarrassing me tonight."

"Dad, would you lay off of him. He's not cuddling up with the Fuehrer in front of all your friends. He called me earlier and told me he wasn't going to embarrass you."

Some people were going out to the dance floor to slow danced.

"Hey Al, let's dance."

"Come on Winry, dancing isn't my style. I got two left feet."

"Oh come on." She said as she pulled him out of the chair.

Ed came from the bathroom and out of nowhere Erica grabbed his wrist. "Come on Ed let's dance."

"Hey wait a minute…I…I."

"Come on it's only one." Ed agreed and hoped that Roy wouldn't get jealous.

Ed and Erica came on the dance floor and danced next to Winry and Al. Hohenheim enjoyed his son dancing with her. He looked over to see if Roy was watching. Roy was drinking champagne with the mayor and laughing as they sat at another table.

Dr. Jason didn't like his daughter dancing with Ed. He considered Ed as some sort of plague because he was dating the Fuehrer.

The music stopped playing and everyone clapped as they left the dance floor. Ed felt a little dizzy and he went out by the front in the big hallway to sit down on the brown couch. Erica followed him. He didn't know it until she sat next to him. "Hey Ed," She smiled as she forced a kiss on him. Dr. Jason walked out in the hallway and saw it. He immediately came over and pulled them apart and grabbed Ed by the collar and then shoved him to the floor.

&

I have to end it right there. I'll update this week if, I get some reviews.


	5. Our Loss

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and to those that put this story on story alert or favorites. I also wanted to apologize to anyone that was offended when I mention about putting out a chapter this week if I see some reviews. I only did that because I didn't hear any feed back and it look like no one was interested. I thought about just pulling this story off fanfic. But it wouldn't be fair to those that put this story on alerts and favorites and have it canceled. I put a lot of chapters to this story already and I wouldn't want to waste it. Anyway this chapter had to be cut down and re-edited because I don't want to stay in a flashback too long. We are still in the flashback scene for this chapter. Enough with my ranting. **

Our Wish chapter 5

Ed felt the pain in his butt as he hit the floor. He quickly got up with clenched teeth and punched the doctor in the face for shoving him. Erica gasped as she saw her father hit the floor. Al and his dad were on there way to the bathroom and saw what was going on and immediately ran over.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Ed yelled.

The Doctor was getting off the floor wipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Stop it!" Erica yelled as she stood between them.

Al moved an angry Ed away as Erica pushed back her dad.

"What is going on?! Who started this fight!?" Hohenheim demanded.

"That son of yours punched me!"

"You pushed me on the floor!" Ed yelled.

Al whispered in his ear. "Calm down Ed, remember the baby."

"Stay away from my daughter! Isn't it enough you're whoring with that Fuehrer!?"

"What I do is my fucking business! You should stop whoring in my business!"

Jason tried to push back his daughter and hit the alchemist until Hohenheim stopped him."

"Are you calling me a whore!?" Jason yelled.

"Yes!! And a nosy _one_!!"

Al whispered in Ed's ear. "Ed, please!" Ed heard him he just was too angry to respond.

People that sat closer towards the front hallway heard voices and wondered what was going on. The music was playing and it drowned out some of the arguing. Roy got up and told Hawkeye to come with him. She arrived about fifteen minutes after the party got started. He told the mayor he was going to the bathroom but, he thought he heard Ed's voice. Al was holding Ed back from hitting Dr. Jason.

Hohenheim stepped in front of the man. "Jason, stop this! Did my son do something to your daughter!?" He said staring at Dr. Jason.

"He was kissing her!"

"I grabbed and kissed him daddy, it wasn't Ed's fault!" She made clear.

"You mistook my son for harming your daughter!"

"I don't want him near my daughter he's nothing more than a…"

"You _better_ watch what you say when you speak trash about a military officer!" Said Roy, as he approached from behind with fire in his eyes and voice.

Jason turned around. "Well, well, if it isn't the gay Fuehrer."

"Shut your _mouth_ and show some respect!" Hawkeye demanded.

"Respect! I don't see him showing any respect for the citizens of Central! Parading around with his boy toy!"

"That's enough! Don't let your tongue send you to jail tonight!" Hawkeye looked straight at Jason not blinking an eye.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am second Colonial Riza Hawkeye the Fuehrer's commanding officer."

He looked at her up and down. "Huh, I hope that's all you…"

"Daddy, let's go!" Erica pulled on her father's sleeve cutting the man off before he get's into trouble. "Back inside the hall!"

"Dr. Jason! You're out of line! This is not the time or place!" Hohenheim said.

Erica looked at Ed. "I'm sorry Ed." She said feeling sad as she pulled her dad towards the dining hall.

"This isn't over!" He said giving angry stares at Ed and then Roy leaving.

Al let go of Ed. Ed turned around from everyone feeling the cramps starting up. He sighed.

Al looked at his brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine it's just cramps."

"I am embarrassed." Hohenheim hissed at Ed, who had his back turned.

He turned around. "Go tell that nosy doctor _that_!" Ed walked out the front door.

"I hope you're not faulting Ed for this!" Al said as he left out the front door to see about his brother.

Roy walked pass Hohenheim to go see about Ed until Hohenheim said something. "You two have really caused me a lot of embarrassment this evening!"

Roy turned to look at him. "Tell that to Jason!" With that he went outside. Hohenheim walked back in the dining hall upset.

Outside Ed and Al were sitting on the stairs with Al rubbing his brothers back. Ed had his head on his knees with his hands wrapped around his belly.

Roy quickly sat down next to Ed rubbing his shoulder. "Hey, Are you okay?" Roy noticed lover arms wrapped around his stomach. He became worried. "Are you having cramps?"

Ed nodded.

"I should have that bastard arrested for bothering you!" Roy said with anger.

Ed sighed as he lifted his head. "I-I'll be…okay." He breathed.

Hawkeye walked down and sat next to Al. "Hey is everything okay."

"My brother is having cramps."

"Ed listen you need to breathe." Hawkeye said.

"I am."

"I'm talking about deep breaths. Switch places with me Al." Hawkeye sat next to Ed now. "Ed, you're going to have to sit up."

"It hurts right…now."

"I know, but you need to breathe deeper. Do it as you sit up." Ed did what she said.

Roy looked at him. "You feel better?"

"It's starting to."

Hawkeye touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry that stupid doctor upset you." She rubbed his shoulder. Riza became really concerned about Ed when she found out he was pregnant.

"I can't stay here Roy…and be in the same room with those two bastards right now." He said taking a deep breath.

"I'll call my driver." Roy got on his cell and dialed for his driver looking at Ed. "Ed, are you going to be okay going home. You look like your still in pain."

"Yeah brother, I don't want you left alone."

"I'll be fine guys. I'll just have some warm tea and go to bed. The doctor told me to drink that for cramps."

Roy got off the phone. "I would love to go with you but I have to stay here another hour."

The driver pulled up. Ed got up rubbing his belly. The pain was there but not as bad. Roy didn't want to leave his love alone but he had to. If the mayor had left the party he defiantly, would have went with Ed. Roy walked his love to the car.

Ed waved goodbye to his brother and Hawkeye. "Thanks guys." He said getting into the car.

Roy kissed him. "I'll call Marla."

"Okay."

Roy closed the car door and the driver pulled off. Roy watched them leave. Hawkeye could tell that Roy was worried the way he stood there as the car turned the corner. Roy walked up the stairs and went back to the party with Al and Riza.

Al went and sat down next to Winry with his dad sitting across from them. "Hey honey." She kissed Al. "Where's Ed?" "He went home." Hohenheim looked at Al wondering why.

"Why did he leave?" Asked Winry looking at her husband who seemed worried. "He left because he wasn't feeling well. The argument out in the hall made him upset." Giving his dad a look for some of the blame.

"Ed should have calmed down and came back in here." His dad said.

Al leaned over and whispered. "Dad, remember Ed is pregnant."

"Do you have to say that here!?"

"Dad I'm whispering. He went home because he was upset."

"I'll call and check on him later."

"Dad, just call him tomorrow brother isn't in the mood tonight for anymore stress."

&

Ed took off his outer shirt exposing his white t-shirt while Marla was pouring some tea in a cup. She put it down. "Would you like anything else Ed."

"No I'm fine, thanks." She left out the door.

Ed dropped his pants and put them on the corner of the chair. He got in bed wincing from the pain starting up again. He pulled the blanket over him and bent his knee's holding his stomach. "Oww...this hurts. He took deep breaths as he slowly lied back on the pillows. He rubbed his hand across his belly. "Please…calm down."

About ten minutes later after having some tea, he got up and went to the bathroom. He urinated and saw blood in his urine. "What is this? This can't be…am I bleeding?" The pain was hardly there since he had the tea. He came out the bathroom and went back to his bed and called the doctor. "Okay stay calm it's no need to get alarmed." He said to himself."

Dr. Frair picked up the phone. "Hello, Dr. Frair."

"Hi doctor this is Ed, is there a way you could stop by the house tonight. I saw blood in my urine."

"You're bleeding? Ed, you should see me right now. Is Roy there?"

"No he's at that charity dinner party."

"What happen?"

"I was at the party and I got into a fight with the other guest and…"

"Ed, you should no better to get into a fight! Did you get hurt?"

"No, he just pushed me on the floor and I landed on my butt. Doctor it wasn't a lot of blood…oww!"

"Ed?"

"Yeah…I'm still here."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah…it's been…like this…off and on."

"Listen to me, I want you to call the paramedics."

"Doctor…I'm going to sound like an idiot…telling them I'm pregnant…they wouldn't know what to do for me." He sighed.

"Okay, is the driver there or someone that can bring you?"

"I think the driver is still here."

"Have him bring you to the hospital, and Ed, please be careful."

"Yes…thanks."

They hung up and Ed got up and put back on his pants and a blue shirt then he called the driver. Ed told Marla and the butler that he was going to the hospital and he will call Roy. Ed got in the car and told the driver to take him to Central hospital. He got there and Dr. Frair had his nurse waiting outside with a wheel chair. Ed got in the wheel chair and she took him back to a room where two nurses were waiting to help him get undressed. Doctor Frair walked in and pulled up a chair. The nurse was putting in an IV.

"Ed is there anymore bleeding?"

"I haven't gone back to the bathroom or…ow…!

"Listen, will check your blood and urine. Just relax and lay back for me. Did you call Roy?"

"No…I…said…I would call…him…ow!"

"Nurse, get Roy Mustang on the phone and let him know what's going on."

"Right away doctor."

"Just breathe Ed." The doctor took out his stethoscope and examined his belly.

"Oww!"

"I'm sorry if that hurts."

Ed swallowed. "Doctor, is their something wrong…with the baby."

"I hear a heartbeat still there. I want you to relax until the nurse brings in the ultrasound machine. Don't worry, I'm going to give you a mild pain killer to take the pain away." He said handing the needle to the nurse leaving out the door. Ed nodded as he laid there hoping the baby was okay. The other nurse just finished putting tape on his arm where the IV went into and injected it with the pain killer. "Just relax Mr. Elric the doctor will be back soon.

Roy picked up his cell phone. "I wonder who this is. Hello, Roy Mustang."

"Hi, this is the nurse at Central hospital. I'm calling because Edward Elric is in the hospital."

"What! He is! Is he okay!?"

"Calm down sir, he's fine. Dr. Frair wanted me to call you to come to the hospital."

"Okay, I'll be there." He hung up.

"Sir what's going on?"

"It's Ed, he's in the hospital."

"Is he okay?"

"She said he's fine. The nurse told me to come." Roy stood up and went over to the other table to speak with the mayor. Riza was glad she wore pants and a dressy top. She hated getting all dressed up. "Okay Hawkeye let's go." Roy called his driver who was close by to pick him up. When they got to the hospital they went in the back and into a waiting room.

He sat down. "I should have never let him go home by himself."

"Don't worry sir, at least he got to the hospital."

"Yeah, I didn't even call Al or his dad."

"Why don't we find out what's going on first and then we can call them."

"I'm glad we left I was getting bored and that stupid doctor kept giving me stupid looks. If anything happens to Ed or the baby, I'll have that doctor's ass for this!"

"Roy, think positive, nothing won't happen to him or the baby." Hawkeye assured him.

Dr. Frair took the transducer off of Ed's belly. "I hope that wasn't too uncomfortable for you."

"A little," Said the tired alchemist. The nurse wiped the gel off of his belly as the other nurse took the ultrasound machine out of the room.

"Ed, are you tired? Have you been resting and taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"I am tired and I haven't taken them everyday and work has been really busy lately."

"Well, Roy should be here. I want to talk to you both."

The doctor told the nurse to get Roy. Ed wondered if his baby was okay. He hoped nothing was wrong with the baby. Roy walked in the room with Hawkeye following. He quickly pulled up a chair and kissed his love. "Are you alright Ed!?" The man was on edge with worry. He looked at the doctor. "What happen?"

"It's all stress and not enough rest. That's why you were cramping and spotting."

"Spotting?" Roy looked at Ed.

"It's bleeding Roy."

"Oh yeah, right." He looked at his lover. "When did that happen?" "A little later after I got home."

"Most likely it was triggered when he pushed you on the floor." Dr. Frair said.

"I didn't see him push you on the floor."

"He did because Erica forced a kiss on me and next thing I knew we were being pulled apart and he grabbed me by the collar and pushed me on the floor that's why I got up and punched him in the face."

"I should have him arrested."

"Do you know him?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah he's Dr. Jason Cambridge."

"Dr. Jason?! I know that doctor."

"Well, he doesn't like me and Roy together. He acts like were embarrassing him."

"Ed, he's just a nosy trouble maker who needs to mind his own business."

"Well regardless, I don't want you fighting with him or anyone else. I want you to take those prenatal vitamins I gave you every day, not sometimes. Also for the next four days I'm putting you on bed rest."

"Bed rest!?" Ed did not like that.

"Relax Fullmetal!" Roy said with sternness.

"Yes Ed, bed rest. I don't want you working or thinking about work for the next four days. I want you in the bed with your feet propped up resting. It becomes dangerous when bleeding starts. Usually when this happens to females I tell them the same thing. In three days before you go back to work I want you to stop by my clinic and see me. I want to make sure that everything is okay before you return to work. I'll have the nurse make an appointment for you."

"Doctor, do I get to go home tonight?"

Hawkeye folded her arms. "There he goes, ready to leave and the doctor isn't even finished."

"When the blood and urine test come back I'll let you know. Otherwise, stay here. I'm going to step out for a moment and find out about the results."

"Thanks doctor." Roy said. The doctor and the nurse left out the room. Hawkeye pulled up a chair next to Roy.

Roy kissed Ed's hand. "Are you okay Ed?"

"I'm just tired."

"Are you in pain?"

"No, he gave a mild pain killer. I'm fine Roy, no need to worry."

"After hearing what the doctor said, what do you expect? You haven't been taking care of yourself and he said you haven't been taking your prenatal vitamins. I thought you were."

"I forgot to take them some mornings."

"Ed, taking those vitamins is an important part of your pregnancy. This also means lifestyle changes. Like less stress and less rough activities. Remember it's not just you anymore." Said Hawkeye.

"There won't be any missions for you just office work."

Ed folded his arms. "Why not ground me with all these rules."

"Listen, I know you don't like being in the house all day but bed rest is what the doctor ordered. If you don't take this seriously you could end up back here. No one is trying to ground you. You are an adult not a child and I won't have you putting our baby in danger! This isn't a game Fullmetal! I want you to do what the doctor told you and that's not an option, it's an order!" Roy was serious and Ed could see that.

The alchemist looked sad and hurt. "I'm not trying to hurt our baby Roy I wouldn't do such a thing!"

Riza intervened. "Okay guys let's calm down here. We know you wouldn't hurt the baby. Roy is just saying, be careful."

"Listen…I don't mean to sound harsh with you nor do I want to be harsh. I know tonight is not your fault but lately you have been under stress with your dad and it's my fault for sending you out on missions when I should have sent someone else." Roy leaned over and kissed the alchemist lips looking into his eyes. "I love you Ed and our baby. I just want you to be careful."

Dr. Frair walked back in the room. "Okay…there was some blood found in the urine and looking at the ultrasound the baby is doing fine." Both men sighed heavy. It was a relief to hear the good news. "I want you to listen to me. I would keep you over night for this but I'm going to let you go home and rest. That means no work or walking around the house or any stress, just bed rest. All of your meals have to be eaten in bed. Only thing you can do is go to the bathroom and take a shower, that's it. I don't want anymore bleeding to start up again. I'll see you in three days in my clinic at nine a.m. If any blood is in your urine or if you have terrible cramps that don't stop, I want you back at the hospital immediately. Am I clear on this?"

"Yes." Said both alchemists at the same time.

"Okay then the nurse will have you sign the discharge papers and you can go home.

"Thanks doctor." Said Ed happy to leave.

"I'll go use the bathroom out in the hall while you get dressed." Riza said leaving out the door.

Ed got up and got dressed.

Roy kissed the blond alchemist as he zipped up his pants. "I'm glad everything's okay. Ed, you said that you and Erica kissed."

"She forced a kissed on me. That's why her old man went psycho."

"When you get a chance you should talk to her about us."

"Roy I believe she knows about us."

"Fullmetal, I don't want her kissing you, at all! Not only because of her father because…"

"You're jealous."

Roy took a deep breath. "Yes I am! You like that!" The man said annoyed.

"No, I don't because it's pissing you off. I know what you mean. I don't want her kissing me because, I love you." Ed smiled as he planted his lips on Roy.

The raven hair man smiled. "That's what I want to hear. As soon as the nurse comes in were leaving and it's straight to the bed for you."

The alchemist rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

"It won't be that bad." Roy pulled him close and kissed him again.

&

Bed rest is what the doctor ordered and Roy gave Ed plenty of reading materials while he rested. Ed talked to Al and told him what happen. Al told his dad and assured him that Ed was fine and not to visit if he was going to stress him. Hohenheim didn't want to upset his son or run into Roy. When the third day arrived the doctor told Ed that the baby was fine and there was no blood in his urine and he could go back to work, but no missions. Hawkeye had Ed work with new recruits and plenty of paper work to file.

&

It was a few weeks later on their day off. Roy got up early and Ed got up and hour later. Roy was sitting in his office reading the newspaper when Ed walked in dressed in his blue jeans and aqua colored shirt. He looked tired. Roy looked up from his paper. "Hey Ed, you okay."

Ed was rubbing his belly. "I don't feel so good Roy. I keep having these sharp pains."

Roy got up and walked over to him. "You want to lie down you don't have to get up."

Ed bent over. "Oww! Roy I-I don't feel right about something."

Roy immediately called the driver and carried Ed to the car. Roy called the doctor on their way to the hospital. "Just breathe, Ed." Roy said as he held Ed in his arms.

Ed pulled his legs close every time the pain would come. "Oww! Ahh…Roy it… hurts! Roy wanted to cry but he had to be strong.

They got to the hospital and the doctors put him in a wheel chair and wheeled him back. The other nurse pulled Roy away from the emergency doors and told him to wait out here to sign papers.

"Sir, I know you're worried but please, let the doctors handle it from here."

"Is Dr. Frair here? I called him on my way here. My boyfriend is pregnant. I know it's unusual but…"

"Don't worry, we know how to handle all unusual cases, I'll go back and let the doctors know."

Roy sat in the waiting room worried. Ten minutes passed and he thought about calling Hohenheim but now wouldn't be a good time. He didn't want to be accused of hurting Ed. Dr Frair came out into the waiting room and told him to come and be with his lover. They went back into a room with three nurses and an ultrasound machine. Ed was in the bed sweating and taking breaths like the nurses told him to.

Roy took Ed's hand and spoke softly to his love. "It's going to be okay Ed just stay calm."

The doctor put the transducer on Ed's belly and ran it across. He looked at the screen as he typed. It was quiet in the room as the doctor was moving the device across his belly. Dr. Frair put it down and looked at the couple shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"No! No! No! Please don't tell me that!" The blond yelled.

Roy swallowed trying to hold back the tears. "Doc…tor the baby…it's…gone?" Roy asked as some tears escaped his eyes.

Ed touched his belly. "My baby…no…doctor you have to bring it back!"

"Ed calm down there's nothing I can do."

"Stop saying that! Please…I want my baby!"

"Ed it's gone…I'm sorry."

"Why! I did everything you told me to doo!!" The alchemist yelled.

"Sometimes things just don't happen the way we want."

"Noo!" He cried. Ed got desperate and clapped his hands together to transmute and Roy quickly grabbed his hands pulling them away from his stomach.

"Stop it Edward! You can kill yourself!!"

Ed struggled with Roy. "I want our baby back! It's not fair! I have to bring it back! Let me goo!!"

Dr. Frair and the nurses quickly held Ed down and sedated him. The alchemist went limp in Roy's arms.

"Was that alchemy?" Dr. Frair was shaken by what he saw.

"Yes…he was going to transmute our baby to come back."

"That's creepy."

"As an alchemist it's dangerous and forbidden to transmute a human soul. If he would have done that...we wouldn't get what we asked for."

"I hope he's not going to do that again."

"He can't because I know what you're going to do right now." He said sadly.

"Roy I'm sorry but you have to leave now we have to prep Ed for surgery so we can remove the baby."

Roy nodded at the doctor and kissed his sedated lover as he left. He opened his cell and dialed Hawkeye.

"Hello, Hawkeye speaking."

"Ri…za." He spoke with tears.

"Roy is that you? What's going on?"

"C-Could you…come to Central hospital" Tears were filling his voice more. "I need you…I'm in the waiting room for the emergency patients."

"I'm on my way sir." She hung up. Roy went to the bathroom and put the lid down in the stall and sat there and cried his eyes out.

&

That was sad but there's more to this story. Review please.


	6. Our Recovery

I don't own Fullmental Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 6

**A/N: I thank you all for reviewing and putting this story on your alerts and favorites. Thank you! Also there are more chapters to come. I'll try and update every five days or every week. I have some college classes starting soon and my updates could be every two weeks.**

It was thirty minutes later and Hawkeye brought Roy some coffee in the waiting room. He had his face buried in his hands. His heart was broken and his thoughts were a mess. It was now four in the afternoon.

"Here you are sir. It's not tea but its strong coffee with caffeine and it's enough to keep you up for a while. She sat down and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry sir about the baby. I hope Ed's going to be okay."

He sighed. "I don't know Hawkeye he tried to transmute the baby inside his stomach. It scares the hell out of me imagining what would of happen if I wasn't there."

"Sir, Ed wasn't thinking he was just desperate at the moment. I know it's not something you would expect from him after what happened before."

"I'm just glad I stopped him."

"Are you going to be okay sir?"

The dark haired man ran his hands through his hair as he deeply sighed. "I don't know. I thought we were going to have a baby. It doesn't matter…we just wasn't ready for this. Besides, it's probably for the best."

"Sir, I understand that, but that doesn't mean it was okay to lose the baby."

Roy sipped the coffee he was drinking. He wasn't tired, he was just feeling a lot of grief. "I forgot, I better call Al and tell him what's going on." He reached in his pocket for his phone and dialed the number clearing his throat.

"Hello, Al here."

"Hi Al this is Roy."

"Hey Roy, what's up?"

"We lost the baby." He said without wasting anytime to get to the point.

"No… Roy! Are you real!?"

"Yes, I'm at the hospital right now with Hawkeye. Ed's in surgery."

Al was shocked. "I-I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm holding up as best as I can."

"My brother? How is he?"

"A total wreck. When the doctor did the ultrasound and we couldn't find a heart beat. He said the baby died and Ed didn't want to believe it. He yelled at the doctor and told him to bring back the baby."

"M-My poor brother," Said Al with sadness,

"I tried to calm him down and he tried to transmute the baby in his stomach."

"He did what! Oh god! The gate? It didn't…"

"Al don't worry I stopped it before it got that far."

He sighed. "What a relief. How could brother do something like that after what happen to us!?"

"He got desperate. Al, don't say anything about that until later. Right now he just needs to hear comforting words and to get through the shock of all this. Listen, I have to go, the doctor is coming this way."

"Okay I'll come down later."

Roy closed the phone and got up.

Dr. Frair asked them to come in the hallway to talk. "Ed is out of surgery and the baby was removed. I'll have to run test to find out what was the cause of the miscarriage. He should be able to go home tomorrow. Since Ed was only three months, I was able to do a laparoscopic surgery through the navel were we removed the baby. He's going to need a week to recover. I'm very sorry this happen. How are you holding up?" He said touching the man's shoulder.

Tears came back in his voice. "I'm trying."

Hawkeye rubbed his shoulder comforting him as a few tears escaped his eyes.

He wiped his eyes. "When can we see him?"

"You can see him in about forty five minutes. I'll have the nurse come and get you." The doctor rubbed his shoulder and walked away.

The two went back into the waiting room. He sat down as she stood there looking at him. "Sir do you want to go in the cafeteria or I can maybe bring you something."

"No, but thanks I can't eat right now, I just want to see Ed."

Riza wanted to get his mind on something positive. She loved her commanding officer and best friend. She would do anything for him. "Sir, Ed is fine. I think you need to go outside and walk around for a while to get some air. Sulking in this chair is not going to make you feel better."

A young lady walked in with her baby in the stroller. Roy saw the carriage pass by with the sleeping baby inside. Hawkeye saw the look on his face when the baby was passing by being pushed by the mother. The man felt uncomfortable when he saw that he got up. "Okay let's go outside for a while." He told her. The two left.

&

"Hmm," Hohenheim looked at the caller ID on his cell. "Hi Al, what's going on."

"Dad I'm sorry to bother you but its Ed."

"What's happened?"

"He lost the baby."

"He did." He said feeling bad.

"Where is he?"

"Roy told me that he's in surgery right now. I told him that I'll come down later."

"Is he here in the hospital?"

"Yeah, dad, please wait for a while."

"Thanks son I'll talk later." They hung up and Hohenheim came out of his office and went down to the surgery room. He had to see his son. He talked to the nurse and she told him he was in recovery. He came by the bed of the sleeping alchemist.

"Hello Dr. Elric" A nurse said.

"Hi," He touched the blond hair and moved it away from his eyes. He felt sorry that he lost the baby.

"You know him doctor?"

"Yes, he's my son."

"Dr. Frair said that he will be fine."

"Thanks nurse." He said leaving out the room. _I wonder what happen._ The doctor thought as he took the elevator back upstairs.

&

About an hour later Roy, took his coffee and threw it away as he walked back in the waiting room. The lady with the baby was gone. This was a relief for Roy. He really didn't want to see any babies right now. The nurse walked in and told them to follow her to see Ed. They took the elevator to the third floor of the hospital where he was in a private room. The young man laid their like if he was sleeping peacefully. Roy pulled up a chair next to the bed with Riza sitting next to him. All the flashbacks of him and Ed talking about a baby went through his mind.

The covers moved as Ed winced. "R-Roy? Are you here?" He said as he looked around. His eyes were blurry from the anesthesia.

Roy grabbed his hand. "Shh…it's okay Ed I'm here." He kissed his head.

Ed looked at him. "Our baby…is it really gone?" He asked with tears welling up in his eyes and voice.

Riza got up and came on the other side of the bed. She kissed the young alchemist head. "Ed I'm sorry. It's going to be okay, just relax."

Ed looked at her sadly. "Riza? I'm sorry about the baby."

"I know Ed it's going to be okay, just rest." She rubbed his arm. "Listen guys I'm going to head back to the office. I'll come by later." She came around and kissed Roy on the cheek and hugged him she wanted to give them time by themselves.

"Thanks Hawkeye for being with me."

"Any time sir, will talk later." She left out the room.

Roy got some tissues off the dresser and gave some to Ed and Roy wiped his own eyes.

"What are we going to do Roy? We don't have the baby anymore."

"Were going to heal and get passed this Ed the best way we can. I know this has been hard but, you just had surgery. Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine I'm not in a lot of pain. Did the doctor say anything?"

"He said he has to run test and find out why you miscarried. He said they did laparoscopic surgery and you will need a week to recover and you can go home tomorrow. I told Al and he said he was going to come by later."

Ed broke down crying. Roy got next to him in bed and laid the alchemist on his chest. "I'm sorry Roy I can't help it."

"Don't be sorry Ed, were grieving right now."

"I wish this didn't happen. I wish our baby was here."

"I want the same thing." He said holding the alchemist to his chest.

Hohenheim walked in. Seeing his son lying on the man's chest was disturbing to him. He cleared his throat as a signal for them to stop. The two men looked up.

"Ed sat up and spoke through clenched teeth. "Get out! Don't you dare come in here to gloat!"

His dad stopped at the foot of the bed. "Son I'm not here to do any of that."

Ed yelled at him. "You wanted this baby dead! Now you got your wish!"

"Ed! Calm down! Don't say that!" Said Roy.

Ed was cold towards his father. "That _thing_ is gone now and you can celebrate!"

"Ed I'm not here to celebrate! I'm sorry that you lost the baby!"

"Yeah right! Just leave me alone!" He buried his head in Roy's chest and started crying.

"You put him up to this!"

Roy wasn't going to argue. "If you're here to blame someone for what Ed said to you! Blame yourself!"

"Son…I'm really sorry."

Ed turned his head with swollen red eyes looking at his father. "Leave me alone! You hated our baby! You wanted me to get an abortion!"

"I'm sorry I said those things to you! I wouldn't wish bad things on the baby!"

"Our baby is gone! Just leave!"

Roy pushed his head back on his chest. "Shh…Ed calm down. Hohenheim I believe you need to leave."

"How dare you tell me to leave!? I can throw you…"

Roy interrupted the man. "For Ed's sake! Not for me! Ed is upset with you, can't you see that! I don't care how many times you visit him! Just _now _isn't the time!"

He had to think for a moment that Roy was right. The man turned and left without saying anything.

Roy grabbed some tissues and gave them to his lover. The alchemist blew his nose and swallowed. His face was red. "Listen to me Ed it's going to be okay. You have to calm down. I want you to rest right now."

Ed took a deep breath and winced. Roy looked at his love wondering was he okay.

"Roy could…you call the nurse I'm in pain." Roy quickly pressed the button.

The nurse walked in. "Hello," she smiled.

"Ed needs some pain medicine."

"Sure, right away." She went out and came back two minutes later with a syringe and injected his IV. "This may make you sleepy. If you need anything else just let me know." She left.

He poured Ed a cup of water and gave it to the blond. "Listen to me, I want you resting. You got upset with your dad and I don't want you yelling anymore. We are grieving Ed but you have to recover physically from this. I'm not leaving I'm going to stay right here with you when you wake up." The alchemist finished the water and nodded to his lover. He slid down in the bed that Roy adjusted for him in an upright position. He got in the chair and rubbed his lovers arm as Ed closed his eyes.

&

Later that day Al come by to see his brother and comfort him. Roy stayed at his lover's side and didn't leave him. Hohenheim didn't bother coming back because of what he said to him. The next day Dr. Frair let Ed go home. For the whole week Ed had to stay in bed and was limited to a lot of walking for the first week. Roy took an extra day off to be with his love and to make sure he was okay.

Another week passed by and Ed was depressed and distant from Roy and everyone. He wasn't even ready to go to back to work yet. Ed packed some of his things and left Roy a note. When Roy got home later the butler handed him the letter. Roy read it.

Roy,

I'm sorry, but I have to get away I can't stand it anymore. I feel such a loss that I have to get out of the house to find peace. I'm sorry but we have to call it quits. I can't be with you right now. Every time I see you I think about what we lost. It hurts too much. I love you. I just want some time alone.

Love Ed

Roy sighed as he put the letter down. The butler said he didn't say where he was going. Roy left out of his office and out the house. His driver took him to Hohenheim's home. His butler came to the door and took him to see Hohenheim. He looked up as he was drinking coffee in his office. "What brings you here?" He said rudely.

Roy came and stood in front of his desk. "I didn't come to fight. I came to see if Ed's here."

He put his coffee down. "Oh, he finally left you! Thank goodness!"

"I don't have time for your anti gay bullshit! Have you seen Ed!? He took off!"

"No I haven't seen my son! What did you do! Run him off!"

"No I didn't! He left because he needed time alone. I love him! I'm worried about him! We just lost a baby two weeks ago! His body is still healing!"

Hohenheim sighed. "Did you say something to him or get in an argument!"

"No! He's been depressed for the last five days he's shutting down! He hurting!"

The older man sighed. "My son was very harsh to me in the hospital. He accused me of celebrating the loss the baby and to leave him alone!"

"Hohenheim he's just lashing out at you because you told him you didn't want to have anything to do with that _thing _he was carrying."

"I apologized right there in the hospital!"

"Yeah, when he lost the baby! You really hurt him Hohenheim! That's why he doesn't want to talk to you! That's why you feel his wrath and that's why you need to fix your relationship with him! We have a lot of people in this city looking down on us and turning their noses up to me and Ed like if were disgusting, and you joined in!"

"Don't you lecture me!"

"You better wake up and accept your son where's he at or you can lose him and I will not take the blame for your mistakes! I don't have time for this! I have to find Ed!" Roy left out his house and got in the car. He looked everywhere he could think of. He called Al and there was no sign of him at his house and that made Al worry. Roy went home and was up half the night pondering and pacing the floor. He thought of one place but he thought that would be the last place. When daylight came he was going to try that one place or he was going to send out Hawkeye and her men to look for Ed. He knocked on the door of one of the empty apartments that the military owned. He saw the porch light on. Ed opened the door.

_**End of Flashback**_

**The present time:**

The blond was depressed. "Please Roy it hurts too much! I can't be with you right now I just want to alone!

Roy turned him around. "Listen, I will give you the time you need to be alone. But remember we both got hurt. I want to be with you while you're hurting I don't want you to suffer alone. Ed were a team together, when one hurts the other person feels it. You can't do this alone. Running away is not going solve anything. If you cry I want to cry with you. It was our baby together."

Ed grabbed the flame alchemist and cried his heart out. Roy cried with him. He had to shed his tears of pain with Ed he couldn't hold back. "I love you Ed and that's what couple's do, they help each other through the pain." The couple let go of each other and Roy gave Ed his handkerchief. "If you want to be alone that's fine. I'll give you all the time you need. If you want to call it quits I won't stop you. But I love you and I know you love me." Roy turned to leave he was hurt that Ed wanted to do this.

"Roy?"

The flame alchemist turned.

"Thanks."

Roy sighed and left feeling hurt.

&

Another week had passed and Ed didn't talk to anyone. Roy didn't bother Ed or try to see him. He buried himself in his work which was hard when the person he loved dearly wanted to be alone.

Ed went to Al's house to visit with him. He needed to talk to his brother.

"It's about time you come by! I was worried! Where the hell have you been!?" Said a fussy Al scolding his brother.

"I'm sorry Al I just had to be by myself."

Ed sat down and told Al what was going on.

"So you and Roy are not seeing each other?"

"No, I told him I needed to be alone."

"Be alone? Ed this is the most precious time to be together. You guys just lost a baby he's hurting just like you. You need to support each other."

"What a coincidence, Roy said the same thing."

"He's right brother. Living separate is not going to make the pain go away faster. But if you work through it together you won't feel alone. That's what being a couple is all about. Don't you think he needs you? Brother you can't bail when all hell breaks loose. You have to stick in there regardless of what. Stop being selfish and pack up your things and move back with him!"

Ed felt bad. What Al said was true. "Thanks Al, you were always the mature one."

&

Ed went up Roy's house. He really did miss him and it was for a week. Roy was in his office signing some papers that he had to take back to work. Ed was standing in the door way of his office. Roy looked up and put his pen down and got up when he saw him. He came from behind the desk. Ed looked at him and ran up to him as they lock lips. They were kissing like they haven't seen each other in months. The two talked between their kisses saying how much they missed each other. Then they embraced each other.

Ed had tears in his voice. "I'm sorry Roy it was wrong for me to leave. You were right we have to work together not alone. I love you and I missed you."

"All I wanted was to hear your voice and see you again. You must have done a lot of thinking."

The young blond let go of him and turned around. He felt bad as he wiped his eyes he could barely look at Roy. "I did and I talked to my brother. He really made a lot of sense about working it out together. I'm so sorry Roy…that I hurt you."

Roy touched the blond and turned him around gently. He wiped his eyes with his fingers and kissed his lips. "I forgive you. I'm glad he talked to you. I've missed you so much Ed. It was hard for me to work. Do you want to be a couple again?"

"Oh yes, hell yes! If, that's okay."

"Of course! Why do you think I asked?" He smiled. Roy wrapped his arms around the alchemist and pulled him close. He kissed the side of his neck as he held him. "I'm so happy to hold you again."

Ed smiled as he let go of the man. "I have to go get my stuff I didn't have that much. I'll be back."

"Okay hurry because I have to go back to the office to turn in some papers and go to a meeting."

Ed left and went back to the apartment quickly. He packed all his stuff and shut off all the lights. He locked up everything before closing the door. On his way to Roy's house coming around the corner was a pretty brunette lady wearing a dark pink skirt and top. She bumped right into Ed coming around the corner. "Excuse you!" She rudely said as she kept walking.

Ed looked at her. "How rude!" He said walking fast.

He finally entered the house and put his sports bag in their room. He went back to Roy's office and got in the man's lap on the couch making out before he went back to headquarters. After five minutes of wild kissing with lips and tongues, the two men had to catch their breath.

Roy got up and fixed his shirt. "I'll be home at six this evening so remember to take it easy." Kissing his love again,

"I feel better Roy I'm not in any severe pain."

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Roy put his jacket back on and left for headquarters.

&

After the meeting in Roy's office, the flame alchemist sat their quietly to himself and smiled because he was so happy Ed came back to him. He shook his head to snap out of his daydream and went to work on his computer when Hawkeye walked in. "Sir I have a friend wanting to see you."

"Who is it?"

She stuck her head in the door. "Hey Roy Toy!"

Roy was surprised. He got up from his desk. She quickly walked in hugging him. She gave him a big long kiss on the lips which was, unexpected for Roy.

He pulled away. "Hey stop that!"

Riza folded her arms as she smirked. "Anything else sir?"

Roy was embarrassed with pinkness showing in his cheeks. "No Hawkeye… thanks."

Hawkeye closed the door. "I'm glad Ed didn't see that." She said as she walked away.

"How have you been Roy? I'm so glad to be back here!"

"Be back? To stay?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No…I'm surprised you came back I thought you liked working at eastern command."

"Well I'm glad to be back so I could see you and train the new recruits for combat. Didn't you get my email?"

"I-I'm really sorry, so much has been going on. I didn't even check."

"Remember those times we spent together."

"Yeah but…"

She grabbed Roy around his waist and put her head on his chest. "I miss that."

He gently pushed her away. "Resa, I have to tell you something, I…"

She put her index finger on his lips. "Shh…listen, we can talk it over dinner tonight I just have to get out of this pink skirt and top and put on something romantic to…"

Roy touched her hand and moved it away interrupting her. "Resa, I can't have dinner."

"Why? I just got back. I start combat training tomorrow. I know… your acting shy but I know the real Mustang. The one that could make me scream when we made…"

"Resa! Not here! That was two years ago! I'm seeing someone."

"You're seeing someone? Come on! You're not a faithful man. The string of women you had wrapped around your finger and I was one of them. The hot Roy Mustang… faithful?!"

He folded his arms. "People change Resa."

"Well who is she? Is it that blond Lieutenant Hawkeye? She's always been at your side."

"No it's not her. It's none of your business right now. I'll talk about it later."

"Well, I better leave you alone I wouldn't want your girl-friend to catch me in here!" She walked out angry as she closed the door. "Girlfriend!? Who the hell is he dating!? I'll have to do something about _that_!" She said as she walked away.

&

Yeah, there is more to this story then just losing the baby there are other trials to deal with. I'll update soon, review please!


	7. Our old relationshiips and new worries

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 7

Later that evening in the bedroom, Roy was cuddled up in the blanket with Ed. They just finished having mad sex.

"It's been a while since we had sex." He said lying on the young man's chest playing with his Ed's breast nipples. Roy looked up at Ed as he rested on his chest. He smiled at the blond. "You know, you screamed loud. I never heard you scream that loud before, I thought the neighborhood might here you. It's good I gave the servants a night out or they would have come rushing through the doors."

Ed giggled. "What do you expect Roy and it's been a long time, I can't help myself Roy…it hurts _so good!_" He said mesmerized and then laughed. Both men were now laughing.

The two alchemist got up and put back on their boxers. Roy turned to his love pulling his shirt down. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Asked Ed as he put his shirt on.

"There is this woman that I've know and dated for two years ago. I don't know if you remember her. She trained the new recruits and she's coming back again to do the same. Her name is Resa."

"She sounds familiar, does she still like you?"

"Yeah she does."

"Really!?"

"I don't like her. Only thing between us is strictly military business. She thought I was still single but I told her I was seeing someone and I didn't tell her who it was. She thinks I'm dating a woman. She did kiss me unexpected but I pushed her away."

"Sounds like a persistent woman."

"She is and she's going to be working at Central command."

"Maybe you should tell her about us."

"I don't like to say that we are dating."

"Roy, you can tell her, it's not like your getting personal."

"That's true. I'll introduce you to her tomorrow since you're coming back to work and you will be working with her."

He put his arms around Roy's slim waist kissing the man's chest and neck speaking sexy and softly. "I get jealous when women start hitting on my man."

Roy blushed and smiled. "Don't worry, she's not a threat."

Ed gave the alchemist a devious smile. "I hope not."

The two let go of each other as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ed I also wanted to tell you that Dr. Frair wants to talk with us about the test results."

Ed sighed. "I'm afraid to find out."

"We have to see him. Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah I remember. It's not just me it's both of us."

"Yes, it is. There is something I've been meaning to tell you that's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Next time we get in a desperate moment, don't you ever try to perform a human transmutation. Even if I'm dying! Alchemy can be used for other things. _Not _on resurrecting a human."

"Oh…that. I'm very sorry Roy. I really lost my head." The alchemist said sadly looking at the floor.

Roy could tell that he was serious and he really felt bad. He gently pulled the alchemist close to him looking at him. "That scared the hell out of me. If you died it would have torn me apart to sit and watch that happen to you. I know you got desperate because you wanted the baby. It was painful to lose our baby but it would have devastated me to lose you also. I don't want to think of what could of happen that day if I had to watch the both of you die. I love you and I want to see you making better decisions and thinking before you do something."

"I understand Roy I promise not to do that again. I know it was stupid of me to do that again after what happen long time ago."

"Look I'm not going to condemn you for making a mistake because everyone does it. It's just when something goes wrong the first time don't try it the second time if you know it causes a problem. We learn from our mistakes Fullmetal we don't keep repeating them." He said hugging his love.

&

Early the next morning in Dr. Frair's office, the doctor opened Ed's file and read the report. He told the two alchemists that low estrogen levels played a part in the miscarriage and it wasn't from being pushed by Dr. Jason. Ed felt uncomfortable hearing the results. Roy touched his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

The alchemist looked at him. "I'm trying to deal with this, it's not easy."

Dr. Frair saw the expressions of hurt on their faces. "I would like to suggest some grief counseling to the both of you." The doctor handed him a business card of a psychiatrist. "It will help you get past this."

Roy took the card. "Thanks doctor, we will take that in consideration."

&

Later that morning at Central Command in Roy's office, Resa was dressed in a blue sweat pants and blue shirt and at the same time checking out Roy and how gorgeous the man has gotten since she's been gone. "So Fuehrer Mustang you still want to go out for lunch since dinner is out of the question." The woman was determined to go out with him.

"I can't answer that right now."

Ed knocked on the door and walked in. "Sir I have the papers for the new recruits."

Roy got up from his desk. "Hello Lieutenant Major Edward Elric, you remember Captain Resa Pritt she's here to train the recruits."

Ed shook her hand and looked at her strange as he let go. "You look familiar like I seen you somewhere recently."

"Oh, really."

"Were you wearing a pink skirt and shirt yesterday?"

"Yes I was."

"I thought so!"

Roy looked confused.

"You're the one that bumped into me and said excuse you. How rude!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I was in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going. You didn't say anything either!"

"I didn't, because you bump me out the way!"

"Excuse me soldiers but, let's not argue. We moved into the next day."

"Yes sir." Ed and Resa said.

"While were here I wanted to say that Resa was also my ex girlfriend."

"Yeah…" She nodded her head at Ed pointing to Roy. "He knows how to light a woman's flame!" She looked at Roy. "Remember when were in the Jacuzzi with the other two girls." She turned back to Ed. "You should have seen him. Too bad you're not a woman! After he got done with us! Uhhh! You need help standing up."

"Resa! That's private information! Stop talking about our sex life!" Roy was embarrassed and red in the face.

She smiled. "Sorry."

Ed was laughing as Roy was faced with embarrassment. "No wonder you're called the flame alchemist."

"Back to business people and not my private sex life!"

Ed heard the seriousness in Roy's voice and stopped laughing.

"Anyway you two are going to be working together so let's try and get along."

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Dismissed."

They left out the office. Resa looked at Ed as he went down the hall. _He's grown into a gorgeous man, he's too young for me. I love my Roy but I have to find out who is this girl he's seeing._

&

The first week of training was good for Resa she kept sneaking around outside Roy's office to see if any suspicious woman would show up. Only woman she saw was Hawkeye. She got along with Ed and had no problems with him except his smart mouth at times which Roy encouraged him to work on.

One day while coming from the training field. Resa happen to over hear a conversation by the lockers.

"So how's the relationship with the Fuehrer going? You guys seem happy." Havoc asked.

Ed smiled. "I'm very happy with him. He's a wonderful guy and I really love him."

_This can't be true! He's dating that young blond man! They didn't even say anything about going out! I see, he introduced me so Ed would recognize who I am. I'll fix those two! Roy has good taste, but he must have seduced Roy. How can such a stunning young man like that pull Roy away from the women?!_ _He shouldn't be dating Roy!_

Resa quickly walked away without anyone noticing.

&

The next following week Roy was in his office at headquarters reading some important papers.

"Fuehrer Mustang?" Resa walked. "Can we have lunch today? It's been a while since we seen each other."

He looked up from the papers he was reading with those attractive eyes. Resa almost melted. "I can't. I have a meeting to go to in thirty minutes. I usually have lunch with my mate. But I would have to arrange a lunch for me and you." Roy had been dodging Resa trying to do his best to avoid her. He had been busy and didn't have time to tell her about Ed.

"Okay." She left his office. _I'm going to have to make an effort to get him alone with me and that means getting him out of a lunch date with that blond._ She went out in the combat training field. Ed was already out there with Havoc. She saw them. _Hmm…how could he choose that blond over me!_ She walked over to them. "Okay guys lets give some demonstrations."

"Okay!" Said the two men.

Resa signaled all the recruits to come sit on the grass and watch. Resa was showing about holding and using a rifle and she almost hit Ed in the head. But he moved quickly before she did. _Dam it! I have to catch him off guard. Maybe a hit on the head will send him home for the day or maybe two and I can have Roy all to myself._

But that didn't work or none of the accidents she planned. The next day at combat training Resa was walking through the field watching the soldiers train. Ed was jogging and Resa looked around as she stuck out her foot to trip Ed. He just skipped over her foot because she thought she was stretching her leg. "Watch your foot Captain or I could break it." He smiled.

She faked a smiled. _Dam him! _

When combat was over Ed was in the other room talking to Havoc again where they grabbed towels to wipe the sweat off. Resa just happen to walk up and heard them talking.

"You look a little tired chief, I hope you're not pushing it too hard."

"I'm not trying to but I don't feel well today for some reason. Maybe I'm coming down with something, I'm going to go home."

Resa squealed mentally_. Yes! That bastard is finally going to get out of my way today! Then I could have lunch with Roy!_

"Having surgery isn't a breeze. Take it easy chief and don't over do it. Instead of two weeks you should have taken three."

He put the towel in the hamper. "You know me Lieutenant I don't like being in the bed long. I'm going to go get my things I'll see you later." Ed left and Resa looked at him leave.

_Surgery? I wonder what happen._

Ed went in his office and got his backpack. He walked out and locked his door He went down the hall and entered Roy's office approaching his desk. Roy told him one minute because he was on the phone. "Okay major I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Roy hung up the phone and smiled as he got up and came around the desk. They kissed. "Hey my love," He saw his backpack. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'm not feeling well."

He looked at the blond concerned. "You do look a little pale. What's wrong? Is the combat training too much?"

"I don't know I feel tired and my head and stomach hurt a lot."

"I'll have my driver come pick you up." Roy opened up his cell and called the driver. Ed sighed as he sat on the couch.

Roy closed his cell and sat next to his love. He felt his head. "You feel warm."

"I feel awful."

"I wish I could come with you but I have some paper work to finish and probably now, have lunch with Resa."

"Have lunch with her?"

"Ed you know I usually spend my lunch with you. I need to tell her because she doesn't believe I'm a faithful person. Also, I want her to stop flirting with me." He took his hand. "I love you and I'm not in love with Resa."

"I know I shouldn't even ask. Its time to tell her." Roy gently kissed his lips. Roy's cell phone ringed. "Alright, he'll be right out." He closed his cell. "It's the driver." They kissed again. "I'll see you at home." Roy said.

Ed left out the door.

&

_I can't believe how sick I feel. I've never felt so horrible. I must be coming down with some virus _He thought as he sat in the back seat of the car_._ When Ed got home and he went straight to bed. Marla asked if he wanted some tea and he refused. His head and stomach felt terrible he just had to lie down. He took the pain medicine that Dr. Frair gave him from the surgery and went to sleep.

&

At Central headquarters Roy invited Resa to have lunch with him in his office privately. He asked that he not be disturbed.

"This was unexpected." She said smiling as she sat at a large table.

He sat down across from her. "It was, but I have to tell you something."

"Are we going to talk about your girlfriend?"

"Well…yes and no."

"Okay I'm listening." She said biting her ham sandwich.

"I told you I was seeing someone. That someone is a he."

"A… he." She faked her look of surprised.

"Yes I'm seeing a guy."

"Roy do you really take pleasure in seeing that blond kid."

"What?"

"Uh…I mean…Uh."

"You knew all along?"

She sighed knowing she been caught. "Yes."

"I shouldn't be surprised with all the gossip that goes on around here."

"No one told me I overheard Ed talking to Lieutenant Havoc. I heard him say that he really loves you. Roy… he's too young!"

"Resa Ed is twenty and I'm..."

"Almost thirty!" She interrupted.

"So what!"

"Roy, I remember when you were in love with the women. Why let Ed seduce you…"

Roy interrupted. "Resa, he did not seduce me! You sound like Ed's father when he accused me of seducing Ed. I love him and he's my boyfriend! He can be rough around the edges at times but I really love him. "

"I remember seeing him four years ago. He finally grew and he is hot looking. I could say you still have good taste. I'm glad Ed did go home so I could have lunch with you."

The alchemist looked at her suspiciously. "You had lunch because you knew Ed was sick. How did you know? Wait! Don't tell me you over heard them!"

"Sorry Roy but I did. He said he wasn't feeling well and havoc said he shouldn't have come back to work so early because of some surgery."

She saw the uncomfortable expression on Roy's face. "Why are you sneaking around? And what do you know about the surgery."

"I'm sorry Roy I just wanted to know about who you were dating. Actually they didn't say. It must have not been that serious if he's back to work."

"I rather not talk about it."

"I'm a trusting person Roy I'm not going to spread it all over the place."

He was hesitant at first then he sighed. "I'll tell you. But, if I here anything about you saying this, I'll have you escorted back to Eastern command and demoted!" He said with assurance in his tone.

"I won't say anything." She assured him.

"Certain people here at Central command only know what happen. Ed became pregnant…"

She laughed cutting him off. "This is a joke, right!"

Roy gave her a stern look. She quickly stopped laughing. "Okay it's not funny."

"No it's not funny. You heard about that story about two male alchemists and one got pregnant."

"I did. That was strange."

"Well it happen to us. We weren't really ready but we were excited. So to make a long story short, Ed lost the baby four weeks ago and we went through a very difficult time. He just came back to work a week ago and I've been telling him to take it easy."

She looked hurt. "He just lost the baby, no reason?"

"I rather not get into that. It was just a very difficult time for us.

She wiped the tears that seep from her eyes. "Roy I'm so sorry about that. Losing a baby is very painful. I see that you really do love him."

"I do. Ed's dad hates our relationship and certain people don't want me to be Fuehrer because of my relationship."

"I guess we won't be hooking up. I'm just so surprised that you don't share yourself anymore."

"He looked at her. "Resa you are a very beautiful woman and there are other men out there."

"Roy I enjoyed you and the _sex_! You are one hell of a lover! You drive a woman insane!"

He blushed. "I was that incredible."

"Yes! I envy Ed he's getting what I'm getting. Or is it quite different?"

"It's different, it's great, and it's none of your business."

"I know. Well, lunch time is almost over it was fun reminiscing with you. I hope Ed feels better." She got up. "I have a second squad to teach so I better get going."

Roy wiped his mouth. "Yeah I have some paper work to do and some phone calls to make." She blew a kiss and Roy blew one back as she turned and left. She knew that Roy could only be his friend and nothing more. He called his house and Marla picked up. "Marla, how is Ed doing?"

"He's sleeping right now. He didn't drink any tea he just took some pain medicine."

"That's fine, if anything happens give me a call on my cell, thanks." Roy wanted to make sure Ed was okay. He didn't like it when Ed went home sick and he had to stay at work. It eased Roy's mind knowing what Marla said.

&

Later that evening Ed had his head in Roy's lap lying on the couch watching television. The two men enjoyed spending time together like this. When the program went off so did the television. "Ed I want to tell you that I talk to Resa."

Ed sat up. "You did? I hope she didn't run away and cry."

"No it wasn't like that we had lunch and I told her about us. She wasn't surprised because I found out that she was ease dropping on your conversation with havoc and over heard you guys talking about our relationship."

"Why do people have to be so nosy? Roy, I'm really sorry I was just answering Havoc's question. I didn't know…"

"It's okay Ed. I also mentioned about the baby because she did hear that you were sick in another conversation with Havoc." "

What the hell Roy! Next time I'll just go out in the middle of the field and talk! I'll be safe with the grass!"

"I told her about her sneaking around she said she was trying to find out who I was seeing. I told her if I hear anything about our conversation that I will send her back to Eastern Command demoted."

The house phone ringed as they talked.

"I'm glad you said that I wouldn't want our business all over Central Command." Said Ed.

Roy touched his cheek. "You seemed tired. Are you feeling better?"

He sighed tiredly. "I was...but I'm tired and my stomach hurts again. I'm going to bed."

"Have you been taking it easy? You are on lite duty for another week."

"Roy, I've been careful. I may be coming down with something."

The butler walked in the living room interrupting the couple. "Sir, there is a Lieutenant Smith on the phone."

"Oh, I forgot that he was going to call me. Ed, I'm going to take this call in my office."

"I'll be in the bedroom." The tired alchemist said getting up from the couch leaving out the living room.

Ed went into Roy's bedroom that was the master suite of the house where they slept. His room was the size of his huge living room. Roy had a seventy inch flat screen television on his wall that he hardly ever turns on with his busy schedule. The walls were covered in a dark blue color and a big balcony where anyone can go out and sit and watch a second floor view of Central City. Also he had a huge king size bed enough for five people. Ed sat on the bed and pulled off his pants and shirt. He was wearing dark blue boxers and a black t-shirt. He put his clothes away and went to the huge bathroom to raid the medicine cabinet. Roy told him earlier that he had some strong pain killers in the cabinet. He didn't see anything but vitamins, diarrhea medicine and a few prescription medications which he didn't touch.

"Where is it!? Forget it, I'll go lie down and go to sleep." Ed came out the bathroom and turned off the lights. and got into bed. He lied on his stomach with one pillow under it as he closed his eyes. Five minutes later, he fell asleep.

Roy was on the phone for almost an hour. When he got off he left his office and went to the bedroom. He stood at the entry way of the door and smiled at his sleeping lover. _He looks so cute when he sleeps._ Roy closed the door and took off his clothes and hung them up in the closet. He came over to the other side where Ed was and sat next to him. He moved his hair out of his face. Ed opened his eyes. "Hey Roy," He said tiredly as he turned over and put the pillow behind him as he sat up. "Sorry about the call taking so long. Feeling better?"

He sighed in pain as he leaned back into the pillows. "My stomach still…hurts."

"Did you take any pain killers?"

"I looked in the bathroom and I didn't see any."

"Actually," Roy reached into his drawer next to the bed. "Here it is. Sorry, I took some last week and I left them in the drawer." He gave Ed two pills. "These are my strong ones. So it may make you sleepy then it may not."

Ed swallowed the pills with the water that was on the dresser. Roy was wearing his black boxers and a grey t-shirt looking at the alchemist.

"What?" Ed asked putting the water back on the dresser.

"I'm just wondering why you're in pain." Roy went up his shirt and touched his stomach. The alchemist flinched. "Oww!"

"Does it hurt their." He winced. "Ed I believe we should talk with the doctor…"

Ed interrupted. "Again? You know me…and the doctor."

Roy removed his hand from under his shirt. "Ed I don't like this. Earlier you came home because of the same thing. It's like you had this all day."

"Not really all day."

"We should call the doctor and let him know about this.

"I don't know…maybe it was something I ate at work."

"Ed, you left during lunch, you were training with soldiers. Did something happen while on the training field."

"I don't remember getting hurt. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Okay… if this continues, we should go see the doctor in the morning."

"Yes mom." Said the sarcastic alchemist folding his arms. Roy knuckled him in the arm.

"Ow!" The alchemist rubbed his arm.

"That's for joking and not taking me seriously. I get worried Fullmetal."

He knew his love was right. "Okay Roy I'm not going to act like a baby about this. I will go tomorrow if this continues."

"That's more like it."

Roy got up and went over to the other side of the bed and got in. He was concerned about his blond. He preferred Ed not blow things off. Ed slid down in the bed with his head on the pillows. "I hate being sick."

"Once the pain killer's start working you won't feel sick anymore. Roy turned down the lights to a night light and slid across the big bed next to his lover." He held him close. Ed laid the back of his head on Roy's chest. Roy pulled the blankets over both of them and put his hands under Ed's shirt and massaged his belly. He did whatever he could to make him feel better. The young alchemist flinched.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"Yeah,"

"Is that better?"

He sighed. "A little better,"

He loved holding his love like this sick or not. "My mom use to massage my stomach when I was a kid."

"Really? You didn't eat a gallon of ice cream like I did?" The alchemist was joking.

Roy chuckled. "No silly it was nothing like that it started when I was twelve I would get these real bad stomach aches that made my parents really worried. My dad told me it was something that his dad had. Sometimes the pain would start before school and I would be sick for half of the day. It got to the point where I would miss a few days of school. They took me to the doctor and they ran all kinds of test. They checked for food allergies, hernias, ulcers and other stuff. I had none of it."

"What did you have?"

"The doctor said it was an abdominal migraine it can be very painful at times."

"You never told me you had anything like that. No wonder I saw a few bottles of prescription medicine sitting in your cabinet. Is that the medicine you have to take?"

"Yes, I never thought of saying anything about it and I do take it sometimes. As I got older the pain got lesser. I took a lot of medicine for that when I was in my early and middle teens. I feel better now. Sometimes I have pain but rarely."

"Did you use the strong pain killers in the drawer for the same thing?"

"No, that was a terrible headache last week."

"I would have a headache too with all that work you have."

"It can be pressure sometimes but I can handle it." He kissed the alchemist neck. Well, we better stop talking so we can go to sleep. "Does your tummy feel better? Ed?" The alchemist fell asleep from the massage that made him feel better. "I'll take that as a yes." He kissed his love on the cheek and decided to hold on to him while he slept.

&

The next day in the kitchen, Roy was reading some papers that he was signing for work. He just finished having a light breakfast. He finished the papers and put them in his briefcase. He got up and went to his office laying the briefcase on his desk wondering where Ed could be. He looked at his watch. "It's going to be time to go soon." He went upstairs to see if he was still sleep. He walked in the room and saw his love lying on his side still in the bed. "Fullmetal it's time to get up." He went over to the side of the bed and saw a groaning Ed holding his belly. He quickly became concerned. "Ed, what's going on?"

"M-My stomach and head j-just…keeps hurting."

Roy reached his hand out to touch his stomach.

"No Roy!" He quickly snapped. The alchemist pulled his hand away. "P-Please…it hurts. I'm sorry…I don't mean to…snap at you." He groaned clenching his stomach.

Roy immediately called Dr. Frair and told him what was going on. The doctor told him to bring him in. "Ed I'm going to get your pants I know it hurts but you have to move, just take your time. As Roy took the belt out his pants the alchemist slowly sat up holding his stomach. Roy helped him gently put his pants on and let Ed zip them up if he wanted to. The blond alchemist was shaking as he zipped up his pants part way.

"Are you cold?"

"Y-Yes,"

Roy felt his head, he was burning up. Roy knelt down and put his shoes on. "I know it's going to hurt but I need to carry you downstairs. I'll be careful."

"I think I can walk. I don't…want you hurting yourself."

"Ed you are light to me." He said tying his black sneakers.

Ed saw the look of concern in Roy's eyes of helping his lover. This was not a good time to refuse help even though it was painful. Ed knew how to handle pain it's just this one was almost unbearable. "I'm sorry…Roy but you…can help me."

Roy looked straight at the alchemist in his eyes. "That's what I want to hear from you. I'm here to help Ed." Roy carefully scoped him up and carried the feverish alchemist downstairs to the car. Roy helped his love in the car. Ed leaned on the flame alchemist groaning. Roy comforted him and worried at the same time wondering why Ed was in so much pain.

At the hospital Roy went in the room with Ed while the two nurses helped him undress and take his vital signs. "Mr. Elric you seem to have a fever of 102.0." The nurse said.

Roy sat their wondering if it was a virus or food poisoning.

The doctor came in and looked at his chart. "What are you doing with a fever? The alchemist looked weary and pale. "How long has the pain being going on?"

"S-Since yesterday." He winced.

"Let me take a look.

Ed started breathing heavy. "Just relax Ed I'm not going to hurt you." Ed moved his hands from his belly.

"Just squeeze my hand Ed if it hurts." Roy said. Ed took the alchemist hand as the doctor examined him and he screamed. It scared the doctor and it stunned Roy and worried the hell out of him. As long as he known his love he never seen or heard him scream from pain. The nurse immediately comforted him.

"It's going to be okay Ed." The doctor assured him looking at his patience with concern. The doctor looked at Roy wiggling his hand from the intense grip.

"Did he fall or something happen?"

"No, he never said anything about that." The doctor turned back to Ed. "Ed, did you have an accident?"

"N-No."

"Nurse I want an MRI done on the lower abdominal region, stat!"

"Yes doctor."

He turned to the other nurse. "I need a small dose of Demerol for Mr. Elric"

"Yes doctor." She left out the room. He looked at his watch

Roy got up from Ed's bed side worried. "Doctor what's going on?"

The doctor pulled Roy away from Ed's bed. "To be honest Roy I don't know but I want to see if there are any injuries or maybe infections or tumors. He's in a lot of pain and has a fever. He's a healthy young man he shouldn't be this sick."

"Could the surgery have anything to do with it?"

"It's was just laparoscopic. He should be healing up fine. Listen I'm going to have to ask you to leave and go in the waiting room. I will call you."

The nurse came back and gave Ed the Demerol with the male nurse following. "I'm here to take Mr. Elric down for the MRI."

Roy walked over to the bed. He leaned down and kissed his head. "I'm going in the waiting room the guy is going to take you down to have an MRI done." The alchemist nodded his head to Roy. "I love you Ed." Roy looked at the nurse. "He has a prosthetic arm."

"No problem sir."

"I'll see you later." Roy winked and saluted to his love. Ed saluted back with a weak smile.

Roy left the room and got on the phone with Hawkeye and told her what happened. She came down to the hospital with Havoc. "Sir, are you alright?" She said with Havoc following.

"I'm fine just worried with questions."

"What did they say about Ed?" Havoc asked.

"Right now he's having an MRI done to see if he has any infections or tumors."

"Infections or tumors? Ed looks too healthy for any of that stuff." Hawkeye said.

"I don't know he was just in a lot of pain."

"Yesterday when we were done training that morning, he said he didn't feel well."

"Lieutenant did you see him fall or get hurt in any sort of way?"

"No."

Roy sighed as ran his hand through his hair. Hawkeye and Havoc could tell Roy was really troubled.

"Sir don't worry I'm pretty sure it's nothing major."

"That's what has me confused. He screamed when the doctor examined him."

"Screamed?" Hawkeye and Havoc said at the same time.

"Yes, it scared me."

"Maybe he just tore a muscle."

"He could be right sir," Hawkeye said rubbing his shoulder.

"He said he didn't fall. I hate sitting out in the waiting room with questions." Said Roy frustrated. His phone ringed. "Hello!"

"Roy Mustang, this is the nurse of Dr. Frair."

"Yes, how's Ed?"

"He just went in to have emergency surgery."

"What!"

"The doctor will call you when he's done."

"Did he say why?"

"You will have to ask him when he's done."

"Thank you." Roy sighed as he closed the phone he wasn't going to get an answer from her. A knot of stress formed in his stomach. Havoc and Hawkeye saw the worried look on Roy's face.

"Sir what happened?" Havoc asked.

"Ed is having emergency surgery."

"Emergency surgery?" Hawkeye was shocked. "Did they say why?"

"No, I have to wait for the doctor when he comes from surgery."

"Sir, it's going to be okay."

"I wonder what they could be taking out." Havoc said.

"Taking out? Or, maybe fixing," Said a worried Roy.

"Listen, let's not jump to crazy accusations we know that having surgery is to repair. Let's not think the worst. We just have to wait for the doctor when he get's done."

&

I'll update soon. Review please.


	8. Our Fears

I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 8

Roy sat in the waiting room looking down at the floor with his left hand covering his forehead. He pondered in his mind what could be wrong with his lover. He told Ed to take it easy and he even put him on light duty so he wouldn't overexert himself. Several people that wanted to see a doctor had come in and now were gone. The waiting room was empty now and two hours had passed. Roy was tired from leaning over, he put his left hand down and sat up. Hawkeye and Havoc walked back in. Hawkeye handed him some tea and sat next to him.

"Sir, we canceled all your appointments for the day." Havoc said.

"Has the doctor called or came out yet?" Asked Hawkeye.

"No," He swallowed the tea. "I hope Ed is okay it's been two hours."

"Sir, I'm pretty sure Ed is being well taken care of."

"It's just frustrating."

Dr Frair came into the waiting room and Roy quickly stood to his feet handing his tea to Hawkeye. The two soldiers followed him walking towards the doctor. "Hi Roy, I had to redo the laparoscopic surgery again."

Roy was surprised. "Please don't tell me he was…."

The doctor interrupted. "No he's not pregnant. I need to talk to you in my office where it's private."

He turned to his soldiers. "It's not necessary for you two to stay. I should be fine."

"Sir we want to know what happened." Hawkeye said and Havoc agreed.

"Okay…when I'm done talking, I'll come back." The man turned and left with the doctor. Roy's thoughts were full of questions as they walked to his office. _I wonder what's wrong. Laparoscopic surgery? Again? If he's not pregnant what could be the problem!?_ They walked down a long hall from the emergency room and took the elevator to the second floor. They turned left and then he opened the door to his office. Both men walked in to a large office with white walls and medium size desk. Dr. Frair closed the door. Roy sat in the seat in front of his desk, looking desperate for an answer. Dr. Frair looked at him as he sat down at his desk.

Roy took notice that he was bothered. "Doctor what's going on? The look on your face looks like your troubled."

"I am troubled because Ed has a terrible toxic infection."

"A what? Where in the hell did that come from?"

"It was from some of the placenta left inside his stomach."

"Placenta?" Roy remembered that word from taking human anatomy class that was part of his training when he joined the army. "Is that some sort of stuff you take out after a pregnancy?"

"Yes, some of it was left in. I'm terribly sorry Roy but I thought my assistant took out all of it out."

Roy was shocked by the whole thing. "So he accidently left that in! I thought everything went fine! Is Ed going to be alright!?"

Dr. Frair sighed. Roy saw the expression on his face that told him that this was serious "Yes and no. He's going to be on some heavy antibiotics for a week maybe two. That should take away the infection. And he will be taking strong doses of morphine from time to time for pain."

Roy was angry. "Who is this assistant!? How could something like this happen!?"

"His name is Dr. Phelps. This was not supposed to happen. He's done this kind of surgery for the last several years. I asked him did he get everything and I trusted his judgment."

Roy felt the knot of stress creep back in his stomach again from hearing all this. "Dr. Frair is this doctor here?"

"No, he's off today I tried to get in touch with him and it went to voice mail."

Roy rubbed the palm of his hands on his knees looking down. The alchemist was worried and didn't like the fact that his love was going to be on heavy doses of morphine. "I don't like my boyfriend being sick like this, it makes me worry."

"I don't like this just as much as you. In all my years of delivering babies and performing surgeries, I haven't had anything like this happen. I understand if you don't want me to assistant Ed medically anymore."

"I don't know… I've known you a long time and you assisted me medically. I just want Ed to be okay. I'm holding this Phelps totally responsible if anything happens to Ed! I want to know why this doctor made a mistake if he's been doing this for several years! Does Ed know about the infection?"

"I told him that we had to do emergency surgery. I didn't tell him what it was for because the pain was starting to come back. I just wanted to quickly get it out of him. Roy, if you would of waited two more days he would have died."

Roy wanted to fall apart when he said that. He sighed deeply like if he lost his breath. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! Died?!"

"Are you okay, Roy?"

The alchemist put his hand on the front of his forehead. "I don't know…I'm just trying to absorb what you just said. I'm just trying not to imagine waking up or walking in on my love and finding him, _dead_!"

"Roy, Ed was in too much pain for anyone not to notice. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't let him stay in pain like that. "No…I wouldn't allow it."

"Then don't worry about it." The doctor sighed looking at the Alchemist. "Also…there is something else you need to know."

Roy was afraid to hear it, the knot in his stomach felt tighter as he ran his hand through his dark hair. "Doctor…what else is there to say?! I believe I've heard the worst."

"Ed may not be able to get pregnant again."

"No…that can't be true!" The alchemist shook his head in disbelief. "We were going to try again later!!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down!? Doctor, how am I supposed to do that when my boyfriend is going to be given heavy doses of antibiotics and morphine! Now you're telling me that the infection caused damaged! And he can't get pregnant again!"

Dr. Frair was patient with Roy he couldn't blame the man for being upset. As a doctor he had to stay calm and keep Roy from losing it. "From what I can tell the infection caused some damage. When he heals it could happen again, but I'm not going to guarantee anything."

"This is bullshit! I want this doctor fired! How could he overlook a placenta that he's been removing for the last several years!? He is a liability to all patients! I don't want him _near_ Ed!"

Dr. Frair didn't argue with Roy. The man was still puzzled as in, why this happened. "I'm really sorry about this Roy."

"How do I know if all of the placenta isn't out this time!?"

"I assure you it's gone I checked three times."

Roy swallowed as he took in all this bad news. "How am I going to explain this to Ed!? He's going to _flip_! Doctor, please… don't say anything to Ed about the placenta. I'll tell him it was just an infection I can't tell him the whole truth, he might leave me again like last time when we lost the baby."

"Roy I respect your wishes and I won't say anything, but he's old enough to hear the truth."

"I'll tell him but it won't be now." Roy got up. "I have to talk with my comrades before I see Ed."

"Take your time."

Roy was hurt and angry. He never thought something like this could happen to his love. He left out the office.

Dr Frair called Dr. Phelps and got his voice mail. He hung up. "I know it's his day off but why hasn't he returned my phone call from earlier."

&

"I hope no one figures out what we did. You owe me big time for this Jason."

"I know. I had to teach that bastard a lesson for punching me."

"Hopefully this will work out as a medical mistake."

&

Roy came to the waiting room and told Hawkeye and Havoc to go outside in the parking lot where they could talk. When they got outside he explained everything. As always Hawkeye comforted her superior officer. Both soldiers wanted to see Ed neither one of them wanted to leave Roy to himself at the moment. It was hard for Roy to accept that they may never have a baby. The flame alchemist was too angry to shed tears for the moment. They all went back inside and to the Doctor's office where the doctor took them to see Ed. They entered the room to the sound of a heart monitor and an unconscious alchemist with an I.V. drip. Roy quickly pulled up a chair and took his hand. He was torn up about his love having to take heavy antibiotics and morphine.

Dr. Frair patted Roy's shoulder as he left out the door quietly. Hawkeye touched Ed's arm as he lied there. She felt bad that this happened to the alchemist. Havoc was quiet he hated to see his friend like this in a hospital bed. It was quiet in the room for a minute. Only thing was heard was the heart monitor. Hawkeye noticed the stress on Roy's face as he held his lovers hand. He was doing his best in holding up. She got up and told Havoc that they needed to get back to Central Headquarters.

Roy looked as the two got up. "Thanks guys for coming I'll fill you in if anything changes." The two patted the man's shoulder and left.

Roy looked at the young alchemist lying in the bed. He put his lover's hand down and pulled back the sheets. He lifted Ed's hospital gown to see what the doctor did. A white bandaged covered his navel and the some of the lower part of his stomach. Roy pulled his gown back down and pulled the covers back over him. He sighed as he looked down. _How could something like this happen? We lost the baby and now that stupid doctor left some of the placenta inside of him._ He looked at his lover_. I'm glad you're going to recover from this._

He took his hand and kissed it. The alchemist opened his eyes to a blurry Roy and spoke with a raspy throat. "H-Hey…Roy."

Roy smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

He cleared his raspy voice. "Actually…no!" The alchemist winced. Roy pressed the button for the nurse without wasting time.

"Hi Mr. Elric." She walked in.

"He needs some pain medicine." Said Roy.

"Sure I'll be right back."

The alchemist became fidgeted in bed as he winced from the pain. "Uhh…my stomach feels really tight! Dam it…this hurts!" He said exhaling.

Roy comforted his love holding his own emotions together. "It's going to be alright Ed. Try to relax."

The nurse walked back in and injected the I.V. with morphine. Five seconds later. "Does that feel better?" She asked

Ed swallowed. "Yes." Roy hated this.

"If you need anything else just push the button." Ed nodded his head. She left out the room.

"Are you okay now?" Asked his concerned lover,

"I'm fine it's just...the lower part of my stomach feels like someone stitched me multiple places. What happen to me Roy? What did the doctor do to me?" The weak alchemist asked.

"You have a very bad infection and the doctor had to do laparoscopic surgery to fix it."

"I thought they just give you antibiotics for that."

"They are giving you those." Roy avoided answering any questions that could lead to more.

He sighed. "Laparoscopic surgery? No wonder it feels like someone put a nail in my navel." He winced. "Dam it Roy! This feels so fucking uncomfortable!"

Roy spoke gently with patients to the alchemist. "Listen Ed, it's going to be alright. I know your stomach is going to feel uncomfortable for a while, it's just the stitches." He put Ed's hand down and stroked his blond hair out of his face. "Just calm down it's going to be okay."

"I can't help it Roy it just feels really tight." He swallowed looking at Roy. "Could you call Al for me?"

"Don't worry I'll call him." He said stroking his blond hair. Roy hated not telling his love the truth. They made promises to each other about not keeping secrets. "Just get some sleep. I'm going to go by the office and I'll call your brother. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Do you have to leave? Is something bothering you?"

"It's not that I don't want to stay. I'm fine, I have something I have to take care of right now. Just get some rest." He kissed his love on the head.

"Alright…I do feel sleepy." He agreed.

Roy left out the room. He closed the door and took a deep breath. He walked down the hall. He couldn't stay there and allow Ed to see the sad look on his face. His emotions were already at its peak and he had to get out of there before he spilled all over the place. He got in the car with his driver and went to Central Headquarters and headed to his office. He opened the door and locked it behind him. He got in his chair and cried softly in his hands.

&

A few hours later, his office door was unlocked by Hawkeye. She walked in and was surprised. "Sir? I thought you were at the hospital with Ed."

"I was," He said typing on his computer. "I just needed to submit these reports to Lieutenant Smith."

She stopped at his desk. "I know when you worry you get buried in your work."

"Hawkeye would you hand me those appointments that you have in your hand."

"Sir, stop ignoring me!"

He stopped typing and leaned back in his chair taking a sigh.

"I know your hurting about Ed. It's okay to say how you feel."

"You don't want to know how I feel right now!"

"Yes I do!"

"I came in my office earlier because I needed to get away from Ed."

She looked confused. "Get away? Sir, why would you do that?"

"Ed woke up after you two left, he was in a lot of pain and full of questions. I wasn't going to tell him what really happened. I told him that it was a bad infection. After the nurse gave him a pain killer I said I was coming back in two hours. I couldn't stay there in the room for another minute. I was going to break down in front of him. Doing that would have sparked more questions. I sat there and watched him wince and complained from the uncomfortable feeling from the stitches. I had to calm him down. I called Al when I got to the office and told him what was going on. He said he was going to the hospital right away and talk to his dad." He sat up in the chair running his hands through his hair. "This is my fault! Why did I talk about having a baby when it's ridiculous!?"

"Sir, don't take blame for a doctor's mistake!"

"I'm so angry that this happened! That fucking dam doctor!" He sighed as his hands were placed on the side of his head with his elbows on his desk. "How am I going to tell Ed that this caused him to have no children?!"

"Sir, don't worry about that, just look forward to Ed getting well first. Besides, the doctor did say that it could happen again."

He looked up at her. "He also said there is no guarantee. The one thing out of all this that hurts me the most is when the doctor said it did damage and then this _lain bran_ ass hole has been doing this for several years. He should be able to do this surgery blind folded!"

Hawkeye was quiet she couldn't say anything to Roy. She just was concerned about his emotions and his health.

Roy sat up straight and looked at all the callbacks and appointments he had. He had to get his mind on other things, he was frustrated enough. "I have some phone calls to make and then I'm going back to the hospital. I don't want anyone to see me unless it's really important."

"Yes sir." She left concerned about Roy.

&

Roy went back to the hospital four hours later. By then Al and Hohenheim had came to visit Ed. Roy was in his street clothes. He had gone home and changed and tried to eat something which was hard to do. He walked in and kissed his love on the lips.

Ed opened his eyes. "Your back? I was hoping that it was you that kissed me."

Roy pulled up a chair and smiled at him. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, I knew it was you because no one smells like you. I love your scent, it thrills me all the time." He smiled.

Roy leaned over and kissed his love. "It makes me feel better to hear you talk like that. Are you feeling better?"

"Feeling better? Not quite. I'm just trying to get use to this uncomfortable feeling. I just questioned how such a bad infection can cause me to have stitches in so many different places on the inside. I'm afraid if I laugh I'm going to pop something."

Roy kissed his cheek, he didn't want him to worry or ask questions he didn't want to answer. "Listen, it's going to be okay I know it's not a great feeling. In due time it will start to feel better,"

"I hope due time comes soon, its murder when I'm in pain."

"Listen, I'm going to sit here and watch my handsome boyfriend rest. I want you not to worry just focus on getting well."

"Okay Roy." The blond Alchemist closed his eyes.

Later on that evening the nurse walked in with a pillow and blanket, followed by two male nurses carrying a couch. "Excuse us Mr. Mustang but Dr. Frair ordered us to bring this fold out couch and a blanket. He said that you would probably be spending the night."

Roy wasn't expecting this. "Thank you."

The three left.

Roy moved the chair and pulled the couch close to Ed's bed. He slipped off his shoes and got on the couch with his blanket and pillow. He faced the bed so he could hear his lover if he woke up. Ed was really knocked out from the heavy dose of morphine the nurse gave him forty five minutes ago. It was almost nine at night and Roy was tired but not sleepy. He was worn out mentally with everything that happened.

&

The next day Roy woke up and looked at his wrist watch it was almost five thirty in the morning. He sat up and stretched as he fixed his hair with his hands. He didn't get that much sleep. He kept waking up off and on and had an awful nightmare. Ed groaned as he woke up. Roy got up and sat on the bed. "Hey Ed," He spoke softly.

He opened his eyes and spoke with a raspy voice. "Roy..." His eyes looked around the room wondering what was going on.

"You slept all night."

"I did? What time is it?"

"It's five thirty."

Ed winced. "Oww...it…hurts again!" He breathed.

Roy immediately pressed the button for the nurse. She came in the room and Roy told her. She quickly went to get the pain medicine. He held his hand. "It's going to be okay Ed she went to get the pain medicine. The nurse came back in and injected the IV with morphine while Roy comforted him. The nurse turned and left.

Ed looked at Roy. "Thanks for staying with me. You could have gone home."

He kissed his hand. "I wanted to be with you and make sure you were going to be okay."

The door opened and Ed and Roy looked up to see a worried Hohenheim. Ed let go of Roy's hand. His dad walked over to his bedside. "Son, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine after the morphine the nurse just gave me." He looked at Roy and then to Ed. "Son, I need to speak with Roy privately. Will come back later."

Roy wanted to know what was this going to be about. Ed wondered what his dad had to tell Roy. Roy got up and put on his shoes then winked at his love. "I'll be back later." Roy wasn't going to refuse, he didn't want to upset his love with an arguement.

Both men went outside in the hall and walked away from Ed's door. "What happen to my son? Why does he have an infection?"

"Did you talk with Dr. Frair?"

"Yes and he said something about an infection. He didn't have time to explain because he was too busy! I was told from Al that he had to have surgery. When I saw Ed yesterday he was in pain complaining about how uncomfortable his stitches were. Ever since my son has been with you, he's been having many problems! I want to know where in the hell did my son get a horrible infection from!"

Roy looked at the man like what was his problem. "I didn't give it to him if that's what you're implying!"

Dr. Frair walked up and interrupted. "Excuse me gentlemen but can we talk in my office." He said because security was walking their way and people were looking. The two left with the doctor.

&

Theirs more to come! Review please.


	9. OUr Nuisance

I don't own Fullmental Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 9

**I wanted to say to all my reader's thank you again for reading my story. I really appreciate it.**

Both men agreed and went to his office. Roy hated when Hohenheim blamed him for stupid stuff. They went into the office, and sat in front of Dr. Frair's desk.

"Dr Frair I want to know what the hell is going on! Why does my son have a terrible infection?!"

"Ed has a terrible infection from the some of the placenta left inside." He said sitting down.

"What! This is a joke, right!"

"It's not a joke!" Roy said looking at Hohenheim.

The older man looked at Roy as if some of it was his fault. Then he turned back to Dr. Frair. "You allowed this to happen to my son!"

"That day Dr. Phelps was working with me. He said he took the whole placenta out."

"Dr. Phelps?" The older man was shocked that his friend did something like this. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. How could something like this happen!? He could have poisoned my son and killed him!" He said raising his voice.

"It didn't happen because I fixed the problem this time without Dr. Phelps."

"You should have made sure he did his job! You could lose your license!"

"I asked him did he remove everything and he said he did. Dr. Elric, don't forget Dr. Phelps trained under you! He works with you sometimes." Dr. Frair pointed out.

"Yes…he does. This is insane! The man has been doing this for several years."

"And you implied that I did something to Ed!" Roy added because he was tired of being accused.

"I said what I said because of all the _whoring _you've done with women!"

Roy was mad, he had _had it_ with Hohenheim's stupid remarks. "I haven't been with any woman for over a year! Who I _fuck_ is none of your concern!"

"When it comes to my son I'm _very_ concerned!"

"I haven't hurt Ed nor am I sick! I may have done a lot of stupid things with woman but I'm not a whore! If you stop butting in our relationship maybe a good woman will come along and fuck you too!"

"You sick bastard!"

"Stop this! Right now! We will not get anywhere with all this fighting! We are talking about Ed not about you two!"

Both men stopped arguing and listened to the doctor. "Look, this infection caused your son damage to his insides. He's going to be on antibiotics for about two weeks and morphine when needed. I don't like what happened and I'm going to talk with Dr. Phelps today."

"I hope you fired him! He is a danger to patients!" The flame alchemist motioned and wanted something done about Dr. Phelps.

"I have to talk to him first I can't just fire him yet!" Hohenheim said.

"I don't want him near Ed!"

"Don't worry about that Roy. He won't be seeing Ed or anyone else." Said Dr. Frair making it clear.

Hohenheim was really shocked by all this he didn't want to fire his friend. "We need to investigate and find out what happened."

"I hope something is done today about this doctor!" Said Roy still upset.

"Dr. Phelps is a good Doctor I taught him well!" Hohenheim said covering for the doctor.

"I don't care who he worked with. I need some answers or I'm going to medical examiners board and I will have his license pulled!"

"Don't start throwing your authority around because you're the Fuehrer!" Said Hohenheim.

"I'm not throwing my authority around! I don't want what happen to Ed happen to someone else! He's your son Hohenheim you should be more concerned then anyone! He sent Ed back to the hospital!"

Roy was right and Hohenheim knew it.

"Please Roy, calm down. I know your upset but I'm going to talk with Dr. Phelps today." Dr. Frair said.

"Count me in, I want to know what's going on." Said Hohenheim still in shock.

Roy turned to the older alchemist. "I asked Dr. Frair not to say anything to Ed what this doctor did. He only knows that he has an infection and the surgery was to fix it."

"Why not tell Ed the whole thing?"

"Because, it did damage."

Hohenheim turned back to the doctor. "That's my next question. What damage are you talking about?"

"If they wanted to have children right now… they couldn't. But, if he heals well, he might be able to. His alchemy power is amazing. Whoever was an alchemist in his family passed on some strong power with the ability to get pregnant? I would have to look further into Ed's DNA to discover more information…"

Hohenheim interrupted. "I don't want my son getting pregnant. I rather you not look any further."

"I'm sure you don't agree to Ed and Roy's relationship but…"

Hohenheim interrupted again, making it clear to the doctor with some anger. "I don't want my son getting pregnant by Roy! He's not a woman! If anything, I want my son to get a woman pregnant!"

"That is _not_ your call!" Roy said, standing up.

Hohenheim got up and pointed at Roy. "Some of this is _your_ fault! Getting my son pregnant! Then he lost the _baby_! Then Dr. Phelps missed taking out some of the placenta! Now he's suffering from a toxic infection! I blame you both for this!" Hohenheim gave angry looks to both men as he left out the door fumed.

Roy ran his hands through his hair as he sat down. He was exhausted from fighting with the man.

"Do you both act like this all the time?"

"I don't want to argue with him. The man hates that me an Ed are seeing each other. Every time I talk to him he wants to blame me for something, now, he wants to include me with this doctor. Truthfully, I'm fed up with him." Roy got up. "I'll talk to you later. I'm going to see Ed and I'm going home and heading to work. I hope to hear about this Dr. Phelps soon."

Roy left and went back to Ed's room. When Roy got to Ed's door Hohenheim walked out as Roy was coming to the door. Hohenheim acted like he wasn't there. Roy wasn't going to say anything either. It was fine with him that he walked by, he wasn't in the mood to argue anymore. He walked into the room as Ed laid there with his bed propped in a comfortable position. Roy kissed him on the lips. Then he sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay...I can barely sit up."

"As long as you're okay that's all I'm concerned about. Are you in pain?"

"Not right now the morphine they gave me before you left is still working."

"I'm sorry you feel like this Ed but the infection had to be taken care of. Is your dad giving you a hard time?"

"No, he just wanted to know how I was feeling and if I needed anything." Ed touched Roy's hand smiling at him. "I should be asking you that about dad. What was so important that my dad needed to speak to you?"

"It was about your condition. We went to Dr. Frair's office to talk. He just wanted to know what happened."

"So, did my dad didn't give you a hard time."

Roy smiled. "Not really…he's just worried." Roy didn't like lying to Ed. It was the only way to keep his pain from flaring up. "Look, I'm going to go back to the house, you want me to bring you something to read?"

"Yeah I could use some reading material."

"Are you hungry?"

"No and even if I was, I can only eat ice chips for now."

"I'm going to go home and take a shower. I have to stop at work for a meeting this morning and then I'll have my schedule cleared for the rest of the day so I can be with you."

"Roy, why don't you go home after the meeting and take a nap, you look tired."

"I'm showing that much?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll think about it."

Roy opened his phone and called for his driver to come pick him up. He hung up. "Whatever you do take it easy moving around."

Ed looked at his lover romantically. "I wish I could hold you."

"I wish that was possible too." Roy came close to Ed and gently grabbed his face and deeply kissed him. He let go because he didn't want to hurt him. "I'll be back later to bring you something to read." Roy's phone ringed and it was the driver. He closed his phone and kissed Ed goodbye. He left out the door.

&

Dr. Frair stopped Dr. Phelps on the fourth floor and Hohenheim ran into both the doctors. Hohenheim said for both of them to come in his office. Hohenheim wanted to jump down the doctor's throat, but he done enough arguing that day with Roy.

"What are you talking about? I took out everything!"

"You didn't take out everything. Ed is in the hospital right now because you didn't remove the rest of the placenta." Said Dr. Frair.

"I'm sorry doctor I didn't mean to make that kind of mistake. What do you want me to do?"

"First I can't have you work with me until we discuss this with the medical examiner board."

"I can't have you work with me either. I'm sorry Dr. Phelps but as chief of staff I have to suspend you."

"What! Are you suspending me because that's your son!?"

"It doesn't matter if it was my son or someone else's. Making a medical mistake like that is uncalled for. Dr. Frair had to redo the surgery again."

"I understand I'm very sorry. I'll be stepping down until I'm allowed to come back." He said feeling bad about his job.

"May I remind you that the Fuehrer may be looking into this also?" Said Dr. Frair.

"The Fuehrer?! Yeah I forgot that's his…"

Dr. Phelps interrupted a smart ass remark the doctor was going to say. "Please, he has every right to be upset!" Dr. Frair made clear.

"He's not the only one that's upset. I trusted you with my patients." Said Hohenheim.

Dr. Phelps was quiet. Saying anything could raise questions. "Well…I better go."

"You will hear from me soon about your position." Hohenheim said. All of them left out the office.

&

Dr. Jason was sitting in his office filling out some forms. He looked up as his office door opened. "Hello Dr. Phelps." He smiled at him.

"Cut the smiling bullshit Jason! I'm in fucking hot water!"

"Calm down what's going on?"

"It's my job! I told you that I could get in trouble for this! I left some of the placenta in on purpose like you said. I know you can't stand the Fuehrer and that bratty alchemist together but I went out on a limb for you and I expect payment!"

Dr. Jason went in his drawer and wrote out a check for one million dollars. "I hope this is worth payment." He smirked as he handed him the check.

He smirked. "This will take care of my expenses while I'm suspended."

"They sure didn't waste anytime. Did you run into Ed's father?"

"Yeah and I just came from his office and he's pretty upset and so is Dr. Frair."

Dr. Jason got up and came around his desk as he folded his arms. "They'll get over it, it's not like we killed him. I can't stand those two freaks. Roy shouldn't even be Fuehrer."

"I was told that he is going to look into this matter. You need to make this go away so I can get my job back!" Dr. Phelps said as he left out the office.

&

Roy was sitting at his desk in Central headquarters. He just finished having his meeting. The alchemist rubbed his hand across his head. He was tired he had a headache and he was frustrated. The thought of internal damage was playing in his thoughts like a tape recorder. _How am I going to tell Ed?_ Roy leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Riza walked in. "Hello sir, how was the meeting?" She noticed the look of tiredness on his face when he looked up. "Sir, are you feeling well? You look pretty tired."

He sat up. "I am tired… and Hohenheim being a jerk! Or maybe that's too nice of word, how about _bitch_ instead!"

Riza looked at him and wondered if he got into another fight with Ed's father. "Sir, don't let Ed's father upset you."

"I'm trying not to but sometimes…the thing's he says really pisses me off! I need to go home and take a nap if possible and hopefully get rid this _dam_ headache!" He said massaging the space between his eyes.

"Could you tell me what's going on? Did the meeting go well?"

He sat back in his chair and sighed with tired eyes. "It went fine, it's just that bastard Hohenheim is getting on my fucking nerves with his stupid bull about me hurting Ed. He even faulted me for making him sick!"

"Is he feeling better?"

"He's fine so far he's just in a lot of pain from the surgery and the stitches make him feel uncomfortable."

"I think you should go home and get a few hours of sleep."

"If I can get any!"

"Stop worrying about Ed and don't let his father get to you!"

"Your right, for now on I'm going to ignore the remarks he makes."

"That's a good idea. I know you're worried about Ed but it seems like he's not doing to bad. You should think about getting some sleep. I worry about you sometimes." She said standing in front of his desk.

He sat up and reached in his drawer and took two pain killers with some water for his headache. He turned off his computer and got up. "I'll take your advice about sleep. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. If anyone calls just take a message. The brunette grabbed his black leather briefcase and patted her shoulder and left.

&

Another ending with more to come, I hope you liked it. I will update soon.


	10. Our Relief and answer

I don't own fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the late updates. Anyway, I'll try to update at least every few weeks or less if possible. Thank you for reading and to those that review. On to the story.**

Mustang walked down the hall of the hospital on his way to Ed's room, wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. Taking a two hour nap made him feel better. Before he went in the room Dr. Frair stopped him. "Hey Roy can I talk to you in my office before you see Ed," He nodded and followed the man. He hoped it wasn't any more bad news about his lover's condition. Considering, Hohenheim already blamed him for the miscarriage and the infection. Roy sat down as the doctor closed the door. "Hohenheim and I talked to Dr. Phelps today about what happen with Ed."

Roy became anxious. "What did he say?"

"At first he denied doing anything then he realized after what I told him about the second surgery he felt bad and apologized. Hohenheim suspended him until an investigation is done."

"So he's not seeing any patients?"

"No, he's not allowed to work here."

"That's a relief." Sighed Roy.

"I want to tell you about Ed. He was in a lot of pain earlier as I changed his bandages. The surgery spot is a little infected."

"Is he alright?!" Roy's tune changed with concern.

"He's fine just a slight fever, but that happens sometimes after having surgery. He didn't want me to call you because he said you didn't look too well earlier and he didn't want you rushing down here. He also mentioned that the stitches really bother him. I'm really sorry about this Roy. I just had to make sure everything is secure. I don't want any internal bleeding."

"I understand doctor, you were just doing your job."

"I want to keep him here for a week to make sure everything is okay. Tomorrow, I'll have him get up and walk a little and we could also start him on eating soup or light meals."

"How long is he going to be on the morphine?"

"As the pain decreases, he won't need heavy doses of morphine."

"Ed hates hospitals he doesn't like being in them."

"The way Ed feels right now, I believe being here is not up for a debate."

"Thank you doctor, I feel better knowing that this Dr. Phelps isn't seeing any patients."

Dr. Frair got up. "I feel the same if he's going to make mistakes like that."

Roy got up and shook the doctors hand and left. He went to Ed's room. Walking in the room, Roy smiled at his lover resting comfortably. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed as the alchemist opened his eyes slowly, seeing the presences of his lover. Roy spoke with soft words. "Hey, how are you feeling?" The man kissed his hand and smiled at him.

Ed's voice was a little groggy from the drugs. "I feel a little better. The doctor said I was going to feel like this because of the fever and the medicine."

Roy kissed his cheek. "I know I just talk to him. I brought you something to read."

"Thanks…I'm just tired…right now. I don't think I can keep…my eyes…open." He said trailing off to sleep.

The alchemist kissed his handsome blond on the head. "Just sleep my love and get well." He brushed his golden hair from his face as he looked at him." Roy got up and moved the chair and pulled the couch over next to the bed. He sat on the couch to read while Ed slept. Ever since that doctor made that mistake, he made sure he was there every day so that no one will harm his love. Even though the most part of it was because he wanted to be with him.

The door opened and Al stepped in. "Hi." The door closed behind him.

"Hey Al." Said Roy putting his book down.

Al walked over and sat on the couch next to Roy. "How are things with you and how's my brother?"

"I'm feeling better then earlier and the doctor said that Ed has a slight fever and the surgery area was a little infected."

Al looked at his sleeping brother. "I hope he's going to be okay."

Roy touched his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Al I just talk to him a few minutes ago and he feel asleep. He's really out of it from the medication."

"Sometimes I wonder if having the baby caused the infection."

"Their giving him heavy doses of morphine to kill the pain, that's why he's asleep."

"This is better then seeing him in pain."

"Where's Winry?" Asked Roy, to avoid any questions about the truth.

"The baby has a cold and she stayed home with him. It wouldn't be good for little Alphonse jr. to come. Have you seen dad?"

"I saw him this morning. He's more likely upstairs working."

"I'll be right back I want to talk with dad for a moment." Al left out the door.

_I'm sorry Al but I can't tell you what really happened._ Roy looked at Ed sleeping like an angel. _I'm sorry for lying to you._

&

Al walked to his dad's office and knocked, he peeked his head in. "Hey son how's it going?"

"Fine, the baby has a little cold and Winry is home with him." He said sitting in front of his desk.

"Did you see Ed?" Hohenheim asked.

"I was just down there, Roy's with him, he's sleep right now. Roy told me that he has a fever and the surgical area is a little infected."

The man looked up from the file he was reading. "Hmm, that must have happen today?"

"Yeah I believe so. I'm just a little confused about why he would have laparoscopic surgery for an infection… won't the antibiotics clear that up?"

"Son, there is more to the story but you can't tell Ed about it. I'm surprised Roy didn't say anything to you but it's like him to be selfish."

_There goes dad complaining about Roy again._ "Maybe he didn't want to tell me because he was afraid I would tell Ed."

"Whatever…Al, you can't say anything to Ed. What really happen is the some of the placenta was left in and it caused and infection. When left in, it becomes toxic."

"What! How could this happen!"

"Dr. Phelps was responsible for this and Dr. Frair asked him if he got it all, he said yes and he didn't. Now, that doctor is suspended pending an investigation."

The young man couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My poor brother, no wonder he's in so much pain,"

"Well it get's worst…it did some damage."

"Damage?"

Hohenheim sighed from feeling uneasy about what he was going to say. "Yes… this crazy idea that Roy and Ed have about them having a baby is ridiculous. The doctor said they may not be able to have anymore children but if he heals they might, which, I don't think they should."

"Dad this is tragic, Ed's going to hit the roof when the time comes for him to know."

"He said he was going to tell him when he's better and I didn't agree at first but he's right. Ed is in too much pain to hear news like that."

"Knowing brother, he would be kicking the doctor's ass for this."

"Not only that, this doctor works with me. I trained him…I wonder where I went wrong." He said doubting himself. "Dad it's not your fault. It's his fault for not paying attention to his job."

"Son, I don't get it! He's been doing these types of surgical procedures many of times, why screw up now."

"Who knows, I just want brother to get well." He said concerned.

&

It was almost an hour later. Roy was reading as a sleepy Ed woke up groggy from the drugs. "R-Roy."

Roy put down his book and quickly moved close to the bed. "I'm here, are you alright? You need any pain medicine?" Ed looked at Roy weakly. "No I don't want… anymore pain medicine. I can't stay awake."

"It's okay Ed you don't have to stay awake. You need to get better."

"I want to talk to you…I don't want to keep sleeping."

"You just had surgery yesterday morning. I want you to rest. Don't worry about me I'm not lonely, I have you here."

Ed moved and felt the pain from his body. He winced turning his head away from Roy so he couldn't see his facial expression.

"Ed you don't have to hide it. I know your hurting…I'm going to get a nurse."

Ed grabbed his hand when he stood up. "NO! I can handle it! I told you I don't want anymore morphine! I know how to deal with pain…Roy."

"Ed, I don't like seeing you like this!"

He swallowed. "Please…I want to know…what's going on? I hate taking medicine that makes me go to sleep all the time. Sometimes it hurts really bad…but I feel like something… inside isn't right."

Roy had to keep hiding the truth from him, for now. "Don't ask questions right now."

The young alchemist looked in Roy's eyes. "Are you… hiding something from me? Did that doctor…do something?" Roy went around all the questions. "Ed, the purpose of the morphine is to help with the pain. The infection was really bad that's why you're on heavy antibiotics. If you want I could ask the doctor to give you less morphine."

The alchemist thought for a moment. "No, I may just need it. I-I… just want to talk with you." Ed deeply sighed he was irritated from the pain. The pain was not as bad as earlier but he missed making out with his lover.

"If you want I can get the nurse."

"No…I'm just tired and irritated." He winced.

"Usually the first and second day after surgery is the worst. Depending on what kind of surgery you had. Just take it easy Ed." Roy said that to make him feel better and to stop asking questions.

"Could I get one of those books you brought for me? It will help me keep my mind off the pain." Roy handed him a book and Ed pulled the man towards him and gave him a kiss. Roy dropped the book on the floor he wasn't expecting that, he thought he was in too much pain to grab anyone. The two kissed each other deeply. "I didn't think you wanted me to…"

Ed interrupted kissing between his breaths. "Just shut up and keep kissing me." Roy was trying to keep from falling on him by holding up his own body with both hands on each side of Ed.

Al and his dad walked in on their romantic scene. Hohenheim cleared his throat as an interruption for them to stop as always. The two men stopped kissing and looked up. It really angered Hohenheim on the inside to see Roy kissing his son. He stopped in the middle of the room. "I hope your not hurting my son making out like that." He looked at Roy. Roy sat in the chair looking at Hohenheim and ignoring his smart remarks.

Ed was pissed.. "Dad… you should be use to me _kissing_ Roy!" His tone changed to clenched teeth. "If it bothers you then, get the…"

Al interrupted his brother quickly coming to his bedside. "Brother! Please don't! You could hurt yourself!" Arguing was the last thing he wanted his brother to do.

"He started this! I…Ahh…oww!" Ed put his hand on his stomach.

Roy touched his arm with fear in his voice. "Edd!"

His dad quickly came to the bed. "Son!? Calm down!"

Roy gave the man an angry glare. "Why don't you stay away from him! Every time you see me it's always some stupid wise crack about me!"

"I say it as I see it!" Hohenheim said arguing back at Roy.

"Will you two stop it!? We need to get a nurse!" Al yelled at the two men. Al never raises his voice unless it was necessary. Ed was in pain and Al was comforting him. Hohenheim sat on the bed as Al moved out the way. "Ed, just take deep breaths."

"I'll get the nurse." Roy said with a heated tone as he looked angry at Hohenheim walking out the room. Roy was so tired of Hohenheim's stupid smart ass remarks. Ed was lying back on the pillows grabbing the sheets. "Oww! "

"Son calm down. It will be okay." Hohenheim looked at the door as he got up with exasperation. "Where the hell is that nurse!"

Al was worried about brother as he watched him in pain. "I'm sorry brother you have to deal with this. It's going to be okay."

"Al I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…yell earlier. I'm so…"

Al interrupted. "Brother, it's not a problem, just relax."

The nurse came in with the syringe full of morphine this time.

"You guys have to make the morphine before you get in here!" The older man said impolitely.

"Sorry Dr. Elric, we were coming." She stuck the IV immediately Ed felt the pain subside. Ed didn't like them giving him morphine every four hours. The pain wasn't that bad until his dad upset him. Al looked at his dad because he was rude. Roy stood at the door hearing what Hohenheim said to the nurse. The nurse left and Hohenheim sat down. "Son, are you feeling alright?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore but I feel a sleepy. I don't want to fall asleep again. Where's Roy?" He said tiredly as his eyes looked around the room.

"I'm right here." Roy came quickly on the other side of the bed. He sat down and took Ed's hand and kissed it. He didn't care if his dad had anything to say, he hoped it pissed him off. Al could tell his dad was uncomfortable when Roy did that.

"I don't want to go to sleep again I want to stay awake."

"It's alright Ed just get some rest. When the morphine wears off I'll be right here." The alchemist closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hohenheim sat there looking at them two as he rolled his eyes, he wanted to vomit. Roy let go of Ed's hand and sat back in his chair.

Hohenheim got up to leave. "I'll be back son before I go home."

"I want to talk to you dad before you go." Al said on his way out the door with his father.

They went outside in the hall. Roy was glad when the door closed and Ed's dad left.

"Dad, why are you so cruel to Roy?! Seriously what's up with the rudeness to the nurse!? It wasn't two minutes and she came in the room with the medicine. She was really quick."

"Al in the medical field the word 'stat' means now! It seems like she took her time and Roy probably didn't say it was an emergency. Unfortunately… you don't know how I feel about those two because they are disgraceful!"

"To you its disgraceful and I know exactly how you feel! I think you're an arrogant snob that's too busy trying to make an impression on his friends!"

"You better watch how you talk to me!"

"Dad, I don't like them together either, but I respect it, and you didn't have to be rude to the nurse."

"I can't believe the way my son is talking to me! I have things to do!" He said as he walked away with a conceited attitude.

Al shook his head and then sighed as he went back in the room. His dad got on his nerves being so arrogant. _He wants to impress his friends by having the perfect family._ Al thought as he went back in the room and sat next his brother the opposite side of the bed. "I'm very sorry Roy about my father's behavior he can really be a jerk sometimes."

"Don't worry about it Al, he always acts like that whenever I'm with Ed." He sighed. "I'm just really tired of it. He's always accusing me of things when something goes wrong with Ed. I would like to avoid him, but, that's hard to do."

"I don't know what it's going to take to make my father wake up before he loses his relationship with Ed for good."

"I hope that doesn't happen or I will _really_ be hated by your dad."

"It's not your problem Roy. You didn't make Ed fall for you.

Roy smiled at his sleeping lover rubbing his shoulder gently. "I know."

"Roy I hope you don't get mad but…" He whispered because of Ed. "Dad told me about what the doctor did."

Roy sat back folding his arms. "So much for trusting him with secrets, since he doesn't like me anyway."

"He wasn't going to tell me but he said he agreed with you about not telling Ed."

"At least we agree on something. I apologize for not telling you. I know how sensitive you are with your brother and I was afraid you might say something."

"After hearing what I heard and knowing Ed and the condition he's in, I wouldn't say a word until he feels better."

"Thanks I'm glad were on the same page." Roy said, relieved. The two talked and laughed about other things and Al got up and left an hour later. Roy stayed until Ed woke up. They kissed and talked for a while. Roy was happy that his love was feeling better.

&

Here is a preview for the next chapter.

"Why is Roy…kissing another woman!? H-He wouldn't do this to mee!"

That's the end of this chapter. There is still more to come. Review please.


	11. Roy's problem

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Our Wish chapter 11

**A/N: **I thought I give you guys a double dose of chapters 11, 12. Since I haven't updated in three weeks, enjoy!

The next day the blond alchemist was helped out of his bed to walk around. The male nurse took off the catheter that was attached to him for the last few days. Getting out of bed was painful for the alchemist. The male nurse assured him to take his time as he helped him with the walker. Ed walked down the hall with the nurse and back to his room. When Ed came back to his room he sat down on the bed taking deep breaths. He never felt like this even when he lost the baby. The male nurse looked at him as he put his walker next to the wall. "Mr. Elric, are you feeling okay?"

Ed waved his hand at the nurse to signal he was okay. "I-I'm okay I just feel weak and my stomach hurts."

"That's to be expected, you haven't gotten out of bed for two days. We have done enough walking for today unless the doctor suggests more. Will do it again tomorrow."

"Okay."

The Alchemist would have argued about getting out of bed but Roy told him that part of growing up is not giving someone a hard time. No longer a teen, Roy, expected more from him then hearing a potty mouth which, Ed had no problem doing. Roy wasn't coming until later because he had some paper work and some return calls that he needed to take care of.

The nurse helped Ed get back into bed. Moving was painful and poor Ed hated moving but he had no choice. The nurse told him he would bring him some cranberry juice and gelatin. Ed didn't care for eating anything he wasn't really hungry but his lover told him last night that they would be bringing him some food and he needed to eat so he could feel better. The nurse pulled the covers over him and adjusted his bed. "I'm going to bring you the gelatin and cranberry juice incase you change your mind." Ed hated hospitals and he wished he could go home.

When the alchemist was a teen he would get hurt sometimes on missions. Landing him in the hospital, though the second day he would sneak out. This came with a heavy lecture from his dad and brother, followed by a scolding from his army superiors, and punishment after he got well. Ed sat there thinking. _This pain in my body feels like he cut me in three different places._

Ed got out of the bed groaning as he took his IV bag off the metal hook. He took his time getting up. He hated this! It felt ridiculous! _The Fullmetal alchemist was never like this. Always the brave one and shunning pain,_ he thought. He slowly made it to the bathroom. He laid his IV bag on the sink as he slid his hospital gown off his shoulders to his waist. Looking at the long white bandage go across his stomach covering his lower abdomen. He had swelling like if he had a small pouch.

He touched the bandage, and cringed from the delicate area. "Damn! I've never been like this." He fussed. "No wonder when they change the bandage it hurts like hell. The doctor said it's just an infection. It must be a really bad one like they told me… and from what! It couldn't be the pregnancy that was four weeks ago. Certain things just don't add up and my boyfriend acts strange when I ask questions." The alchemist spoke to himself out loud.

"Mr. Elric, are you in there!" The male nurse knocked.

"Y-Yes I'm using the bathroom. I'll be out soon." Ed put his gown back on his shoulders and pretended to use the bathroom. Ed didn't have a small frame that much any more. His body was converting into the young man that he is. He had more muscle on his body now from training with the new soldiers. The young alchemist grabbed his IV bag and came out the bathroom. The nurse helped him into bed and put his IV back on the hook. He put his tray in front of him on his table. He helped him adjust his bed so he could eat. Ed laid there looking at the tray of gelatin and cranberry juice in front of him. He sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just feeling weak and these stitches bother me."

"It's to be expected after having surgery. Would you like some morphine after your done eating?"

"Uh…no I think I'm tired of sleeping for now. I'll wait until it really hurts to take the morphine."

"We don't have to give you a full dose, which will make you sleepy, but enough to kill the pain."

He gave in to what the nurse said. "When I'm done eating I'll take it." Ed felt like a drug addict needing a fix. He never had been induced with so much morphine before. The nurse left the room, while he ate his food slowly and sipped his juice. He looked at his desk to where Roy left some comic books for him. He wanted to read them, but, after he takes the pain killer.

&

Roy was walking down the streets with Armstrong and Havoc behind him and Riza beside him. They were concerned about Roy, so, they took him out to lunch. Since he's been busy with work and seeing about Ed. Riza, Armstrong and Havoc noticed the stress he's been under and they wanted to make him feel better. They walked into a nice restaurant were it seemed busy. Sometimes Roy would bring Ed to this place. They all sat down in one of the booths.

A waitress came over and smiled. "Hi I'm Sabrina and I will be your waitress. She looked at Roy surprised. "Oh I can't believe it! Roy Mustang! How's it been?"

He looked at her strange trying to recognize her. "Sabrin…" She kissed him on the lips before he said another word. He pulled away. "Sabrina, please, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry Roy I got carried away." She said as she fixed her clothes.

Roy was red from embarrassment.

"Miss?! Could you take our order, were starving!" Riza said, angry about what happened.

She apologized and took the orders for their drinks. "I'll be back with your drinks and then I can find out what you want to order for lunch."

"Sir, do you know that woman?" Asked Havoc.

"Yeah, it's an old fling from three years ago."

"She has plenty of nerve to just kiss you like it didn't matter if you were seeing someone or married." Riza said.

"I guess being the Fuehrer has that affect." Smiled Havoc.

Riza elbowed Havoc in the side to stop joking. "Sir, I think you need to be careful with these women."

"Hawkeye, another woman right now is far from my mind. Ed is my love and that's all I'm concerned about."

"Speaking of Ed is he up to any visitors?" Armstrong asked.

"Yeah you guys can go see him."

"Good I'll pay him a visit." Havoc said.

"Let's talk about something else and not Ed right now I'm pretty sure the Fuehrer has a lot on his mind with other things." Riza insisted.

Making Roy feel comfortable and less worried about his love was the idea of taking him out. The waitress came back and brought their drinks and took their orders for food. She left the table and took the order to the kitchen. On the other side of the diner in the back left corner was a man sitting by himself with a laptop on the table. Sabrina walked over to him and smiled.

He looked up at her. "You've done very well." He said as he slipped five hundreds into her apron pocket. "I've got what I needed." He said as he looked at the picture on the digital camera.

"Anytime," She smiled and walked away.

Riza, Armstrong and Havoc had Roy laughing about some work related issues while they waited for their food. For the last few days Roy had been staying in his office not wanting to leave and skipping his lunch breaks to stay busy. Those were also other reasons why they suggested taking him out of the office and getting his mind off of work and his love.

&

The stranger left the restaurant and got in his car. The man opened his cell phone and dialed. "Hey! Pull up your email I sent the picture to your inbox."

"Okay."

They hung up.

Dr. Jason went into his email and clicked on the message. He printed out the picture of Roy and Sabrina kissing. "Hmph…It's about time he started kissing a woman. I hope this works." He took the picture and folded it in half. Slipped it into his white lab coat leaving his office, taking the elevator two floors down, he put on his reading glasses as he stepped off. He didn't want anyone to recognize him. It was lunch time and a nurse was taking a tray of juice and soup to Ed's room.

Dr. Jason stopped her. "Excuse me nurse!" She stopped before she entered Ed's room.

He took out the folded picture and placed it on the tray. "This is a little something he would like to have."

"Okay." She smiled as she entered the room. Dr. Jason walked away.

Hohenheim left his office to go see Ed before he took his lunch break.

The nurse walked in Ed's room with his tray. "Hi Ed I brought your lunch." She placed it on his table and moved it up to him.

The weak looking blond cracked a smile. "Thank you."

"Oh there's a paper folded here for you."

Ed looked at her strange. "A paper?"

"Yeah on the tray." He picked it up and opened it. He looked at the picture as his heart descended. The paper fell out of his hands back on to the tray. He started breathing heavy. "W-What i-is this!"

"What's wrong, Mr. Elric?"

"This picture! Who brought this!"

"Calm down please."

"N-Ngh Oww!"

Hohenheim walked in the room and saw his son distressed. He quickly went to Ed's bedside. "What's going on!?" He looked at the nurse. "What happened here!?"

The nurse was a little nervous. "D-Dr. Elric all I-I said to him was about a paper that was left for him."

He quickly attended to his son, not quite understanding the nurse. "Ed calmed down. Take deep breaths." His father said taking the paper from the tray and looking at it. "I should have known. Nurse? Bring half a dose of morphine!"

The nurse went out the room quickly. The young alchemist was in pain. He was confused about the picture. "Why is Roy… kissing another woman?! He looks like he's enjoying it. Roy wouldn't…do this to mee!"

"Calm down Ed, its okay."

"It's a lie!" He winced.

Hohenheim rubbed his shoulder and burned with anger towards Roy. _I knew this would happen!_ He thought.

The blond was hurt. "H-He wouldn't." He started breathing heavier. "Ow…I-I can't b-breath!"

The nurse came back in with the medicine. Hohenheim was taking the oxygen cords to put under Ed's nose. "Keep my son calm." Hohenheim quickly went outside the room and called Dr. Friar on the phone. "Dr. Friar could you come see Ed he's really sick."

Dr Friar hung up and quickly left his office.

&

Roy, Riza, Havoc and Armstrong walked out the restaurant laughing. They all enjoyed their lunch and headed back to Central headquarters. Riza hoped she was able to keep Roy's mind off of Ed and work. So far she and her other comrades succeeded. Roy walked in his office with several papers that needed to be read and signed. The brunette looked better and more relaxed after he went to lunch. He sat down and went right to his paper work. One hour had passed and Roy was done with everything. It was in the middle of the afternoon and he was ready to leave.

Hawkeye came in. "You look more relaxed then earlier sir."

"Thanks, I feel better. A good laugh really helped. Thanks Hawkeye, I appreciate what you and the guys did."

"Very welcome sir. Are you leaving for the day?"

"Yeah I'm done with all my work and I'm going home to shower and see Ed."

"Want me to call your driver."

"Sure." Roy smiled.

Fifteen minutes later the driver came and Roy left for the day. Riza was glad to see her superior officer and friend feeling better. At home he took a shower and changed into his black pants and a casual blue short sleeve shirt. He looked totally different when he wore his regular clothes. His cell phone had a red light blinking on it. "I have message?" He opened up his phone and listened to it. _"This is Dr. Friar I wanted to talk to you about Ed. Please call me back." _

Roy picked up his house phone and didn't really worry too much. "He sounded calm."

"Hello."

"Dr. Friar! I'm so sorry I was in the shower, I didn't hear the phone."

"It's okay Roy. I want to tell you Ed broke a few of his stitches about an hour ago."

"Broke his stitches!? How?"

"I'll explain, just come down."

"I was on my way down there to see him anyway."

"Good his dad is really upset."

"Is Ed okay?" He asked hoping for some good news.

"Yes he's fine now. I'll talk to you when you get here."

"Okay." Roy hung up worried.

&

I will continue, review please.


	12. Truth revealed

I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 12

Roy put his shoes on and left the house. He got into the car as his driver took him to Central hospital. He sat in the back of the car with his legs crossed wondering how he broke his stitches. He hoped Ed wasn't trying to do anything stupid. He got to Ed's room and saw two security guards standing outside his door. He was about to approach the door when one of them stopped him. "What's going on?" Roy asked.

"Are you Roy Mustang?"

"Yes I am."

"Your not allowed to go in there."

"What are you talking about? I have every right to see Ed!"

"Dr. Elric said that you are not allowed to see him until you talk to him."

"This is great! I need permission to see my boyfriend now!"

"I'm just relaying the message but if you choose to not listen I will have to use excessive force!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Sorry but you have to get clearance through Dr. Elric first. This is a hospital sir and we have to go by procedure."

Dr Friar walked up to a heated Roy and other people looking. "Hey Roy I need for you to come with me to my office."

"Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on here!"

He touched his shoulder. "In my office we have a lot of people staring."

They went up to his office and Hohenheim was waiting inside. Roy walked in and confronted Hohenheim immediately. "What the hell do you think your doing putting security guards outside Ed's door, like I'm some god dam criminal!?"

Hohenheim stood up. "I have every right to do so! Look at this picture!"

Roy snatched the picture and opened it, he was angry. "This picture is nothing but some stupid paparazzi trying to make it look like I had something going on with this woman!"

"Would you two sit down for a moment so we can get some answers?"

Both men sat down. Hohenheim glared at Roy with anger. "Paparazzi?! It looks like somebody got caught in the act! That picture is what upset Ed!"

"I did not kiss this woman on purpose! I was out to lunch with my other officers and the lady in this picture is a waitress. She recognized me and kissed me out of nowhere."

Hohenheim laughed. "Yeah, right!"

"I'm not going to argue about this all night with you. That woman in the picture is an old girlfriend from long time ago. I have witnesses that were with me to prove what I said."

"They would cover for you within a heartbeat." Hohenheim made clear.

"You don't like me anyway and you would believe anything or anyone about me. I love Ed I wouldn't cheat on him!"

"Hmph! You are the prince of womanizing."

Roy gave him a cold stare. "Don't even talk about me womanizing when you and Dante were body snatchers! Taking over peoples bodies so you can live on!"

Hohenheim stood up he was outraged. "You shut your damn mouth! That is not to be discussed!"

"Stop this! This is a hospital! Not a fucking courtroom!" Dr. Frair yelled at both men.

Hohenheim sat down. Both men stopped talking. They never heard Dr. Frair get upset like that. "You two have some major issues between each other! It won't get solved by arguing! I wanted to find out about the picture not accuse anyone of anything! From hearing all this I have to believe what Roy says. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do anything to upset Ed."

"No I wouldn't. What I don't understand is how he got the picture!"

"You just don't want to get caught."

"This has nothing to do with getting caught! I just said I didn't do this! Someone gave that picture to upset Ed and make me look like the bad person."

"Now it's a set up!"

"Hohenheim, could you think for once with your head, instead of accusing me! This is your son were talking about. You should be angry with the person who brought the picture to him. Evidentially they knew he was here in the hospital and they wanted to distress him."

"I agree with Roy. How did someone know that Ed was in the hospital?"

Those words did start to make sense to Hohenheim. "Well, I can't deny that it does sound suspicious, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"You don't trust me anyway, but I'm not going to beg you to trust me. My relationship with Ed is none of your business! If Ed doesn't want to see me anymore then that's fine! But only on his terms not yours!"

"I don't see any problem with you seeing Ed and I think we should remove the security guards from the door."

"I don't want Roy upsetting my son. You saw how he was earlier."

"Hohenheim I only allowed the guards there because you wanted to find out the truth from Roy before he saw Ed. We can't have guards at his door unless Roy did something wrong. He didn't send the picture to Ed someone did this on purpose."

"Someone is trying to destroy my relationship with Ed." Said Roy suspiciously.

Hohenheim was quiet he didn't care about the relationship as long his son wasn't hurt.

"Who gave Ed the picture?" Asked Roy.

"The nurse didn't say and I really didn't ask her. I was more concerned about Ed then asking about the picture." Said Hoehenheim.

"Dr. Frair is Ed alright?"

"He couldn't breath and he broke a few of his stitches. I put his stitches back that he broke. I have him on oxygen for right now."

Roy folded his arms with a sigh. He was fine until the stress was now creeping back into his body like the first day when Ed was in the hospital. "Dr. Frair is it possible if I take Ed home."

Hohenheim thought he was kidding. "What!"

Dr. Frair looked at Roy surprised. "Roy, Ed's in no condition to go home."

Hohenheim looked at him. "Have you lost it!?"

"No I haven't lost it! I don't feel Ed's safe here."

"My son is safe here! We can put security at his door to make sure no one not authorized will go in."

"I don't trust that! Who ever it was didn't see Ed but manage to slip a picture of me to that nurse. I want to have a talk with the nurse and I want to see surveillance video of the hallway going back two hours ago."

"You can't just come in here and give orders like you're at Central Headquarters!"

"Hohenheim do you want Ed to have another set back or do you want to find out who gave him that photo. The person knew what they were doing."

"You should control the women that come after you." Hohenheim fussed.

"It's not my fault this happen! Whether you like it or not Ed is in no condition to be having set backs! That's why I want to take him home so he can have a nurse watch over him until he gets better."

"My son isn't going home! He's in no condition to step foot…"

Dr. Frair interrupted. "Dr. Elric, remember, Ed is my patient not yours. I think we should ask Ed if he wants to go home not make decisions for him. Realistically, I believe we should let him stay here and just have the room monitored for any suspicious activities."

Roy sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Are you saying you're afraid that someone will tell him or slip him another picture of you cheating?"

Roy got up. "Hohenheim you can go to hell! I'm not going to explain myself to any bastard that hates our relationship! Dr. Frair I want to see Ed! If I can't see him I will get a court order and prosecute this hospital for violation of my rights!"

Hohenheim fired at him standing up. "Don't you threaten this hospital! You wouldn't get any rights to see Ed! Who's going to give rights to a…"

"Doctor! That's enough!"

Roy ignored his remarks. "It's okay Dr. Frair My rights are violated because I'm seeing another man. But their not ignored when I'm not allowed to see my friend. You can threaten me with this bullshit about gay relationships but I have every right to see Ed because I haven't caused any trouble. Roy glared at the older man as he was standing. "If you would excuse me I'm going to see my boyfriend and _lover_ whether you like it or not!"

Hohenheim was clenching both fists as he fumed about the way he said "lover" to him.

"Roy, don't go yet!" Dr. Frair said. "I'm not going to keep you from seeing Ed and I never was." He picked up the phone and dialed security. He hung up. "You can see Ed, I'll be down there soon."

Roy left and closed the door he was fed up with Ed's father and his nasty remarks. He alchemist massaged his left temple he started to feel a headache coming on. He should just ignore Hohenheim's remarks but he couldn't help it, he was sitting right in the room with the man. He was even more worried about Ed. _Who would leave a paper like that, and do such a heartless thing. If I find out who did this they will answer to me! _Roy got to the room and the security guards were gone. He walked in and saw Al sitting by his bed side. Ed was talking to him in his weak voice. Both young men saw Roy enter the room. "Hi Al, Ed," He said calmly. "I know what happen and there is an explanation for this."

Al got up and came across the room by the door. "I better go I've been here long enough and I'm pretty sure you two have some stuff to talk about."

"We do and I do want to tell you before you leave that the picture with me kissing another woman is a lie. I did not kiss her she forced a kissed on me out of nowhere when I was out to lunch with Hawkeye, Havoc, and Armstrong."

"Did you see someone with a camera?"

"No I didn't."

"It sounds like someone set you up." Said Al.

"Most likely, yes!"

"Who told you?"

"The doctor called and said that Ed broke his stitches and he wanted to see me. When I got here, security said I wasn't allowed to go in because your dad said I had to see him first."

"I'm sorry about my dad Roy he's being over protective and foolish."

"I just came from Dr. Frair office and had another round with Hohenheim. I wish he lay off of me. Your dad doesn't want me to see Ed."

"I-Ignore my stupid father!" Ed spoke hearing the conversation.

Roy and Al looked over at Ed and they could tell he was pissed off.

"Al, I'll talk to you about this later I don't want to…"

"No explanation for that. He's been through a lot today and I prefer that." Al said as he turned and waved goodbye to his weak brother.

Roy came and sat by the bed. He didn't kiss Ed because he wanted to explain about the picture. Roy looked at his lover he could tell that he was weak and fragile. He looked better yesterday then today. Ed looked at his man who seem tired and stressed. He didn't want to believe the picture. "You said… she forced a kiss on you? I should have been thinking Roy. Women do like to come after you. I was stupid to get upset for no reason." He said feeling bad.

Roy took his hand and held it. "I-I'm so sorry this caused you a set back. I-I didn't want this to happen. Someone deliberately did this to you, actually us. If you want to Ed I talk to the Doctor about taking you home and having a nurse come see you. I don't want you here if someone is going to cause problems for you to recover." Roy put his lovers hand down.

"You know me too well. You know my answer to that."

"I do, though, the doctor didn't recommend that. He said you're in no condition to leave."

Ed sighed. "That's always the answer."

"Yeah…and probably the best, I'm going to ask security to check outside you door more often. I don't want anymore problems or I'll be checking into the hospital."

"That's fine we can share rooms." Ed teased. Roy chuckled.

"Roy…please don't be sorry it's not your fault someone tried to use a picture to hurt us." Roy smiled at Ed. He was just hurt that someone tried to hurt his love. Later on Dr. Frair took the oxygen off before Roy left. Ed said he didn't need it anymore.

&

Later that evening after seven Havoc, Armstrong, Hawkeye were still in uniform having a drink in one of the bars, about a few blocks away from Central command. It had been a long busy day and work was over.

"I have a blind date tomorrow night." Smiled Havoc.

"I hope it doesn't end in a disaster like the last one." Hawkeye teased.

"Don't remind me. I felt embarrassed." Havoc pulled out his tape recorder that he accidently stuck in his pocket.

"Taping something?" Hawkeye said.

"I accidently stuck this in my pocket. I usually leave it at work."

They were there for almost an hour. Havoc got up and went to the bathroom. He went into one of the stalls. The two doctors walked in and were talking about Ed and Roy. "It will take a while for him to recover from that placenta incident. I glad I left it in on purpose. That Dr. Frair should have lost his job too. He's getting close to retirement." Dr. Phelps chuckled using the open stall.

"I can't stand those two freaks having a baby. I don't get how he got pregnant. They won't be having anymore." Dr. Jason said. Both men started laughing as they zipped up their pants and headed towards the sink to wash their hands.

"I don't understand how Hohenheim can be in the same room with his son. It makes me sick!" Dr. Phelps said in disgust.

"Well that picture I had taken caused a set back. His dad said he broke a few of his stitches."

"He won't be fucking anytime soon." Dr. Phelps said

The two men laughed again as they left the bathroom. Havoc came out of his stall he was sickened by what they said. He managed to get a look at the two men when he stood on the toilet seat. He heard what they were saying and he recorded mostly all on his tape recorder. "This is bad, poor Ed." He said as he left the bathroom.

&

To be continued. Review please.


	13. Roy makes a decision

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 13

A/N: I am so sorry about this story being late. I have college classes and lots of homework. So, for making you wait so long here is another double dose of chapters 13 and 14. I hope you enjoy!

Havoc came back and sat at the table.

"What took so long, you making out in there?" Asked Riza. She noticed that he was bothered by something. "Are you okay? You don't look so good. Did you get sick in the bathroom?"

"Almost…after what I heard."

Hawkeye looked confused. "What?"

"Where's Armstrong?"

"He had to go."

"Listen, we need to go talk in your car."

Riza wondered what was going on. Havoc never looked so serious. "Okay."

The two got up and left. As they walked out the door Hawkeye's cell phone ringed. "Hello Fuehrer sir." She answered as Roy's number on her caller ID showed up.

"Hi Riza. I know it's after eight but could you stop by my house I want to talk to you."

"Sure, but as soon as I'm done with Havoc."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." They hung up.

"Was that Roy?"

"Yes…he wants to talk to me tonight."

"It's good you're going by his house tonight."

She looked at him strange as they got in the car. "What's going on? I don't like that look on your face or the way your talking."

The two got in the car and Havoc started talking about the two doctors. He even played the tape for Riza to hear.

The blonde Lieutenant took a deep sigh and laid her head on the stirring wheel of the car when the tape was done. "Havoc you have to be kidding me!" Anger was building in her voice as she spoke.

"Sickening, isn't it?" He said looking at her.

"This is beyond sickening! They should be in _jail_ for attempted murder!"

"You have to tell Roy!" Havoc demanded.

"I'm stopping by his house tonight anyway, I'm pretty sure he's going to have those two arrested for this."

"I better go, it's late." Havoc said getting out the car.

Riza drove off thinking about what this could do to her best friend.

&

Roy was sitting in his office a little stressed from earlier. He was having a glass of wine thinking about having Ed come home and recovering. He sipped some more of his wine and put down the glass.

Hawkeye walked in. "Hey sir."

He looked up. "Have a seat."

She sat across from him.

"I just needed a friend to talk with tonight." Hawkeye could tell from the look on his face Roy didn't look happy. "What happened sir?"

"Some stupid idiot took a picture of me kissing the waitress today."

That recording popped in her mind when Roy mentioned that. From what she remembered they talked about the picture that was given to Ed. Riza shook her head to stop thinking. "Oh… you're talking about that girl that just kissed you out of nowhere."

"Yeah that…anyway someone took the picture and gave it to Ed. Ed became highly upset over it and broke a few of his stitches. They had to be put him on oxygen!"

Hawkeye gasped. "Is he alright?"

He sighed through his nose as he sipped his wine. "He's fine. I had a rough time at first seeing him because his nosy dad stuck two security guards at the door of his room. I couldn't see him until I talked to him. I was arguing with security until Dr. Frair came by and took me in his office where Ed's father was waiting, and we had it out. He accused me of cheating on his son…" Roy stopped talking. His anger had reached its peak. He took his glass of wine and threw it in the fire place as he snapped his fingers and a flame ignited.

Hawkeye looked at her commanding officer, whom was burning with anger as he ran both of his gloved hands through his dark hair. "I'm so tired of this shit!" He said through gritted teeth. "Every time I want to find peace in my relationship there's always someone lurking in the shadows planning to fuck it up for me! I don't know how, or _who_ gave him that picture! Obviously they did it to upset him and break us up!"

Hawkeye came on the other side of his desk and rubbed the man's shoulder comforting him. _If he finds out about what those two doctors…I rather not go there. _

He got up and stood by the fireplace. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm ready to quit my job and just go away somewhere with Ed so I won't have to deal with this."

"Maybe that's what you should do sir."

He turned. "You want to be Fuehrer?"

"No sir I don't but maybe you and Ed can go somewhere after he get's well and take a vacation, just the two of you."

"It's not going to do any good if I have to come back to people threatening me about my relationship here in Central."

"Sir, don't run I'm pretty sure people are going to have to accept you for who you are."

She hugged him. He was surprised. "Your so sweet to me tonight Hawkeye, are you alright."

She let go of him blushing. "Yes sir I just really feel bad about all the stupid shit you have to deal with."

"I'm sorry, what am I thinking?! I shouldn't even question that. You're always good to me." He said warmly to her.

_I wonder how's going to feel about this tape? Maybe I shouldn't play this tonight. I'll wait until tomorrow he's already had a bad day and hearing this tape… he won't be able to sleep. Those bastards are going to pay for this!_ "Hawkeye are you alright I was talking."

She snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to…"

He interrupted. "It's okay it's been a long day for you."

"Yes…I better go." She saluted and left.

"I wonder what's on her mind? Oh well, it's been a long day for all of us. I better get to bed." He turned off the lights in his office and went to his room.

&

Another day had dawned and Riza went to the office she shared with Armstrong and Havoc, with the door locked behind her.

"Did you tell him last night?" Havoc asked.

"No I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Lieutenant Armstrong you must know the details about the tape."

"Havoc just told me everything. It's sickening!"

"Listen, I couldn't tell him last night because he was upset about someone taking his picture with that waitress yesterday and giving it to Ed."

"We know who was capable of that! This is great! Those assholes are going to pay for this!" Declared Havoc.

"I didn't see any camera." Said Armstrong.

"None of us did. It was nothing more than a set up." Said Hawkeye.

"Those two doctors are sick! I hope their not seeing any patients." Havoc mentioned.

"Remember that Dr. Phelps is suspended." She reminded them.

"I'm pretty sure its revenge their seeking for getting Phelps suspended." Said Armstrong.

"To add to Roy's stress Ed broke a few of his stitches when he saw the picture."

That was mentioned on the tape." Said Havoc.

"Not only did they upset Ed, his dad was furious with Roy and blamed him. He put two security guards outside Ed's door. Roy could not see Ed until he spoke with his dad."

Havoc was angry. "This is bullshit! Those two idiots caused this problem and should be arrested!"

"The Fuehrer is going to need some support." Armstrong said.

"Not only support but he's going to need our help."

"I want to hear this tape." Armstrong asked.

"When we talk to the Fuehrer, will listen to the tape then,"

"Is he allowed to see Ed?"

"Yeah, he had it out with Hohenheim. He was angry last night about the whole thing." She looked at the clock. "We better go guys. I'm pretty sure he's here."

All three of them came out the office and went down the hall to knock on Roy's office door.

"Come in." He said sitting at his desk looking over some papers. The alchemist saw all of them walk in.

"Good morning Fuehrer, sir." They all said in unison.

"Good morning, it's pretty strange for all of you to show up at once. I must have a lot of paper work I didn't tend to."

"Sir, there is something going on that you need to know and it's not paper work." She looked at him. "You're not going to like this."

Roy got up and came around his desk. When he looks serious he looks sexy. Hawkeye loved when he looked sexy. He was always handsome to leaned up against his desk. "What's going on? It must be really serious for you to all come in here."

"It is sir." Havoc spoke. "Last night when I was in the bathroom at one of the bars I overheard a conversation about you and Ed…"

Roy interrupted. "Havoc, listen, if someone is making stupid remarks about me and Ed just ignore them."

"Sir it's more than a stupid remark." The female officer said.

Roy looked at Hawkeye and then back to his other soldiers. "Okay, this better be important. You know I don't pause in my work to listen to bathroom gossip. I really don't care about what people think of me and Ed."

"Sir last night when I went to the bathroom, there was a conversation about you and Ed. The two male doctors were laughing about leaving the placenta in on purpose to keep you from…"

"What!!" Roy raised his voice in anger. "I-I can't believe this! I'm sorry Havoc…please, continue."

"Sir, are you alright?" Hawkeye looked worried.

"I'm fine." Actually his heart was filling with anger. "What else."

"Why don't we play the tape, it gives more information."

"You taped this?" He looked at all of them."

"I did sir. It was an accident that I took my tape recorder with me."

"Let's hear it." Said Roy. He wasn't ready to hear this but this was important especially concerning his lover. Roy heard everything on the tape that was said. He walked between his soldiers going to the couch over whelmed and shocked. He was angry and speechless.

All of them were worried with Roy speechless. The two men never saw Roy so quiet. The alchemist buried his face in his hands. "My… poor… Ed. They hurt… my love." He sighed deeply. "How could they do this!?" He looked up at them with hurt in his eyes. "Did you see what they look like?"

"One had dark hair like he was in his late 30's and the other one with brown hair about the same age." Havoc said. "One of those voices I know and he's a doctor. But the other one I don't know his voice that well."

"Sir, just say the word and we will arrest them and charge them for attempted murder!" Havoc stated.

"No…not yet."

"What!" Said all three of his comrades." They wondered if he was under too much stress and couldn't think straight. "Not yet, I need for Ed to get well."

"Are you going to let them walk for now!" Asked a surprised Havoc.

"Listen, my first priority is to protect Ed from anymore harm. If he finds out that the doctor left the placenta in on purpose…will have to arrest him for attempted murder!" He got up from the couch walking between his officers. The alchemist slammed both gloved hands on his desk. "Dam it! This is awful! Seeing my love sick is bad enough! Now I have to deal with his dads backstabbing coworkers!"

"Sir I think you need time to think about this. You can't let these bastards walk around with hatred toward you and Ed! Were talking about beyond medical malpractice here!"

He turned. "I know Havoc I just need to think about what decisions I'm going to make!"

"The time is now to act sir! Don't let those sick bastards walk!" Havoc demanded.

"I'm not going to let them get away with this. I have to tell Hohenheim about this."

"You know he's going to give you a hard time about his two coworkers." Said Hawkeye

"I know but he loves Ed and would do anything for him. Then, he is always accusing me of things and has a hard time believing anything I say." Roy slammed his fists down on his desk again. "Dam them! I'm pretty sure that other voice is Dr. Phelps. I'm so fucking mad right now! I could consume both of them with a snap of my fingers!" The man put one hand on his right hip. He had to think of what he was going to do. He took his hand off his hip and turned. "I want you three to do something for me. Run a background check on Doctor Jason and find out if he has committed any crimes. I don't trust any doctor in that hospital! I want several copies of that tape!"

"Yes sir!" The three soldiers said. "I have to leave and talk with Hohenheim about this. Hawkeye, I need for you to come with me while you two execute my orders."

Hawkeye and Roy left out the building. As she drove, she watched Roy off and on through her rearview mirror. She could see the worry and anger on his face. Roy sat with silence, she was worried about him. He sat there angry, a little confused and hurt.

"Sir, are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know. I'm just angry about all this. The nerve of those idiots…why am I surprised that they were behind all this. If I see those two I swear I'll kill them! I'll kill them both for this!"

"Sir I believe you should calm down or you just might do it." I'm just angry and I'm scared that I might lose Ed."

"Ed loves you sir, this isn't your fault."

They arrived at the hospital. Roy and Hawkeye went to the floor were Hohenheim's office was. "Just wait out here Hawkeye I'm pretty sure this won't take long. He knocked.

"Come in." Hohenheim looked up not really wanting to see Roy. "What are you here for? Did my son dump you already?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but it didn't happen. I have some serious matters to talk about that concerns Ed and I know you have to hear this."

"Are you here to plead your case for something you did?"

"I didn't come here for games and name calling. Those coworkers of yours that call themselves doctors Dr. Phelps and Dr. Jason got together to commit a criminal act towards your son! They planned together to have that placenta left in on purpose!"

"You're lying! My son wouldn't be in the hospital taking heavy doses of morphine if you hadn't coerced him into having a baby and now he's reaping your consequences!"

"You are so dam twisted! Those two doctors that work with you are making an ass out of you! That Dr. Jason should be fired!"

"Get out! Get out of my office! Don't come back here telling me lies!"

"You're a dam fool!" Roy was heated as he left his office. Hawkeye saw the angry look on her face. "Remind me to never talk to him again!" Roy walked off and Hawkeye followed. They got on the elevator. Roy took deep breaths with his arms folded as he walked around the elevator. Hawkeye was quiet she knew this would happen. They got off.

"I'm going to see Ed for a few minutes. He walked in and Dr. Frair just finished changing Ed's bandage. Hawkeye stayed outside the door, to give Ed privacy. "Just the two men I want to see." Roy said.

&

To be continued.


	14. Choices and surprising information

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 14

"Hi Roy." Smiled the doctor. Roy winked at Ed acknowledging him. Ed was happy to see his lover it helped to get his mind off of the pain. "Ed could you excuse us I need to talk with the doctor and I'll be right back. Ed nodded. The nurses help him sit up as they adjusted his bed. Roy went out in the hall with the doctor. "Hawkeye, if you want, you can see Ed. I need to talk with the doctor?"

"Sure," She smiled as she went in.

The two men went down the hall to his office. Dr Frair closed the door and sat at his desk. Roy took a seat in front of his desk. Without wasting time Roy explained to the doctor about what happened with the two doctors.

"WHAT! Are you serious about this!?"

"Yes, real serious. It's on tape. I went to Hohenheim and well…he didn't listen."

Dr. Frair was surprised at the whole thing. "Those two doctors are good doctors! How could they…I want to hear that tape!"

"I'll let you listen to it if you come by Central Headquarters."

"I've been also questioned about that placenta as well and the hospital medical board wants to talk with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that doctor, I hope you don't get in trouble for this."

"I hope not either…I trusted him."

Roy sighed. "Doctor, I'm tired and I'm sorry. I just can't trust anyone here. I want Ed checked out today."

"Ed is not ready to go home. We talked about this the other day, he still needs to be monitored for several more days."

"Doctor, I will hire a nurse with twenty-four hour care if I have to. I don't want Ed here. I don't trust Dr. Jason and Ed's father thinks I'm making this shit up! Ed is not safe here! Doctor listen, my job is a big responsibility. I love being Fuehrer, but I'm just about max out with stress. I can handle my job but I can't handle someone torturing my love while I'm at work! My head is going explode if I leave Ed here another _night!_ Doctor I don't want Ed to see me like this! I've been doing my best to keep my mouth shut until he feels better." Roy pleaded to the doctor. Please understand…if you want to come by the house and bring your nurse, I will pay you what the medical insurance doesn't cover." Roy sighed as he looked at the doctor. The alchemist tone changed to a calmer one. The man was weary from dealing with Hohenheim and his stupid coworkers and the doctor saw that. "Dr. Frair I just want my love home with me. I want him safe."

"I don't like releasing my patients early but I'll consider this. Only, because the doctors are a threat, I haven't heard any tapes but I do have to consider your feelings and Ed's safety. I will come by tomorrow to hear the tape. I need two hours before I release Ed. I have to prepare all his medications. I have a few nurses that I know that can do morning and evening shifts. I'll have the nurse fill all his prescriptions. She will bring by the I.V. bags. I don't want Ed doing any lifting for eight weeks or any exercises. I will give you a list of instructions to follow and I will be stopping by."

That was a relief for Roy. He smiled at the doctor. "Thanks doctor I really appreciate this."

"One thing?" Said the Physician.

"What's that?"

"We didn't ask him if he wants to leave early."

Roy laughed. "Believe me doctor when I go back to his room he will be excited to leave. Ed hates hospitals, we had to punish him one time when he was a teen. He left out the hospital the next day without being released from a doctor."

"I'm glad that wasn't a problem."

"Fullmetal learned his lesson. Listen, I'm going to go see Ed and tell him. Could you call me when he's ready so we can pick him up?"

"Sure."

Roy left his office happy to bring his love home. He walked in the room as Ed was talking to Hawkeye." Roy interrupted him with a kiss as he approached his bed. Roy let go and pulled up a chair. "I'm sorry to interrupt the conversation but I have some good news."

"You get to move in with me."

"Better then that! You get to go home today!"

Ed was surprised. "Really! I get to leave!" He looked at Roy strange. "I thought the doctor said I had several more days."

Roy gave his love a straight face like if everything is normal. "I got him to change his mind. You get to go home with a nurse watching you."

Ed didn't look to thrill about that. "Nurse?"

"Remember fullmetal, you're not ready to jump over fences or come back to work. The doctor said you can get out of bed but only with a nurse assisting you. The nurses will watch you for another week. As you get better you won't need their twenty four hour assistance. In two hours you should be leaving I need to stop by the house and tell the servants to have your room ready."

"This is great Ed!" Hawkeye smiled.

"Yeah, I guess me and the bed are going to be best friends." The alchemist was not thrilled about being in the bed a lot or suffering from a pain he never felt. Roy got up and kissed him as he stared into his gold eyes. "I love you. I'm going to leave and come back later to take you home." They left out the room. Ed was happy to leave the hospital, three days was enough for him.

&

Hawkeye was driving as Roy was talking on the phone with his servants about preparing Ed's room. From looking at Roy she could tell he was tired and had a lot on his mind. Dealing with the bad medical report, the two doctors and Ed's father blaming him for everything, _I would have shot someone by now._ Hawkeye thought. _Only question is, how is he going to handle those two doctors? What is his plan? I hope he thinks of something soon._

He got off the phone and ran his index finger along the side of the window.

"Have a lot on your mind, sir?"

"Yeah…really too much, I'm glad Ed is coming home, that takes a lot of worry off my mind."

"Sir, what did you say to the doctor for him to release Ed? It's not like Ed is in the greatest health to come home yet."

"I told him the truth about the tape and I pleaded with him. After that he told me that he's only letting Ed go because of what the doctors did. I'm really happy he said yes, I couldn't handle him in the hospital another night while someone takes another jab at him."

"Have you planned out what's going to happen with those two doctors?"

"Actually I was thinking of talking to the medical exam board. Tomorrow, Dr. Frair is coming by my office to listen to the tape. Hopefully after a week I can explain all this to Ed."

"You are really good at hiding this."

"I'm trying Lieutenant, I really am."

&

"Hello, this is General Maxwell Mustang speaking."

A calm voice spoke. "Hello sir, I have an important message for you."

"Message?"

"Yes…do you know that Fuehrer Roy Mustang is dating a man and is having sexual relations with him?"

The General was appalled. "Who the hell is this!? How dare you speak those lies about my son like that!?"

"It's not a lie it's the truth!"

"Are you some stupid paparazzi trying to dig for information so you can fill your magazines with lies!? Don't call me anymore!"

He was about to hang up when he heard the voice speak again. "I don't work for any magazine." The person then hung up.

The General was upset as he hung up the phone. He didn't like anyone calling him unless it was for business or something really important. He sat at his desk in his office. His walls filled with metals from serving in the military and pictures of his wife and family. "They don't work for a magazine? Someone is pulling a prank! I know Roy, he is my baby son." The General picked up the picture of him and Roy sitting on his desk in their military uniforms. He looked at it. "I know you son. You wouldn't hide anything from me." He put it down as he went back to his work on the computer.

&

Two hours had went by quickly and Roy came to the hospital and picked up Ed. They drove home and Roy carried him to the house and to his room. Roy was very gentile with his lover.

"You don't have to carry me Roy, the doctor did say I could walk."

"I know but I just want to hold you in my arms." Ed was blushing as he head rested on his neck. He put him down gently on the bed. "I've never seen this guest room."

"I have a lot you haven't seen."

Roy took off Ed's sneakers and put them on the floor. Then he took off his own military jacket.

The nurse walked in with his medications and IV. "Hi I'm nurse Tressa. I'll be handling your medications during the daytime." She said, extending her hand to shake Roy and Ed's. She was a slender pretty lady in her early thirties. She had shoulder length black silky hair. Both men thought she was pretty. She wore black scrubs with pink teddy bears on her shirt and pants. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"So,so."

"I have the IV here and Dr Frair said he wants you on this until he says you don't need it. I will be giving you the morphine through the IV and administer the pills separately. There will be another nurse coming at night to stay with you until morning. The doctor said that all of your meals have to be eaten in bed and you can walk around with nurse's assistance twice a day and to the bathroom. Are their any questions before I start the IV?"

"I would like to change my clothes before you start the IV."

Roy went in the other room to get a different set of boxers and shirts. He helped the nurse change Ed's clothes. The nurse put his IV in and Roy gave Ed the remote to the bed. "This bed adjusts to whatever you want it to."

One of the maids came in. "Mr. Mustang I have the office prepared for the nurse."

"Thank you Ina. Oh Ina, this is nurse Tressa."

"Nice meeting you." Ina smiled and the nurse smiled back.

"If you're finished with Ed, Ina, will show you where you can set up your laptop and other things."

"Okay, I will be back to check on you in thirty minutes." They left and closed the door.

Ed had his bed already adjusted. Roy sat on the bed and Ed pulled Roy into a lip lock really fast. Gripping the edges of the bed behind Ed. Roy didn't realize he would grab him so quick. He wanted to be careful and not put his body on top of Ed's. They stopped kissing. All you could hear was breathing from the passion of the kiss. "I've been waiting to do that forever." Ed spoke.

"The same here, I couldn't wait to be alone with you. Ed, I want you to be careful I almost fell on you."

"I'm sorry but I had to grab you. When I feel better let's burn a hole in the mattress."

Roy looked at him strange. "Ed what…"

Ed brushed his lips against Roy's. "I'm talking about let's make love until we ware the mattress out."

Roy smiled. "I thought you meant to burn my bed up."

Ed poked him in the ribs. "No silly. I wouldn't tell you to burn the mattress unless you want to get rid of it like that."

Roy kissed his hand. "I'm sorry to break up are romantic time, I have some work at the office to finish up. We can continue where we left off later. If your feeling up to it."

He got up. "Thanks Roy. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. Besides I worry and I wanted you to be at home so we could be together. We don't have to worry about anyone looking at us strange or any stupid pictures coming on your food tray."

"I wonder who did that. They had to know I was in the hospital."

"Don't worry about it. It's some stupid idiot that probably works for the paparazzi. They just like to cause trouble."

"Roy?"

"Yes."

"You look tired. When you come in later could you rest in bed with me."

"Don't you want to be alone in the bed? I have to be careful."

"I know you won't hurt me it's just...I feel scared like something happen to me that shouldn't have. I don't know…I can't quite put my finger on it."

Roy didn't want him worried or asking questions. _Ed isn't ready to hear any bad news. That's a trip back to the hospital that I can't allow! I don't want those conniving butchers and that accusing snob of a father of his surrounding him. That's all I don't need right now._ He thought. Roy sat on the bed and kissed Ed on his lips gently. He pulled away looking at his love as he held his face. He looked into his golden eyes "I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you. You're more precious to me then gold. Don't be afraid. If anything goes wrong I'm just a phone call away. This is why I hired the nurses to watch you." He let go of his face. "Dr. Frair wanted your condition to be monitored and so do I." He got up and took Ed's cell phone out of his pocket and gave it to him. "I almost forgot it's charged and ready to use. Call me later if you like or if there's a problem." He kissed Ed and they said goodbye to each other.

&

"You better do something about him being the Fuehrer you know he probably will have me hung out to dry!"

"When do you have to see the medical board?" Dr. Jason asked.

"In two days."

"Don't worry Dr. Phelps we don't need some homo running our army. He shouldn't even be Fuehrer. I'm looking forward to the day when they fire him." He smirked.

&

To be continued. Review please.


	15. Ed's suspicious and Al's angry

I don't own fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 15

**A/N: Hey sorry about the long wait. College ends this week so now, I can update more often. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Hohenheim left his office and went down three floors. He was going to see his son. The man walked in the room noticing a clean room and a prepared bed. Wondering what was going on, the doctor let go of the door and went to the nurse's station several steps away wondering where his son was. "Nurse?"

"Yes Dr. Elric."

"Where is Edward Elric?"

"Mr. Elric went home today."

"Went home?!" He questioned with shock..

"Yes, Dr. Frair discharged him."

"I thought he wasn't…never mind, I'll go talk to him." The nurse smiled as he walked away.

Hohenheim was upset. _He told me that he wasn't ready to go home for another several more days. I'm sure Roy has something to do with this! He's always trying to find ways to piss me off!_ He knocked on the door of Dr. Frair's office.

"Come in."

"Good, I'm glad you're here!" He said closing the door with anger.

"Hi Dr. Elric what can I do for you?" Dr. Frair asked calmly.

"You can tell me why the hell you discharge my son today!? I thought he was in no condition to leave!"

"Dr. Elric, would you calm down and please change your tone of voice!"

He sighed. "Okay, I was wrong for raising my voice. But why did you let him go early?"

"I let him go because Roy told me that Dr. Jason is a threat to Ed."

"That's a bunch of bullshit! Roy is just paranoid and has some vendetta against Dr. Jason!"

"I don't know what's going on but I'm stopping by his office tomorrow to listen to an audio tape with Dr. Jason and supposedly Dr. Phelps, describing about the placenta that was left in on purpose. He said he tried to tell you and you didn't listen."

"I'm not saying what Dr. Phelps wasn't wrong with not paying attention. Come on, leaving it in on purpose? I have a hard time believing that!"

"So do I. Still, I'm suspicious about this. I have to meet with the medical exam board in a few days to be questioned about this incident. I may get trouble because of this. But, if I find out that those two are responsible, I will see to it that their licenses are revoked and they will no longer practice medicine anywhere."

"Dr. Jason is a good doctor he shouldn't have anything to do with this." Hohenheim protested covering for the doctor.

Dr. Frair was not thrilled with Hohenheim covering for his doctor friends. "Hohenheim don't be so naive! I know Dr. Jason has been your friend for the last several years and so has Phelps. This is your son were talking about or any other person. He could have _died _if he waited another few more days! We both know that leaving in a placenta is toxic! To me, it's attempted murder when it's done on purpose!"

Hohenheim was quiet at the moment, he wasn't sure if he should believe the doctor. "I can't say they left it in on purpose until I see evidence. I love my son but I can't bring accusations against doctors for something I haven't seen."

"I haven't heard the evidence either but I am suspicious about this. Roy is not someone you like or trust that's why you give him a hard time. Meddling in their relationship is not good."

Hohenheim changed the subject he didn't want to hear about his relationship with his son. "Why didn't you say no to Roy?"

"I did say no. So, we came to a conclusion. I will be stopping by the house and I have two nurses that are assigned for morning to evening and evening to morning. No need to worry he's all taken care of."

"I don't understand why you listened to him, he's no doctor!"

"Ed agreed to it."

"If my son get's worse! I hold you and Roy responsible!"

The doctor was not happy with his attitude. "Dr. Elric let me assure you I'm not shaken by your threats! You know how I treat my patients! If anyone has a vendetta against someone, it's you! Just blaming Roy for everything and not making the real party responsible! I'm pretty sure Roy isn't making Ed do anything he doesn't want! If he is, its control, believe me his relationship will not last!"

"I've heard enough about my son's sick love affair with his commanding officer! I have things to do!" He walked out the office angry with the doctor and Roy.

&

"Knock, knock!" Al smiled, as he opened the door.

"Hi Al." The blond looked up.

"Hey brother!" Al walked in and sat next to his bed. "So they let you go. You must be feeling better."

Ed winced as he moved in the bed. "Not…that much."

Al noticed that Ed seemed uncomfortable from the pain but he also seemed worried. "Okay…what's going on? I know you said you were out of the hospital. It seems like there's more is on your mind."

"Roy told me he wanted me home because he didn't want anymore dirty tricks to upset me or anyone looking at us funny."

"I couldn't blame him. Pictures like that shouldn't be sent to a person in the hospital recovering."

"If I find out who did it, I swear I'll kick their ass for it."

"I know you're in a lot of pain brother but, you didn't answer my question. Is there something else bothering you?" The young alchemist sighed. "Yeah, there is something else."

"What is it?"

"It's this weird feeling I get that the doctor did more then what he said."

"Why do you say that?"

"The first night when I woke up from the surgery the stitches felt really tight. It feels like where I carried my baby is all cut up or out of place." Al knew he was talking about the placenta.

"It's just hard to explain..."

"Brother, don't worry about it. The doctor had to do what he did."

Ed noticed that Al cut him off quickly. "Al?"

"What?"

Ed looked suspiciously at him. "What's going on? It's like you don't want me to talk about this."

"Ed, nothing is going on. I just hate it when you get worried about something."

"Al I'm telling you how my body feels. This hurts worse then anything I've ever felt. Sometimes, I wonder if my chance of getting pregnant again is even possible."

Al really didn't want to hear this. "Okay brother, enough talk about having a baby! Twenty four hours hasn't even passed from being at home from the hospital and you're worried about that! Right now you need to get your mind off of that and focus on recovering!"

"Okay Al…I understand. Please don't bite my head off!"

Al sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry I really feel it's not a good idea to talk about this."

"Alright Al, what's going on? What are you hiding that I need to know about?!"

"Where did that come from?"

"It comes from my _brother_ acting suspicious like if talking about the surgery and losing the baby is some sort of taboo!"

"Brother you're in enough pain already I don't want to talk about something that would remind you of that!"

"How could I not be reminded when I feel like shit everyday! I'm taking _morphine_ like _water_!" Ed winced after saying that.

"Brother, I told you to calm down. Your not suppose to get upset." Al poured Ed some water. "Here, drink some water."

"No! I don't want any! I want to know what more did this doctor do to me!"

"Brother, listen to me. I hate to see you in pain. Quit with the attitude and take one day at a time before you have another set back!"

"Al if I find out more to this story then what you're saying, _don't_ expect me to be happy."

"_If_, there is more to this story, it's not going to make you heal any faster!"

Ed couldn't say anything else, he was right.

Al put the water on the dresser. "Brother I'm going to go…get some rest. I'll talk to dad." Al left out the room.

Ed wondered in his mind was there more and if his brother was told to keep his mouth shut.

&

"Sir, here are the background checks you wanted." Riza said, as she laid the papers on his desk.

Roy was finishing up his paperwork on the computer. He picked up the papers off his desk and looked at them. "It looks like these guys have clean backgrounds I don't see anything about jail time or any felonies."

"That doesn't mean that they weren't responsible."

His eyes darted up towards Hawkeye. "I didn't say they weren't responsible." He put the paper down. Both of them are going to pay for what they did! I'm glad Ed is at home."

"Do you think you should have called his dad to tell him about him leaving the hospital?"

Roy sighed. "I tried talking to him and he's always blaming me for something. Screw him! I don't have time for his stupid shit! It would have turned into an argument anyway. Even if I told him about discharging Ed, he would have found some way to keep his son there. I really don't want to go through that embarrassment. Ed can call his dad and let him know if he wants to. My only concern is that Ed gets well. What really pisses me off is that it was doctors! He could have died from that toxic placenta." He clenched both of his gloved fists. "It makes my blood boil every time I think about this!"

"Sir, let's go eat some lunch, it would put your mind somewhere else."

"I don't really feel like eating but I should eat." He got up. "I've got most of my work done, why not." The two left the office.

&

"Dad I'm fine. Roy did not make me leave the hospital."

"I just wanted to know because he didn't tell me anything."

"Dad, how can he talk to you when you jump down his throat all the time!? If he said anything to you it would have turned into an argument." Ed sighed his dad was getting on his nerves.

"Son I wanted to see you today. Now I have to come by the house."

"Dad, why don't you wait until I feel better! Maybe a week from now! You're upsetting me with this attitude against Roy!"

"Son, calm down. I don't want you flaring up in your weak condition!"

"It's too late for that dad!"

"Ed, I'll let you go. This is not a good time to talk." Hohenheim quickly got off the phone. The last thing he wanted was to upset his son.

Ed closed his cell phone and winced. He hated getting into arguments with his dad about Roy. He rubbed his hand across his belly carefully. "My dad…can be…such a pain." He exhaled.

Nurse Tressa walked in. "Ed?" She came to his bedside. "Are you alright? I had the intercom on listening. You just took pain medicine thirty minutes ago."

He looked at her weakly. "I just...became upset and I shouldn't have."

She looked around. "Is someone here or did…"

"No...I was on...the phone with my dad."

"Why don't you just lie back and I'll adjust your bed." She adjusted his bed and gave him some water. She took the water from him.

"How's the pain?"

"It's going away."

"Good. I want you to understand something you can't allow yourself to get upset or argue. I don't want any setbacks. From reading your chart, there was a setback in the hospital. It hasn't been a good four days yet and you're putting emotional stress on your body. Ed, the last thing we need is an infections setting in. If your dad is going to call and upset you then maybe he shouldn't call here. The intercom is sitting next to you. If you need something press the button."

"Yes Tressa." Ed said calmly.

&

Roy came back in his office with Hawkeye.

"I really enjoyed lunch sir."

"I did too. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Roy logged in to his computer. "Since we got these computers, the work is easy."

"Yeah and I don't have to come in here often to wait for the work. You can send it straight to my office." She smiled.

"Less threats for me." He teased.

A knock came to the door. Hawkeye went to open it. "Hey Al."

"Hi Lieutenant Hawkeye is Roy here?"

Hawkeye noticed that he sounded desperate. "Yeah." He walked in sat in front of Roy's desk.

"Hey Al, what's up?" Roy looked at the anxious alchemist.

"My brother! Roy, how long are we going to keep this information from him!? Today Ed fussed with me about hiding something. Also, is there a good reason for brother coming home so early besides that photo found on his tray?"

"Al calm down, I had Ed come home because I found out that Dr. Phelps and Dr. Jason left some of the placenta in on purpose."

"What! This is a joke, right!"

"I wish it was."

"When were you going to tell me!"

"I was going to call. It just happened today I had to get Ed's room ready and find out who his nurses were. The doctor wasn't going to let me do it until, I told him what happened."

The young alchemist put his head in his hands. "Those monsters what did they do to my brother!"

Roy reached in the drawer and pulled out the tape recorder and played the tape for Al. While listening the young alchemist cringed his fist. He covered his ears. "Turn it off! I don't want to hear it anymore!"

Roy stopped the tape. "This is why I wanted your brother home."

Al swallowed looking at Roy shaking with anger. "Their assholes! How could they do such a thing! I assume that brother doesn't know about this!"

"No. he doesn't."

"Does dad know about this!?"

Roy sighed deeply. "I tried to tell him. He told me to get the hell out of his office."

The young man was boiling with anger he quickly got up and walked towards the door. "I'll kill…I'll kill those bastards!"

Hawkeye quickly jumped in front of him. "No Al, you can't!"

"Out of my way Miss Riza!"

Roy grabbed Al's arm. "No! Stop it!"

"Let go of me! It's not right that my brother has to suffer for some idiots that call themselves doctors!"

"Al I want to do the same but it can't be handled this way!"

Al stopped struggling with Roy. "Then how! How are you handling this!"

"I'm going to the medical exam board to turn in the tape. I'm going after their jobs. As much as I want to snap my fingers to incinerate both of them, I can't. I would lose my job and end up in prison. I haven't told Ed because of his condition. Just don't say anything to Ed. A week from now I'm going to tell him. Hopefully he'll be feeling a little better by then."

"Listen, I know this is a lot to take in but hold out until Ed feels better." Said Hawkeye touching Al's shoulder.

"Okay I won't say anything." He left the office still angry but a little calmer.

Roy went and sat at his desk feeling relief.

"I never seen him lose it like that." Said Hawkeye.

"Me either, I'm glad he said to turn the tape off. It sends knots to my stomach when I hear that tape. Roy went and checked his email. "Hmm…my dad sent me an email."

"Your dad? Does he email you often."

"Not really, he usually calls me. My older sister and my mom email me more, but it's on my other email address. This is the military one. He says he's coming down in four days." Roy sighed he started to look pale.

"Sir is everything alright."

He got up from his desk and sat on the window seal quietly. He put his head down with his hands on his knees.

"Is your dad alright?"

He looked up. "Yes."

It quickly dawn on her. "Sir does he… know about you and Ed?"

He swallowed as he looked at her troubled. "No."

&

To be continued. Review


	16. Hohenheim finds out

I don't own Fullmetal or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 16

"He doesn't know!? I thought he knew about your relationship." Hawkeye looked surprised.

"Lieutenant…he doesn't, I can't tell my dad! Hohenheim is one of the reason's I won't tell my father! I would probably get the same reaction. My mom…well, she's not going to be thrilled or my sister."

"General Mustang is different from Hohenheim. Maybe they won't like it. I just hope they don't give you hell about it."

The alchemist got up and grabbed the front of his head as he was about to go to his desk. "This is one fucking nightmare! He picked a bad time to come! I'm not ready to discuss my personal life with him!"

"Sir it's time you be honest with the General. He's not going to disown you."

He raised an eyebrow at Hawkeye as he sat down. "I hope not."

Hawkeye didn't like the way he carried on it was ridiculous. She met the General before and he seemed different from Hohenheim. "Roy, it's not the end! Just tell the man the dam truth!"

"My dad is a tough man, Lieutenant. They haven't said anything about me being gay but I'm pretty sure they know!" "So what!"

"This isn't easy Lieutenant!" He sighed. "I've always looked up to my dad and my mom. I've always tried to be the perfect son even with my childhood illness. They would get mad with me because I always was striving to make them proud."

"Sir I believe you have. Remember you are the youngest Fuehrer of Ametris. Listen, don't be concerned about your dad. Besides you don't even know what he's coming to see you about."

"That's true…well, we better get going." Looking at his watch, "I have that training facility to look at. Thanks Hawkeye." Roy got up and they left the office.

&

Late in the afternoon, Roy laid on top of the covers next to his love. He leaned over and kissed him. "How are you feeling?"

He raised his eyebrows with a sigh. "Uh…a little better."

Roy lifted his lover's shirt to look at his bandages. "Looks like she just changed these?"

"She did, a…hour ago." He winced as he moved to obtain comfort.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if I move around a lot, besides, everything is numb."

Roy pulled his shirt down and lied back down next to him, turning on his side. Roy laid there playing with some of the blonds' hair, twisting it around his index finger as he kissed his neck. The blond closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure of his lover's warm gentile kisses. He opened his eyes and just happen to see Roy's bare sexy abs showing. Roy didn't know his shirt was up. He just enjoyed kissing his Ed. Ed closed his eyes. Roy took notice. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" He asked concerned.

"No." Ed quickly pulled Roy's shirt down. "It's just your abs…they were showing and it's…"

"Making you horny!" Roy finished the sentence smiling.

"Yes!" The alchemist blushed.

"I didn't know that turned you on." The fiery brunette nibbled his ear as he spoke sexy. "I didn't know you were a _freak_ for my abs showing."

Ed laughed loud when he said that, he until. "Ow…dam it!"

Roy quickly stopped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you laugh."

"It's okay Roy…I have to…remember…not to laugh hard."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I only got in the bed next to you because you miss me and I miss you. I really don't want to be in the same bed."

Ed looked hurt at Roy. "You don't want to lie next to me."

Roy kissed his shoulder. "It's not that, it's just, I don't want to hit you by accident."

"You don't sleep that wild."

"I know, but I can be all over the bed sometimes. The nurse will be mad with me and so will Dr. Frair. When you feel better, I will then."

"Will you just stay with me and nap this time?" With the look on Ed's face and the tone in his voice, how could Roy resist.

"I will, only, this time. Remember my bed is right across the room." Roy kissed his head and snuggled up next to his blond.

Having Roy next to him was what Ed missed. He looked at his brunette love close his eyes, and then five minutes, he fell asleep. Ed moved his hair out from his face. "Today must have been a busy day. Sleep well." He kissed the top of the alchemist nose." The alchemist turned his head and closed his eyes.

&

Roy had been sleep for almost two hours when he was awakened by his lover groaning. Roy turned over and saw his love taking deep breaths and holding his stomach. Roy quickly sat up. "Hey what's going on?" The man looked at his love with deep concern wondering what he could do to help him.

"It hurts…Roy!" He winced.

"Let me get the nurse."

"No, S-She's already…c-coming."

Tressa walked right in and immediately administered morphine through the IV. The pain quickly went away. Ed was relived and so was Roy, who was worried out of his mind. He kissed the side of the blonds head wrapping his arms around his shoulders. She told Ed to lie back so she could look at his stitches. Roy helped the alchemist saying comforting words of assurance to him. She lifted his shirt and there was some blood coming through the bandages. She pulled out this huge luggage under the bed. She opened it up and it had everything a first-aid kit would have, and more. Roy kept Ed calm while she took off the bandages and cleaned up the area. She put the clean bandages back on and then pulled his shirt down. "Are you feeling better Ed? Is the pain gone?"

The blond looked irritated. "It is."

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked looking at him.

He sighed. "I'm sure it's just…that was really painful."

"Ed it only has been four days since the surgery. Another week and things should start changing. Listen, I'm going to be leaving in twenty minutes and the other nurse Nora is coming in. It's almost seven and I'll be back tomorrow morning at seven."

"Thank you." Roy smiled.

"Roy, can I speak with you for a moment."

Roy told Ed to relax as he went out in the hall closing the door.

"I don't want to alarm you but earlier I had to calm Ed down from a phone call."

"Who was it?"

"His father."

Roy folded his arms. "I should have known."

"I didn't like it. He said his dad upset him."

"It's probably because Ed got discharged without him knowing it."

"Roy, it hasn't been a week yet. My patience's are top priority to me. His body is weak. If his dad is going to upset him then he shouldn't speak to him."

That made Roy mad. "Don't worry about this I'll talk to him."

"Thank you. I better get going, I have some paper work to finish up." Said the nurse walking away.

Roy went back in the room. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

Ed nodded. Roy picked his hand up and kissed and held it in his lap. "Tressa told me that your dad called today and upset you."

"I really didn't want you to know that."

"I know, but I don't like it when he does that."

"I hate it when you two fight."

"I try not to. It's Hohenheim who has always something to blame me for. I want you to get well Ed."The alchemist reached over and brushed the blond strands from his face. "I'm not going to keep you from talking to your dad but if he starts an argument you should just hang up the phone."

"Next time it will happen." He assured Roy.

"I'm going to my office to make a few calls. Just rest right now. I'll be back later." He kissed the alchemist soft lips and dim the lights as he left the room.

&

That evening Hohenheim was in his office finishing up for the day when he accidently hit his conference call button on his office phone. "Would you stop worrying about that faggot Fuehrer!?" said Dr Jason.

"At least he's not aware that the dam placenta was left in on purpose."

Hohenheim eyes got big. It felt like someone knocked the breath out of him.

"That faggot son of Hohenheim's won't ever think about having another baby." Dr Jason snickered.

"Don't forget I have to meet with the medical board so you better cover my ass as a mistake."

"Don't worry about it I can talk to the board." Dr. Jason guaranteed him.

Hohenheim turned off the conversation it made his heart flutter and his stomach tie knots. The man exhaled deeply. "How could they do this to my son!?" He was confused. "Roy wasn't kidding when he said they left the placenta in on purpose." He turned off his computer and locked the door of his office and went straight home. Feeling hurt, confused, and used, the man went to his office in his house. The doctor sat at his desk and pulled out some brandy and gin. He mixed the drinks together and nervously swallowed. He knew both doctors for several years. Dr. Jason was his closes friend. Their kids knew each other since middle school. _To do something like this was absolutely foolish! No, it was more then foolish,_ He thought._ It was attempted murder! How could they do something like this! I'm so blind to their schemes and trickery. I don't like Roy being with my son but I can't blame him for their behavior. They chose to be like this!_ He slammed the glass of brandy on his desk gripped the front of his head. "My poor _son_! They put him in that painful condition!"

A knock came to the door. The man took a deep sigh to calm himself. "Yes?"

His butler walked in dressed in black. "Sir is everything fine? I have your dinner ready."

"Yes…I didn't have a good day."

"I ask sir, because, usually you come in the kitchen."

"I'll have dinner here in my office."

"Thank you sir, I'll be right back." He left.

Hohenheim went back into his thoughts. _Those bastards! How could they! I want to know why they did this!_ The butler walked back in and placed his dinner before him and then he left. Hohenheim had lost his appetite. To keep from wasting food he forced himself to eat. He had to be strong for his son. Soon he will find out.

&

The next day Dr. Frair came into Roy's office to listen to the tape. He heard everything that was said. "I can't believe this! Why? They must have thought that they wouldn't get caught!"

"Most likely."

"Well Dr. Phelps will not be working with me anymore!"

"So it is Dr. Phelps on the tape."

"Yes, it's him."

Roy got up and put his hands into his pockets. He leaned his back up against the wall. Dr. Frair got up he saw that the young man was hurting. He stood in front of him. "Are you going to be alright?"

He sighed as he looked at him. "Hearing that tape does a lot to me, it's sickening what they did! And they call themselves doctors!"

"I'm very sorry that this happened to you and Ed. It hurts me that I worked with them. Both of them are prejudice bastards!"

"I'm going to talk to the medical board today. I'm not wasting anymore time on those two! I don't want those doctors to practice medicine in Central, or any other city, again!" Roy made clear.

Dr. Frair thanked Roy for allowing him to listen to the tape. "I'm going to see Ed, we can talk later." He patted Roy's shoulder.

When Dr. Frair left the office, Roy walked over to his desk and picked up his glass of water to throw it up against the wall but before it hit the wall it became consumed with the snap of his fingers. Listening to that tape got to him. He hated hearing it. He winced as dizziness gripped his head followed by sharp pains in his stomach. The alchemist leaned against his desk then slide into his chair. The pain just came out of nowhere.

The brunette wrapped his hands around his lower belly. "Uhh…this can't be happening…oww!" Taking a deep breath he massaged his belly gently to get the pain to stop. He reached one hand in the drawer and took out his strongest pain killers that he usually has at home. Lately, he purchased a bottle to have at work. He took two and quickly got up and went in his small refrigerator and grabbed some bottled water. He swallowed the water as he sat back in his chair massaging his pain. He felt he had to be strong this wasn't a time to fall ill. He sighed. "This shouldn't…be happening…not now." He bent forward with groaning under his breath.

His lieutenant walked in. He didn't even hear the door open. Walking toward the desk she noticed how aggravated he looked. "Fuehrer?"

Roy opened his eyes looking up at her. "Hawk…eye." The man spoke weakly.

"Sir!" She got worried and quickly came around the desk. "Hey what's wrong?" She noticed his hand caressing his stomach.

&

"Al! Al!" Winry walked in the bedroom. Al was lying on the bed gripping the pillow he was holding on to.

"Honey what's wrong? You missed breakfast this morning. Are you feeling well?" Winry asked as she sat on the bed. He wiped his face from tears "I'm not fine it's my brother."

"Is Ed okay? He's not…"

"He's fine it's just those monsters hurt him."

"Honey what are you talking about?"

"Those two doctors Phelps and Jason. They purposely left the placenta in."

"Al, how is that? How do you know this?"

"I heard an audio tape with the conversations of both doctors talking." Roy played it for me yesterday."

She hugged her husband. "I'm sorry baby." She looked at him. "Does Ed know?"

"No. He can't, not right now. That's why he's at home recovering. Roy discharged him from the hospital because of this."

"Ed isn't going to be thrilled when he finds out."

"We can't say anything right now until Roy says so."

&

General Mustang was on the train thinking about the conversation that he had on the phone with the stranger. _My dear son, I love you. There's nothing that is hidden between us._

&

I will continue. Review please.


	17. Different troubles

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I made this chapter longer to make up for the wait. I really wrote this chapter a year ago but I made changes to a lot of my work. Anyway, on to the story.**

Dr. Frair was taking off Ed's bandages as nurse Tressa assisted him. He wanted to see how Ed was healing up since the nurse mentioned to the doctor about the blood that was on his bandages. The blond laid there wishing the doctor would tell him that he could get out of bed and go back to his normal duties. And one of those duties was to screw the daylights out of his lover. Ed sighed, thinking about Roy and how he longed to slither his tongue down Roy's body like ice cream sliding down a cone.

"Uhh!" The alchemist jerked and winced as the doctor felt in the area of his stitches. The nurse held the bright light as the doctor went over his stomach applying medicine.

"Uhh!" Ed grabbed the sheets wishing this was sex and not the horrible pain he felt.

"I'm sorry, but the area is infected. I may have to go up on your antibiotics."

Ed laid there taking breaths and wishing that Roy was holding his hand. If he wanted to grab the sheets it's because Roy was driving into him and not this horrible pain. The nurse told him to continue taking deep breaths and he did.

"This hurts like…hell!" He winced as he gripped the sheets more.

"Infections can be bad." Tressa said.

"Not only that, infections can also happen after surgery." Dr. Frair added.

Ed had a look of distress on his face, he was worn out from the pain.

"I want you to take it easy and rest. Keep walking everyday to keep the blood flowing. If anyone calls to upset you, hang up. Tressa said that your dad did. He should know better." The doctor put new bandages on. "I also noticed that you have a small fever. Today only walk around once."

The blond nodded.

Dr. Frair got up and the nurse followed him leaving the room. They went down the hall where the room was set up for the nurses. "Is he doing okay?"

"He's a strong young man but for the next two days just let him go outside once. He needs to rest and get rid of that fever. No one is to upset him or he could be going back to the hospital. I also need for you to fill a new prescription for the higher dosage of antibiotics."

She got on the computer and put in the all what the doctor said.

"I need for him to take this right away."

"Yes doctor."

"I hope he heals fast."

"Why is that?"

"Today Roy is going to talk with the medical exam board about what happen to Ed. Remember you are not to tell Ed nothing about what happened."

"I feel bad for him doctor Did you get a chance to listen to the audio tape to confirm everything?"

"Yes I did and Dr. Jason is involved."

"Another doctor? This is ridiculous! I hope they lose their license for this! When is Ed supposed to know?"

"A week from now,"

"Will he be ready?"

"I don't know. We just have to get him well so he can be ready. Ed is a bright young man. I pretty sure it's killing him to be confined to a bed.

&

"At Central, in Roy's office, Hawkeye had Roy's jacket on the back of the chair and his white gloves on the desk. He was lying on the couch with a wash cloth on his head. Two top buttons of his shirt were open, showing his white undershirt. The blond officer brought him some hot herbal tea. She sat on the edge of the couch in front of him. "I brought you some tea. I hope this makes you feel better. I wish you called me."

"I know how to deal with pain."

"That is not the point! You had an attack! That look on your face earlier, was not a very happy _look_!"

He spoke calmly. "It's been a while Lieutenant. It shouldn't be happening."

"Roy, it doesn't matter how long it's been!" She sighed. I'm here to help."

"You are not my nurse Hawkeye."

"I know but, I'm concerned. Have you had any symptoms lately?"

"Off and on, it's no big deal." He sat up feeling a slight dizzy. He pinched the space between his eyes as the wash cloth slid in his lap. "Uhh…I hate feeling dizzy."

"Maybe we should go to the infirmary?"

He winced. "No…I'll be fine. I can't go to the infirmary…I have to go…to see the medical board."

"Not in this condition!"

"I took pain killers."

"I hope it helps." The officer looked concerned.

He took the tea and sipped it massaging the space between his eyes. "Besides…the pain isn't that… bad anymore."

"Sir, if not the infirmary, then Dr. Frair!"

"Hawkeye I have to talk with the medical board, today! I really don't have time to stop by his office."

"What a stubborn mule you are!" As his assisting officer she wasn't going to let up.

"Okay…if I feel worse I'll see Dr. Frair."

"That sounds like a good idea." After having the tea the dizziness and pain left.

&

Hohenheim was out having lunch at one of the restaurants in downtown Central. He usually eats with Dr. Jason or the other doctors. Not today, the man was hurt, and still in shock with the conversation he heard. He had to think about his son. _It was wrong! They deliberately hurt my son!_ He wrapped up his turkey sandwich he couldn't finish it, he wasn't hungry anymore. He got up without looking and bumped Resa with her food flying out of her hand spilling on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

She didn't fall on the floor but her food did. "I'm fine. Their goes my salad though."

The waitress came over to clean it up.

"I'll buy you another one."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to." He interrupted. "I didn't pay attention when I got up. It was my fault."

She smiled. "Okay."

He asked her to sit at his booth while she ordered another salad to go."

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I'm Hohenheim Elric." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Resa Athens." She noticed how attractive he was. "I'm grateful for the salad."

"Thank you."

"Your name sounds familiar, like I heard it somewhere before."

"I'm a doctor at Central Hospital."

"I believe _that's_ what I heard. You're a good doctor."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Would you like to go out to dinner?"

She looked around. "Me?"

He laughed. "Yes you."

"I would love to."

The waitress stopped at the table. "Here is the salad you ordered."

"Thanks." They both said.

The waitress left and Resa got up. "I have to be going before my break is over."

"Can we meet for dinner this Friday night, I can pick you up." Said Hoehenheim.

"Sure. How about in front of this restaurant."

"Is seven thirty a good time?"

"It's perfect."

He got up and followed her outside. "You need a ride back to your job?"

"Oh no, it's just a block away. I work at Central Headquarters. Bye." She walked away.

Hohenheim got in his car and drove back over to the hospital.

&

Roy and Hawkeye walked in the medical board room where there were three men and three women. When they heard that the Fuehrer wanted to speak with them they were surprised. Usually someone would take care of the Fuehrer's business. He walked in with a strong look of authority on his face, he knew what he wanted. All six had desks with microphones and computers on them. At the time there were no meetings going on. Hawkeye sat down as Roy walked up to the microphone.

"What brings you here Fuehrer Roy Mustang?" Said Mr. Lansky.

"I'm here on behalf of the case against Dr. Phelps. I have some evidence of a conversation that took place between Dr. Phelps and Jason Cambridge about the patient Edward Elric."

"What evidence do you have?" Asked Mrs. Ryder.

"An audio tape."

"May we see it?" She asked. Roy gave her the tape.

She took the audio tape. "Would you give us ten minutes to decide if this evidence can be used against him?"

"Yes."

"Just wait outside the doors sir and we will call you back in." Mr. Lansky said.

Roy and Hawkeye left out the door. The two sat on the benches in the hallway.

She looked at her superior officer smiling she saw the worried look on his face. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes…I'll be fine."

"Would you like some water?"

He sighed. "No, I'm fine…I'm just trying to hold it together and not allow my anger to consume me. I hope they could use that as evidence."

"They should, no one else is on the tape."

About 15 minutes later, one of the guys came to the door for Roy to come back in. They came back in and sat down. "We have reviewed your evidence against Dr. Phelps and this evidence can be used." Mrs. Ryder spoke.

"Also for the record the chief of staff came in here today and also filed a complaint against Dr. Phelps and Dr. Jason." Said Mr. Lansky.

"Hohenheim Elric?"

"Yes." The man said.

"Dr. Jason was also on that tape. Both of those doctors are responsible for hurting Edward Elric." Said Roy.

"We will talk to both doctors and go from there. Please give us one week to review the evidence and we will contact you."

"Thank you." Roy walked out the room with his officer following.

"Sir, are you happy with the decision?"

"Yes and no. I wish they go to jail, today! But…that takes time. Also it gives me enough time to prepare myself to talk with Ed."

They got into the car. She started driving and Roy was feeling sick again.

"I'm confused." Said Roy rubbing the front of his head with his wrist.

"About what?" She asked.

"Hohenheim, making a complaint, against Dr. Jason? He ignored what I told him about the audio tape. _Now_ he makes a complaint!"

"Maybe he changed his mind. Something may have happened."

"Whatever! I just want to make sure those two bastards don't come near Ed or anyone else." He rubbed his irritated belly as he opened his cell and dialed Ed's phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Tressa."

"Oh sorry Roy I just happen to be in the room when the phone ringed."

"Can I speak to Ed?"

"Actually, Ed's sleep."

"I don't want to wake him. Did the doctor come by?"

She walked outside of Ed's room and closed the door. "Yes. The doctor changed his bandages and he has a slight fever. He told Ed that he was going to give him stronger antibiotics. I gave him a stronger dose of morphine, that's why he's sleep. He wasn't up to eating anything."

"Poor guy, he's not feeling like himself today." Roy said concerned."

"The doctor said for him to avoid all stress and that means his dad also." Said Tressa.

"Thanks Tressa I'll call later." They hung up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ed has a slight fever and the doctor went up on his antibiotics."

"Not to worry sir I'm pretty sure he will feel better later."

The car stopped.

"Why are we at the hospital?"

Hawkeye got out the car and opened the door. "Let's go sir." Roy looked at her strange then swallowed.

&

Dr. Phelps and Dr. Jason walked into the medical exam board room. Dr. Phelps walked up to the microphone as Dr. Jason sat.

"Mrs. Ryder spoke. "State your name."

"I'm William Phelps."

"Mr. Phelps, do you understand why you are here today."

"Yes."

"What would you like to say?" Mr. Lansky asked.

"That I'm very sorry about what happened, it was an accident and it was negligent on my part to allow something like this to happen. I thought I removed the entire placenta and I was wrong. My partner, who is another Doctor, will help explain."

Dr. Jason got up.

"State your name." Mrs. Lansky asked.

"I'm Dr. Jason Cambridge."

"Tell us what you know about Mr. Phelps."

"Dr. Phelps is a good doctor, I've known him for several years and he's good with his patients and doesn't make mistakes like this. I know we can make mistakes but Dr. Phelps is a great doctor."

"Thank you for saying that. Dr. Jason." The lady said. "Dr. Jason since you are here it has come to our understanding that you are also the blame in this case."

Dr. Phelps looked at Dr. Jason strange.

"What! What the hell are you talking about!?" He said outraged.

"Dr. Jason you need to calm down and listen!" Said Mr. Lansky

"Calm down! What am I being accused of!"

"By the state of Ametris, you and Dr. Phelps are accused of planning and practicing medicine with dangerous intentions." She said.

"What! I said it was an accident." Dr. Phelps stated.

"It's no accident when two doctors plan on intentionally leaving a placenta in on purpose! We have evidence that says you two are the one's that did this!"

"This is crazy! That's false evidence!" Dr. Jason fussed.

"Listen to the tape." said as she played the tape.

They both heard it and they knew it was their voices. "Someone set us up!" Dr. Jason yelled.

"You better lower your voice right now!" The lady spoke. "We have listened to the audio tape and we heard you both speak and may I add that these sessions are recorded."

Both men were quiet.

Mr. Lansky spoke up. "If you two don't have a confession to make I suggest you both get lawyers to prove this wrong. Criminal charges may be filed against both of you! Otherwise, Dr. Phelps your license as a doctor is still suspended. Also as of this day Dr. Jason your license is also suspended pending investigations for both of you."

Dr. Jason was pissed and Phelps wasn't thrilled either.

The lady spoke. "We will be contacting you both for the next following steps in what should take place. At this time you both are not allowed to work at Central hospital."

Dr. Jason was angry. "This is not fair! Someone did this to us!"

Mr. Lansky spoke. "Dr. Jason, get your self a lawyer! Otherwise, this session is over!"

Dr. Phelps was quiet he knew he was guilty and he rather keep his mouth shut. Both men left the office and went outside the building.

"Fuck!! Someone was recording us when we were talking. Who!? Just who in the hell did this!!" Said Dr. Jason totally pissed.

They both stopped on the stairs. "Maybe it was that Fuehrer. You have been causing him problems." Dr. Phelps said.

Dr. Jason looked at him like he was supposed to be pissed too. "How could you be so calm at a time like this!?"

"Because I'm guilty! I don't like this as much as you! I told you we should have never done this! No, but you wanted too!"

"Don't blame me for this I didn't force you! You don't like those two any more then I do!"

"Well this thing backfired on both of us! Maybe we can ask Dr. Elric for help. He was mad about what I did but he didn't jump down my throat. He doesn't like his son going out with the Fuehrer and maybe he can help us get off."

"If he finds out we did this on purpose I don't know about us getting off." Dr. Jason said.

"We have to try something."

"If the Fuehrer is behind this he's going to pay! I'm not going down without a fight!" Jason declared.

&

Roy walked in the exam room of the hospital. Riza took his jacket and the nurse took his vitals. Roy told her what was wrong with him and she wrote everything down. "The doctor will be right with you." She left out the door.

"Do I really have to be here? I can always go home and sleep this off."

"Absolutely not! You made a promise and said that if this keeps up you would see the doctor! I saw you in my rearview mirror!"

"Remind me to have that removed."

"I'm sorry sir but that's an order I can't follow!"

"Hawkeye? This isn't fair."

She gave him a stern look. "This isn't _funny!_

"Okay, I surrender, I really hate going to the doctor unless it's necessary."

The woman was frustrated with him. "This is necessary! I can't have my commanding officer suffering all day with a tummy ache and dizziness! Just tell me, how the _hell_ we are supposed to get any work done!? If you haven't notice I get worried too!"

He sighed. "Your right…I'm sorry, I was thinking stupid."

The doctor walked in. "Hey Roy."

"It's my cue to leave. I'll be in the waiting room down the hall."

"Okay." Said Roy. The door closed.

The doctor looked at his chart. "It's been a while since I examined you."

"Okay doctor I just need some strong pain killers and that's it. We can just save some time so you can get to the next patient."

Doctor Frair folded his arms looking at Roy. "Lie down, and stop it. I know you hate going to the doctor. I've been your doctor since you starting having abdominal migraines and I'm not fooled by that prideful attitude. I've been meaning to ask. Why have you stop with the yearly checkups. I haven't examined you for the last three years."

Roy gave a stupid grin scratching the back of his head. "I've been feeling better."

"Roy we have to keep an eye on this illness. Even though you have felt better, I told your parents that I would remind you to visit at least once a year and it's been _three!_ I sent reminders through the mail."

"I'm sorry, I've been busy. My schedule is a nightmare sometimes."

"So can this pain, if we don't monitor it. Lie back and lift up your shirt." The doctor applied pressure to his lower abdominal region.

"Oww!" The alchemist covered his mouth. "D-Doctor I'm going to be sick. He quickly got up and threw up in the sink."

The doctor charted what happened. Roy grabbed some paper towels and rinsed his mouth out. He wiped his mouth with the paper towels and sat on the exam table.

"This hasn't happen since you were twelve. Did throwing up make you feel a little better?"

He nodded rubbing his pain. "Uh, so, so." He breathed.

"The last time this happen was when you were a teenager it's not suppose to happen at your age. This could be just a lot of stress or…maybe..."

Roy swallowed staring at the doctor. "Maybe…what? What are you talking about?"

"It could be possible that you may be pregnant."

"Your kidding…that can't be." The alchemist was surprised.

"It could happen with you but with that illness…I can't guarantee the baby will go full term."

"Shit! This is not a time to be pregnant! It's not that I wouldn't want a kid but...my dad is going to be here tomorrow or tonight!"

"The General is coming? I would love to see him it's been a while."

"Doctor!? I can't see him now! I have a man living with me!"

"Roy, just tell him the truth."

"It's not that easy! And now…I'm pregnant! I haven't even felt any morning sickness!" He buried his head in both hands. "Hawkeye's going to shoot me!"

The doctor saw that he was being ridiculous. "Roy I didn't say you were pregnant. I said it could be possible. I need to get some blood to determine that. Also, Morning sickness doesn't mean you're not pregnant. Some people never get it."

He rubbed his stomach again. "Doctor, can't I just have some strong pain killers."

"If you are pregnant, I can't administer a heavy pain killer it could harm the fetus and send you into a miscarriage."

"Doctor, I don't feel pregnant."

"Roy I'm not going to take a chance unless we can…"

"No. I'll wait until next week to take the pregnancy test."

"Roy if I let you do this. You have to promise me you are going to take care of yourself and come in here for a full examination, regardless, of what your schedule looks like. I will write a prescription for a mild pain killer. I do advise that you go home and rest. Take care of yourself like if you are pregnant."

"Doctor, I can't take care of myself like _that!_ I have early morning meetings all this week!"

"We can take the blood test now and find out tomorrow." Suggested the doctor smiling,

"No I'll wait until next week and take care of myself like…if I was pregnant." The alchemist cringed at saying that.

"Great. Does your stomach feel better?"

"A little bit."

"I'll stop by tomorrow to see Ed. He has a small fever and I up his antibiotics. No need to worry. Remember, next week my office."

"Yes sir. Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Please don't breathe a word about this to my parents or anyone. I'll tell them."

"I won't say a word." The doctor left.

Roy sat there and thought out loud. "Pregnant? Should I tell Ed about this? This can't be true. This isn't a good time to have a baby."

"Knock, knock!" The nurse walked in. "I've come to administer the shot Dr. Frair ordered."

"A shot?"

"Yes, he said it's for pain."

Roy hasn't had a shot in a while. "Okay."

"You can roll up your sleeve I won't have you take your pants down this time."

"That's a relief, thanks."

&

Dr. Jason and Dr. Phelps knocked on the door of Hohenheim's office. "Hello doctor!" Dr. Phelps said as he and Dr. Jason walked in. "We need a favor from you."

Hohenheim looked at both men. "I'm glad you both came."

"You are." Dr. Phelps said.

"Yes, to tell you both to make sure you pack up and get the hell out of this hospital!"

"I take it that the medical exam board talked to you." Dr. Jason said.

"I thought you two were my friends but your not! How can you both come in my office and ask for help after what you did to my son! My son is in pain because of you two! It's one thing to make a mistake but this was done deliberately!"

"You hate your son being gay so don't stand their and _act _like you wanted those two together!" Dr. Jason yelled.

"No I don't want those two together but it doesn't make it right to harm them! This is my son were talking about! I trusted you two and this is how I'm treated! You don't care about anyone's feelings, and when it's like that you don't deserved to be called doctors! Now, get out! Clean out your office before I call security!"

Dr. Phelps left he didn't want any trouble. Dr. Jason pointed his finger at Hohenheim. "This isn't over! I'm going to find out who did _this_!" Dr. Jason said leaving out of his office. Hohenheim closed the door. He sat at his desk embarrassed by the behavior of his friends and hurt from the acts that didn't admit to.

&

Things will continue. Review please.


	18. Roy's dad makes a visit

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 18

**A/N: I apologize for the long awaited update I usually like every two weeks but college homework can leave a person busy. Whenever I make you guys wait I make the chapters longer. This chapter was sort of difficult because I took certain scenes from other future chapters and added it in here and also added some things that came to mind. I hope you guys stay with me. Anyway I will ignore the person that left a nasty review, but I will keep writing that makes a better writer. If anyone has any constructive criticism please put it in the review or PM me, so I can improve in my writing skills. Thank you!**

It was the next day in Central city. Roy was getting ready for work as Ed lied in bed listening and watching his lover get dressed through half opened eyes. The blond was in and out of consciousness from the doses of morphine. Ed loved the scent of Roy's light cologne. This was his only entertainment since sex was temporarily not on the list for now. Roy didn't know he was in and out of consciousness but the blond was listening to him. He wasn't able to turn on his side yet, it only had been five days. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. The blond opened up his eyes and spoke in a tired voice as Roy was buttoning up his shirt.

"Mmm...you smell so good from here."

Roy turned and smiled at his lover with sexy eyes as he finished buttoning his shirt. He walked up to the bed and leaned over to kiss the soft lips of his lover. The young man gave him an unhappy look. Roy wondered if he did something wrong.

"I love when you kiss me in the morning. Only, after my teeth are brushed!" He complained.

Roy bent down and kissed him again, as he talked between their kisses. "Do you think…I care about your breath? Besides you can't…get out of bed so…how am I supposed to kiss you." The brunette sat up from the kiss.

"Okay, you have a point. But, when I get well please try not to do that."

Roy noticed that he was very stern about it. "Okay, I'll try to be understanding to that." Roy smiled at him. "So how's my favorite blond feeling?"

The alchemist folded his arms. "Tired and a little sleepy from that morphine I've been taking."

Roy lifted up his shirt to look at the bandages. "Does it hurt?"

"Not right now."

"That's good, I get worried when the pain get's out of control." The flame alchemist pulled his shirt down.

"What happen last night? I remember the kiss and something about going to bed. I was so out of it I don't quite remember everything." Ed asked.

Roy wasn't too keen on telling him about last night but he had to mention about the one thing he wasn't excited about. "I did kiss you and say that. Also I wasn't feeling well last night…it was a long busy day."

Ed rubbed Roy's leg. "My superman never gets sick. Is everything okay?"

"How do I explain…I had a bad stomach ache with terrible dizziness and…I could be pregnant?"

The alchemist was completely thrown by what he said. "Will…you run that by me again."

Roy smiled. "I'm just kidding?"

"I don't believe you. Are we going to have a baby?!"

"I don't know." Roy got up not feeling comfortable about a baby right now and Ed could tell in his voice.

"Are you okay with this?!" Ed wanted an answer. "Roy, talk to me!"

Roy started combing his hair in the mirror. "Ed I have to take a blood test next week."

"Why next week, when you can find out now."

"I just can't."

"If you're scared I…"

"Ed it's not that it's…my dad."

"What does the General have to do with this? Is he complaining?"

"No it's nothing like that."

"Then what the hell is it!"

Roy sat back on the edge of the bed. "He's coming to visit."

"So fucking what! Let him visit! We got nothing to hide!" Ed made clear.

"Ed, this is not a good time to become pregnant."

"Roy, I'm just recovering from an infection. If the General can't accept us or our baby then, he can go back up state!"

"That's what I'm afraid of, him leaving and not accepting us." Really there was more but Roy wasn't going to tell Ed, at least not right now.

"Roy would you just relax? Remember, the baby."

Roy touched the side of Ed's cheek. "Your right," He leaned in and kissed his lover. Ed rubbed his hand across his lover's flat stomach.

Roy jerked a little. "Ow."

"Sorry."Ed looked at Roy suspicious. "It hurts?"

The alchemist put his hand on top of Ed's. "It feels a little sore and sensitive."

"It's not supposed to feel like that. Sensitive? Yes, but not sore."

"That's why I'm not pregnant, even though, the doctor said I could be."

"I'm going to be excited if you are. So, when is the General coming?"

"Sometime today." The flame alchemist looked at his watch. "Uh, dam it! I've got to go! My meeting starts in forty-five minutes. No time for breakfast,"

"Roy, be careful with our baby."

"I'm not pregnant, it's just stress." Roy kissed his lips and left.

Ed was left with questions about Roy and if he's pregnant or not pregnant and why he waited until the last minute to mention that his father was coming.

&

Dr. Jason was sitting in his office at home thinking of way to get revenge. Sitting in his chair he swallowed the vodka that was in a short glass. A knock came to the door. His wife Vicky walked in. "Jason, is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Real peachy!" He said with venom in his voice. He slammed his glass down on the desk, and then he poured more vodka.

She closed the door. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He made clear.

"Okay, whenever you're ready I'm here." She left disturbed about her husband.

"If I find out who did this they will be sorry!" He got on the phone. "Hello, can I speak to Daniel." Dr. Jason knew he needed his lawyer.

"Daniel here,"

"Yes, this is Dr. Jason, I need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"I've been accused of malpractice!"

&

Two hours later after the meeting was over the alchemist was in his office drinking some bottled water until a knock was heard. "Come in."

Hawkeye walked in. "Sir, the General is here."

Roy was prepared he wasn't afraid. "Okay, send him in."

His blond officer headed towards the door. Roy got up, he did miss his dad it had been three years since they seen each other.

"Good morning Fuehrer Mustang, my son." He said with a big smile putting his hand out and pulling him in to a strong embrace, patting his back. Hawkeye left and closed the door.

Roy was happy. "Hey dad, I missed you!"

His dad stepped back to look at him. "What a handsome gentlemen you still are. You seem like you lost some weight. This job must be working you harder then the women." He nudged Roy's shoulder chuckling.

Roy gave this stupid grin. "That's really not true."

General Maxwell was a few inches taller then Roy with black hair and some light grey here and there. The two sat down on the couch next to each other. "So son, how's it going?" His dad smiled.

"Fine, I'm happy you're here but at the same time I'm surprised you would show up without telling me if it's for business or not."

"Surprised?"

"Well yeah, I thought it was a business trip or maybe vacation."

"Roy if I wanted to take a vacation I would of told you and besides, I can't leave your mother. That woman is an octopus when were alone. Besides I love when your mother is like that." He laughed slapping his son in the back.

"Ow! I know." Roy almost coughed up the breakfast muffins he managed to eat before the meetings.

"Sorry son, you know me and your mother. I came to see how work is and everything else."

Roy rubbed his back. "It's fine."

"Are you planning on marrying that girl Resa she seemed like someone you liked?"

"Dad… Resa was not really a girlfriend. I dated different woman."

"You and that sister of yours haven't even gotten married yet she's still going out on blind dates." He chuckled.

Roy didn't feel right about something. His dad really wasn't clear on why he was here. "Dad is something on your mind. It's kind of strange for you to show up and ask about my relationships and other stuff. If you wanted to spend some time with me I have no problem with that. But if it's not important then I have to get back to work. Isn't that what you taught me? Do the work first and have fun later. Emailing me questions, would have saved money then catching the train."

"Well son I do have something I need to ask and I didn't want to email you about this."

"I'm listening."

"Someone called me the other day and said that you were seeing a man." Roy's heart took a dive to his stomach. This is what he dreaded.

"I-I told them to not call my office anymore. I figure it was news reporters looking for a story. I also have been hearing rumors about you walking with a young blond man. I don't know…I can't believe everything people say."

"Dad..."

"Listen, I don't want to get involved with your private life, it's really none of my business."

"Dad..."

"I've been hearing these stories for over a month now and I haven't even said anything to your mom or sister."

"Dad? It's true." He got up from the couch and sat on the window seal very quiet.

His dad got up not knowing what to say or how to speak to Roy. He was surprised, he thought it wasn't true. "Son, why didn't you say something.

"I couldn't say anything."

"Why? We talk about everything."

His dad got in Roy's desk chair and scooted towards him. "Roy I love you. I don't want you running away."

"Dad it's not that easy. I didn't want you thinking the worse of me."

"Son I'm not thinking the worst of you. Being a public figure and attaining a good image is important."

"I understand. And that is what I'm doing?!"

"Are you sure about that? Dating a man does affect your position."

"It's my business if I like another man! What does that have to do with my job!"

"Your job is a big responsibility and it affects your relationship."

"The media is a problem dad! They like to stick their noses where it doesn't belong!"

"The job you have is media playground. Did you not realize that getting involved with a man is going to cause some problems?"

The raven haired man sighed with irritation. "Because I'm in a high position doesn't mean I can't have a personal life!"

"It's not that son. Listen, dating a man is not something the army allows but the government doesn't care. It's just the job position carries a more clean cut life that…

"Clean cut life?!" He cut his dad off, angry with what he said. "I do my best with a clean life style it's the media that tries to make it look like I'm not! I guess being gay is something that's disgusting! This is what I was afraid of, talking with you about this!"

"Son, you can talk to me about anything but that doesn't mean I'm going to agree to it!"

This conversation was getting on Roy's nerves. "I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Alright son, but understand I may not like who you date but I respect your relationship."

"Thanks dad…that's really what I wanted to hear."

"Who is this young blond, if he is?"

"The young man is Edward Elric."

"Edward Elric!? You mean Lieutenant, State Alchemist!" His dad was totally surprised and not too happy.

Roy was irritated. "Yes, dad! It's Fullmetal!"

"Roy you're like nine years…"

"So what! He's twenty and I'm twenty-nine!"

"Son, your personal life is your business. But, this _is_ going to affect your career."

"It affects my career because people put their god dam noses where it doesn't belong!"

Maxwell couldn't help but be worried about his son's reputation. He did agree that it's no one's business, but being gay is taboo for his position and the army. "From the way things sound the media has already given you hell."

"It's more than the media dad."

"Are you and Ed being harassed about this?"

Roy sighed. "It's not everyday. Though, the situation concerning Ed isn't good."

"Did he do something? You know I've worked with Ed and he can be stubborn and reckless."

The raven haired man was bothered and his dad took notice. "It's not like that. A doctor was treating him and they messed up in the surgery on purpose and it caused a severe infection."

"Roy, what happen? What's going on?"

&

"It was nice of you to invite me out for breakfast Hohenheim. Being a busy doctor I didn't think you had time."

"It's still early and I do have some time."

"I enjoyed our dinner Friday night." She said.

He smiled looking at how pretty she is. "Me too, I never asked if you had any children."

"I don't have any, but one day I would love to." She said.

"Have you thought about a serious relationship or are you still looking?" Asked Hohenheim, curiously,

"I've been thinking lately about settling down. I um, have been going out on different dates because I haven't found what I wanted." '_Roy would have been a nice catch but Ed stole his heart. Anyway it's time to move on,'_ she thought. You have any children of your own."

"Yes I have two son's who I love dearly."

"So I take it you've been married before. You don't seem like the type of person that would just live with a woman."

"I was married and my wife passed away from an illness when the children were little."

"I'm sorry that happen to you and the children."

For the rest of the time they both talked about each other's jobs and other things. Hohenheim wasn't going to give too much detail about his past he rather keep some things closed.

&

"This is outrageous! Those two need to be arrested!" His dad sighed as he shook his head. "Doctor Jason and Phelps!? I know Dr. Jason and I'm not too familiar with Phelps. I can't believe what I'm hearing. They did this to Ed?!"

"Yeah...they did." Roy sadly said.

"Poor guy I'm pretty sure he's angry and devastated about this."

"He doesn't know."

"You haven't told him?!"

He sighed as he crossed his leg over the other. "I haven't told him."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I couldn't tell him after the surgery, he was in too much pain." Roy sighed deeply it bothered him to explain how the pain of this really hurt him. "Dad…their giving him high doses of antibiotics and morphine, he was so out of it, I could barely talk to him." The alchemist was tired and burnt out from carrying the pain he felt. He buried his face in his hands as he slumped over and cried. Everything with the surgery and what the doctors did just spilled out through his tears. He was tired of holding it in and giving everyone fake smiles. His father immediately got on his knees in front of his son and held him telling him comforting words. Seeing his son cry like this made his heart ache. Knowing he had to deal with Ed's father nasty remarks about their relationship and the doctors playing games with his lover's health turned into stress for his son and that made the General angry. His dad rubbed his son's back and let go of him. He stood up and reached for some Kleenex on top of his desk and handed it to Roy who blew his red nose.

Maxwell stood in front of Roy. "I want to know, has Hoehenheim been giving you a really hard time about this relationship."

The alchemist threw the tissue in the garbage. "Yes…all the time, I could barely have a decent conversation with him. I prefer not to talk to him."

"Son I have studied alchemy and I have heard of the story about the two men but I believe they were experimenting."

"Dad, Ed is a genius when it comes to alchemy. His dad is also an alchemist. Sometimes I wonder if there's some link between Hoehenheim and Ed because of this."

"Maybe…it's just so strange for him to get pregnant without an egg. Are you two sure the gate wasn't involved?"

"Dad we did no such thing. As much as I like to have kids one day it seems impossible of it ever happening now."

"If you get with a woman it won't be impossible." His dad suggested.

"Dad I'm not going to argue with you about this! If me an Ed could have a baby together I'm all for it. I don't have my eyes set on a woman!" He made clear to his dad with irritation in his voice.

Roy got up from the window seal and was hit with dizziness and pain out of nowhere. The alchemist got in his chair quickly and scooted up to his desk. He sighed as his hand held the front of his head and the other hand rubbed his belly. The alchemist was trying to hide the pain from his dad but his winching gave it away.

The General approached his desk with concerned eyes looking at his son. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Nothing…to…worry about," He winced.

"Has your stomach been giving you problems?"

"Dad I can take…care of myself." Roy opened the drawer and got the bottle of pain pills Dr. Frair prescribed him. The alchemist took two and swallowed some of the bottled water that was sitting on his desk.

The General didn't like his son acting like this, he was worried about him. "Why haven't you said anything about what's going on. We talk at least every other week! Son have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Yes dad. I'm…fine." He sighed rubbing his belly repeatedly.

"Son I took nursing and I know the difference when someone isn't feeling well or just a minor pain."

"Dad, I'm not sick…it's just a stomach ache with dizziness. It doesn't come every day." He lied to his dad, lately he hadn't been feeling well and then with the thought that he might be pregnant was scary to him. He could _not_ tell his dad about that.

"Maybe we should call Dr. Frair."

"No…it's alright…I saw him yesterday…that's why I have the prescription pain killers."

"Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day."

"I can't, I have other things to do."

"Son, I'm worried about you. Why are you shutting me out of your life?"

"I'm sorry dad I should have told you what was…going on." He said still rubbing his belly.

"Apology accepted son. Would you like for me to get you some hot tea."

He winced. "Yeah…that would…help."

His dad left out the office troubled about his son and what in the hell is he hiding.

&

This story continues.


	19. Fever,arguments and apologies

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 19

**A/n: I apologize for not updating. I'm really sorry about this.**

It was twenty minutes later and the raven haired man was sitting at his desk sipping the herbal tea his dad had given him.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Yes, a little better." _I can't let my dad know that this tea didn't work that well._

"Son, how is Ed doing?"

"He's doing seemly fair it's been almost a week since he's been home from the hospital."

"Is he living with you?"

"Yes, we live together. I have two nurses, one comes in the morning before I go to work and one comes in the evening and stays all night, its Dr. Frair's orders.

"Is he able to get up and walk?"

"He's using a walker with the nurse, until he feels better."

"Son, I hope this isn't a burden. You do have other responsibilities."

"That's why I hired nurses to take care of him. I know my limits."

"Sometimes I wonder about that."

"Why?"

"Son, you were in pain about thirty minutes ago. I worry about you."

"Dad I'm a man now, I can take care of myself." He assured him.

"Are you in love with him?"

_I wasn't expecting my dad to ask this._ "Yes, I am."

_I didn't think my son would fall for Ed, I thought they never got along?_ "Son, I would suggest that his family be present while you tell him the truth."

"I never thought about that but that does sound like a good idea."

"I want to see him." he asked.

"Okay."

_About an hour later on our way to my house, I texted Ed not to mention anything about the possibility of me being pregnant, that is something I just wasn't ready to share with my dad._

That afternoon,

_I hate lying in this bed. I hate that I can't make out with Roy. I don't feel so good. This really sucks. _

Maxwell walked in with Roy.

"Roy, hi…General Sir," Ed saluted.

_He really has grown physically, he doesn't have that fifteen year old look anymore._ "How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling up a chair.

"I've had better days."

"Are you feeling alright?" Roy asked, looking concerned.

"I'll be fine Roy it's just a fever."

"I didn't come to stay because I know you need your rest. I'm sorry that this infection caught you by surprise."

"Stuff happens."

"Also I wanted to tell you that I have nothing against you dating my son."

Ed was surprised he didn't know what to say. "Thanks…General. I really appreciate the honesty. I wish my dad was okay with this."

"Maybe someday your dad will respect it like I respect it. I don't like my son dating a man but, it's your lives." He stood up. "I have to get going I want you to get well soon Lieutenant. We want you back on your feet again."

"I can't wait to get out of this bed for good." He cracked a tired smile."

As the General walked out the door, Roy turned and winked at his love. "I'll be right back."

He walked his dad outside in the front of the house. "Dad I have plenty of room."

"I know, but I chose the military suite at one of the hotels."

"Let me have my driver take you back to the hotel." Roy called his driver.

"He's grown a lot but he seems fragile, I'm not a doctor but it seems like it's going to take a month or more before he can really get back on his feet. Son, take care, will talk tomorrow." He said patting him on the shoulder as the car pulled up.

Roy went back in the house, he changed his clothes and put on a soft cotton black pants and teal colored shirt. His cotton pants were something you could wear around the house or to the store. He bought a lot of different color cotton pants. He went in the room where his love was and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ed opened his eyes. "I thought I heard something or someone." He smiled tiredly at him.

Roy kissed him on the neck. "You said you have a fever?"

"I don't know, I feel cold and my…stomach hurts." He winced.

Roy looked at him as he felt his head. "Ed, say something, don't just lie here."

"Roy, I told you it's probably…a fever it's nothing new. Besides, I'm not going yell for morphine…every time I have pain, I can handle some of it."

"Having a fever isn't new, but we can't leave it alone. We need to tell the nurse." Roy lifted his shirt and some parts of his bandages had blood on it. He stayed calm. _Oh no…this doesn't look good._

Then, a knock came to the door. "Hello?" The nurse walked in. "I'm just coming to check on my patient."

"It's good you came because your patient isn't feeling that great and you should take a look at this." Roy said with Ed's shirt still lifted. She gasped in her mind and then went to pull the huge medical kit from under the bed. She put it on the chair and opened it.

The blond was sweating. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?"

"It's okay Ed, nothing to worry about." said Roy, speaking calmly.

"Let's see if you have a fever." She stuck the digital thermometer in his mouth and then when the beep sounded she took it out. "101.5? This isn't good."

"Is there something wrong?" Roy asked looking straight at her.

She looked under his bandages. "I need to call Dr. Frair his incision is infected. I'll be right back please keep him calm." She left out the room.

Roy looked under his bandages.

"What's going on? Are they going to send me back to the hospital?" Asked Ed, with worry in his voice.

Roy kissed his head. "Shh…it's going to be okay. No one said anything about a hospital, don't get scared, it's just infected."

Tressa came back in and Roy got up and went on the other side of the bed and got in next to Ed while Tressa put the huge medical kit on the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. She opened it up. "Dr. Frair said for me to changed the bandages and clean the incision area. Ed honey, it's going to hurt so please deal with it for now. I'm going to try to be as careful as I can. Roy, I need for you keep him still."

Roy nodded. She put on her gloves and took the scissors and cut the bandages off. She cleaned the blood off of his stitches.

Roy never saw Ed's surgical area without his bandages. She started cleaning the area inside his navel with the antiseptic.

Ed jerked really hard. "Oww!"

"I'm sorry Ed, but it's infected." Roy had to put all his strength into holding Ed down.

"Damn…that…burns!"

It's going to be alright." Said Roy, trying to bring comfort to his love,

The blond gripped the sheets and took deep breaths like Tressa told him to. "Ow!…ahh!…"

"Just take little breaths now, try not to yell. I know it hurts." Tressa told him."

Roy spoke comforting words to Ed."Just squeeze my hand when it hurts." Ed breathed and nodded. He winced as he squeezed Roy's hand.

She finished cleaning the incision and the other small incision that was on the lower part of his stomach. She put new bandages on. "It's so easy to put the bandages on such a small tummy you have." She finished and pulled down his shirt.

Roy kissed the side of his lovers head as he sighed. "Good job dealing with that."

Ed exhaled deeply from that horrible pain as he rested back on the pillows.

She threw away all the bloody bandages and closed up the suitcase and put it back under the bed. She looked at her patient. "I know that was very painful. I'm going to give you some morphine." She took out the syringe of morphine and stuck it in the IV. After that she got a small ice pack and put it on Ed's head "The ice pack is to help with the fever. The doctor said to take it easy for the rest of the evening. We're not going to walk this evening. I need to go chart everything and I'll be back to check on you."

Roy got up and followed the nurse outside the door as he told him he'll be back. "Tressa, can I ask you something."

"Sure." They walked down the hall.

"Is Ed okay?"

"Yes he's fine right now. It's just that, we have to be careful with this kind of infection."

"This kind?" Roy looked confused.

"When that placenta was left in, it caused bacteria to set up. That's why we have to monitor the area for infections. I can't get into details but Dr. Frair is coming by tomorrow morning to see Ed and you can talk to him. Right now, we have to keep his fever down. He's going to be fine tonight as he takes it easy, so don't worry."

"Okay I just want to know."

She walked in the room that was set up for the nurses.

_I hate that he's going through this. I wish I could do more._ Roy walked back down the hall and closed the door to Ed's room. He worried about his love. Ed was groggy from the morphine. Roy didn't get in the bed with him. He sat on the edge of the bed and touched his arm. Ed slowly opened his eyes, he was drowsy.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah...Roy?"

"Yes."

"Could I touch our…baby?"

Roy smiled he didn't believe he was pregnant but that was left for the doctor to tell him. Roy took Ed's hand and placed it on his flat belly. "Are you happy now?"

He smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Roy lifted his hand and kissed it and then put it down. "I'm going to let you sleep."

Roy got in the other bed. _Okay, don't worry he's going to be fine._

Roy was tired and had a busy day. It was only 5:00 in the afternoon and he wanted to take a nap while Ed was resting. He turned over and went to sleep.

"Hello Hohenheim." Maxwell Mustang said as he stood there waiting for him in the hospital parking lot.

"I'm glad you called."

Shaking each other's hand,

"You want to go sit and talk in my car." asked Hohenheim.

"Sure, why not."

They two got in the car and started talking about the stuff between their sons.

"Van what's going on? Is your friendship with these two doctors more important than Ed's health?"

"No! It's just…I was stupid! I love my son it's was just…a shock that those two did that." said Hohenheim disappointed.

"Roy said he had a conversation on tape about those two talking and laughing at how they left the placenta in on purpose. How could you _not_ want to hear the tape?"

"I didn't want to believe Roy. Until, one night while I was here at work, I overheard a conversation between both doctors about the placenta. I accidently pressed the conference button and that's how I heard it. The next day I filed a complaint with the medical board. Roy doesn't know about that yet. When Dr. Jason came to my office with Dr. Phelps I told them both to pack their things and get out. I was so hurt I couldn't believe what I heard. They won't be practicing medicine in my hospital anymore."

"Telling Roy this, would make him feel better." The General suggested.

"I don't know what to say to him, even though, he asked me to listen to the tape."

"I know you two don't get along because he said you've been a thorn in his side about Ed. I would appreciate it if you back off."

"He's older than Ed he should know that young people can be naive."

"So are you saying that my son forced him into this relationship?"

"I believe there was some persuasion."

"Are you forgetting that Ed is not fourteen but twenty. Roy isn't like that! Did your son tell you that he was forced?"

"No he said it was his own doing."

"Then why haven't you accepted that?!"

"My son just doesn't fall for _anyone. _With this kind of relationship there has to be some sort of insisting involved."

"My son is not just _anyone_! He's not some diseased creature that crawled out of the gutter! Insulting my son like he's beneath you is stupid! I don't remember you acting so arrogant! No wonder those two doctors played you for a fool! I visited your son earlier today and he didn't look so good. There's no way in hell I would be soft on two assholes that put my son in the hospital!" said the General aggravated by Hohenheim's attitude.

"I wasn't soft on them, I fired them!"

"Yeah…after you accidently hit the conference call button is when you did something! My son wouldn't lie to you about what those two doctors did to your son, just to cause problems!" He got out of the car. "If Ed doesn't talk to you anymore, I'm not surprised!" He slammed the door and walked away. Hohenheim got out of the car.

"Maxwell! I don't want my son with him!"

He turned around and walked back towards the car. "I don't want that either! So what are we going to do!? Be a pain! A nuisance! Or, are we going to leave it alone and accept it!" He turned and walked away. He was angry with Hohenheim for being arrogant. He felt sorry for Ed.

Early the next morning at Roy's house, things didn't get off with a good start.

"Oww!" The young blond winced as he took breaths, from feeling the stings of the antibacterial medicine that the doctor applied to his incision. The nurse comforted Ed and Roy stayed close to him.

"Dam it…this hurts!" He breathed out. "Ahh!" He grabbed the sheet with his auto mail hand as he squeezed Roy's hand with his other hand.

"I'm sorry Ed, but it's really infected. Tressa, did the incision look like this last night?" Asked Dr. Frair.

"No it didn't. Not this bad."

Ed groaned as he held on to Roy's hand.

_Maybe I should stay home today._ Roy looked at Ed. _I hate seeing you like this. I can't go to work and leave you in this condition. _

Tressa wiped his head from the fever he still had. A knock came to the door and Hohenheim stepped in. Seeing his son sweating and groaning made him come in faster.

"What's going on? Is my son alright?" He urgently asked.

Ed opened his eyes slowly as he was taking breaths. "Dad…"

He saw the incisions infected with puss.

"Dr. Frair, why does my son have a horrible infection?"

"I'll explain as soon as I'm done here."

Ed's father glared at Roy. "This is your fault! You took him out of the hospital too soon!"

Roy quickly got up and grabbed his dad by the arm and pulled him out of the room as Tressa followed the two, closing the door.

Ed sat up quickly when he wasn't supposed to, his eyes widen as he stopped and keeled over. "Stop them! Oww! My…stomach!"

"Ed!"Dr. Frair quickly stopped him and gently touched his shoulders before he made things worst. "Ed calm down and lay back I'm not done 're in enough pain as it is. Please! Just relax."

The alchemist swallowed and winced as he laid back. "Please…don't let…them fight." He breathed out.

"Don't worry about Roy or your dad, besides, Tressa is with them." He started wrapping his belly with the bandages. "You have a terrible infection and a high fever! If this infection or the fever doesn't go away by this afternoon I'm going to send you back to the hospital. I don't want any arguing or anyone upsetting you. Today, I just want you eating light soup. Nothing heavy on your stomach or you could end up with a very bad stomach ache. I'll tell your nurse." He said throwing the bloody bandages away as he put some things back in the huge luggage. "I'm going to go see what's going on. Stay in the bed and rest."

"Yes sir." Ed spoke, taking the doctor seriously.

Roy and everyone were down the hall in the nurse's quarters.

Hohenheim pulled away from him Roy's hand. "How dare you touch me!?"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't start blaming me for stupid stuff!"

"It's true! You had my son leave the hospital too early! Now he has an infection, because of you!"

"I thought about his safety, like some people, who don't care!"

He grabbed Roy by the collar and Dr. Frair stepped in the room and broke it up. He pulled them apart with Tressa pulling Hohenheim.

Dr. Frair looked at both men. "What the hell is wrong with you two!? We have a sick patient down the hall who's worried about the both of you! All you two can do is fight and stress my patient! Tressa, could you check on Ed and make sure he's okay and give him this pain medicine." He said handing her the syringe.

"Doctor, are you…"

"I'm fine Tressa…there won't be any more fighting!"

"I'm not in the mood to hear you bitch doctor!" Hohenheim said.

"I'm not going to bitch about anything but your attitude. I'm giving you a _warning_! If you don't want to hear it you can leave. I will not let you see him with anger!"

"You can't tell me I can't see my son!"

"I'm not telling you that you can't see Ed. I'm just not going to let you upset him!"

"Me either, Ed is already suffering enough." said Roy, backing up the doctor.

Hohenheim pointed his finger at both of them. "How could the both of you allow my son to come home? He was only in the hospital for two days!? Now he has an infection!"

"I authorized it because someone tried to upset him with a picture! When are you going to wake up! I really need for you two to get along! If you love your son you wouldn't go and upset him! He almost got out of the bed to stop you two, and caused himself more pain! If this is how you're going to act I will file a complaint with the medical board about your behavior with patients."

"I'm not the bad guy here, it's Roy!"

"Would you listen to yourself!? Let's stop the blame game and let's start being responsible. You should put your personal feelings to the side and respect their relationship! Your son has a 102 fever and a bad infection in his incision. If it doesn't get better by this afternoon, I'm going to send him back to the hospital."

Roy and Hohenheim sighed with worry that was something neither of them wanted to hear.

"Now, if you two like to keep this fight going in front of Ed he will be heading to I.C.U." He said sternly looking at both men. "We have to hold off on telling Ed about the placenta. If we tell him it will send him straight to the hospital."

Hohenheim spoke up. "I filed a complaint with the medical board against Dr. Phelps and Dr. Jason. One night when I was leaving my office, I accidently hit the conference call button on my office phone. I heard a conversation between the two talking about my son and the placenta, I was devastated. So the next day I filed a complaint with the board. Later that day the two came in my office asking for help. I fired both of them and told them to clean out their offices and get out of my hospital. That's also the reason why I came by to let you know Roy and…I'm sorry."

Roy was shocked to get a decent conversation out of the man without him jumping down his throat about Ed. "Thank you for doing that. I'm glad they're gone. The medical board said you filed a complaint because I took the tape to them. They didn't say what for but I figure it had to be for a reason."

"It's not easy saying this but…I am sorry for accusing you both of taking my son out of the hospital. I can't blame you if he's in danger. I should have been thinking myself."

Dr. Frair was surprised to hear Hohenheim apologize to him too.

"I don't like you with my son and I have a hard time dealing with this but for my son's health, I don't want him back in the hospital."

"I appreciate your honesty and I think we should get along." Roy spoke calmly.

"I hope we resolved things now let's go back in the room." Dr Frair suggested.

Tressa sat in the chair reading a book, she looked over her book off and on to make sure everything was okay. Ed's bed was adjusted upright in a comfortable position. The three men came in the room and walked towards his bed. Hohenheim was on the left and the other two on the right. Ed opened his eyes looking tired.

"Son, how are you feeling?"

"Weak and cold,"

"That's to be expected because of the fever. Is the pain medicine working?" Dr. Frair asked.

Ed nodded. "Yes. Did you guys stop fighting?"

Hohenheim pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. "It's all right son we resolved everything. I'm sorry if I upset you. That's the last thing you need right now. I want you to get well and don't worry about me or Roy."

"I agree with Hohenheim." Said Roy.

Ed wondered why the big change and was he hallucinating. "Are you guys serious or is this some _act_." The weary blond asked.

"Remember what I said earlier." Said Dr. Frair, looking at Ed.

"Okay." He said without arguing.

Roy walked out in the hall, applying one hand to his stomach and one hand to his head. _This is not a good time to feel like this before work. Why does this dizziness and pain keep coming back?_ "Uh!" Roy leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

Dr. Frair came out in the hall and noticed him and became concerned.

"Roy, are you okay."

"I think…so." He said, dealing with the pain.

"I really want you in my office this week no excuses."

Roy nodded.

Later that morning at Central Headquarters, Roy, was sitting at his desk doing his work when his dad walked in.

"Hello son."

He looked up. "Hi dad, did you sleep well?"

He sat in the black chair in front of his desk. "Yes and no but I'm fine."

"You look a little tired, son."

He stopped typing on the computer and sat back in his chair. "I am tired and I'm worried about Ed."

"Is he feeling okay?"

"No…after you left last night the nurse had to change his bandages because he was bleeding through them. The incision was infected."

"Poor guy, he didn't look to good last night."

"Yeah, and this morning it was even worse. Dr. Frair came in and the infection was worse than yesterday and his fever was up more."

"Do you think you took him from the hospital too soon?"

"I thought about that and it probably is true. Also, Hohenheim came over this morning and jumped down my throat about it in front of Ed and I quickly grabbed him out of the room with the nurse following us."

His dad rolled his eyes. "Being stupid is something he's good at."

"Well we took it down the hall and then a few minutes later the doctor came and broke up the scuffle we were about to get into."

His dad looked worried. "He didn't hurt you, did he?

"No…he did come to his senses and apologized for his behavior and said he would try and get along after Dr. Frair fussed at both of us."

"I'm pretty sure that's new to you."

"Very new! I didn't want to take Ed from the hospital. I didn't feel comfortable with him there, knowing someone showed him a picture of me kissing an old girlfriend. Doctor Jason is behind this. That upset me, and especially Ed. I just couldn't go to work knowing that he was prey to someone's game and his dad didn't believe anything I said. I hope now he sticks to his word to get along."

"I agree."

"I'm going to call and see how's Ed doing I've been worried since I left the doctor said if the fever doesn't break by this afternoon he's going to send him back to the hospital."

Maxwell looked at his worried son. "I know you're worried, but, I want you to take care of yourself. Roy, why don't we have your mom come and help you out for a while with Ed, maybe your sister can also keep you company."

"Dad, Ed has the nurses to take care of him. They do everything for him. If the nurses need anything the servants will direct them. If something happens with Ed the nurse calls Dr. Frair. Mom would be in the way of helping and my sister…absolutely not!"

"Son you know how protective she is of you."

"I understand but she is _too_ protective. I don't want her getting on my last nerve when I have so much going on now."

"Roy you know they're going to find out about this relationship you have with Ed and the other stuff that's going on. Son you do need some support in this."

"I know but things are fine without them."

"I talked to your mom and she may be coming."

Roy sighed. "Dad I really don't want mom to show up in the middle of this mess that I'm in."

"I told her certain things and to ask you about the rest."

"When is she coming?"

"In a few days maybe three,"

"Is my sister coming?"

"She's out of town."

He exhaled. "Good, she can be so dramatic at times."

"Do you have a lawyer representing this case?"

"Actually no…I was waiting for Ed to get better so I could tell him but now, _that's_ on hold. Dr. Frair said that we can't tell him because he's in no condition to hear any news like that. It could send him straight to the hospital."

"Son even if he doesn't know, you need to get a lawyer to represent him."

"I'll call the lawyer later today."

Roy's stomach started growling.

"It sounds like someone needs to eat lunch." His dad chuckled.

"Lunch? I'm not really hungry I've got too much to do and not enough time in the day to do it."

"I'm here…I can help before I go back home."

"Dad, you didn't come down here to do my work."

"I know, but with all that's going on I'm pretty sure you could use some help. So first, let's get some lunch and then you can finish your day."

"Okay as soon as I call Tressa." Roy called her. "Hello, hi Tressa, how's Ed."

"He's feeling a little better his fever is down to 100 now and he's having his lunch."

Roy sighed. "That's great to hear."

"I will call if anything changes."

"Okay."

They hung up.

"Is it good news?" His dad asked.

"Yes, his fever is down and he's having his lunch."

His dad could see the stress lift off of him from his face.

"That makes me feel better. Now I can have lunch." Roy said breathing a sigh of relief.

A knock came to Dr. Jason's door to his office of his home. He was having a drink.

He swallowed it. "Come in."

"Honey the police want to talk to you."

Dr. Jason looked surprised. Two police officers stepped in. Dr. Jason got up from his desk.

"Dr. Jason?"

"Yes."

"We are Central P.D." The two officers flashed their badges. "You're under arrest for attempted murder of a patient."

His wife covered her mouth with unbelief.

"You can't arrest me! I haven't murdered anyone!"

The two officers came around the desk. "Put your hands on the desk where we can see them."

"Jason Cambridge what the hell is going on!?" His wife demanded.

"Just call the lawyer." They cuffed him and starting reading him his rights.

Tears came out of Vicky's eyes as she watched the two police officers leave out the door with her husband.

To be continued. Review please.


	20. Roy reveals the truth

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 20

**A/N: I hope you can read this for some reason my markers for scene division seems to not be showing up. I alerted the site about this. So, enjoy reading.**

At a restaurant in downtown Central Hohenheim was having lunch with Resa.

"So tell me Van what's been going on in your life these days besides work. She asked.

"I've been busy with other stuff and my son, who's ill right now."

"Is that your older or younger son?"

"It's my older son."

"I hope it isn't anything serious."

"You could say it is serious. I came by his place to see him this morning and the doctor was there. He was in pain and had a fever, I was worried."

She touched his hand. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this. I hope your son gets better."

The worry was written all over his face. Resa didn't know that Ed was his son. Though, she did know he was sick because Roy told her.

"So Resa, what have you been up to lately besides work."

"Oh, nothing,"

"Any family?"

"Yes…I have a brother and a sister. I'm the only one in the military. My sister is married and my older brother isn't. But he's been working as a chef assistant for a few years. He makes some awesome food! We have to go to the restaurant where he works at one day and have dinner there."

He touched her hand. "I would like that."

Roy sat down at his desk with his dad following. They just finished having lunch in the cafeteria when the phone ringed. "Hello."

"Hello, is this Roy Mustang?"

"Yes,"

"I'm Marci Ralston from the medical board staff."

"Oh hi,"

"I was calling because the medical board has filed charges against Dr. Jason and Dr. Phelps for conspiracy to commit murder against patient Edward Elric."

"I thought I had to do that."

"Yes you do, but, when we see evidence in our investigation, we also file charges. Both doctor's licenses have been suspended and we contacted the police because it's not only a medical malpractice but it's also criminal. Both doctors will be served warrants for their arrest."

"That's a big relief."

"One of our doctors would like to come by in a few days to talk with Edward and ask him how he's feeling and exam him."

_Oh no! They can't do this not right now._ "Why do you have to do that? He has a doctor that's taking care of all that."

"It's part of our investigation. Our doctors need to have their own information. Is their going to be a problem with that?"

"Well, I haven't talk to him about what the doctors did. He's been having some setbacks from the toxic placenta."

"You need to tell him. He's going to need to speak with the police and probably go to court to explain his side of the story."

"Right now, can I be Ed's voice, he's been really sick lately."

"You can, but he still needs to speak with the police and our doctor."

_This can't be happening! Ed isn't ready for this. His fever just broke. The last thing he needs is to hear what really happen! _

"Okay…I will have a talk with him tonight."

"I will give you some time to talk with Ed and we can talk tomorrow about what time and day the doctor will come by."

"Alright, thank you." He hung up sighing with his hands running through his hair.

"Okay son, you looked happy for a moment, now, that all went away. What's going on?"

He looked at his dad. "I have to talk to Ed about what the doctors did, _tonight_."

"Tonight? Can't they hold off? His fever is just coming down."

"Actually dad, they want to send one of their doctors over so they can examine Ed. It's part of the investigation."

"Isn't Dr. Frair good enough?"

"Yeah but it's their policy to have something on record.

"We better let them do their job and talk to Ed."

"That's what I'm worried about. I don't want him sick again."

"Roy I don't want that either but Ed is an adult. He'll be happy to know that those two doctors are getting in trouble for this."

"I know." He said that, like if he was going to regret it.

"Son, what is it that's bothering you?"

"I'm afraid he's going to leave me like he did when we lost the baby."

"Son Ed can't go anywhere. He's confined to a bed right now. I'm pretty sure he learned from last time when he left you. If he learned his lesson by leaving you before, he'll stick it out this time. You have to trust him that's part of a relationship."

Hearing those comforting words made him realize that his dad was right. He had to trust Ed this time.

"Your right dad, it is a matter of trust. I better call Dr. Frair and tell him what's going on. Ed's father and brother are going to need to know about this too. Thanks dad I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I would do at a time like this."

The police Sergeant just finished questioning Dr. Jason. Mrs. Cambridge walked in to the police station, asking to see her husband. They took her to a room where he was in handcuffs. They were connected to the top of the table. He looked up as she walked in the room. She had a look of anger on her face as she sat down across the table.

"Five minutes and that's all." The Sergeant said as he closed the door.

Both of them spoke at the same time.

"Honey,"

"Jason,"

It was quiet for two seconds.

"Jason, would you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I got into some trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble!" She demanded an answer.

"The kind that can get me locked up for a while." He said feeling embarrassed.

"Jason we only have five minutes and were down to four! So you have better tell me more than this!"

"Dr. Phelps and I were caught on tape, laughing about the placenta we left in Ed…you know that stupid gay couple."

"Placenta? What the heck are you talking about? That's for women who get pregnant."

"Ed was pregnant."

"Darling, there is no such thing as a man getting pregnant."

"Well he _did_ and it's probably because he's trained in the arts of alchemy and so is Roy. Those two freaks most likely conjured up some alchemy ritual for them to have a baby! We don't need any more freaks in this town!"

"You're talking about that blond alchemist and the Fuehrer, right."

"Yes, those two."

"What happen with the placenta?"

"Dr. Phelps left some of it inside after he lost the baby."

"Jason…do you realize he could of died!"

"Yes but Dr. Phelps didn't leave all of it in, just some of it."

"Were you in the surgery room?"

"No I wasn't, but I'm in trouble because I knew about it and it was conspired between me and Dr. Phelps."

"Can you say that this was an accident?"

"No…because I'm on the audio tape talking with Dr. Phelps about what we did."

"Honey, I know you didn't like those two but you took this too far and now, you're in trouble. What about Hohenheim?"

"Forget him! He fired me."

"He heard the tape?"

"No, he said he heard me over the phone with Dr. Phelps at the hospital."

"Someone overheard you, again!"

"Yes I was! I didn't know anyone was listening."

"I talked to the lawyer and the lawyer said he was going to try to get all charges dropped and say that this was a big misunderstanding." She said.

"As easy as that sounds, I may get in trouble for this."

"Is this young man dead?"

"No he's not. I heard he was really sick."

"As long as he's not dead then everything is fine. Maybe I can talk to Hohenheim and that, that, gay Fuehrer! I'll get them to see this as an accident and you didn't mean any harm."

"Dear, the medical board is filing charges against me. They had me arrested."

"I wonder where they got the evidence."

"I believe Roy found some way to tape my conversation."

"How can they prove such nonsense for all we know they could have put that tape together with editing?"

"Honey I really did say that."

"Well you should get off! Why let a couple of fags send you to jail."

Mrs. Cambridge is just as arrogant and selfish as her husband. She didn't care about how Ed felt or what happen to him. As long as her husband got off.

The Sergeant came to the door. "Mrs. Cambridge your time is up."

She got up. "The lawyer should be coming soon." She blew a kiss at her husband and turned to leave.

It was four in the afternoon and Maxwell came back into Roy's office. "Did you call the lawyer?" He asked walking up to his desk.

"Yes, she told me that she will need to speak with Ed. I called Hohenheim and Al, they said there coming by after five."

"That's good you don't seem to be stressing about it."

"It won't do me any good. Besides, I need to be strong for Ed there's no telling what his reaction is going to be. I called Dr. Frair, he'll have the nurse to have a sedative ready, just in case.

A knock came to the door. "Come in." said Roy.

"Sir I have a woman here to see you she said that she's Jason Cambridge wife."

Roy stood up at his desk. "What! She's here?"

"I can send her away if you like."

"No…just tell her to come in."

Hawkeye left.

"Son, do you think that's a good idea? Remember she is the wife of that…"

"Dad, I can handle it. It's probably about her husband."

She walked in and stopped at his desk. "Hi, I've seen you before or maybe you don't remember me."

"I remember you from the fund raising event, months back." He said still standing at his desk. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, you can drop these ridiculous charges against Jason! He didn't mean any harm. I'm pretty sure what you heard on that tape, was something he didn't mean! My husband may not like you but he wouldn't kill anybody. I'm pretty sure Ed will be fine. He's young he'll get past this!"

"Woman! Have you lost it! What your husband…"

"Dad…please…let me take care of this!"

Roy came from around his desk to stand in front of her. _How could she say such things! Is she out of her mind!_ "Lady?"

"It's Vicky."

"Vicky, who in the hell do you think you are walking in here and telling me to drop charges against your husband! That man was laughing about leaving that placenta in Ed!"

"He didn't do the surgery!"

"So what! He joined forces with Dr. Phelps and they did this together!"

"It's not fair that my husband has to suffer! He's in jail right now because the medical exam board had him arrested!"

Roy spoke in a vicious tone. "And I hope he _stays _there! Do you realize what he did to Ed and you say these are ridiculous charges! Right now, he's at home in pain dealing with a major infection and a fever that goes up and down! He's taking high doses of antibiotics and morphine! Oh, and he's young and he'll get passed this! You should be locked up with your husband!"

"My husband is innocent! We're going to prove that in court! You fag!"

"You watch how you speak to my son! I don't care who you are!"

"Get out of my office! I don't usually yell at woman or disrespect them but you are nothing but a selfish stuck up bitch! Get out of here and don't you _dare_ come back!" yelled Roy.

She quickly walked away and slammed the door.

Roy went and sat back at his desk. He was fuming. "How could she just walk in here and act like her husband did nothing! That man has been nosy since Ed was seeing Dr. Frair! She pisses me off! I swear dad if she wasn't a woman I would of hit her! How dare she ask me to drop charges when that man helped plan this! I haven't pressed charges but I'm going to make sure Ed does." Roy ran his hands through his hair sighing. "The nerve of that bitch!"

"Son calm down. I know you're angry and you have every right to be. It's almost four thirty and it's time to leave."

He turned off his computer and got up. He put his military jacket over his dark blue shirt with his black tie.

When Roy got home he changed his clothes to a red shirt with black pants. All four men walked down the hall heading towards the room that Ed was in. "Let me go in first. I don't want to alarm him. Then five minutes you and Al come in."

"Son I'll sit out here in the hall way if you need me."

Roy went in the room smiling, as his love was lying in bed looking at a book. He put his book on the dresser as he saw Roy come towards him. Roy sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Roy snuggled his nose around his neck and left ear. "Wow you smell so good. Did she give you a shower?"

"Not exactly it's just a sponge bath. I'm glad your home I've missed you." He smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, if you're asking if I'm in pain, I'm not. I feel much better than this morning, it was awful." He touched Roy's face. "Are you okay or is…"

Roy interrupted. "Ed I'm fine…I have some news that I need to share with you and I need to say it."

Ed rubbed his hand across Roy's belly. "Did you find out?" He smiled.

Roy put his hand on top of Ed's as he chuckled. "No. I don't know yet. Ed, I want to talk about the surgery you had."

Ed moved his hand from Roy's stomach. "What about it?"

"Remember when the doctor said you have an infection."

"Yeah,"

"Well it was more than an infection."

"I suspected something didn't seem right. No wonder I felt strange."

"Listen Ed it's like this. When you lost the baby they remove this thing called a placenta. They removed it, but not all of it."

"What! Why didn't they take it all?"

Hohenheim came in the room with Al.

"Hey dad, Al, it's nice of you guys to…drop…by." Ed looked at both of them suspiciously.

"They know Ed that's why they're here."

"They know?" He looked at his father and brother. Then back to Roy. It was quiet. "I don't like this feeling. What's going on here and why did they leave in a placenta? Didn't Dr. Frair see that? And you let him come here and still treat…"

"No Ed it's not his fault, it's Dr. Phelps that worked with him. We found out later that Dr. Phelps and Dr. Jason were in on a plan to leave some of the placenta in on purpose. That's why you were in a lot of pain when I took you to the hospital."

"They planned this! Why? I didn't do anything to them!"

"Son, it doesn't matter they had no right to do that to you. It's medical malpractice."

Ed laid his head back against the pillow. Surprised by the news. "No wonder after the surgery I didn't feel right. That hurt so bad. I could barely sit up."

Roy swallowed. "There's more."

"More! Oh wow, this gets even better!"

"The bacteria from the placenta caused damage. It's not guaranteed that you could get pregnant again."

"So, now, if we ever tried to have a baby that it can't ever happen!"

"The doctor said it's going to take some time to heal."

"Roy you didn't answer my question. I can't ever get pregnant, can I?"

"Not at this time."

"Where are those bastards?"

"One was arrested today, I'm not for sure about Dr. Phelps. Both doctors have been fired from the hospital and their licenses are suspended."

"I'm pretty sure Dr. Phelps was arrested too." said Hoehenheim.

Ed sighed. "So dad how does it feel now that your friend wasn't really a friend after all!"

"Brother, dad fired both of them."

Ed laid his head back on the pillow. "I was suspicious of Al but I quit trying to figure this out! How could those lunatics do something like this to me?" Ed was upset. "I'm pretty sure this has something to do with our relationship!" He sat up a little. "I want to press charges against those two. I want them to go to prison for this! It's not fair that I have to suffer because of their sick game!" He turned to Roy. "Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?"

"Ed I couldn't tell you. You were in too much pain to hear this. I had to tell you today because a trial is going to come up soon and you probably have to be there."

He sighed. "I can't blame you for not telling me especially if I just came from surgery. It just would cause a major setback."

"Brother, are you going to be okay? This is painful stuff."

"I'm angry Al. What am I supposed to do? I can't get out of bed and go kick their asses for this, which doesn't sound bad right about now! Dam it!" He grabbed the sheets with both hands as he raised his voice with anger. "I'm confined to a _fucking bed because of them_!" He put his head into his hands as he tried to hold back the tears. He sighed.

Hohenheim came by the bed, kneeling down. He rubbed his shoulder. "It's going okay son. I know it's hard to keep from getting upset. Just hang in there."

"Please…can I…be alone."

Al and his dad kissed Ed on the head as they left the room. Roy was going to get up but Ed pulled his arm.

He spoke through light tears. "Roy, please tell me that I can get pregnant and I just misunderstood!"

He spoke with calmness. "You didn't misunderstand its true. I believe the doctor will be better off explaining things to you. I think you need to be alone so you can digest all of this. I'll be back."

The alchemist got up and left out the room. His dad walked up to him as he closed the bedroom door.

"Is he alright?"

"He's angry which is to be expected. He wants to be alone right now."

"How are you holding up son?"

"I'm relieved that he knows. Now I just want Ed to get well." He sighed.

"Son, why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest, or eat some dinner,"

"I can't right now, Ed's too upset. I want to make sure he's okay."

"Roy you have to take care of yourself."

"I know maybe some other time we can have dinner."

His dad told him he'll call later, he left.

"Ow! That hurts. Roy's going to kill me…for this! Ow!" He winced as he gently sat down in the back of the cab closing his red coat.

"Where to sir,"

"Central's jail house,"

The driver dropped off Hohenheim in the front of his house. Hohenheim came up his stairs and to his surprise Vicky was walking down his stairs, of his front porch.

"I've been waiting for you Hohenheim."

To be continued. Review please.


	21. More problems

I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 21

**A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating. I've had some personal family issues but I'm getting back into the swing of things. I will try and bring out the next chapter hopefully no later than two weeks or less. Just to add I notice that my scene dividers go missing when I upload. I hope you guys don't get confused when the next scene happens. Anyway, it's time to read.**

_What does she want? If she's here to get her husband's job back, she can forget it!_ Hohenheim looked at the snobbish woman. "Vicky, if you're here to talk about your husband I can't help you."

"Yes you can! Get him out of that jail and say this is nonsense!"

"Nonsense! Have you lost it! My son is sick because of Phelps and your husband!"

"My husband isn't a murderer! He just…made a bad choice!"

"This isn't a _bad choice_! Laughing and joking about hurting my son, it was purposely done! If he didn't go to a doctor within two days! Do you realize I would be grieving right now! If it were your daughter, you would make sure that person _pays!_ I thought Jason was my friend! He's not my friend to pull something like this!"

"This is just some misunderstanding he didn't commit any crime it was that Phelps doctor that did this!"

"So you're going to blame this all on Dr. Phelps and poor Jason is just innocent! What they did to my son is cruel and senseless! I went to see my son this morning and he was in tremendous pain. If he takes a turn for the worst and dies from this! I will make sure that _Phelps_ and your _husband_ never practice medicine or walk the streets of Central, again!"

She was cut deep by his words. "I see you're not going to be any help!"

"I wasn't going to help you! You dare ask for help with what your husband did to my son! Vicky, how stupid of you!"

"You and Roy's boy toy are going to be sorry that you filed charges against my husband!"

"I believe you better go before I have security throw you from the property. I have heard enough from you tonight!" He passed by her and went into his house.

"Damn!" She walked to her car angry, she just couldn't manipulate Hohenheim.

Roy walked in the room and saw an empty bed that his lover was supposed to be in. "Hmm…he must be with Tressa." He walked down the hall and saw Tressa walking his way. "Tressa where is Ed?"

"He's in his room."

"He's not there."

She looked at Roy worried and ran to the room. "Ed? Ed?" She looked in the bathroom and came out.

"Tressa, where is Ed? I thought you were keeping an eye on him?"

"Roy, I always keep an eye on him. It's not like him to disappear."

Roy sighed with worry. "Let's search the mansion and ask the servants if they've seen him."

"Why would he leave? He's in no condition to be on his own without his medication." She looked at her watch. "It's time for him to take his antibiotics right now. That's what I was coming to the room for."

Hearing that made Roy worry more about his lover, "I'll talk to the servants." Roy said leaving the room.

Roy asked his servants if they have seen Ed. None of them had any idea where he could be. Everyone went searching different parts of the mansion. Roy searched his bedroom and the other rooms. "Damn it Fullmetal, where did you go!" Roy went to his office and dialed security.

"Security,"

"Daren, its Roy, did you happen to see Ed leave?"

"No, I didn't see anyone come this way."

"Thanks." He hung up. "Think? Where could he have gone? Ughh! I hate it when he pulls shit like this!"

_I went in this room with a table, the Sergeant told me to wait here. I had to see this bastard and confront him. I was in pain but not enough to where I couldn't stand it. I can't believe these two doctors! How dare they do something like this to me! Dr. Jason came in the room with chains between his ankles and his wrist handcuffed. I took pleasure in this scene as the two police officers sat him in the chair across from me. He gave me this look like what was I doing here._

"He's all yours Lieutenant Elric."

"Thank you." I'm glad that some of the police officers know me, or I would probably not be able to see him.

"Why the hell are you here! You want to gloat about what you see!"

"Come to gloat? Actually I would like to kick your ass for this! Since my painful condition won't allow it, I'll just take pleasure in watching you suffer in those chains."

"You're sick! How dare you get off on this!"

"And you call yourself a doctor! Your sick twisted game made me like this!"

"I heard you were sick. From looking at you, it seems you're getting around."

"I am sick you dumbass! I barely can get out of bed! It took a lot out of me to get in a cab and come down here!"

"I'm pretty sure your lover made sure I see the condition you're in!"

"He doesn't know I'm here!"

Jason was surprised that Roy didn't know.

"Roy is not important right now. I want to know why you did this to me!"

"Talk to my lawyer! I have nothing else to say! Or, listen to the tape of what your slutty boyfriend turned in! Guard!"

Ed gritted his teeth. "What a snobbish bastard you are! I hope they kick your ass and rape you in that cell!"

Jason was angry and tried to lunge at Ed but the guard that was coming in restrained him.

"Wait until I get out of…."

"Shut up! That's enough out of you!" The guard yelled as he pulled him.

Ed was sweating and rubbed his belly gently as he watched him get taken away.

"Lieutenant Sir, are you alright?" The other officer asked.

"Could you…call me a cab and get me…some water." He winced.

"Sure,"

_I better get back home. I'm pretty sure they've discovered that I'm gone. _

Tressa came into Roy's office. "Did you hear from Ed?"

"No. And no one has seen him."

"Maybe he went to see those two doctors."

"What a foolish mistake. I don't want him seeing those doctors. He's in no condition to talk with them. I better go check the jail house." Roy got up and the phone ringed. "Hello, Oh hi Daren, What?" Roy sighed. "That's great, I'll come outside." He hung up.

"Did he find anything?"

"Yeah, Ed was just dropped off up front. He's bringing him back here. Let's go meet him outside."

The two left the office quickly and went outside. Ed was sitting in a chair by the security booth. Roy came and picked up his love gently. Ed tried to say no but he was out numbered with the glares on Roy's and Tressa's faces. Roy took the blond back to his bed and gently sat him down. Tressa helped Ed take off his clothes and just his shirt and boxers was left on. She lifted his shirt to check his bandages.

Ed winced. "Oww!"

"Take a deep breath Ed I'm just checking for any infection. I'm going to give you your antibiotic and I will hold off on the pain medicine for fifteen minutes. Can you handle the pain just a little while?"

The alchemist nodded.

Roy was quiet as he sat on the bed and rubbed the sweat off his lovers face.

Ed looked at the both of them. "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to make you worry."

Tressa folded her arms. "Yes you should be sorry! You scared the hell out of me and Roy!" She gave him his medicine and took his temperature.

"I agree…I had everyone here looking for you. Where did you go?"

He swallowed the pills. "Does it matter?"

"Did you go to the police station?" asked Roy.

Ed sighed. "Okay Roy I went to go see Dr. Jason."

"Stay away from him!"

"I had to confront him!"

"I understand your anger but I don't want you near those two. The last thing we need is for them to accuse us of something that could hurt our case. Did he hurt you?"

"He was going to but the guard stopped him."

Roy sighed. "This is why I didn't want you seeing him."

"I'll be back with some morphine." She said leaving.

Roy looked at him giving a slight smirk. He was glad his love was back home safe.  
The blond alchemist looked into his eyes feeling bad that he made Roy worry. "I'm sorry Roy that I upset…"

Roy quickly kissed his lips, silencing anymore words. Roy gently pulled back. "Don't worry about it. Just, don't do it again."

"I won't." He smiled. "Roy?"

"Yeah,"

"I was trying to tell you that I'm sorry if I upset you and our baby." The alchemist laid his hand on the flame alchemist belly.

"Ed, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." He said laying his hand on top of Ed's hand. They shared another kiss.

The next day Vicky came with the lawyer that morning to talk in a private room at Central's jail house. The guard brought Dr. Jason in the door in handcuffs with a bruise below his left eye. The guard sat him down and took his handcuffs off his wrist.

Vicky looked at her husband worried. "Honey what happened?"

"I got into a fight with some idiot that said I was cute. He tried to hit on me!"

She turned to the lawyer. "We have to get my husband out of here! It's not fair..."

He interrupted. "Mrs. Cambridge you need to calm down. I'm here to help."

"This is that Elric bastard fault! Hoping that I get raped,"

"Honey, when did he say that?"

"Last night when he came by, he wanted to know why I did this to him."

"You see!" She looked at the lawyer. "We should have him arrested for harassing my husband. He must be well if he came down to this jail house."

"Not really Vicky." Dr. Jason sadly said.

She looked at her husband. "What are you saying?"

"As a doctor he looked pale and weak."

"Mr. Cambridge I'll make sure that he doesn't come back here anymore. Right now, let's stick with getting you out of here."

"When am I going to get out of here? I don't want to spend another night here with creeps and rapist!"

"Jason, I wanted to tell you first that I heard the audio tape. Second, I'm not for sure if the judge will set bail if, you're considered a risk to the community."

"A risk! I didn't kill anyone!"

"I understand but I will persuade the judge that you are not a risk factor. The medical exam board has brought charges against you. No other charges have been filed yet."

"Good, maybe Roy and Hohenheim listened to what I said and change their minds." She said snobbishly. "The less charges the better."

The lawyer looked at Vicky strangely. "Hold on one minute you talked to the people that filed charges against you."

"Yeah, they filed a complaint against my husband through the medical exam board. I told them that what they did is nonsense and my husband is innocent." "Vicky, if you're going to help. Don't talk to any of the people that are filing charges against your husband. They could use your words against you. Furthermore, listening to the audio tape could bring some prison time."

"Who side are you on, theirs or ours!" Jason questioned the man's words.

"I'm on your side but I can't lie to you! If you want someone else to represent you, then fine, any lawyer that represents you can't lie about the audio tape. I want to know did you talk with Dr. Phelps about doing this to Ed."

Jason didn't want to admit it but he had no choice.

"Yes."

"Maybe we can work out a plea deal." Said the lawyer.

"A plea deal! I want to get the fuck out of this place! Not say I'm guilty!"

"If you didn't do this then we have to have proof that wasn't your voice on the audio tape but since you did, we could say that your privacy was invaded. Later today I have to go over the medical report of the patient Edward Elric, I need to find out how bad is he."

"Do you think Ed will file charges?" Vicky said worried.

"When there is evidence of doctors talking about a patient that they screwed over, you better believe he will file charges. Also, if he dies, you and especially Phelps are going to be in more trouble. We're talking about years or maybe decades in prison,"

"Isn't there a way to coax the judge into believing I'm innocent?" Jason said wanting to get out of this.

"Jason, judges don't take bribes and I don't either. In an hour we have to go to an arraignment hearing to ask the judge to set bail."

"I want to know who was taping my husband voice?" said Vicky.

"That, I don't know but it may make a difference in this case, then, it may not."

"That's an invasion of privacy! No one has the right to tape my conversations!" He fussed.

"That's true, but it got taped because what you said was interesting to that person." The lawyer said.

Later that morning Roy was sitting in the chair at the computer thinking about his love and the first time they kissed. He looked at his office door daydreaming. He missed Ed coming in the office right after work ended. His smile would light up his face when he entered his office. He loved almost everything about his blond. His body his hair when it straddled his shoulders. Some days after work they would have heated sex and watch movies in bed.

_Fullmetal I miss you coming in my office. I can't help but to think about you and the time we shared together. Just thinking about you makes me want to run home and hold you in my arms. _

Roy rested his chin on his palms sighing about his love.

The door opened and closed as footsteps came into the office.

"Fuehrer sir, are you daydreaming again?" Hawkeye folded her arms as she approached his desk.

He took his chin out of his palms. "Oh…I…I'm sorry. My thoughts were captivated."

"I hope they were good thoughts. Anyway, I came to deliver a message from the General."

"What did he say?"

"He said your mom will be arriving later this afternoon or tonight."

"That's good." He said getting up to sit on the window seal.

"Sir is everything okay? I hope your mom isn't going to be a problem."

"I don't know. She may not react very well to my relationship with Ed."

"Sir, just tell her the truth. Didn't your dad accept it?"

"Yeah he did after he scolded me about how much trouble it's going to cause."

"He did?"

"Come on Hawkeye. This is the General were talking about. I figure he give me hell about this. But I was surprised at some of the things he said about this being an embarrassment as the Fuehrer."

"There isn't a lot you can do about it. People are going to have to accept it."

"My dad seems to be adjusting so far."

"How is Ed sir?"

"Weak and stubborn,"

"That's Ed for you."

"I know, anyway Hawkeye, my lawyer Ivy Mathews is on her way here to talk about defending Ed. Just send her in."

"Yes sir." She left.

"It's going to be okay Ed, Dr. Frair will soon be here."

"Please…don't call Roy. He'll just…get worried."

"Ed I can't leave him in the dark like this. You have a fever and the infection is bad."

"I-I…know…let's just…hear what the Doctor says first." He winced.

She wiped the sweat from his head. "Sorry about the pain medicine but Dr. Frair wants to look at the infection before he administers anymore pain medicine."

A knock came to the door.

"Come in." said Tressa.

Dr. Frair walked in looking at Ed as he approached the bed. Tressa got up off the bed and the doctor sat down on edge. The doctor lifted his shirt and blood was covering just about the entire bandage.

"This is not pretty."

Tressa pulled the large luggage of medical supplies from under the bed.

"Doctor, please…tell me…what's wrong? Is it really bad?"

"Listen Ed…"

"Doctor! Please…tell me the truth!"

"Ed, stay calm." She said wiping his head.

"Ed you have a very bad infection and you may have to go back to the hospital to take a special antibiotic." Said Dr. Frair.

The alchemist swallowed and sighed. "I can't take it here?"

"No. We have to monitor your vitals in the hospital. But first let's get this cleaned up and monitor the fever you have."

The alchemist spoke with tiredness. "Okay."

The doctor cut off the bandages.

"This is going to be uncomfortable Ed. So please try and handle the pain."

The doctor applied the medicine to the surgical areas.

"Ahh!" The alchemist yelled and jerked as he gripped the covers.

"It's okay Ed." Said the nurse as she held his shoulders down,

Ed took deep breathes. He winched hard. "Ow…Ah…it hurts!"

"I'm sorry Ed but it's really bad." Said the doctor,

The nurse wiped his head again. Ed lied there and dealt with the pain as much as he could. He thought about Roy, to keep his mind off the pain.

"Sir, your lawyer, Mrs. Ivy Mathews is here to see you." Hawkeye said as she walked in.

Roy looked up as he stood up. "Send her in."

A pretty slender medium size lady with light brown hair walked in dressed in a grey skirt, and a white shirt. She wore a grey jacket that matched her skirt. She carried a brown medium briefcase and wore glasses with a black frame. She was in her late twenties. She approached Roy with a hug.

"Hey my good friend," She said patting him on the back.

"It's good to see you, it's been a while." He said.

She smiled. "It sure has."

"Have a seat and let's get down to business." Roy said leading her to the couch.

"I wrote down some of what you told me the other day and I can't believe something like this happened to him. How's Ed doing? Is he getting better?"

Roy didn't know how to answer that. "He is…then some days it seems like he isn't. The toxic infection is causing him a lot of problems. A few days ago the surgical area really got infected. He suffered high fever and pain. Dr. Frair said if he was going to send him back to the hospital if the fever or the infection didn't stop."

"In other words he's really battling to get better."

"Yes. The doctor said it may take him two months to make a full recovery from this."

Ivy wrote down what Roy was saying in her big notepad.

"So is his fever down or is he in the hospital."

"He got better that same day. He's not in the hospital."

"I know we talked about the two doctors that caused this. I looked into the arrest warrants that were issued for both of them and they did arrest them. I also found out that today is an arraignment hearing for bail."

"WHAT! I can't believe this! Already!"

"Roy, if the judge feels that it's okay…"

"Okay! It's not okay! They shouldn't be on the streets! Both of them are a danger to the community!"

"Roy calm down. Neither one of them is innocent."

"Jason's wife sure didn't act like it."

"What are you talking about?"

"She had the _gall_ to come by my office yesterday morning asking me to drop these ridiculous charges. She didn't have any sympathy for Ed nor was she apologetic! She just wanted to get her husband off! What she said really pissed me off! I told her to get out and not to come back!"

"First of all she shouldn't have stopped by. I'll get in contact with their lawyer and make it clear for them to stay away from you and Ed. If they come around we can file a restraining order to keep them away."

"I have a confession to make since were on the subject of them staying away from Ed. Ed went to the jail house last night and spoke with Dr. Jason."

"He what? I thought he was too sick to leave the house?"

"He is…he snuck out without anyone knowing."

"Roy, I don't want you or Ed visiting any of those doctors, it could hurt our case."

"I told him that last night and he apologized for leaving."

"Good. We don't want any problems. I like to go see Ed and talk with him."

"Sure."

The two left the office.

Tressa came into the room that Roy set up for her and the other nurse. "Doctor, is Ed going to be okay?"

"He may have to go back to the hospital. Right now we need to keep an eye on his fever and see how bad this infection gets. If the infection stays the same or worst, he has to go back to the hospital. I need to talk with Roy."

Roy and Ivy voices sounded in the hallway and Dr. Frair opened the door just in time to see them pass by.

"Roy, can you come in here?"

"Dr. Frair, good to see you. I was just about to go see Ed with his lawyer Ivy."

The two came into the room. "It's nice meeting you." He shook her hand.

"I need to talk to you about Ed."

"Okay." Said Roy.

To be continued.


	22. A decision and a visit

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 22

**A/N: I made this chapter longer because it's been three weeks since an update. I hope you guys keep reading and stay with me the story is far from over. If you see a sentence or paragraphs in italic it means they are thinking. Also thanks to those who put this story on their favorites and story alerts.**

"Okay doctor what's happening with Ed?"

"The infection has gotten worse."

"What!"

"He may have to go back to the hospital."

"I know Ed had trouble…I…I thought that was going away."

"Earlier his whole bandage was almost covered with blood. Right now he has a fever and I gave him morphine for pain."

The flame alchemist sighed deeply. "I can't believe this. I thought Ed would get better here at home."

"I thought the same. He's going to need to take a stronger antibiotic then what he's taking now, or the infection can get worse."

"Is Ed aware of this?" asked Roy.

"Yes he is."

"I'm sorry Roy." Said Ivy, rubbing his shoulder,

"Okay doctor do whatever you have to do." Said Roy feeling bad for his love,

AAAAA

Jason walked in the court room, he saw Phelps sitting where all criminals were being arraigned. The guard directed Jason to sit next to Phelps.

"I see they arrested you too." Said Phelps,

"Yeah, they arrested me." He said sitting down annoyed and wanting to get out of the place.

Other cases were being dealt with while they waited their turn.

"Did your lawyer offer a plea deal?" Asked Phelps.

"He mentioned it but I told him I'm not guilty."

"Jason your voice is on that tape too. Maybe if we confess we can get a lighter sentence."

Jason looked at him like if he was crazy. "I'm not confessing…my privacy was invaded! I don't want to go to prison with a bunch of killers and low lives!" Phelps was quiet he didn't want to confess but he knew if he lied he be in trouble for perjury. "And how did you get that bruise below your eye?" Phelps asked.

"You don't want to know."

"How's your wife dealing with this?

"She's standing by my side. We Cambridge's are tough and strong, were not easily taken down."

The lawyers for Phelps and Jason walked in. Jason's wife sat in the back of the court room. The two men waited for their names to be called. Phelps was scared and Jason was a little scared. Jason wanted revenge on the person who recorded their conversation.

The judge called one of the doctors to come forward. "The state of Central verses William Phelps, you are charged with malpractice of a patient pending a criminal investigation. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

_What in the hell is wrong with him he should fight this._ Jason thought.

"Are you aware of what you done to the patient?"

"Yes." He said.

"Your honor my client would like bail." said the lawyer.

The judge looked at Phelps. "Just a reminder Mr. Phelps, do not leave town because if you do we will arrest you and there will be no more bail. You understand."

"Yes."

"Bail is set at one hundred thousand dollars." The judge said as he slammed his mallet. The judge then read the next paper. "Jason Cambridge you are charged with conspiracy of malpractice pending a criminal investigation. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"My client would like bail." said his lawyer.

"Since I read that you two are charged with the same crime just like I told William and I say the same thing to you do not leave town or you will be arrested and held without bail. You understand."

"Yes."

"Bail set at one hundred thousand." He said slamming his mallet.

AAAAAA

"Darling, how are you?" said Rachael Mustang kissing her husband.

"Fine, how was the trip dear, are you tired?" He smiled.

"Not really but I'm anxious to see Roy."

"Why don't we go back to my hotel and call him. He has a busy schedule today and we shouldn't disturb him right now."

"Okay dear." She said as they both left the train station.

AAAAA

_I hate this. I'm scared for Ed. The doctor suggested that he be put in ICU so they could keep a close eye on him. I hope he pulls through this. I don't know what I'm going to do if anything happens to my love. I called Al and his father to tell them the news. Al quickly came to the hospital. Hohenheim was already working here at the hospital. I called Hawkeye and told her about what happen, she's on her way. Ivy left and went back to the office to start our case. Dam those doctors! Dam them! I sat in the waiting room while Ed's family went to see him. My heart aches because of this. Worry is my enemy right now. I hate to worry._

Roy's cell phone rings. "Hello."

"Hi son!"

"M-Mom? Uh…you're here?"

"Are you surprised? I thought your father told you I was coming?"

"He did. I was expecting you sometime tonight."

"I'm here now and I would like to see you."

"Mom can I speak with dad, if he's there,"

"Okay. Honey, Roy wants to talk with you."

"Hello."

"Dad could you keep mom busy right now, I'm at the hospital with Ed."

"Is everything alright?"

"Ed's infection has gotten worse. He has a fever and he's in ICU. I'm really busy right now and I want to see Ed before I leave the hospital."

"Okay son, I'm really sorry about Ed. I'll do what I can." The two hung up.

Rachael looked worried. "What's wrong Maxwell? Is our son okay?"

"He's fine it's just his friend is very sick and he's worried about him."

"He did sound a little disturbed over the phone. We should go see him."

"Rachael…he said not now. He'll see you after he's finish."

She sighed. "Okay."

AAAAAA

Roy ran his hands through his hair breathing a sigh.

"Here you go sir, some hot tea. It will make you feel better."

"Thanks Hawkeye."

"Has the doctor said anything about Ed?"

"Actually I haven't seen him since we got here. Al and Hohenheim are seeing him. They've been back there now for thirty minutes and my mom just called and she wants to see me."

"What great timing."

"That's what I said. I thought she wasn't going to get here until tonight. My dad he'll keep her busy."

Doctor Frair walked in and Roy got up.  
"How's Ed doing?"

"He's doing fine. His fever is 102 right now and he was in pain but I gave him a pain killer for that. He's weak and needs to rest. You can go see him but don't stay long."

Roy and Hawkeye walked down the hall and took the elevator to the third floor. He walked in the room and saw Al sitting by his bed looking worried. Al looked up. "I better go. I'll be back tomorrow. See you later brother."

"Okay Al" He said tiredly.

Al left out the room and Hawkeye spoke to Ed and told him that she would tell the guys at work. She kissed his head and left out the room so Roy could be alone with him.

The flame alchemist pulled up a chair close to his lover's bed. He would do anything for him. "Are you comfortable or need me to adjust your bed some more."

"No I'm fine my dad adjusted it for me."

He took Ed's hand and kissed it. Drops of tears fell on them. Those tears weren't supposed to escape but they did, he didn't want to cry in front of the sick alchemist. "I-I'm so sorry Ed…this happen to you." He swallowed. "It was a dumb idea to get you pregnant." He wiped his eyes. "I…" He cried some more, he couldn't finish his words.

Ed never saw Roy break down like this. Ed touched his hand that Roy was holding and slipped it up to his cheek. "Why are you blaming yourself?" The alchemist asked softly. "It happened accidentally. It sounded like a crazy idea but I was curious myself. It's not like I hated the idea. I blame those two doctors for this. If they wouldn't have left some of that placenta in I wouldn't be sick or here in the hospital. We can try and have another baby later."

Roy cleared his throat. "Ed, I'll have our baby. If something does happen to you hoping it never does, I want to still have our baby."

"Roy, that's impossible if I'm not here."

"I could have the doctor take your sperm and freeze them."

"You really want to have our baby, even if something does happen to me." The young alchemist asked looking surprised.

"Yes. I do." He said touching Ed's hand that held Roy's cheek. "When our little boy or girl grows up I can tell them who their daddy was." He smiled. Roy kissed the palm of his hand that held his cheek. "I better go and let you rest. I'll come in tomorrow and see you before work." Roy kissed him on the lips and gently rubbed his nose on Ed's.

"I love you Roy."

"I love you too." He winked at the weak alchemist as he stood up. He walked towards the door.

"Get some rest Roy."

Opening the door he turned to look at him. "I'll try."

Roy got home and went to his living room he was tired and had a headache. He called his mom and she came right over. He missed his mom. He hugged her really tight when she came into the living room. She kissed his cheek. "My son oh just look at you. I'm so proud of you. I miss seeing you."

"I miss you too mom."

"You seem to have lost some weight. Your dad told me that your friend is in the hospital."

_Dad didn't say anything about me and Ed? I thought he said he mentioned it to mom._ He thought. "Yes he is. Mom could you sit down, I have some things I want to talk to you about."

She looked at him wondering what could be going on. She sat next to him on the couch.

Roy didn't want to hide his relationship from his mom any longer. "Did dad tell you anything about me in a relationship?"

"He didn't really get into it."

"Mom…Ed is not my friend…he's my lover."

"Son, what are you talking about? Lover? I thought you were in love with the women. Not men!"

"Mom, would you please understand!"

"I'm trying to wrap my brain around this. My son has a man for a lover!"

He looked at her. "Yes I do have a man as a lover! I'm sorry if you can't wrap your head around it, but you're going to have to!" He said raising his voice. She sighed. "Okay…I understand. Men dating men is nothing new to me. It's just…I'm surprised with you. And your job? What are…"

"Mom! My relationship has nothing to do with my job! I understand that I'm the Fuehrer and people are talking."

"Son I just worry about your reputation."

"My reputation has nothing to do with my relationship with Ed. I love him and that's that!"

She sighed. "Okay son." She slid over and took his hands. "Whatever you want, I don't like it but I will respect it."

"Thank you mother, I really appreciate you saying that. Excuse me, I have a few business calls to make, I'll be right back."

"Okay son."

Roy went into his office and sat at the desk. _That went really well. She did approve but she does respect it._ He opened his drawer and took a few pain killers for his head and now his stomach. _My appointment is in a few days and Ed thinks I'm pregnant? I don't know. If my parents find out about this, they are going to hit the roof! I can't be! I don't even have the symptoms that Ed described. The nausea, vomiting and pain I do have. No mood swings or morning sickness. He sighed. I better make these phone calls and go back in the living room. I don't want her to get suspicious._

AAAAAA

The next day at Central headquarters it was almost noon and Roy was typing on the computer. He felt better after a night of rest and visiting his love before he came to work. Ed's fever was almost back to normal and the medicine was working. Hawkeye walked in with Havoc. They approached Roy's desk. Roy looked up as he saw his fellow officers approach his desk. "Sir we come to take you out to lunch." She said.

"Lunch? I-I…"

She interrupted. "Sir, no excuses,"

"I agree with Lieutenant Hawkeye sir. You need a break."

"Come on Fuehrer. I'm pretty sure you're all caught up with work."

Roy looked at them, wanting to skip lunch. He really just wanted to keep his mind occupied. He wasn't really worried about Ed it was just that he could be pregnant. Roy sighed heavy and log off his computer. He didn't want to go but then, what they were saying made sense.

"Sir you know it's not good working all day and not eating. Eating, keeps the body energized. I know exactly where to take you where it's not too crowed." She said smiling lifting his arm up and Havoc lifted the other to get him out of the chair.

"Guys?" He said looking at his officers as they took him away from his desk.

"We know you sir." Said Havoc.

"Son, listen to your friends." His dad said standing at the door.

Both soldiers let his arms go as Roy looked surprised. "Dad?"

"I told them to go pull you from that desk so we can all have lunch. No son of mine is going all day without eating. I know you're worried about Ed, he's fine and he wouldn't want you skipping meals on account of him."

Roy stood speechless between Havoc and Hawkeye.

"Sir we just left the hospital and Ed said he feels better then yesterday. Plus, Winry and Al are there to keep him company. She had just finished braiding his hair." Said Hawkeye,

He knew he lost so he cracked a smile. "Okay." He said giving in. "Let's eat."

"That's the spirit son."

They left the building and walked down the stairs. As they went around the corner from the building Jason stopped them. He was on his way up to see Roy.

"Roy, I want to talk to you."

Havoc and Hawkeye looked at Jason liked if he was crazy. Roy didn't want to talk to him he was the last person he wanted to see today. Maxwell saw the unsettled look on his son's face.

"Who are you?" asked Maxwell.

"Jason, I have nothing to say to you!" said Roy.

"Jason? As in Dr. Jason?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes." Roy said not very happy to see him. "How dare you come around here after what you did to Ed!"

"Don't you mean…lover." He said with a tone of dirtiness.

Roy wanted to rip his head off until Hawkeye pulled on his arm.

"No sir!"

"I have nothing to say to you!" Roy bellowed out.

"I just want these crazy charges to stop!"

"Crazy charges!" The alchemist raised his voice full of anger. "Ed is in ICU because of the _shit_ you pulled!"

"It's really stupid for you to go up against me! I have a good reputation in this _town_!"

The alchemist reached in his pockets quickly and put his white gloves on. He just about to snap his finger when Hawkeye and his dad quickly grabbed his hands to cancel it,

"No son!"

"Roy!"

Jason looked at Roy wondering what he was going to do. Then he noticed the gloves.

"Let me go! I'm going to scorch this bastard!"

Havoc and Hawkeye had to hold Roy back.

"Take responsibility for what you did! When you go to prison I hope they lock you up for _years_! Please guys, let go, I'm fine!" He said taking a deep sigh. Everyone let go of him. "I don't want to talk to this arrogant jerk anymore!" Roy quickly passed him with Havoc and Hawkeye following. Jason had infuriated Roy.

Maxwell looked at Jason who was looking at Roy like if he was disgusting.

"Jason, stay away from my son and Central Command or I will have you arrested for harassment and trespassing!"

He looked at the General angry who seem not to care as he walked away.

Roy, Hawkeye and Havoc walked four buildings down. Roy sat down on the bench, he had to calm down.

"Guys, I have to sit for a minute." Roy sighed running his hands through his hair. "The nerve of him, he must think I'm some idiot to just drop all charges!" "Sir he's just an asshole that doesn't want to be responsible. Just ignore his stupid remarks." Havoc said.

His dad finally caught up with them. "Son, are you okay?" He said sitting next to him.

Roy sighed. "I'll be fine. He just got me so angry with his stupid remarks."

"Just ignore him son he just wants to get off."

"He acts like none of this is his fault. I don't want him coming around until I see him at the trial." He sighed. "I just want him to pay for what he did to Ed and we can get on with our lives."

"Don't worry sir will make sure he doesn't enter Central Command." Hawkeye said with Havoc agreeing.

"I told him not to come around or I will have him arrested." His dad said.

"Thanks, everyone," Roy said standing up. "Let's go eat."

AAAAAA

"Dam bastard! Those two are going to pay for taping my conversation!" Jason sat down in his office at home and poured himself a glass of brandy. "That faggot Fuehrer is going to pay! He caused me to lose my job!"

Vicky walked in. "Honey, who are you talking to?"

"I'm thinking out loud. That dam Roy!"

"What happened?"

"He said he hopes they lock me up for years! And then he was going to torch me with his alchemy!"

"Honey, I think we should stay away from them. Remember what the lawyer said."

"I know I just wanted them to think about what they're doing." He said swallowing his glass of brandy.

AAAAAA

Roy sighed as he sat at his desk. He rubbed his hand across his belly. He didn't feel very well. "Uhh…I feel dizzy. Ever since I got angry at that idiot Jason, I've been feeling like this. I need to go home and lie down." He called Hawkeye and then his driver.

Hawkeye came in the office. "Sir, are you going to be okay?"

"I think so."

"Is it your stomach again?"

He got up from his desk nodding as he massaged his belly. Hawkeye helped him to the couch. He sat down and sighed deeply. She went to get him some water.

"My stomach hurts…and I feel dizzy."

She handed him the water. "I'll call the driver."

"No…I already did."

"Sir, do you think you could be pregnant. If you are, I seen this maternity shop just a few blocks from here." She smiled.

He looked at her swallowing the water. "No! I'm not pregnant and I'm not wearing a maternity dress. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out. Please, don't breathe a word about that to my parents. Both of them…had a hard time swallowing my relationship with Ed. I can't…oww!" He put the water on the table and keeled over.

"Sir!" Hawkeye touched his shoulder. "Maybe you should go to the hospital."

He sat up taking a sighed. "I-I'll…be…okay. That stupid bastard…just upset me."

Roy's cell phone ringed. "Hel-lo. Okay, I'll be right down." He hung up.

"Was that your driver?"

"Yeah,"

Hawkeye helped him up.

"I'll be fine, I don't want everyone asking questions if they see you helping me."

"Sir I can't leave you until I know you're in the car."

"That's…fine." He said.

She walked him to the car.

When he got home he took some pain killers and went straight to bed.

AAAAAA

At Central headquarters again Hawkeye was shutting down Roy's computer when Maxwell walked in.

"Hi Colonial Hawkeye, where's Roy?"

"He went home. He wasn't feeling well."

"Really? He was fine earlier."

"I really don't know." She lied so he wouldn't ask questions.

"That's okay I'll go by the house and see him."

"Okay sir." He left and went in the hallway concerned about his son. He opened his cell and dialed.

"Hello."

"Hi Rachael, are you going by Roy's?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving in a few minutes, why?"

"Hawkeye said he went home, he wasn't feeling well."

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't know I figure it must be his abdominal migraine giving trouble."

"How could that be? He's been feeling better for the last ten years."

"Not to get you worried but about a week ago he was having trouble with his stomach. It wasn't a big thing. He said it was stress."

"I'm leaving right now to see if he's okay."

"Okay dear, bye." They hung up.

AAAAAA

Roy opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's time to wake up!"

"Huh?" He looked up. "Ed?"

"Yeah you moron, who the hell else could it be." Ed got in bed next to Roy.

"Ed, I thought you were in the hospital."

"Hey I feel better the doctor gave me some great pain killers and I slipped out. I can't stand hospitals, needles and doctors it's all a pain in the ass." He leaned in and kissed Roy as he got on top of him and unbutton his shirt. "I miss you Roy. I miss our time together and our sex." He said kissing him on his neck and then his chest and then all the way down to his stomach. Roy groaned in ecstasy. "Ahh… yes…fullmetal!"

"Roy?"

He sat up in bed sweating.

"Roy, are you okay?" His mom asked.

"A dream?"

"A dream? I just touched your stomach and you yelled. Are you in pain?"

Roy swallowed. _Shit I was dreaming about Ed and my mom interrupted my dream. This is just great! He wiped his sweaty face._

"Son I asked you if you are in pain."

He rubbed his eyes. "Mom I'm fine I'm just resting."

"I can see that." She felt his head. "You don't feel that warm." She sat on the bed next to him. "Your dad told me that you weren't feeling well and you left work."

"Mom I'll be…oww!" He rubbed his stomach. "Ow!"

"I knew something was wrong when I touched you earlier."

"Why don't you lie down and I'll bring you some tea."

"Mom I can ask…"

"I know, Marla can bring it but I'm your mom."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay mom I'm not going to argue." He lied down.

She went in the kitchen and brewed some tea and came back with a tray. Maxwell was coming up the hall and ran into her. "Hey darling," He kissed her cheek. "Are you about to drink some tea?"

"Actually it's for Roy. His stomach hurts and I'm giving him something to help with the pain."

"When they walked in his room Roy was sitting up with his knees bent. His parents saw something wrong and they quickly went to his bed side. His mom put the tea down.

"Son, what's going on?" His dad asked.

"M-My stomach…really hurts and I…feel dizzy," The alchemist felt something really wrong. He didn't want to scare his parents but the pain was becoming too much for him.

"I think we better call Dr. Frair." said his dad.

"Is he available right now?" His mom asked.

"Will find out." His dad called.

"I-I think…he's in." Roy winced.

"Son, how long have you been feeling like this?" His mom asked.

"Mom please…don't ask me any…questions right now."

"I'm sorry son I was just concerned." She rubbed his back.

Roy didn't want to answer her. Not just because of the pain also he didn't want to tell her how long this has been going on. Maxwell got off the phone with Dr. Frair and had Roy's driver take them to the hospital. In the hospital room Dr. Frair gave Roy a pain killer and then had his parents leave. Roy made the doctor promise not to breathe a word to his parents if he's pregnant. The doctor did the ultrasound and finished.

Roy swallowed. "Well doctor am I?"

AAAAAA

To be continued


	23. The painful truth

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 23

"Okay doctor, what's the verdict?" The alchemist wanted an answer as he lied in bed.

"I don't see any signs of pregnancy."

Roy sighed deeply. "That's a relief."

"I thought you wanted a baby?"

"I do…but not now. Besides, I would have to explain this unusual situation to my family. My mom is a nurse, she would make me quit my job. I'm pretty sure this is just stress, right?"

"Roy, there is a problem; it's that abdominal migraine again. It's causing you to have a bad infection."

"Oh no…okay doctor, just give me some strong pain killers and I'll explain this to my parents and I…ow!" The alchemist keeled over from the rising pain. "Ow!"

"Roy, just lie back and relax for me." The alchemist laid back as the doctor place the stethoscope on his belly. He took it off and examined him.

"Owww! That hurts." He flinched.

The alchemist looked at the doctor as he opened his eyes from the pain.

"Roy, you look awful. And you were about to tell me?" He said sarcastically.

He looked at the doctor and swallowed. "I want to…get back to my…daily life."

"I thought that was what you're going to say. Roy, the only thing you're going to do is get bed rest."

Roy looked at the doctor. "Bed rest?"

The doctor stood up. "Yes, bed rest."

He sighed. "How many days? One or two?"

"Seven."

"Seven!" The alchemist almost leaped out of bed. "I can't! I-I don't have time for that kind of bed rest. I have meetings this week I have to see Ed and his lawy…oww!" He winched.

"Roy, I hate to say this but it's the truth this is your fault! If you would have stopped by my office to get a yearly exam like I asked you. I would have caught the infection early."

"Is it…that bad?" He asked rubbing his belly.

"It's not horrible, but it's on its way to become that. Roy, I want you to stay in the hospital tonight so I can bring your fever from 101 to 98.6. I'm ordering strict bed rest because your life style as a Fuehrer won't allow the infection to go away. You need to rest. That also means no business calls, no lifting and absolutely no going in the office. Find someone to take over your job while you're resting."

He sighed. "Will it take that long for the infection to go away?"

"Actually two weeks. But it takes a week for you to feel better. I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics and pain killers. Some days may feel worse until you feel better. After a week is over I want you to see me in my office before I release you back to work."

"Doctor…could I have something to throw up in, quickly."

Dr. Frair quickly handed him the red vomiting container and Roy threw up. When he finished the doctor handed him some napkins. Roy wiped his mouth and threw it in the waste basket. The alchemist then bent his knees and turned over on his side and groaned.

"Roy? What's going on?"

"Uhh…my stomach hurts…it feels horrible!"

_This may be worse then I said. He thought._ Dr. Frair had the nurses come in and administer an I.V. and pain killers immediately. As the medicine went into his body, Roy was able to relax as the pain died away. The doctor sat on the bed and lifted his shirt and gently examined his belly. "Does that hurt when I do this?"

The alchemist nodded and winced.

"It only hurts now when I touch you."

"Yes."

The nurse took his temperature again and the other wiped his head.

"Doctor, my abdominal area feels a little heavy inside."

"It's the infection Roy. It's been ten years Roy since you had this."

"Doctor he has a fever of 102.4 now."

"It went up less than an hour. I want you to start giving the antibiotics now.

"Yes doctor." The nurse left out the room to get the medicine.

The alchemist closed his eyes and opened them.

"Are you pain?" asked Dr. Frair.

"No…it's just the inside of my stomach feels uncomfortable and I feel nauseated again."

"I'll leave another plastic container here next to you if you want throw up in it." Said the nurse before she left,

"I'm going to go talk to your parents."

"Okay." Said a fatigue Roy,

_How could I be so stupid and put off my doctor appointments. I told myself that I feel fine and there's nothing wrong. Now I can't go to work for a week. _

Ten minutes later Roy's parents came in the room. His mom pulled up a chair next to his bed. His dad sat next to her.

"Son how are feeling?" His worried mom asked.

"Not so good."

"Are you in pain son?" His dad asked.

"No it's just the sick feeling and the fever."

"Dr. Frair told us everything."

Roy looked at them strange. "Everything?"

"About the abdominal migraine…is there something more?" His mom asked.

"No, no, everything else is fine."

"Son you look worn out. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I did."

"Remember Rachael, he isn't feeling well.

She grabbed some Kleenex and wiped his head. His parents stayed a short time and left.

AAAAA

Dr. Frair came back in the room a few hours later and told Roy he was leaving for the day and follow his instructions.

"Doctor, before you leave, can I see Ed?"

Dr. Frair sighed. "Not tonight Roy, I'm sorry. Besides, you have a fever. I want you resting tonight so the fever goes away. Or I will keep you another day."

Roy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Okay doctor I understand."

"If the pain gets bad I left instructions for them to increase the pain killers."

"Thanks doctor."

"Get some rest Roy." He left.

AAAAAA

The next day Roy woke up in a lot of pain. He immediately buzzed the nurse and she came in and quickly went out to get a pain killer. _This is almost worse than when I was growing up._ "Damit…this hurts." The nurse came back and put the medicine in the I.V. and the pain went away. The nurse made sure he was okay before she left the room. He grabbed his cell phone and called Hawkeye.

"Hello."

"Hi…Hawkeye,"

"You sound tired sir, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, for now."

"Did you feel any better after you left early yesterday?"

"Not really, I spent the night in the hospital."

"Sir, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, the nurse just gave me a pain killer. I should be going home today."

"What's going on? Are you pregnant?" She smiled.

"No, I'm not pregnant in case you decide to go maternity shopping."

"Damn! And I was going to do that today after I found out the news."

"Sorry…but it's not happening. My parents will make me quit my job because of that and my sister...i don't even want to think about what she'll do. The doctor made me stay because my fever was high and I have an abdominal infection."

"That sounds serious sir."

"It's nothing to play with."

"At least you're near Ed."

"I'm near him but I can't see him. He ordered strict bed rest for one week. Hawkeye…what am I going to do? I can't go a whole week without seeing my lover or missing my work.

"Sir don't worry we can take care of your job while you're gone. I agree with the doctor, bed rest is the answer for you."

"I get it Hawkeye…no point of crying about it."

"Sir I believe you should take care of yourself. Lately you haven't been looking all that great."

"Thanks for complimenting me on my looks." The alchemist said sarcastically.

"I'm just being honest sir."

AAAAAA

Jason was sitting in his office. His wife came in and brought him some coffee as she sat next to him.

"I'm pretty sure you have a lot on your mind."

He sipped his coffee and put it down on the brown wooded desk. "I've been thinking of a way to get out of this mess and clear my name."

"I already spoke to Hohenheim and he seems to not want to talk or help."

"Maybe I can talk to him."

"I don't know…we should just stay away." Vicky suggested.

Their daughter walks in. "Father?"

"Yes?" He looked up.

"How could you do that to Ed?"

"Dear I didn't mean to hurt him. I…"

"Didn't mean to hurt him! Ed is a friend that I care a lot about! Now I hear he's sick because of you and Dr. Phelps! I know you didn't want us kissing but you didn't have to go hurt him like that!"

"Erica? This was just bad judgment on your father's part. It's not like he wanted to kill him."

"How did you know about this?" He said.

"Dear, I told her what was going on."

"Vicky? Couldn't you have waited until later?"

"Jason, I can't keep this kind of news from her."

"Dad people that go to my college are talking about it! It's in the news, the media knows and I ran into Al earlier today and I asked him how Ed was doing! He told me that his brother's health is not good…he's back in the hospital!"

"Oh, shit!" Jason fretted.

"In the hospital? That isn't good." said Vicky.

"Father this is _wrong_ regardless of how you want to look at this! The police are not going to let you off of this easy!" Tears started coming down her face. "How could you do this? I didn't like Edward going out with the Fuehrer but I was hoping that one day they would break up and we could get together."

Jason stood up immediately almost knocking his chair over. "Erica! How could you want to be with that cock sucker?"

"I don't care! He's still Ed!"

"There is no way I will accept you going out with him after fucking that crazed sex bastard he's with!"

"Uhgg…you are disgustingg! How could you say that!" She yelled storming out of the room.

He sighed as he sat down in his chair.

AAAAAA

"So you woke up in pain?" Dr. Frair asked sitting next to his bed writing on Roy's chart.

"Yes it was awful."

"Well I got back your blood work on the infection and it doesn't look good. Your white blood cells are extremely high."

"Don't tell me I have to be in bed longer."

"If you would have waited another week it would be five days in the hospital and two weeks of bed rest."

"Do I get to go home today?"

"Yes, as long your fever isn't up. I see you hardly touched your breakfast."

"I only got four bites out of it until I felt sick to my stomach."

"Eating is going to upset your stomach so I suggest liquid diet for now."

Roy deeply sighed at what the doctor said.

"Roy, I know you hate this but if you don't follow directions, the hospital will be your friend for a week."

"A…we…"

"Don't even start!" He stared at Roy.

"Okay doctor I get it. No work just the bed."

"I'll take your temperature." The doctor took his temperature and looked at the numbers.

"Do I still have a fever?"

"A low one100.5,"

"Doctor, can I see Ed before I leave? I want to know if he's okay."

"I just saw him. His fever is gone and he says he's feeling better then yesterday. Please don't stay long and don't kiss him."

"What?"

"Roy, he has an infection and so do you."

"Oh this is just great! I'm on strict bed rest, I can't work, and now I can't kiss my boyfriend!"

"I know it feels unfair but both of you have serious infections. Ed is starting to feel better and if your saliva gets on him. That could make his infection worst. You can't get close to him with a fever. The fever is low but it's not too far from being high."

"I get it doctor, that's something I don't want to cause."

"You can see him just wear a mask and gloves. After you leave the hospital stay at home and talk on the phone."

"Yes doctor."

AAAAAA

Roy went to Ed's room with gloves and a mask. He sat in the chair next to his bed but not to close. The blond looked at him strangely. "I hope you have a good reason for wearing that. I'm not contagious Roy."

"I know but I am."

"What's going on?"

The flame alchemist explained everything to him which left Ed worried.

"I can't touch you?"

"No Fullmetal, I'm sorry but I can't visit you. I don't want to get you sick. When my fever goes away I can then."

Ed didn't like the fact that he couldn't touch his lover or comfort him. Ed looked at Roy and notice how worn out he looked. His hair was messy, his eyes were tired looking.

"Roy I believe it's better that you stay home. You look like someone ran over you."

He looked at him. "I feel like that."

"Are you in pain?"

"Not really."

The nurse walked in. "Mr. Mustang I have the wheel chair for you."

"Wheelchair? I walked over."

"Doctor's orders, he found out."

Roy sighed. "Okay." He turned to Ed. "Will talk on the phone."

"Yeah," The alchemist smiled as Roy got in the wheel chair.

"I almost forgot. The doctor said I can go in a regular room, maybe tonight or tomorrow."

"That's great I'm glad you feel better." He winked at Ed. Roy then blew a kiss and Ed blew one back.

The nurse wheeled him out and took him back to the room. Roy winced as he got in the bed. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…it just hurts when I move around."

"I'm going to go prepare your discharge papers and your dad called. He said they'll be here in an hour to pick you up."

"Okay." Roy took off the mask and gloves and threw them away. He relaxed on the pillows."

AAAAA

To be continued.


	24. Bed rest and a new lawyer

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 24

**A/N: I'm so sorry for very slow updates due to college classes. I will try and have better updates early if possible.**

Hohenheim was at the nurse's desk looking at some files when Erica walked up. The young girl looked serious.

"Dr. Elric?"

He looked up. "Erica?" He stood up. He could tell she had been crying.

"I want to see Ed, if, that's okay."

Hohenheim sighed he was hesitant about it. "I don't know. Who told you he was here?"

"I ran into Al and Winry and they said he went back to the hospital. They said he was in ICU." She started to cry. "Please… Dr. Elric I'm…really sorry about what my father did! I-I just want to know see him, please!"

He came from around the desk and hugged her. Erica and Ed have been friends since their early teens. Winry and Erica use to fight over Ed. Hohenheim wanted to see either girl get with Ed but it didn't happen like he wanted it. He stepped back from her and handed her a box of Kleenex. She took some and dried her eyes.

"I don't talk to Ed that often but we do speak when I see him."

"Ed is in ICU because his surgical area became infected. He's starting to feel better."

"Is he going to die?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"No, he's not that far gone. We have him in ICU in case of high fever and severe bleeding. He can talk, he's just gets tired."

"I won't stay long it's just five minutes."

"I'll take you to his room."

He led her down the hall and around the corner. Hohenheim opened the door to his room. Ed was lying there with his eyes closed. All you could hear was the heart monitor beeping. He touched his arm.

"Ed."

His eyes opened slowly. "Hey dad,"

Erica could hear the tiredness in his voice. He looked and saw Erica standing next to him. "E-Erica?"

She smiled. "Hi Ed,"

"She wanted to see you Ed." He left out the room.

She pulled up a chair. "I-I couldn't stay away after I heard what happened." Tears came from her eyes. "I'm s-sorry…I-I hate him. I hate what he did to you!" She said through tears and anger.

Ed looked at her, "It was nice of you to come. My family and Roy were here earlier."

"I found out from Al and Winry that you were here. I got into an argument with my father and I decided to come see you. Your dad told me that you have an infection. I hope you get well." She said touching his hand. "Are you in a lot of pain?" She asked with concern.

"Sometimes off and on, the pain medication does help."

"That's good." She said kissing his head as she sat next to him on the bed. "I better go. Your dad said not to stay too long." She kissed his cheek and then quickly kissed him on the lips. It surprised Ed and he quickly turned his head for her to stop.

"Erica I…"

She put her finger on his lips to silence him. "I don't care Ed I still love you. Will talk later, she quickly got up and left the Alchemist with a questionable look.

AAAAAA

Roy got out of the car with his parents and went to the side of his mansion and threw up on the grass. His parents were worried about him. After spewing his guts out, his mom and dad helped him into the house. He washed his face and changed his clothes, then, he got into bed.

She looked at her son gently. "Can I get you something to settle your stomach?"

"Just some water…for now," He closed his eyes as he relaxed on the pillows.

Maxwell looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"The motion of the car...made me sick."

His mom came back in the room with a pitcher of water and poured him a glass. Roy sat up as his mom sat on the bed.

"Here son, take it slow."

He sipped the water and coughed. The strain from the cough made him grab his belly. "Oww!"

"Roy?" His parents spoke in union.

His dad came to the side of the bed with his wife. "Son, are you alright? Do you need the doctor?"

The alchemist lifted his head from slumping over. "No dad…I'll be fine it…just hurts when I cough." The alchemist massaged his belly. "Dad, could I have…my pain killers."

"Sure son."

Rachael sat closer to him moving his stringy hair from his face. "Roy, can I get you anything?"

"No mom...I just need my pain killers." He took the pills that his dad gave him and sipped the water.

"I hope those pills don't upset your stomach." She said.

He swallowed. "No it was…just the motion of the car that did." He said tiredly as he put the glass on his dresser. "I'm going to lie down."

She pulled the covers over him as he lied down. He didn't argue with his mom about pulling the covers over him. He's always been her baby. Roy really didn't like being petted by his mom but he'll allow it this time.

"Son, I'm taking all your business calls. Sorry, but its Dr. Frair's orders."

"I understand dad. I'm not picking up the phone."

His parents came out of his room and closed the door. His dad told the butler that he was going to be taking all of Roy's calls and for him not to be disturbed. When Roy's parents left he took his cell phone from under the pillow and called his sweet heart.

"Hello."

"Hey my love, how…are you?"

"I'm fine compared to your voice."

"I'm lying down. I just took some pain killers and my parents just left the room."

"I wish I could come home and take care of you."

"Ed you're as sick as I am. My parents are helping me."

"Roy, I want you to get some rest and forget about work."

"Work? I'm not allowed to answer a phone call."

"Dr. Frair must have really let you have it."

"No joke about that. Listen, before I hang up I want you to think of where you want to go for vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Yes, I want us to take a vacation together. Think of somewhere we can go."

"Somewhere where those doctors aren't,"

"I'll make sure we don't. It's your call. I want us to go somewhere special after all the hell you've been through."

"Okay, I'll be thinking about it."

"If you call later call my cell. Not the house phone, remember I'm on strict bed rest. I hate that I can't go to work or see you."

"I hate it too but when it's all over, I get to hold the man I love in my arms."

Roy deeply sighed at that romantic gesture. "Don't make me sneak out the house for that."

Ed laughed. "You can't even get past the front gates without your parents finding out." The two said goodbye and hung up.

_I'll have to tell you later about that kiss from Erica. _Ed thought to himself.

AAAAA

Hohenheim got up from the nurses station, he just finished signing some papers and looking over patients charts. When he looked up and saw Dr. Jason walked up to the desk. Hohenheim almost lost his temper. He didn't want to make a scene. He came from around the desk quickly speaking coldly under his breath.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Can we talk?"

"Jason, there is nothing to talk about!" He said looking around hoping not to raise suspicion. "Come to my office!" They went downstairs to the next floor in his office. He closed the door. "You've got two minutes or I'm calling security!"

"Listen, can we make a deal here,"

"A deal? I don't make deals with a murderer! Are you here with your daughter! Are you in on this together to persuade me and my son!"

"My daughter was here?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!"

"I didn't know she was here! We had an argument earlier and she took off. I came here to call a truce with you! I heard your son was back in the hospital."

"Like you give a damn! My son is in ICU because of you and Phelps! I don't want you coming up here to see my son or showing your face around here! If Roy catches you or Al I am not responsible for what happens!"

"So, they're going to jump me!"

"I don't know but right now both of them are angry. Stop coming around here or I'll file a restraining order! I don't want to call it truce! You should pay for what you did! Not get off!"

"I don't think it's right if those two are going to jump me! I should file a restraining order!"

"You are so full of yourself! Nobody has done anything to you! So don't make this about poor Jason. Leave this office and building and stay away from my son!"

"I guess Vicky was right you are no help!"

"I'm not going to join your side and go against my son!"

"You went against him when he was caught kissing his lover in broad daylight!"

"Get out, now!"

He looked at Hohenheim like if he was trash as he walked out.

Seeing Jason pissed him off. He left to go see Ed. Up the stairs and down the hall. He entered Ed's room and noticed that Erica was gone. He walked up towards his bed. Looking at his son lying in bed, he wished it was him and not his son. "Ed?"

His eyes flickered. "Hey dad,"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…the nurse came in and gave me some pain medicine. I'm just a little sleepy."

"I'm getting off in five minutes. I'll be back tomorrow."

The weary alchemist looked at him. "Okay." He said closing his eyes.

Hohenheim moved his son's blond hair to the side of his face. "Just sleep son."

AAAA

Jason sat down in his office at home. He poured himself a glass of brandy.

Vicky walked in and closed the door. "So how did it go?"

He swallowed his drink. "Horrible! I asked for his help and he declined. Bastard! He doesn't want to help!"

"Jason, I told you I tried and he told me to leave."

"Our daughter was there earlier and he accused me and our daughter for coming there to change his and his son's mind!"

"Honey you were there to change his mind but not Erica."

"I don't see what she see's in Ed. I would have agreed with her dating him three years ago. Now, he's been sleeping with that booty caller Roy! They are disgusting! I need a new lawyer! I need to get these charges dropped!"

"You need to calm down and think."

"I need to call my friend he knows some good lawyers. I don't want that other lawyer we have." He said going through his personal telephone book.

AAAA

The next day in mid-morning in Roy's mansion, the brunette was lying in bed recovering from the dizziness, pain, and vomiting from an hour earlier. His mom came in the room bringing a tray of hot tea.

"Roy, I thought you like some tea to make you feel better." She said putting the tray down on his dresser. "I called Dr. Frair and he said that you need to drink plenty of fluids so you won't dehydrate." She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her quiet son whose eyes were closed. She rubbed her hand across his belly.

"Nhh…momm please…I'm not twelve." He said opening his eyes.

"Son I'm your mother I want to know if you're okay?" She moved her hand off his belly.

"I'm not really in pain that much I'm just worn out."

"Not really in pain? Does the pain medicine help?"

"It does but then sometimes it comes back quickly." Roy sat up and winced.

"Son?" she said concerned.

"I'm just feeling dizzy, I'm okay. I just want some tea."

She handed him the cup of tea. "I forgot to mention that Dr. Frair will be by tomorrow morning."

"I didn't think he would be coming by."

"Probably to see how you're doing since you're on strict bed rest."

"Whatever…I hope Ed's feeling better."

"I'm pretty sure he is. Son, I don't want to sound selfish but Ed is the last thing to worry about right now. It's my baby that I'm concerned with."

Roy blushed. "Oh mother…your embarrassing me."

She smiled. "Hey, I'm your mom."

AAAAA

"Well son it's a relief, no more I.C.U. Now you're in a regular room."

"I hope I can get out of here soon. I hope Roy's feeling better today. I should call him."

"Roy is sick?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, he's suffering from an abdominal migraine."

"Do you know how bad it is?"

"He's on strict bed rest and no work for a week."

"Most likely he has it bad especially if he's released of all his duties for now."

"Will he recover from this?" asked a worried Ed.

"Now Ed, don't worry he will. I'm pretty sure Dr. Frair and his parents are looking out for him. Son, I'm not worried about Roy. He'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. I don't want any more fever or infections coming your way. Get some rest and don't worry about Roy he's under doctor's care and his parents."

"Yes dad." Ed agreed with his dad. Roy would be upset if he started worrying about him.

AAAA

Jason opened his door to his home office. "Come in, thank you for coming by on such a short notice." Smiled Jason, as he shook his hand.

The young man was in his mid-thirties with raven hair like Roy's. With a handsome face and a firm lean build.

"Mr. Cambridge its nice meeting you, so…let's get down to business." The man said sitting down in Jason's office in front of his desk. "I received the fax from the Medical Exam Board about the charges against you. I reviewed the some of the paper work and we may be able to get the tapes throw out of court because that was an invasion of privacy."

A knock came to the door and Vicky came in. "Honey why didn't you tell me the lawyer was here?"

"I'm sorry honey, this is my wife Vicky."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, anyway, back to what I was saying, it's an invasion of privacy to tape conversations out in public. We should find out who did this and have them charged for invasion of privacy."

"I agree." Jason said without hesitation.

"We have a strong case here. First of all Roy Mustang was a woman chaser not a man chaser! Also what's up with him dating this young man? He's a typical pedophile!"

"My daughter is the same age as Ed."

"How old is she?"

"She's twenty."

"So how long have you seen those two dating each other?"

"I believe it's been about two years."

"Two years!" The man had a sickened look on his face. "I'm pretty sure he had feelings for that young man before he turned eighteen." He said writing all this stuff down. "He could lose his job as Fuehrer and Hohenheim could get in trouble for allowing it!"

"What does that have to do with the case?" Vicky asked confused."

He snapped. "It has a lot to do with it! I'm building a case against these people! Accusing Dr. Jason of enjoying the surgery that was performed on that young man! Roy is older than Ed and it's his fault for allowing that young man to get pregnant! Causing all this chaos and putting the doctor's in a difficult situation to perform surgery on a man when its woman's job to have a baby!"

"Ed put himself in a bad situation when he got involved with Roy." Said Jason agreeing with the lawyer.

"That young man can be a smart mouth hot head who thinks he owns half of Central because his daddy is the chief of staff! Roy enjoys abusing his power as Fuehrer and running around having sex with everything that moves! This is probably why that young man is in ICU because that sex crazed addict stuck his dick up his ass and gave him an infection! That's why he's sick! Those two are so disgusting it sends chills up my spine that makes me puke!"

"I like the way you talk." Jason smiled crossing his legs, now smirking. "Those two are ruining my reputation with this sob story their giving."

"Well, will fix that after I do some digging. Maybe they will drop these charges and get women!" He said adjusting his glasses as he stood up. "I have to get going I will get in touch with their lawyer and give you all the details tomorrow." The man shook hands with both of them and left.

Jason got some wine out of his cabinet with two glasses. He was so happy. Vicky was quiet.

"Honey you haven't said a word too much."

"Jason…I don't know…he's a very good lawyer it's just…"

"Just what?" He said handing her a glass of wine.

"I wonder if he knows them personally."

"Maybe he does, I don't give a fuck! I'm just concerned about getting my name cleared. Those two brought this on themselves having a baby! For all we know they were probably playing doctor and Roy did something to Ed and Phelps could have taken out the entire placenta and that idiot Roy caused him to get an infection."

"But I thought you said…"

He pulled her glass to clang with his. "Dear, let's celebrate my freedom from prison! Didn't you want this?"

"Yes…I do."

He looked at her like he didn't want to hear it. "Then cheers!" Jason didn't care who he had to hurt to stay out of prison.

AAAA

To be continued.


	25. Pain and hate

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 25

**I know it's been a long while since an update. I made this chapter extra long because of the lack of no updates. So, here it is. Just for the record fanfiction won't allow symbols to break up the scens so please read carefully so you won't get confused I used triple A's to do it. Any questions or comments about something wrong just email me.**

At Central headquarters General Mustang was sitting at Roy's desk. Hawkeye walked in Saluting the General.

"Sir you want to see me."

"Yes, I want all my son's work and all his appointments. I'll be taking over for a while until he's able to come back to work."

"How is Roy doing sir?"

"This morning before I left he wasn't feeling too well. His mom is there helping him."

"Thank you sir." She saluted and left. Closing the door she mumbled under her breath. "I told that _idiot_ to go see the doctor for his yearly check up and did he listen." She walked away mumbling.

At Central hospital Al walks in Ed's room. "Hey brother."

"Hi Al." The alchemist sat up carefully and adjusted his bed.

"Dad told me that they moved you out of ICU."

"Yeah, now I can't wait to leave this hospital and finally go home to see my Roy, I hope he's doing okay."

"Why? Is there something wrong with him."

"He spent the night in the hospital and went home yesterday. I talked to him yesterday on his cell and haven't heard a word since."

"Why was he in the hospital? He didn't look sick when I saw him a few days ago."

"He has this sickness called an abdominal migraine. He says it acts up every now and then. Right now he has an infection. Dad said he'll be okay after bed rest and antibiotics. I'm just a little worried."

"I'll stop by and see how's he doing and call you later."

"Thanks Al."

AAA

Ivy was talking on the phone when her assistant walks in. "Excuse me Ivy, there is a Reggie Smith here to see you."

"Reggie? Listen I'll call you back." she hung up the phone and got up. "Send him in."

The assistant left and then Reggie came in.

"Hi Reggie it's been a while."

They shook hands. He sat down in front of her desk. She went and sat at her desk facing him. "So how can I help you."

"You can help me by dropping these ridiculous charges against my client Dr. Jason. He didn't have anything to do with removing a placenta."

"He conspired with Dr. Phelps his voice is on the tape."

"Which is an invasion of his privacy. How can you represent those two after embarrassing this town with a pregnancy that's forbidden! That job is suppose to be handled by a woman! Those two have been playing around with alchemy and witchcraft! Now they want someone to come along and clean up their shit!"

"You don't know what the hell your talking about! They confessed on the tape! You're an idiot Reggie!"

"Those two are idiots! Roy should be ashamed of himself impregnating that young man and putting him in an uncomfortable state! And don't get me started on Hohenheim, he should know better then to allow his son to date Roy! If I find out that Roy had a thing for that young man while he was a minor. I will see to it that he loses his job and arrested for being a pedophile!"

"Are you still angry with me for breaking up with you and going out on a blind date with Roy!"

"This is not personal!"

"I don't believe you! Ever since I broke up with you and was seen with Roy, you've hated him since."

"Roy is nothing but a typical booty call! Sleeping around with everything that moves now he's bedding men! He exceeds prostitutes!"

"That is not true!"

"It is true! He has a reputation for being Central's number one male slut!"

"Get out of my office! You jealous bastard!"

Reggie got up and smirked. "I'll see you in court!" He walked out.

"The nerve of him!" She got on the phone and called Roy's office.

The phone ringed and General Mustang picked up. "Hello General Mustang speaking."

"Hi, can I speak with Roy Mustang."

"I'm sorry but the Fuehrer is out of the office right now."

"This is Ivy, his lawyer representing his case."

"Oh Ivy, this is his father."

"Oh yeah we met the other day. Is Roy around I wanted to talk to him about his case."

"Sorry Ivy but Roy is going to be out for the rest of the week. He's sick and I'm taking all of his calls. Is it an emergency?"

"Not really I just wanted to tell him that Reggie Smith is representing Dr. Jason."

"I've heard of him. Isn't he that lawyer that usually represents some of these tabloids."

"Yeah, he's one of those high profile lawyers. Is Roy too sick to speak with anyone?"

"I'm afraid so. His mom is keeping an eye on him. He's not allowed to come in the office or do any paperwork."

"Wow, he's that bad."

"He's suffering from an infection and right now the bed is his closest friend. I can deliver the message to him."

Ivy explained to the General about Reggie and what he was accusing him of.

"I see. My son isn't going to be too happy about this."

AAA

"Here just drink it slow."

Roy sighed after swallowing some juice while sitting in the chair. The alchemist was exhausted from the sickness.

"Did taking a shower make you feel better."

"A little bit."

"Are you up to eating some lunch."

"No mom no food. I could hardly keep my breakfast down." The alchemist got up and got in the bed as a knock was heard on his bedroom door.

"Come in." said his mom.

"Excuse me Mrs. Mustang but there is a Alphonse Elric here to see Master Roy."

She got up and went outside the door with the butler. Roy wanted to know what was going on so he got up. She walked in the front room. "Hi I'm Roy's mom Rachael."

"Hi I'm Ed's brother Al I was just coming by to see how Roy is doing. Ed is worried about him."

Roy came to the door as he heard those words.

"Roy really isn't up to any company right now and…."

"Mom it's okay." He said standing at the door leaning up against the door.

"Roy! Your not suppose to be walking around."

"Mom…it's okay I don't mind talking to Al." He smirked at Al. "Hey Al."

"Hey Roy, you look pretty wiped." Al walks closer towards Roy.

"Well I…I…" He felt dizzy and almost collapsed and Al caught him.

"Roy!" yelled his mom.

"Hey, are you okay." asked Al.

Roy rubbed his hand across his forehead. "I…I just felt dizzy."

"You need to get to bed." his mom insisted.

"I'll help you." said Al.

Al helped Roy back to his room as his mom followed with a worried look on her face. They helped Roy into bed. His mom sat on the bed next to him while Al stood up next to Roy's mom.

"Please Roy don't do that again. Standing too long can make you dizzy in your weak state."

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean…to scare you. I just wanted to know how Ed is doing."

"My brother is fine. He's not in ICU anymore. The doctor moved him to his own private room. The nurses are helping him get out of bed and walk around."

"Wow, that's great. That means he'll be home soon."

"Yes, but _you _have to get better first." said his mom.

"Listen, take care Roy. I'm going to go, I know you need to rest. I'll tell Ed how…"

Roy pulled his sleeve. "Please…don't tell him…what happen."

"Okay, I won't, I'll tell him something else."

"Thank you Al."

"I'll see myself out."

Al left the room closing the door. Whispering to himself. "He doesn't look so good. I can't tell Ed about this."

Rachael looked at her son. "Is there anything I can get for you."

"Yeah, my pain killers, I need them." He winced.

She got the pills and water and Roy took the pills and swallowed the water.

"Mom, I'm going to try and get some rest."

"Okay I'll come back and check on you later." She left out the room.

Roy reached under his pillow and grabbed his cell phone and called Ed.

"Hello."

"Hey, I heard from your brother that you were out of ICU."

"Roy? I'm glad to hear from you. Are you okay? I was worried."

"I'm lying down resting. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Its okay Roy. That's why I had my brother to stop by. I figure maybe you were too sick to call."

"I'll be fine. So when did the doctor say you can come home."

"I don't know he didn't say anything about that."

"Well just stay….there until…ow!"

"Roy? Hello?"

The Alchemist sighed heavy. "Y-Yeah I-I'm still here."

"Are you alright?"

"It's fine…my stomach just hurts."

"Where are your pain killers?"

"I took them five minutes ago. Listen…I'll be fine…I can handle it. I'll hang up now. I'm going to rest."

Ed didn't want to hang up he was worried about his love. "Are you sure?"

"Its not like I haven't felt this before."

"Okay I'll call you later."

"Okay…bye." Roy closed his cell. He sighed as he turned on his side and grabbed his belly and groaned.

AAA

Jason walked in Reggie's office. The two greeted each other and sat down.

"So, you talked to the other lawyer?"

"Yeah, I shook her up a little. I told her that we are not backing down. If she thinks that my client is going to jail for a pregnancy that was caused by one of their foolish experiments, she's crazy. What a disgusting couple! I'm going to nail Roy's ass to the WALL, if I find out he had a thing for that young man while he was underage."

Jason smiled when he said that. He loved the way his lawyer talked about the couple.

The door of Roy's bedroom opened. A figure came in and sat on the bed. Brushing Roy's hair out of his face, Roy opened his eyes. "Huh…Ed?" A tired Roy spoke.

"Be quiet. I just had to see you."

"Am…I dreaming."

"No, its me. Are you okay?"

"I feel a little better. What time is it?"

"Its after three in the afternoon." He looked at Roy dearly touching the side of his face. "Wow Roy you look tired and fragile." He rubbed his head and saw sweat on his hands."

"Fullmetal go back to the hospital."

Ed leaned in and kissed his lips and then looked at him. "I miss you Roy."

"I miss you too. But your not well yet."

"Don't worry about me." Ed touched his lovers face. "You're a little sweaty and you feel warm." He said still touching his face. I didn't like the way you sounded earlier on the phone it had me worried."

"Ed I'll be fine. Just leave before my mom catches you."

Roy's door opened and in came his mom. "Huh!…what the!" She came by the bed. "Edward!"

"Hi…Mrs. Mustang." He smiled.

"I told you." Roy whispered

"What are you doing here? They let you come home?"

"No…I actually sneaked out."

She folded her arms. "Sneaked out!"

"Mom please…he's going back to the hospital. Isn't that right Ed." Roy looked at him seriously.

Ed looked at his lover touching his hand. "I want to stay here and take care of you."

"I'm doing just fine with that! Roy can't have a sick person taking care of him. I know you want to help but the answers no."

Ed got a little angry. "That's not fair! I love Roy too!"

"Listen to me young man! You are in no condition to be helping him!"

"Stop it the both of you!" Roy fussed at the two as he sat up. "Please…don't…oww!"

"Roy!" cried Rachael and Ed.

Rachael quickly sat on the bed in front of Ed almost knocking him out of the way. "Ow!"

"Roy its okay your mom is here!" Roy turned on his side with his knees bent. Ed went on the other side of the bed where Roy was facing.

"I'm sorry Roy, are you okay?"

"Leave my son alone! Can't you see he's in enough pain!"

Ed ignored her and kissed the side of Roy's face. Rachael wasn't happy about him doing that.

"You should leave."

Roy opened his eyes and turned his head as he looked at his mom. "Mom…could you call the driver."

"Call the driver? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Roy turned over on his back rubbing his belly. "No…could…you call the driver I need to speak with Ed, alone."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes mom."

She got up and left the room and then Roy sighed deeply.

"Thank goodness she left." said Ed, coming back on the other side of the bed.

"Ed, I want you to get in the car… and go back to the hospital."

Ed looked into the man's eyes and saw that he was serious. "But Roy…"

"No! I don't care. Get in the car and go back to the hospital."

Ed sighed, not liking what Roy said. "Okay. Your mom is mean."

"She's just worried about me. Next time when I get sick…I'll let you take care of me." He said touching the young alchemist thigh."

Ed put his hand on top of Roy's other hand that touched his stomach. "I'm sorry your in pain. I wish I could help you."

Roy winced and moved his legs under the blanket. "Please Fullmetal…go."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't worry…the pain will pass…I'll be fine in a few day."

Ed kissed Roy on his head and then looked at him gently. Ed wanted to stay but he would make Roy mad if he did. "I'll call you later." He got up and left.

Rachael saw to it that Ed left with the driver. She went back in Roy's room and sat on the bed. She took some tissue and wiped the sweat off his forehead. She put her hand up his shirt on his belly like any mom would.

Roy winced. "No mom…please…you don't have to comfort me. I'm not twelve."

"I know Roy but I'm your mom and when my son is this sick, I have to. Seriously Roy I'm a nurse its my job when it's my children."

He sighed. "Okay." He was too weak to argue.

She moved her hand and poured him some water. "I want you to drink some water so you can stay hydrated."

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Did it bother you when Ed kissed me?"

"Do we have to talk about that."

"I'm sorry mom if he was rude. He…was just concerned."

"I understand but he's in no condition to…"

"Mom I know…he's never seen me like this. That's why he was like that. I talked him into going back to the hospital. I know Ed can be a pain, but he's really a sweetheart once you get to know him."

She handed him the water. "I understand but its…just strange with him kissing you…I'm just not use to that."

He swallowed the water and gave her back the glass. "Mom I understand that you are protective of me but please…be nice."

"I know."

AAA

At the hospital the nurse put back the I.V. back in Ed's arm. "Please Mr. Elric don't do this again or we will have to restrain you to the bed."

"I'm sorry." he said. The nurse walked out the room.

Ed was angry and punched the bed. "Damn! I'm sorry Roy."

"Excuse me son." His dad said walking in.

Ed looked up. "Hi dad."

"How dare you walk out of this hospital without being checked out! The nurses can lose their jobs because of you!"

"I came back!"

"Edward, this isn't funny! Have you forgotten that you are still recovering!"

"Dad please! I'm back!"

"That's not the point! Where the hell did you go!"

"I went to go see Roy. He was sick!"

"That's why he has his parents and Dr. Frair. You are not his nurse!"

"Excuse me." Dr. Frair spoke as he walked in. I'm sorry for interrupting but the nurse just told me that you left the hospital."

"Are you here to jump down my throat too?"

"Maybe, how did Roy look?"

"He was sweating and in pain."

The doctor sighed. "Ed you should have stayed away from him. Roy probably has a fever and getting to close to him could cause you to get sick. That's why I told him that he can't be around you. The day he left the hospital he said he told you that."

"He did its just…"

"Ed, that is no excuse. As much as you want to see Roy you can't if he has a fever. Since you went over there I'll need to change your antibiotics back to a higher dosage to rule out any infection which could cause you to stay longer in the hospital."

Ed sighed as he dreaded that.

"I'll be right back."

His dad folded his arms. "I hate it when you don't listen." He turned and left.

A few minutes later Al walked in. "Hi brother, I went by Roy's and he seems to be doing pretty good."

Ed looked at his brother as if was kidding. "Are you blind Al!"

"Huh?"

"I just came from over there and he looks terrible! He has a fever and he's in pain! Dr. Frair just jumped down my throat for going over there and now he wants to pump me with a higher dosage of antibiotics. That's all I need right now!"

"You idiot! Isn't that what I went over there for. Ed you said that you were going to stay away from Roy until he felt better."

"I couldn't help it Al! Please don't jump down my throat like dad did and the doctor."

"Jump down your throat! What you did was stupid!"

"Al, give me a break! If it were Winry you would see about her!"

Al looked at his brother as he came closer to the bed. "Brother, I can't endanger myself if Winry had a fever. Look, I know your worried but if you expect to recover and see Roy sooner you should follow the doctors orders."

Ed knew he was right. A knock came to the door as Dr. Frair walked in with two nurses. "Hi Al, if you don't mind I need for you to step in the hallway so I can change Ed's bandages."

"Okay." Al left.

The doctor had Ed lie back so he could look at the bandages. He lifted his shirt and saw a little blood coming through the bandages. He took the scissors and cut the bandages off and applied medicine to the surgical area. Ed winced as the medicine was applied.

"That…hurts." the alchemist complained.

The doctor was quiet as he was treating the surgical area. Then he bandage Ed back up when he was done applying the medicine. The nurse injected the IV with an antibiotic and a pain killer. The other nurse wrote down everything the doctor said as Ed lied in bed listening.

"Doctor I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave."

The two nurses walked out the room as Dr. Frair spoke with Ed. "I accept your apology, I'm just concerned about you having a relapse."

"A relapse?" The alchemist looked puzzled.

"Yes, Ed, your immune system is trying to recover from the severe infection but it can't if your around someone that has a high fever which, could be contagious to you. If you go back to having a fever I have to send you back to ICU."

"Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I touched Roy and I wiped the sweat off his head."

Dr. Frair sighed. "I'll have the nurse come every hour to check you for fever. In the mean time you are not to leave this room! Only, with a nurse assisting you!"

"Yes sir."

The doctor left and Al walked back in noticing a look of depression on Ed's face. He walked towards the bed and sat in the chair. "Brother, did the doctor say something?"

"He said that the nurse is going to check every hour if I have a fever. How could I be so stupid! I can't get sick again!"

"Ed, just do what the doctor says and nothing else." said Al.

AAA

"Hello this is Dr. Frair."

"Hi doctor this is Maxwell, I'm calling because my son is running a fever and he's in a lot of pain. I know your suppose to stop by tomorrow morning but is it possible…"

"Yes, I'll come by."

"Great."

"Give me an hour."

An hour later Dr. Frair came into Roy's room with a nurse with Maxwell following. Rachael Mustang was taking a cloth from Roy's head. She looked really worried about Roy. She got up and let the doctor sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Roy." spoke the doctor as he checked his eyes with the tiny light.

"Doctor please that light hurts my eyes." spoke the weak alchemist.

The doctor took his temperature as the nurse took his blood pressure. Dr. Frair saw what Ed was talking about. The thermometer beeped and the nurse said that it was 102.5.

"102.5! said Maxwell. Before you came an hour ago it 101.6."

Roy looked at Dr. Frair as the doctor looked at him. "Please doctor don't look at me like that. No…I'm not going to the hospital."

"Roy you know how I feel about having a high fever."

"I know I don't want Ed to see me like this. Please…hire a nurse."

"I usually don't hire nurses for this, I prefer the hospital."

"Son, don't worry about Ed, just go to the hospital."

"No dad I can recover here at home besides, I have to have security. I don't want to draw attention."

Dr. Frair knew he made a point. "Listen, I'll do this, but, if your fever reaches 103 you are going with no arguments."

"Okay." the weary alchemist agreed.

The doctor told the nurse to start an IV. Dr. Frair lifted Roy's shirt and touched his belly. The alchemist bent his knee's.

"Roy!" his mom cried with worry.

Maxwell touched her shoulder. "Its okay Rachael the doctor knows what he's doing. Come on, let's leave the room."

"But honey?" Maxwell took Rachael out the room with him so they can give Roy privacy.

Roy laid there and groaned as the doctor looked at him.

"Roy, look at me." The alchemist opened his eyes looking at the doctor.

"I know your in pain but I want you to tell me if it hurts in certain places I'll try and be careful as possible."

Roy nodded taking breaths. The doctor pressed on his belly from the left to right. "Ahhh…Damit! That hurts!" The alchemist bellowed out bending his knee's tighter. The nurse tried to calm Roy down and so did Dr. Frair.

Rachael came running in the room with Maxwell trying to keep her from interrupting.

She saw Roy breathing heavy and groaning. "Roy!" she cried with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Rachael!" Her husband wrapped his arms around her and took her out of there. He took her out the room and closed the door. He touched her shoulders. "Rachael, Roy is going to be fine! Let them do what they have to."

"That scream scared me. Don't you care!"

"Rachael? How could you."

She buried her head in his chest and started crying. "I'm worried about our son. I never seen him like this."

He held his wife, he knew she was worried and needed rest. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on dear lets go to the kitchen and let them work. I'll fix you some tea." The two left.

Dr. Frair took out a vile of morphine and withdrew some of it into the needle and then injected the small IV that was in Roy's arm. The alchemist calmed down as the pain subsided from the morphine.

The doctor was telling the nurse about changing his antibiotics to a stronger dose. The nurse also put the stronger antibiotic's in his IV. The alchemist laid there and listened. The doctor looked at him. "Has the pain calmed down?"

"Yes."

"Good. The infection got worse Roy. It seems those antibiotics were not strong enough. I'm prescribing new antibiotics and morphine will be your pain killer. I'm going to have one of my radiologist come by and do a cat scan of your abdominal area and my nurse is going to draw some blood before we leave. I'm going to assign a nurse to come by tonight and keep an eye on your condition for the next few days. If your fever spikes to 103.1 you must go to the hospital with no exceptions."

Roy sat up and winced. "Ow!"

"Take it easy Roy." said the doctor.

The nurse put the extra pillows behind his back.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble doctor. This is really my fault."

"Roy, forget it. I've treated cases like this and worse. If you get out of the bed just take a walk down the hall and back with assistant with the nurse. Have you had dizziness with headaches."

"Yes, all the time."

"That's why you need someone with you. Also, for right now just soup and water. No heavy foods. In three days I want you to come to my office in the hospital. For today just stay in the bed. The headaches and dizziness will go away as you get well."

"Yes sir."

"Feel better Roy." said the doctor as he got up.

"Doctor? How is Ed doing?"

"Ed is doing a lot better. I'm having him monitored more closely because he came over here when he shouldn't have. I told him that he's not suppose to be around you when you have a fever."

"I told him that at the hospital. I had my driver take him back."

"Before he can come home he has to show no signs of infection or fever."

"How long will that be?"

"I'll give it another week and then he can come home. He doesn't like being there but he has too. Besides, you two can't be in the same room with each other. Ed's immune system has to build itself back up. With your fever it could make things worst, even though you're not contagious. I'm not taking any chances and his body has been through one relapse already. I'm not going to risk it. Take care Roy." The doctor and nurse gathered their things and left. Dr. Frair talked to Roy's parents about his condition and what needed to be done.

"How come I couldn't be his nurse." his mom suggested.

"Rachael I know you would be great with him. I'm pretty sure Roy will agree but also he will disagree. Let the other nurse take care of him and get some rest you look tired." With that he left the mansion.

Two days later Roy felt much better. His fever went back to normal and his mom was in the room less. Roy was able to get on the phone and talk to Ed more longer. Ed was relieved to hear Roy's voice and that he sounded much better. Later that day in Roy's bedroom, Maxwell pulled up a chair next to Roy's bed and told Roy what Ivy said and that Reggie is Jason's lawyer.

"Him? I haven't seen him in a while."

"From the way Ivy talked it's like his out to prove his client is innocent."

"Well dad what do you expect. He's one of those high profile lawyers that's determined."

AAA

The next day in Reggie's office, Jason was there.

"I haven't heard from Ivy yet."

"Well the trial is set for two weeks from now. Isn't Roy going to drop these charges?" Dr. Jason asked.

"I called two days ago and that woman hasn't got back with me. I'll just have to pay her client a visit." said Reggie.

AAA

Roy sat on the exam table taking it easy. He felt better but not all the pain was totally gone. The doctor came in and had him to lie back so he could exam him. The alchemist laid there and winced while he examined him. "Oww!"

The doctor stopped examining him and wrote down the information on the chart. Roy sat up rubbing his abdominal area not feeling to well.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, it still hurts a lot."

"You are going to still feel pain but not like three days ago. From examining you now it seems like the infection is going away. The pain will subside more and more each day as you get well."

"Yeah, it still hurts though."

"Are you taking the morphine."

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you taken it?"

"About three hours ago."

"Your abdominal area is just sensitive. Still take it easy. I'm going to leave that IV in so you can still take the morphine through injections."

"When will you let me go back to work?"

"When the infection and especially, the pain is gone. I know your real anxious to go back but not even in a few days. In five more days I want you to come back."

"Can I stop by and see Ed."

"Yes, you don't have any fever and I don't see any problem with it. Just don't stay too long and don't over do it."

"Okay doctor."

"Your set to leave."

Roy got off the table and walked down the hall. He couldn't wait to see his love. He walked in the room and Ed was reading the newspaper. He didn't even hear anything. Roy walked over and pushed the paper down. Ed was in awe. Roy took the paper and folded it up and got in the bed next to his lover and kissed him passionately. "I missed you Ed."

"Don't talk just kiss me." said Ed, passionately.

AAA

To be continued.


	26. Recovery

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**I'm so sorry about almost a year update. Please forgive me. I should have finished this story a long time ago. I'll try and do better this time with updates. I dedicate this chapter to everyone that's been reading it. Any questions, or misunderstandings feel free to email me. Thanks for reading.**

Our Wish chapter 26

The two alchemist were still locked in their passionate kiss. Enjoying each other. The two missed each other so much, it was hard for them to stop kissing. The two stop kissing now so they could catch a breath.

Ed smiled as he touched Roy's face. "I wish I could come home and be with you."

Roy moved Ed's blond hair to the side of his face as he admired him. "I feel the same way. But someone decided to leave. Sorry, but coming around me when I had that fever, cost you extra hospital stay."

The alchemist rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Damn it Roy! Do you have to remind me!"

Roy kissed his lips and looked into his eyes. "No, I'm very sorry if I did. It's not the end of the world, besides, I'm not done recovering yet."

"I hated to see you like that. Is your tummy feeling better." The Alchemist gave him a gentle serious face as he touched his lover's belly.

Roy touched Ed's hand that touched his belly. He spoke softly as he pecked Ed's lips. "It doesn't hurt that bad anymore. I'll be okay."

The two put their arms around each other and started making out again until they needed to breath. Roy rubbed his nose on Ed's, adoring the young man. "I have…to go." He said sitting up wincing a little.

Ed gave a concerned look at Roy. "Are you okay? I thought you said it didn't hurt."

"It still hurts…but not like the other day. I'll be fine." He said as he stood up. Roy looked at Ed as he stood over the bed.

Ed looked a little sad at Roy. "Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Sorry Fullmetal, I'm only allowed a short time with you. I'll call you later. I have to call our lawyer and find out when is the trial."

Ed folded his arms as he sat up. "Don't remind me. I really don't want to see those two doctors."

"I don't either but we have to."

Ed cracked a smile at Roy. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"I'm just imagining what I'm going to do to you when were alone."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait until that happens." said Roy as he leaned down and kissed Ed on the lips.

AAA

Rachael walked in the kitchen in her robe while Maxwell was at the table having some coffee and reading the paper. "Good morning Maxwell" The two kissed. Rachael poured herself some coffee and sat down, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's after ten already, did Roy…"

"Yes he went to see Dr. Frair. He should be back soon."

"Our son scared me this week." said Rachael.

"He seems to be feeling better today." said Maxwell.

She sipped her coffee and put it down on the table. "Maxwell…I'm sorry about the other day when I said if you cared, I shouldn't have said that."

"And I accept your apology." he said kissing her on the cheek and smiling at her. The two heard footsteps and a door close.

"I wonder is that Roy?" said his mom.

"Maybe. I'll go see." Maxwell got up and went to Roy's room and knocked.

Roy was putting his pants on. "Come in."

Maxwell walked in the room closing the door. Roy looked at his dad while pulling down his shirt. "Hey son what did the doctor say?"

"He said the infection is going away and to…still take it easy." Roy got in the bed winching.

"Are you feeling okay."

"Not really."

"Are you still taking the morphine?"

"Yes…he said to continue…using it." Maxwell looked at his son as he winched again. "Do you want any morphine?"

"Yes. I…could use some."

"Is the morphine in the fridge?"

"Yes."

Maxwell reached in the small refrigerator and grabbed a clear plastic bag with syringes filled with morphine. Maxwell took one and injected Roy's tiny IV on his arm with just half. Maxwell use to work in a nursing facility in the military many years ago before Roy was born."

Roy sighed a relief from the pain. "Thanks dad."

"Listen, I'm going to your office. I believe your mother is going out. She'll be back later." "Okay, I'm going to sleep for a while.

"Okay son."

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"If Ivy calls tell her I'll call her later."

"Sure, I'll tell her."

AAA

Downtown in a restaurant. "I was really surprised when you told me that you're Ed's father. I should of saw the resemblance when I was around you."

"People tell me that all the time."

"How is Ed? Is he doing better?" said Resa.

"Yes he should be going home within a week." said Hohenheim.

"Is he coming home with you?"

"As much as I would like that, he'll be going home with Roy. Besides, that's where he lives."

"You seem to not be comfortable with that?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not happy that Ed is living with his lover. I wish he dated the girls that I introduced him to."

"I wasn't happy that Roy was dating Ed. But, it's their lives I just worry about Roy and his position sometimes. I believe his staff is not to happy about his relationship."

"He has a high reputation with government and city officials, he should be careful." said Hohenheim.

Resa looked at Hohenheim. "So, are we going to the park this weekend?"

He touched her hand. "Sure, it's a date." He smiled.

AAA

"Sure Ivy, we should be ready, he'll be home next week. Thanks, bye." Roy sat up in his bed as he was reading the newspaper. This was the first time he picked up a paper in the last six days. A knock came to his door. "Come in."

"Master Roy there is a Reggie Smith here to see you."

"Reggie? What is he doing here? Okay, just let me go to my office." Roy got up and put his robe on and left for his office. He went in and sat at his desk. The butler opened the door and Reggie walked in looking arrogant as always.

"Have a seat." Reggie sat down at Roy's desk. "What brings you here?"

"I hope I wasn't interrupting one of your orgies."

"Orgy? For your information Reggie I'm recovering from an infection. What the hell do you want?"

"Infection? I hope that isn't a STD." he said arrogantly.

"Listen smartass what is it you want! Or leave!"

"Your boyfriend needs to drop these charges against Dr. Jason!"

"Drop the charges! Are you insane! Jason and Phelps should go to prison after what they did! I don't care what you say! Ed isn't going to drop any charges!"

"You and your boy toy are responsible for this pregnancy! Not my client!"

"I don't know what your client told you but I have him and his friend on tape laughing about what they did!"

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

"I don't care what it is…it's wrong!" said Roy feeling a little pain.

"I'm going nail you and your gay lover to the wall! Along with charges as being a pedophile!"

"Pedophile? Get out!"

"In denial." Reggie said distastefully starring at the alchemist.

"I am _not_ a pedophile!"

As the two were arguing, Roy's dad walked in the office wondering what all the shouting was about. "What the hell is going on in here! You? Why are you here?"

Reggie stood up and walked towards Maxwell. "I'm here because my client has done nothing wrong!" Reggie turned and pointed at Roy. "It's this pedophile and his boy toy lover that caused this problem!"

Maxwell quickly came up on the man. "You watch your mouth when you say pedophile! My son is no pedophile!"

Reggie looked at Maxwell with an angry face. "Ed is the same age as Doctor Jason's daughter! I'm pretty sure this love affair started before he turned eighteen!"

Maxwell noticed Roy's head in his hands. Two security guards came in the room interrupting Reggie. "Sir you need to come with us."

"I'm not done here!"

The two security guards grabbed him by his arms and took him out of the room. Maxwell was relieved and so was Roy who was silent as he looked up.

He approached his son. "Are you okay? Are…"

"I feel…dizzy. I-I need to…lie down." Roy swallowed as he got up out of the chair losing some of his balance. Maxwell had him to lean on him as he helped him back to his room.

In the room Maxwell helped his son take off his robe. He pulled back the covers to help him into bed. Roy winced as he lied down. Maxwell went over to the small refrigerator on the other side of the room. He opened it up and took out one of the syringes with morphine in it. He went over to the side of the bed and took Roy's arm.

"Dad…just a little not the whole thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…you know that stuff…makes me sleepy…if I take the whole thing."

"I know but the look on your face says something different."

"Dad I just woke up about an hour ago…I really don't need another two hour nap.

"Okay."

Less then a minute the pain was gone. Maxwell put the syringe back in the refrigerator and came to Roy's side of the bed. "What was he doing here?"

"The butler came in and said he was here. So I decided to talk to him and I wish I didn't." "I'm glad security came." said Maxwell.

"Yes, I called them when he was talking to you."

"I'll make sure son that he doesn't come back."

"Thanks dad."

AAA

Three days later Roy walked in the room and got in the bed. "I thought you would never come in here." Spoke Ed as he laid on his side facing him.

Roy leaned in and kissed Ed on his lips and then worked his way down Ed's neck. "I'm glad you came home today instead of next week. I've missed you… mmm…so much." Roy groaned as he kissed his lover.

Ed smiled. "I couldn't wait to get out of that damn hospital…ha ha." He laughed as Roy nibbled his neck and chest. The two laid in bed and had quiet time making out.

AAA

Two days later Roy was in his office at Central headquarters when his dad walked in. Roy looked up as his father closed the door. "I thought you wasn't coming in until tomorrow." said Maxwell.

"I was going to but I changed my mind. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Dr. Frair told you to take it easy."

"Dad, I've been taking it easy for almost two weeks. I feel better." He said smiling at his dad as he approached his desk.

"With that smile on your face you must be feeling better. I guess it's time for me to go back home."

"I think so. Thanks dad for taking over for me while I recovered."

"Sure son. I would do anything for you."

Roy's cell phone ringed. He put it up towards his ear. "Hey! It's been a long time! I was waiting for you to call." said Roy smiling. His dad looked at him curious about who was on the phone. Roy looked up. "Just a minute." said Roy. "Excuse me dad." Roy turned his chair around with the back of it facing his desk and his dad. "Yeah! That's right! We could use that for two weeks. No…I don't want to intrude. I'll get back with you later, okay, bye!" Roy turned back around and put down his phone on the desk.

He smiled. "Okay son, what are you so happy about?"

"A Vacation."

"Oh you finally are going to take one. It's about time."

"Yes! Just me and Ed and no one to bother us for two weeks."

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"When this trial is over."

"Will Ed be able to travel?"

"He has to take it easy for two weeks. He can go to the trial while he is recovering. He doesn't need any nurses and he can get out of bed on his own. He just can't do any labor or put stress on his abdominal region."

"Where are you going to take your vacation?"

"On the island where Prince Eric governs."

"That's a long plane ride. It's going to take ten hours. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I'll manage."

"Son, why don't you take my jet. At least it will take you much less time then that to get there."

"That sounds like a good idea. I forgot about that."

"Just let me know and I'll have the jet sent to Central's Airport."

"Okay."

"Was that Prince Eric on the phone?"

"Yeah, he said he can't wait to see me." said Roy excited.

AAA

Prince Eric was sitting at his desk looking at a framed picture of him and Roy. He sighed smiling. "I miss you Roy." Touching the picture frame.

AAA

To be continued.


	27. The trial starts

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 27

Sorry about the wait.

It was the day of the trial and Roy was talking to Ed in their bedroom sitting next to each other in bed. Roy was dressed and Ed was still in his boxers and shirt. "I'm sorry you're not feeling up to going." said Roy, kissing Ed's lips. Roy felt his head. "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you feeling okay or is it something else?"

"I'm not in any pain…I just hate what they done to me."

Roy embraced his lover and held him in his arms. "It's going to be alright. Let's not worry about those two. They can't practice medicine right now because their licenses are suspended."

Ed put his head on his lover's chest and sighed. He looked up at him. "I know… it's just…I don't want to see them. I'm not ready today. Maybe tomorrow or another day,"

Roy looked at his watch. "I better go. I have to be at the courthouse in twenty minutes." Ed reached up and quickly put his arms around Roy and kissed him. Then they separated from the kiss. "Your very quick." said Roy smiling as they smacked lips.

Ed looked at Roy with devilish eyes. "Hey, I have to get my kiss in before you leave."

"Okay, I better go. I'll fill you in when I get home. In the meantime take your pain killers if you need them. And feel better." He got up and left out the room closing the door.

AAA

At the courthouse, Ivy was checking her cell phone for messages when Reggie walked up. "Ready to lose this case."

She looked up at him like he lost his mind. "You really are an asshole! Don't flatter yourself." She said, walking away ignoring his stupid looks. The man walked away in the other direction smirking, with self confidence in the case.

Jason walked in with his wife and approached Reggie. "I don't see Roy or his lover." said Jason. "Probably still in the bed with each other." said Reggie with a disgusting look on his face.

"Please don't put any pictures of that in my _head_! The two are just disgraceful enough!" said Jason looking like he wanted to vomit.

Roy walked in and spotted Ivy. "Speaking of the devil." said Vicky. "I wonder is his lover coming?" she said.

"Maybe." said Jason.

Reggie looked at his watch. "Where are Phelps and his lawyer? They should have been here."

"Hey Reggie!" A medium build male with blond hair walked up to Reggie.

"Hey Carl, ready for today!" said Reggie.

"Sure am. We're going to nail this case!" said Carl.

A few steps away from the two lawyers, Phelps approached Jason. "How are you holding up Phelps?" asked Jason.

Phelps had an uneasy look on his face. "I don't know, I'm really scared about this Jason."

"What's there to be scared about? You have a good lawyer and I have a good lawyer."

"Having a good lawyer is not the problem it's the evidence. We could get a maximum of ten years! And a revoked medical license for good!"

"You're worried about things that are not going to happen." He said calmly.

Phelps didn't like that Jason was ignoring the truth. "Stop down playing this Jason! We did do wrong!"

The court doors opened up and everyone was asked to come in. Everyone came in the courtroom with stares and eyes rolling at Ivy and Roy whom didn't care. Roy sat down next to Ivy at the table and turned to her.

"So who are you going to call to the stand on Ed's behalf?"

"Actually, Ed's father should be here soon. After the opening statements, I want to try and get Ed in here by tomorrow. I hope he's feeling up to it. If not, I should be able to manage without him.

AAA

Ed picked up his cell phone, while in bed. "Hello?"

"Hi son, are you going to court?"

"No dad. I don't feel like facing them."

"It's okay. I know your still recovering."

"Are you going to court this morning?" asked Ed.

"Yes, Ivy asked me to be her first witness."

"Are you going to be okay with the cross examination from Reggie? I heard he's tough."

"Don't worry about him son. I don't care what he throws at me. I can handle it."

"Okay dad, bye." Ed closed his phone. He sighed. "I hate feeling hurt."

AAA

Ivy spoke first with her opening statement about Ed. She explained how he helped the community using alchemy. She then went on to explain how the two doctors planned on hurting Ed and his partner Roy. She even mentioned that the two doctors purposely made prejudice statements about their relationship and harmed Ed by causing an unsafe medical practice. Phelps swallowed hearing all this as he sat next to Jason. Jason ignored what Ivy said even though, it was the truth.

Hohenheim walked in as he heard some of what Ivy said before she ended her opening statement.

Then Reggie made his opening statement about Ed and said the couple invaded the doctor's privacies with a tape recorder.

"I will prove in this case that the surgery that was performed on Ed was a mere accident for both doctors. And that Roy and Ed experimented on each other and caused a pregnancy that is forbidden by men."

Roy sighed with irritation at what Reggie said and turned to Ivy. He whispered to her. "This man is joking, right? Experiment?"

She whispered back. "Reggie just wants to win. He's just full of it Roy."

Roy sat back in his chair listening to more of Reggie's opening statement. Ignoring his stupid remarks. Hohenheim tapped Ivy's shoulder to let her know he was here. After Reggie was done with his opening statement, Roy had thoughts about their vacation. _Getting away from Central and going off to the Islands would do both of us some good,_ he thought.

Ivy told the judge her first witness was Dr. Hohenheim. He took the bench and Ivy asked him questions about Ed's health while he was in the hospital. While she asked him questions Doctor Frair walked in and sat behind Roy. After she was done Reggie got up to ask questions. "Dr. Hohenheim, do you approve of your son's relationship with Roy?"

"Objection your honor! That has nothing to do with this case." said Ivy.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!" Complained Ivy,

"I will allow it. Objection over ruled. Dr. Hohenheim, could you answer the question." The judge asked.

He looked at Reggie not feeling comfortable about the question. "No, I don't approve of my son's relationship."

"How long would you say the two have been seeing each other?"

"I guess two years."

"Would you say that Roy must have had feelings for the young man when he was under age?"

"Objection your honor! This is irrelevant!" Ivy stated.

"Counselor, get to the point." The judge told Reggie.

"I'm am sir. As a father and a doctor how do you feel about your son becoming pregnant? And what would be the consequences for trying to pull that off. "

"My son means the world to me. If anything, I would like him to have a child. Just, not in that way."

"What about the consequences?" asked Reggie.

He sighed. "Consequences, maybe? I really can't say."

"Why not? Or you don't want to say that he really experimented on himself!"

"Objection! He is putting words in the witness mouth." stated Ivy.

"Over ruled, I want Dr. Hohenheim to answer the question." said the judge.

"My son would not experiment on himself."

"Isn't your son an alchemist?"

"Yes."

"Didn't your son transmute his mother's remains to bring her back?"

"Yes."

"Didn't that experiment cost him an arm and leg?"

Hohenheim swallowed hating the questions that Reggie was throwing at him. "Yes."

"So it is a ritual."

"No. It's forbidden to bring back a dead love one or anyone. My son didn't kill his baby! Or perform any ritual!"

"Is there some demon that comes out of this experiment and take's body parts or does it offer you something?"

"Objection your honor! These questions are nothing but speculations! Experiments and witch craft has nothing to do with the victim losing his child." stated Ivy.

"Your honor, Ed is an alchemist he could have used alchemy to cause his miscarriage." said Reggie.

"That has nothing to do with the two doctors! This trial is about the two doctors having a vendetta against Ed that almost cost him his life!" said Ivy.

"She makes a point counselor. Please move passed the alchemy and witch craft and get to the point! Said the judge.  
Reggie asked a different question. "As a doctor of medicine how do you fix a situation like this, without making a mistake?"

"It can be fixed if you're delicate with the situation."

"Delicate? How is that! We have a young man pregnant! How can a doctor help him? He's in a situation that's only fit for a woman!"

Hohenheim gave a bold cold answer to Reggie as he looked at him. "Then you _treat_ him like a woman that's _pregnant_!"

"That is impossible! No more questions!" Reggie said as he gave the man ugly stares He went back to his desk feeling like he won one over Ivy. The judge told Hohenheim to step down.

Jason leaned over to Reggie whispering. "We got this trial in the bag."

"We certainly do." Reggie smiled.

"Okay I'm going to call a recess. We come be back in fifteen minutes." The judge said. Everyone stood up.

"Reggie is really coming up with some dirty questions." said Roy.

"Look, he may come out swinging. I also know how to swing too. I'm not going to let those two doctors get off."

"Good, I'm going go out in the hall and call Ed. I'll be right back." Roy left out the court room and went in the hall way with stares from the usual crowd and other people. He opened his phone and called Ed.

"Hello."

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Emotionally? Not so great. But physically I'm fine. Is the trial over?"

"No, it's just a fifteen minute recess. Your dad just finished testifying and Reggie really asked him some deep questions."

"I talked to my dad earlier and I warned him about Reggie. Is he alright?"

"From what I can tell he's fine. He dealt with him. Listen, I'm going to run to the bathroom before the next session starts."

"Okay, thanks Roy, I love you."

"I love you too." The two hung up.

Ivy walked up to Roy. "Roy, I want your friend to testify about the tape recording."

"You mean Havoc?"

"Yes, we need his testimony." Roy sighed. "What's wrong, Roy?"

"Reggie is going to have a field day with him."

"Reggie can ask all the annoying questions he wants, but, it will do some damage to his case and show the judge what kind of doctors these two are." She looked at her watch. "We better get back in the court room. The recess is almost over."

"I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He entered the bathroom stall and used it. He came out the stall and washed his hands. He grabbed some paper towels as he looked up in the mirror. He saw Hohenheim standing behind him not looking happy. Roy turned around. "Is there something wrong?" Hohenheim sighed. "Are you alright?" Roy asked.

"Actually no, I wished that you and my son would have never started this relationship."

Roy turned and threw the paper towel in the garbage and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to start this again? Didn't we call it truce?"

"Yes we did. Roy, I don't like to be grilled about my son and his boyfriend. It's a touchy subject that I don't approve of. If you two would have just forgotten about this relationship in the first place, this wouldn't be happening!"

Roy turned around and faced Hohenheim, "So it's our fault now? I thought they left the placenta in on purpose. And laughed about it on _tape!_ I am not going to feel bad because of two good for nothing doctors! They both got off on hurting your son! How can you stand there and put the blame on our relationship because of their prejudice ways!"

"I am not saying they don't have fault in this!"

"Then what are you saying!" Roy demanded.

"I'm saying it's not good for your reputation or Ed's! It doesn't look right for a Fuhrer with a high reputation and his soldier to be in a relationship!"

"Or this doesn't look good for you! You can't please everyone. And I am not going to please you or my friends because they don't like my private life!" Roy sighed deeply because he was mad. "I'm going to pretend we never had this conversation! Ed doesn't deserve to hear about this. He's still recovering and all we need is for him to get sick again. Court has already started and I need to get back!" Roy left out the bathroom, upset with Hohenheim. He walked back in the courtroom with everything already in session.

Ivy was asking Dr. Frair questions. "Dr. Frair what kind of medical procedure did you give Edward Elric when he was pregnant?"

Jason snorted at the question almost laughing at what Ivy said. He nudged Reggie whispering. "Is she serious?"

"As funny and stupid as it sounds, she's serious. Make sure you hold your laughter after we leave the court room. I saw the judge look over here." Said Reggie.

"Sorry, but this is stupid." Said Jason.

"I had to treat him different and sort of the same as a woman." Said Dr. Frair.

"How many weeks was he in his pregnancy when he first told you?"

"Two weeks."

"What remedies or procedures did you do for Ed?"

"I told him to take it easy and no stress. I also had him to take prenatal vitamins." "Did you mention anything about risk involved?"

"I did. I even asked him if he wanted an abortion because of the situation of being a male. He declined."

"Dr. Frair, did Ed have any complications?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell the court when and what happened."

"He was two months into the pregnancy when he had complications. He called me one night and said he had cramps and was bleeding. I told him to come straight to the hospital. I asked him that night what could have triggered it. He told me that Dr. Jason had pushed him on the floor at a charity dinner party."

"Did Dr. Jason know that Ed was pregnant?"

"I wasn't sure until, he came by my office asking questions about why Ed was seeing me. And it was before the charity dinner."

Reggie whispered to Jason. "You didn't tell me about going to Dr. Frair office."

"I didn't think it was important."

Reggie glared at him. "It is important!" Jason swallowed and Reggie turned back to the questions Ivy was asking the doctor.

"What did you tell him?" asked Ivy.

"I told him that I don't discuss private patient information."

"What treatment did you offer Ed when he came to the hospital that night?"

"I checked his urine and gave him a mild pain killer and took an ultrasound. I made sure he wasn't bleeding and I allowed him to go home that night with three days on bed rest. When the three days were over I examined him again and the baby was fine. Until three weeks later he miscarried."

"Did you leave Dr. Phelps in charge of removing the placenta?"

"Yes. I did laparoscopic surgery so recovery time would be less. I removed the fetus and left from the surgery room and Dr. Phelps removed the placenta and other materials that could cause toxic poison."

"How did Ed miscarry?"

"His estrogen levels were too low and maybe the fall contributed to it also."

"So doctor, would you say his miscarriage was caused by the push from Dr. Jason?"

"It could be possible that the stress from the fall triggered a miscarriage."

"Dr. Frair, tell me what happen the day Ed came to the hospital two weeks after the miscarriage."

"Roy called and said that he was bringing Ed to the hospital. He said he was complaining of headaches and severe abdominal pain. When they got there I examined him and he screamed when I touched his abdominal area. I asked Roy did he fall. He told me no. I quickly gave him some morphine and had an MRI done quickly."

"And what did the results say?" asked Ivy.

"The test showed that some of the placenta was still left in him. So I had to do emergency surgery and make an incision."

Listening to Dr. Frair testimony brought back some sad memories for Roy on that day. Watching his lover in so much pain and barely able to move. Roy sighed as he poured some water into a glass from a plastic pitcher. He sipped the water and sighed again.

"At what percentage, of how much of the placenta would you say was left in?"

"About fifty percent,"

"Can leaving that much in do harm?"

"Yes. It's very toxic to his organs."

"How long has Dr. Phelps been doing this kind of surgery?"

"For several years,"

"Any complaints then?"

"No."

"No more questions."

"Cross examine." asked the judge?

"Yes." said Reggie as he got up.

"Dr. Frair, is Ed the only male that has come to you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How is it possible to treat a pregnant male?"

"Are you okay Roy? You seem disturbed." asked Ivy.

He sighed. "Listening to Dr. Frair talk about miscarriage brought up some sad memories."

"I'm sorry about this. But it will be difficult to hear these things." she said looking at Roy with concern.

"So you're saying it could be possible to treat a male."

"Yes." said Dr. Frair.

"When Ed lost the baby you said estrogen levels were low. But then you said it could be possible that the fall from being pushed by Jason could have caused it. Which one is it?"

"The fall could have caused him to bleed. He never had bleeding until he was pushed down. The low estrogen levels were discovered when he miscarried.

"Dr. Phelps and Dr. Jason are considered good doctors with a great reputation, wouldn't you say so." Asked Reggie,

"Yes."

"No problems out of nether doctors?"

"No."

"No more questions for now."

"You may step down Dr. Frair." said the Judge, "Any more witnesses on the plaintiff side."

"No." said Ivy.

"And anymore witnesses on the defendants side."

"No." said Reggie.

"Then court will resume tomorrow morning at 9:30 am. Court is recessed.

Everyone got up to leave the court room.

Ivy looked at Roy very serious. "We need Havoc and Ed."

"Okay I'll get Havoc but I don't know if Ed will be feeling up to it."

"If he's not then we can do it another day." The two walked out of the courtroom and got in Ivy's car and left.

AAA

Ed was sitting up in bed with his knees bent. The book he was reading was lying on his lap. The door opened and closed. Ed smiled as he sat up some more and closed his book. "Back so soon." Roy threw his jacket on the chair and sat on the bed and embraced his lover. "It's only been a few hours and you missed me that much." Roy sighed as he held him. "Is everything okay?" asked Ed held on to him.

AAA

To be continued.


	28. Reliving painful memories

Our Wish Chapter 28

**Thank you all for reviewing here is another chapter. I should have the next chapter out probably within a week and a half maybe sooner. Any questions or personal comments you can private message me. Thanks for reading.**

"Are you alright?" Ed asked. Roy let go of his lover and looked at him. He sighed. "Today's testimony was very rough. Hearing Dr. Frair talk about the miscarriage and the damage the placenta caused. It brought back some memories that I rather not think about."

Ed touched his face. "I'm sorry Roy that you had to go through that alone. I wish I could have been there." Roy kissed his cheek and pulled him in to another embrace. "Don't apologize. I know you're not feeling one hundred percent yet. I know how to handle it." The two pulled apart and Ed looked at him. "Judging from the hug, it seems like there is more than this going on." Roy played it off. "Oh no, I'm fine just tired." The last thing he wanted Ed to know was about the words between him and Hohenheim. "Well, you can lie down for a while next to me and rest."

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Roy as he did just that,

AAA

"She wants me to testify about the tape." Said Havoc, surprised.

"Yes, she said it will do damage to the defense. To be honest, it will."

"Sure. I know Reggie will have a field day with me as soon as Ivy gets done."

"Reggie will do me the same way." Said Roy.

"Are you testifying too?"

"Yeah,"

"Is Ed going on the stand?"

"I have to talk to him about that tonight. I don't know if he's feeling up to it yet. I asked him yesterday and he wasn't ready."

"Who can blame him after what he's been through? It's going to be hard to face those two doctors after what they did to him. But, Ed is a strong. He's a tough soldier."

"He is strong. That's what I really love about him." Said Roy smiling, as he got up and sat on the window seal.

"Have you decided where you two want to spend your vacation?" asked Havoc.

"Yeah, you remember my friend Prince Eric."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while." Said Havoc.

"I asked him about coming down to the island and spend a few weeks."

"When are you going?"

"When the judge reach's a verdict," said Roy.

"That's sounds great. What did Ed say?"

"I haven't said anything. It's a surprise. He knows about us taking a vacation but he doesn't know where. I'll break it to him when the time is right. I want this not only to be a vacation but, a place for both of us to get away from all the dumb crap we been through."

"I better get back to work and finish up. I'll be at the court house tomorrow at nine in the morning."

"I'll see you then." Said Roy.

AAA

Later that evening in Roy and Ed's bedroom, the two were talking. "I'll try and come tomorrow. I'm not for sure." He said placing his head on Roy's chest. Roy's cell phone ringed. "Hello Ivy. Okay, not tomorrow, alright. See you tomorrow." Roy closed his cell phone. Ed lifted his head and sat up. "What did Ivy say?"

"She said she has enough witnesses. You don't have to come tomorrow but the day after that she will need you."

"It looks like I get to stay home tomorrow." Roy sat up putting his back to the headboard. "Think about this Ed, testifying against them will help your case. Remember this is your case. I filed criminal charges against these bastards for what they did to you." Ed grabbed the man around the neck and pulled himself on top of him. He kissed him on his lips. "This is why I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. Thanks Roy." He said, as he looked into his eyes. "You don't have to thank me. I do it because I love you." Roy then spoke in a stern voice looking at his love. "And, I'll do again if someone tries to hurt you in that way." He smiled as he looked at Ed. Ed kissed his lover passionately as they slid down on the bed and the two made out romantically.

AAA

The next day at the court house it was nine-thirty in the morning and the trial was on its way to start. Havoc was sitting on the witness stand with Ivy asking questions. "Did you know anything about the two doctors being in the bathroom that night?"

"No."

"Could you tell us what happened."

"I was out one night at the bar with some friends. I went to use the bathroom in the stall and I heard the door open. I heard the conversation about Ed and how they left the placenta in on purpose. I had my tape recorder and I taped the conversation."

"How did the tape recorder end up in your pocket?" asked Ivy.

"I was at work doing some stuff. I was transferring some information to the computer. I usually leave it in my drawer and I forgot. When I was at the bar I discovered I had it in my pocket."

"When you heard the conversation in the bathroom, what was your reaction?"

"That those bastards are _sick_ and should be locked up!"

"How well do you know Ed?"

"Since he was eleven, Ed is a smart young alchemist."

"That's a long time. No more questions." Said Ivy.

"Cross exam." Said the judge. Reggie got up smirking as he walked towards Havoc. "What gave you any reasons to record my clients?"

"When I heard them talking and laughing, so, I recorded it." Said Havoc as of no big deal.

"Do you realize that it's an invasion of privacy to do that?"

"Yes, but it concerned Ed. He's been through hell."

"Do you always go around taping people?"

"No, I leave my tape recorder at the office."

"How can you say that the people on the tape were the two doctors? I don't believe you even know how they look!"

"I've seen Dr. Jason before. I didn't get too much of a look at them but by their hair."

"By their hair does not prove anything! That could have been anyone! So if you didn't see them then you can't say that was their voices."

"I've heard Dr. Jason speak before."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Objection your honor! He's making false statements against the witness words." Reggie fired back. "I am not! Seeing the hair of someone is not proof!"

"He _knew _his voice!" stated Ivy.

"Counselors!" said the judge. "Sustain Reggie. Move on to the next question."

"Were you drinking that night at the bar?"

"Yes." Said Havoc.

"How many drinks did you have?"

"A few,"

"What were you drinking?"

"Objection your honor! This is not relevant!" Complained Ivy.

"Over ruled, I want to know." Said the judge.

"I had a few glasses of beer."

"Were you drunk?"

"No. I know what I heard." Said Havoc.

"Your honor I would like to throw out these tapes of my clients. Those tapes mean nothing!" Roy looked at Reggie as if he was crazy. "That is not happening! It is evidence!" stated Ivy

"Evidence! A voice on a tape doesn't prove anything! It could be made up!"

"That is your own assumptions!"

"Reggie, are you done with Lieutenant Havoc?"

"Yes your honor, for now."

"I would like Jason Cambridge and William Phelps to come up to this microphone and state your names." Jason got up wondering what the hell this was about. He spoke his full name in the microphone and Phelps did the same. "Thank you both." Said the judge. The two men went back and sat down. "I'm not throwing out any tapes. Now, before we get to anymore witnesses I'm calling for a recess."

As people cleared the court room Ivy stepped over to Reggie. "What the hell is your problem! How dare you try to accuse my witness of being drunk!"

"Are you scared to lose this case?"

"Scared? I'm not scared at all. I just want to state the facts."

"That your witness is nothing but a phony. I heard that Havoc is Roy's right hand man. I wonder just what kind of payment Roy is giving to him."

"My god Reggie! Roy isn't screwing Havoc. You have such a disgusting mind towards Roy!"

"How do you know? He does carry a rumor of being the number one male slut of Central."

"Keep thinking those lies!" She said walking away. She didn't want to hear any more of Reggie's false stories.

Outside the courtroom, Roy was talking to Havoc. "Are you okay?" Roy asked placing his hand on Havoc's shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm not threatened by Reggie." Reggie walked out in the hall and noticed Roy's hand on Havoc's shoulder. Roy and Havoc looked his way and Reggie gave an ugly disgusting look at the two men as he turned his head and walked away quickly. "What's his problem?" said Havoc. "The man just hates me. He's an idiot." Said Roy taking his hand off Havoc's shoulder. "How's the chief doing?"

"He's doing a lot better. He decided to get up and go outside today and get some air."

"How long has it been since he's been home?"

"About, almost four weeks. He's not in pain hardly and he doesn't have to take hardly any pain medication."

"How does he feel about tomorrow?"

"He said it's going to be hard since he's known Dr. Jason for a long time." Everyone started going back in the courtroom. "It looks like round two is about to start." Said Havoc.

AAA

Ed was sitting outside on the patio in the back of the mansion. It was a beautiful day with a nice breeze that blew through his blond hair. Sitting at the patio table, Ed was dressed in a green t-shirt and black shorts. The butler came out to the patio. "Ed, there is an Erica here to see you."

"Erica?" He wasn't expecting her. "Okay…uh, send her in." The butler left. Erica came in and Ed greeted her with a hug. "Hi, I'm so glad to see you." She said.

He looked at her. "Hi, I wasn't expecting you. I thought you would be at your dad's trial." The two sat down next to each other. "I've been going every day but I never saw you there. I assumed you would be at home, considering, you're still recovering."

"I'm almost done with recovery."

"Are you still in pain?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I'm just taking my pain medicine if it's necessary."

"You look better then when you were in the hospital. You don't have such a pale look anymore."

"My brother told me that yesterday." Ed had a question on his mind. "Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about what your dad did?" An expression of anger came on her face quickly. "My dad is a jerk! He said he didn't mean it!" She sighed. "I know my dad doesn't like you anymore. Ever since he found out you were gay. I hate what he did. I heard there were tapes with his voice on them talking to Dr. Phelps. Have you heard them?"

"No, I haven't. Roy said that they were laughing about what they did to me. To be honest I'm afraid to hear them. Roy doesn't talk about it. I think he doesn't want me to hear them."

"Who could blame him. I don't think I want to hear my own father talk like that. I'm just so surprised at his behavior."

"It surprised me too. I didn't think he would stoop this low and do something like this." She took Ed's hand and looked at him seriously. "Edward, I know that you don't have feelings for me. We've been friends for a long time and I was surprised that you were with Roy. I love you Ed and…"

"Erica, please," He interrupted. "I can't..."

She interrupted him. "I know." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I've always loved you since high school. I know you can't be with me because you're with Roy. I'm pretty sure you love him."

He looked at her and spoke passionately. "I do." He sighed with a smile. "I love him very much." She started to cry as she let go of his hand.

Ed got worried. "I-I'm sorry Erica. I didn't mean to hurt…" Ed was nervous he didn't know what to do or say. He swallowed. "I'm sorry…that I don't… feel the same." She wiped her eyes. "Ed…if you ever break up with Roy, I would like us…"

He quickly interrupted her. "No Erica! Don't wait for me! There are lots of guys that you can talk to. I love you as my friend. But please, don't wait for me." She nodded and swallowed as she understood what he said. She wiped the tears on her face. "I'm glad we had this talk." She said as she took her handkerchief out of her purse and dried her face. The two stood up. He hugged her tight. As he pulled back from her she stole a kiss quickly before he had time to react. He quickly pulled from her. "Erica!"

She blushed. "I'm sorry Ed. I had to steal a goodbye kiss." Ed blushed a little. "I'm sorry…I've shouldn't have done that. I better go. I'll see myself out. Its better you stay back here. I might steal another one from you." She said seriously. She turned and left. Ed sat in the chair surprised at the things that Erica said. _She loves me? I didn't even notice._ He thought.

AAA

"How long have you and Ed been seeing each other?" asked Ivy.

"About two years."

"Was there any alchemy involved with the pregnancy?

"No." said Roy.

"When you found out that Ed was pregnant, what was your reaction?"

"I was shocked and wondered how that could be."

"During the time that Ed was pregnant did Dr. Jason or Phelps intervene?

"When we went to go see Dr. Frair at his office he showed up out of nowhere asking me questions."

"What sort of questions?"

"He said he was surprised to see me here. I told him my friend is seeing the doctor." Said Roy.

"Did you tell him who it was?" asked Ivy.

"No, it was none of his business."

"Did Ed see Dr. Jason that day during the appointment?"

"When Ed was finished with Dr. Frair he came to the waiting room and he was mad that he was there."

"After the miscarriage when did Ed become sick?"

"About a week and a half."

"What happen?"

Roy sighed because he knew this was going to tough. "One day around about lunch time at work, he came to my office and said he wasn't feeling well. He said he was going to go home because his head and stomach were hurting. So he went home. When I got home later he said he felt a little better. But after two hours he said he wasn't feeling well again. I told him about going to see Dr. Frair if it continues the next day." Roy swallowed as his voice became shaky. "H-He took some pain killers that night and went to bed. The next d-day I was having breakfast and…I-I wondered what was taking him so long." Roy paused.

"Roy, are you okay?" asked Ivy.

Roy sighed. "Y-Yeah."

"Please continue." Said Ivy.

"I went up to the room and he was still lying in bed on his side. I told him it was time for work. I came closer to the bed and I heard him groaning and holding his stomach. I asked him what was wrong. H-H said that his head and stomach was hurting really bad. I reached out my hand to comfort him but…b-but he immediately yelled at me not to touch…him."

Ivy gave him a glass of water. Roy swallowed the water and sighed heavy. "I know these questions are difficult for you. Please, continue." She said. Reggie rolled his eyes.

"I immediately called Dr. Frair and told him what was wrong. He told me to bring him in. Because of the pain Ed could barely move. He was able to get dressed very slowly. He was shaking and said he was cold. I felt his head and he was burning up. I managed to talk him into carrying him out to the car. We got to the hospital and the nurses help him from there. The nurse said he had a fever of 102. Dr. Frair came in and examined him and…he…screamed."

Phelps swallowed and felt bad. Jason sat quietly. "Dr. Frair asked if he fell or hurt himself. I told him not that I know of. He asked Ed and he said no."

"And what happened from there?"

"He wanted and MRI done immediately and gave him a pain killer. I was told to go wait in the waiting room and he would call me."

"How long was it when the doctor told you what he had to do?"

"About twenty minutes the nurse called and said that Dr. Frair had to do emergency surgery."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Scared, with questions."

"No more questions for now." Said Ivy.

"Cross exam counselor." Said the judge.

"Could you explain to me how your lover got pregnant? Please remember you are under oath!" said Reggie.

Roy looked at him like if he was kidding. "We had sex."

"Besides the sex." Said Reggie.

"Objection your honor, he is making other assumptions."

"Overruled, I want to know where Reggie is going with this. Answer the question Roy." Said the Judge.

"There is nothing else, just sex."

"Did you ever talk about having a baby?"

"Yes."

"Did Ed agree to it?"

"Actually no," said Roy.

"So, you insinuated for this young man to get pregnant?"

"No, we talked it over." Said Roy.

"And what did he say?"

"He said he wasn't ready but he would love to one day. And he said it's not possible anyway. I agreed."

"So when did this ritual begin on making this baby."

"Ritual! There was no ritual!" said Roy.

"Objection, he is trying to call this witchcraft!" said Ivy.

"Sustained. Reggie, I don't see a point here. Next question," said the judge.

"What would make you want to have a baby by a male knowing, that it is impossible?"

"Because Ed is someone I love."

"What made you think that any doctor would be able to care for a pregnant male?"

"I didn't think about that."

"That's right! You didn't! You put these doctors in a difficult situation! Making it possible for them to malpractice!"

"I did not! _No one_ told them to leave in the placenta!"

"Mr. Elric is a male! The doctor probably didn't even see the rest of the placenta!"

"That's not Ed's fault he doesn't know what a placenta looks like!" said Roy, making it clear.

"Did you force your lover to get pregnant!"

"No! I would never do such a thing!"

"Then why would you make a suggestion like that!" Demanded Reggie,

Roy fired at him. "Because I love him! I didn't force him to do nothing!"

"Love! As much as you love to fuck! You don't even know what love is!"

"Objection your honor! He is making this personal!" said Ivy.

"That's a lie!" Yelled Roy.

Havoc was worried about his boss. The judge hit his gravel. Everyone in the courtroom was talking. The judge hit his gravel again. "Please settle down!" Roy was upset he sighed as he pinched the skin between his eyes. Hohenheim was looking at Roy. _Hmm…hearing those words about being in love with my son, sounds serious, maybe it is true._ Thought, Hohenheim.

"Reggie you are out of order! You got personal." The judge pointed out.

"I'm sorry your honor." Reggie smirked in his heart. He was glad to upset Roy.

"We will resume court tomorrow at nine in the morning. Everyone got up. Ivy immediately approached Roy, whom was getting up from the witness stand. "Hey, are you alright? She looked at him holding his stomach leaving. "I have to go to the bathroom!" He then passed by Havoc. "Sir? Are…" Havoc was interrupted. "Not now, Havoc!" Roy quickly went to the bathroom and threw up in the stall. Having to explain about what happened to Ed was too much for him. Then with Reggie asking some questions that he accused himself of. He felt like he was reliving all the pain over again. Roy walked out of the bathroom stall. He went over to the sink and splashed water on his face. He grabbed some paper towels and wiped his face, taking a heavy sigh.

Hohenheim walked in, looking at the man cleaning his face. Roy turned around and faced the man that he didn't know was there. He balled up the paper. "You enjoy sneaking upon me."

"No, I wasn't."

"If you come in here to jump down my throat about…"

Hohenheim interrupted. "No. I was wondering was everything okay. You looked upset and pale leaving the court room." He never asked him that. Roy was surprised he took notice. "I'll be fine my stomach just got upset." He threw the paper in the trash.

"I thought you be able to handle this without being overwhelmed."

"I didn't plan on being this way. One, I had to explain about what happen to Ed. Do you _think_ I want to remember what happen to my love, your son! Second, when Reggie brought up the question about forcing Ed into pregnancy, I struggle with that because I blame myself! I didn't force him into anything. Just watching him go through the pain of miscarrying, and then watching him suffer from a toxic placenta! It just all got to me." Roy sighed as he sat on the bench and rubbed his hand across his stomach. He didn't want to tell Hoehenheim his feelings or any other feelings he felt at the moment.

"Only thing I have to say is if you're going to throw up during this trial you better bring some medicine. You know that _bastard_ Reggie is pulling out the big guns." Hoehenheim turned to leave.

"Hoehenheim? Ed is coming tomorrow."

He stopped and turned. "He is?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left.

Havoc walked in and looked around. He saw Roy and walked over to him. "Sir, are you alright? I just asked Hohenheim were you in here."

"I'm fine I just had a moment." Havoc looked at his boss and friend worried. "You look a little pale." Roy sighed as he got up and passed him. "Let's go." He walked down the hall with Havoc walking next to him. Ivy came out of the courtroom. She sighed with worry. "Where did you go? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine? You look a little pale. I know Reggie really upset you. Did you throw up?"

"It's okay Ivy." Said Roy.

"Roy?"

"Okay, I got sick in the bathroom. I'm fine. Look, thanks I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to get a ride home with Havoc." She could tell that whatever else upset Roy, he wasn't going to talk about it. "Okay, I'll call you later if I need to." Roy and Havoc left.

AAA

To be continued.


	29. Ed's turn to testify

Our Wish chapter 29

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I will try and keep this story more updated. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.**

As Havoc was driving Roy home he turned to look at his boss. "Sir, are you going to be alright?" Roy opened his eyes and turned to him. "I'll be fine just, don't drive too fast or I'll end up hurling in your car." As they rode along it was quiet. "Is there anything you want me to handle since you won't be coming in?"

"Just get the details from Hawkeye. I did a lot of my work yesterday. There isn't too much left." As they were about to turn into the driveway of the mansion at the security checkpoint, Roy told Havoc to stop the car. He got out. "Sir don't you want me to drive you in? It's sort of a long walk."

"No I can take it from here. If I stay any longer in the car, I'm going to be cleaning it. Thanks." He started walking and was greeted by security. "You need a ride sir?"

"No thanks I can take it from here." Roy got to the house went in his room and changed his clothes to a blue sleeveless shirt and gray sweat pants. He went to the kitchen to make some tea. "Sir, I can make that for you." Said the maid as she walked in, "It's okay Marla, this one, is on me. You don't have to."

"Sir, that's what I'm here for."

"Thanks, I'll call you later." Said Roy.

"Okay," She left out of the kitchen. Roy took the tea and went into his bedroom. He didn't bother to call Ed. He didn't want Ed to see him like this. He put the tea down on the dresser and got in bed. He felt sick and a little depressed. His mind wondered on the trial and he soon fell asleep.

AAA

In Reggie's office, "You really upset Roy. I like how you did that." Smiled Jason,

"He ran out of there like a scared fragile dog!"

"He looked like he was going to vomit."

"I believe he did. That's me! I bring the truth. Don't think you can press charges against my clients and not answer for it!" The two laughed.

AAA

"No…I'm sorry…it was…my fault! Please don't hate me!" Roy yelled as he woke up with Ed holding his arms. "Roy! Hey!" spoke Ed. Roy look at his love straight in the eyes breathing heavy. His hair was straddled different places. "Are you alright?" Ed looked at him worried. "You were having a nightmare." Roy couldn't say anything at the moment. He swallowed and sighed. Ed embraced his love. "I'm…sorry if I scared you." Said Roy. The two let go and looked at each other. "I'm not scared I'm just wondering if you're ok. I didn't know that you were home." Roy ran his hand through his hair. "What time is it?" Ed looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 2:15. When did you come in?"

"About 1:45."

"That's not long time sleeping. Judging from the nightmare you were having did everything go well in court?" Roy sighed as he fell back on his pillow. Ed got in the bed next to him. He put his back up against the board. "I take it that something did go on." Roy sat up against the headboard. "I had to explain about what happen when you got sick after the miscarriage. It was rough for me. Then what really topped it off was when Reggie accused me of forcing you into pregnancy."

"What! What an idiot!"

"He said that's what caused the doctor's to malpractice because you were a male. I told him it's not your fault that they don't know what a placenta looks like. Then he started saying that I'm considered the number one male slut of Central. It was a yelling match. The judge hit his gravel and told Reggie that he got personal. Then he said that we would resume tomorrow at nine in the morning. I was so upset I went to the bathroom and threw up." Ed looked at with concern. "Roy? Don't let that bastard get to you! He's only doing this because he wants those doctors to get off. Besides, you didn't force me into pregnancy. Are you alright?"

Roy bent his knees and put his head down, he started crying. Ed really became worried. He wondered what was wrong. "It…feels…like…my fault." Roy lifted his pink face. Ed put his arms around his chest from the back of Roy. He kissed his neck. "Why are you blaming yourself?" Roy wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "It has always felt like that since the miscarriage and after what happened with the placenta. Even your dad accused me so many times, when you were sick. I felt like, since, I'm older I should know better."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did I get pregnant by myself?" Roy turned his head looking at Ed strange. "No! It took both of us."

"Then there's your answer. Even when you brought it up and I told you no or it's impossible, it still happened for some unknown reason. I would love to have a baby by you Roy, but not right now, just later. As far as the placenta goes, it's really the doctor's fault because they admitted to it on tape. I haven't heard the tape yet, but, you told me they said it. They knew what the hell they were doing in the first place!" He kissed Roy's cheek. "Don't put a burden on yourself, taking all the blame. It's my fault too. Because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't make my own decisions. I'm not saying I can't be persuaded. But, it's still my choice. So quit taking the blame for a miscarriage that you didn't cause. We are both responsible for the pregnancy but were not responsible for the miscarriage or for Jason and Phelps malpractice."

"This is why I love you so much." Said Roy looking into his golden eyes. The two kissed as they lied back on the pillows. "Roy I have something to tell you about Erica."

"What about her." He said kissing his lips. "She came by earlier when I was out on the patio." Roy kissed his neck. "Could you listen for a minute?" asked Ed.

"Come on Fullmetal I'm enjoying myself."

"You can kiss me all you want when I'm finished." He stopped kissing Ed. "Okay, what happen?" Ed sat up with his back against the headboard and Roy sat up next to him. "We talked and she told me that she's been in love with me since high school." Roy was quiet and listening. "I told her that I wasn't in love with her but that I loved you. She started crying. After the tears she understood and I hugged her. She then stole a kiss from me that I wasn't expecting."

"She's aggressive." Said Roy,

"I know that's not the first time."

Roy looked at him. "You, been kissing this girl?" He smirked. "No, I wouldn't do that." He laughed. "Roy, it isn't funny."

"Okay, sorry."

"Anyway, the first time she stole a kiss from me was when I danced with her at the charity dinner. Then, when I was in ICU, I tried to tell her, and she shushed me and left. I was too weak at the time to hold a long conversation about that. I wasn't expecting her to come by today. In a way I'm glad she did, so, she knows where my feelings stand. When we were done talking she told me not to walk her to the door. She said she may steal another kiss. So, she left."

"I'm glad she was honest with you." Said Roy,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about the first kiss. I hope you're not mad with me."

"Do I look mad? As long as she's not trying to interfere in our relationship I'm fine." Roy kissed his neck. "What I like to do is continue where I left off at." Ed giggled. "Okay." The two lay back on the pillows and made out.

AAA

The next day at the courthouse, Ed walked in and sat down on the bench in the hall way. Vicky and Jason immediately noticed. "He's here." Said Vicky,

"I noticed, and he looks better than the last time I saw him." Jason tapped Reggie. "Look who's here."

"I didn't know he was coming in today? Ivy's full of surprises. Will just have even more fun today," He smirked.

Ivy walked in with Roy following. "Hey Ed," She hugged him. "You look better than last time I saw you. Are you feeling a lot better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better than three weeks ago."

"Just to warn you two right now the audio tapes are going to be played."

"Okay." The two men spoke feeling a little uneasy about that.

Phelps and his lawyer walked in and notice Ed. "I didn't know he was coming." Carl said to Reggie.

"I didn't know either."

While they were talking, Jason walked up to Phelps. "You see who's here."

"How could I miss him?" said Phelps.

"Are you scared?" asked Jason.

"I'm always scared."

"He seems to look better. Maybe the judge will dismiss this case."

"Are you forgetting Jason the internal damage we caused him?"

"He's healing! He's already back on his feet!" "Phelps was silent. He didn't want to argue with Jason.

The courtroom doors opened and it was time to go in. Hohenheim was back on the stand talking about the conversation he heard over the phone. "When you heard these conversations, what was your reaction?"

"I felt like I was stabbed in the back. I never thought that I would hear things like that coming from Dr. Jason and Phelps. I've known them for several years and I never expected this to happen."

"What did you do after you heard the conversation?"

"I quickly hung up and turned off my computer and went home. I barely could eat my dinner that evening. The next day I reported it to the Medical Exam board. They had the audio files pulled through the phone company for evidence."

"No more questions." Said Ivy.

"Cross exam, Reggie."

"No your honor,"

"You can step down and next witness."

"I call Edward Elric to the stand." Said Ivy. Ed felt a little nervous on the inside. Al winked at him as a sign to 'to do your best.' He sat on the witness stand with all eyes on him. "How did you feel when you found out that some of the placenta was left in you?"

"I wondered how that could have been. I felt disappointed. I thought that the doctors knew what they were doing."

"After the rest of the placenta was removed, how did you feel after the surgery?"

"I've never felt so much pain in my life. I don't even know how to describe it. It was very overwhelming."

"Can you give us some detail?"

"There were days and nights were the pain medication felt like it only lasted but thirty minutes. It was hard to sleep the very first week. The doctor had to increase the morphine and the antibiotics. It felt like I was going to die." Hohenheim and Al swallowed and sighed after hearing that. Neither one of them liked the way Ed looked. Erica looked down and then over to her father, who was looking at Ed. She could strangle her father for what he did.

"When did you find out about the tapes?"

"Right before I had to go back to the hospital. Roy, my dad and brother told me. I was so hurt, and to think that these doctors would do something like that."

"Why did you go back to the hospital. "The surgical area on my stomach kept getting infected. And my fever wouldn't stay down. The doctor suggested that I go back because he needed to give me a certain antibiotic that can only be administered in the hospital. They kept me in ICU for almost a week."

Erica wiped the tears from her eyes because she remembered seeing a pale looking Ed. "Why did you end up coming home before you had to go back to the hospital?"

"Someone put on my food tray a picture of Roy kissing some waitress. It upset me to where I needed oxygen. At the time Dr. Frair took out the rest of the placenta and I was really sick. Usually something like that doesn't bother me. Roy talked to the doctor about letting me come home and finish my recovery there. He felt someone at the hospital did that on purpose to upset me."

"Today, how are you feeling? Meaning health,"

"I feel a lot better compared to three and half weeks ago. I only take my pain medicine if necessary. And that's all I'm taking right now is pain medicine. The antibiotics I finished up three days ago."

"Is there pain every day?"

"Sometimes there is but not all day like before."

"No more questions." Said Ivy.

"Cross examine." Said the judge.

Reggie got up. He was waiting for this. "Tell me something, why would you allow yourself to get pregnant?"

"I didn't allow myself, it happened."

"Then look at the misery you caused yourself!"

"I didn't make those doctors malpractice! I didn't put myself through this misery! I _don't_ enjoy pain!"

"That's what you're putting my clients through."

"Objection your honor, he's making his clients look like the victims!"

"They are the victims of a surgery that shouldn't have been made to do!" The judge hit his gravel. "Settle down please. Reggie, move on to the next question."

"Mr. Elric did you want this baby or did Roy force you into this." Roy rolled his eyes. "Objection your honor, he's making assumptions." Said Ivy,

"Over ruled, I want Mr. Elric to answer the question."

"At first I felt it wasn't a good idea and he felt the same way. It wasn't something we sat around and talked about. Roy never makes me do something I don't want to do. He's too kind for that."

"Did you two use some sort of alchemy or magic?"

"I may be skilled in alchemy but you can't get a baby using alchemy or magic. It just happened." Reggie was frustrated. "No more questions."

"You may step down Mr. Elric, anymore witnesses?" said the judge.

"No." said Reggie.

"No, but the audio tapes." Said Ivy,

"Let's take a twenty minute break and court will resume. Hohenheim and Al immediately went to Ed as soon as the judge left. "Hey son, are you okay."

"Yes I'm fine dad."

"You stood your ground." Said Al,

"I'm glad I did."

"Reggie, about these tapes, I heard there are two." Carl said.

"I heard the first one and not the second one. I'm not going to waste my time listening to a bunch of audio tapes. They don't prove anything. It could be made up." Stated Reggie,

"That could be true but we still need to hear the second one." The lawyer said.

"Will have a chance to hear them today, I'm not worried." Reggie said.

Erica was sitting on the other bench a little further down the hall. She didn't want to be with her parents. "So, I heard you been kissing my boyfriend." Erica looked up and saw Roy standing up against the wall with his head turned, looking at her. She spoke boldly. "So I did. I'm in love with your boyfriend."

"I see you're very honest." He stepped away from the wall and stood in front of her. "And I'm going to be honest with you. Please keep your _lips_ off of him. He is taken." Roy made clear to her." She looked up at him. "Don't worry, Ed made it clear to me about his love for you. I don't plan on pursuing him."

"Good, I'm glad you're not."

She stood up and glared at Roy. "If you hurt him, I'll take him from you." She walked away.

_Who does that girl think she is? She's very aggressive. _He thought, as he Roy turned and walked away.

Jason walked up to Erica with Vicky following. "Was he trying to flirt with you?!"

"Daddy, stop it! I just had a talk with him."

"About what!? Was he trying to make sexual offers to you? That man can't be _trusted_! He's likes to bed women and men!"

"Would you just stop it!? That man has said no such thing! And it's none of your damn business of what we talked about!" She walked away!" Roy was coming up the hall and Jason wanted to confront him. "Darling, please, let's not make things worst! Trust her words." Vicky said. Jason turned around and quickly left with his wife following before Roy reached them.

Twenty minutes were up and everyone went back in the courtroom. Eyes were darting here and there, giving stares and glares to Ed and his lover. Ed sat next to Roy and Ivy. He wanted to hear everything that was being spoken on the tapes. "As part of this session which will be about twenty minutes to thirty minutes, I will play the tapes. Then, we can continue with the trial if necessary." The judge said. Everyone was quiet. The first tape was what Havoc recorded. "I can't stand those two freaks having a baby. I don't get how he got pregnant. They won't be having anymore." Dr. Jason said. Both men started laughing. You can hear the sounds of the two men as they zipped up their pants and headed towards the sink to wash their hands.

"I don't understand how Hohenheim can be in the same room with his son. It makes me sick!" Dr. Phelps said in disgust. "Well, that picture I had taken caused a setback. His dad said he broke a few of his stitches."

"He won't be fucking anytime soon." Dr. Phelps said. The two doctors laughed.

Ed swallowed his anger hearing that. He was hurt_. I understand why Roy didn't want me listening to this. _He thought.

Hohenheim was upset. He sighed heavy as he dropped his head down. Al looked at him. "Are you okay dad?"

"I'll be fine…this is my first time hearing this."

"This my first time also…I can't believe these guys." Al said. Dr. Phelps sipped some water as he gripped his sweaty hands. Dr. Jason sat quietly with his arms folded trying to ignore the tapes. Then the second audio tape was played. Would you stop worrying about that faggot Fuehrer!?" said Dr. Jason.

"At least he's not aware that the dam placenta was left in on purpose." Said Phelps.

"That faggot son of Hohenheim's won't ever think about having another baby." Dr. Jason snickered.

"Don't forget I have to meet with the medical board so you better cover my ass as a mistake." Said Phelps.

"Don't worry about it, I can talk to the board." Dr. Jason guaranteed him. The audio ended.

Ed put the palm of his hand to his forehead. He couldn't bare sitting in the same room. "Uhh!"

"Ed?" Roy looked at his love wondering what was wrong.

"Please…I got to get up." He quickly got up and ran out the courtroom with people looking and talking. Phelps and Jason were quiet and nervous. Hohenheim and Al and Roy all ran out the courtroom to follow Ed. Even Erica had tears in her eyes. She stood up and yelled at her father. "How could you father!" She ran out the courtroom crying. Vicky got up and went after her. Jason closed his eyes and looked down and sighed. The judge hit his gravel and told security to check on witnesses. "Please calm down." The Judge said as he hit his gravel. "Ivy, do you have any more witnesses?" He asked.

"No." Ivy said.

Out in the hallway Ed was down the hall grabbing the front of head screaming because he was so angry. He punched the wall putting a hole in it. Roy, Al and Hohenheim all ran down the hall towards him. They heard him shouting. They stopped and looked at him drop to his knees. He started crying grabbing his hair. "How could they do that…to me! H-How…_could they_…those sick bastards!"

Hohenheim never seen his son act this way, he hated seeing him hurt like this. Al had tears fall from his eyes. "Bro…ther." He also hated seeing his brother hurt like this. Roy got on his knees and put his arms from the back of Ed as Ed wept. "I hate those bastards!"

"It's going to be okay." said Roy whispering to him with comfort. His dad and brother didn't say anything but look on at him with hurt in their eyes and heart. Ed looked up at his dad breathing heavy. "How you like your _friends_ now, dad! Lovely! Isn't it! That Faggot son of Hohenheim's won't ever think about having another baby!" Yelled Ed as he imitated the voice on the tape. "Is this the kind of people you like kissing ass to!?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you…son." Hohenheim said with tears escaping his eyes.

"Please…Roy let me go!" Ed struggled.

"Calm down Ed. You're breathing too heavy." Roy said.

"I don't care! I'm angry! He looked back to his father as Roy still held on to him. "Then… they had the nerve to _joke_…" He started crying as he looked at his dad. "They joked… about sending that picture…to upset _me_! I broke my fucking stitches because of the shit that Dr. Jason and that bitch Phelps pulled!" Ed cleared his throat and swallowed. "I was in so much pain that day because of what they _did_! He won't be fucking any time soon! Ha, Ha!" Ed quoted from the tape in a tearful voice. "That's what they laughed about! _Right_ old MAN! Jason and Phelps! Best friends of the year!" Hohenheim never heard his son talk to him like that. Except, the time when he came back in their lives after their mother died. He was nine at the time and really angry with him. "Please son, calm down."

"Calm…_how_!" Ed swallowed. "Please Roy, let go…I need to get up." Roy let go of him. Ed got up almost stumbling. He sighed as he sat on the bench holding his stomach. "Brother, are you okay?" Roy quickly came over and sat next to him on the bench. "Ed, are you okay!" He asked with worry. The alchemist was looking down and breathing heavy. Hohenheim walked towards his son feeling convicted about the things he said. Everything he said was true and Hohenheim knew he was right. He didn't know what to say. Ed winced. "Please…I want to get the hell out this courthouse! I don't want to be here anymore with those _monsters_ in that courtroom!" He got up. "Ow!"

"Ed!" Roy, Al and Hohenheim all said.

"Let me help you brother."

Ed waved his hand. "No Al, don't touch me right now. He sighed. "It's okay…I'll be fine. I don't feel well." He said walking away.

"Son I…"

Ed had his back turned when his dad called him. He immediately interrupted him with a venomous voice. "_Don't_ say a word to me!" He said walking away. Roy got on his cell and told his driver to pick them up. "Is everything alright?" Said the security guard as he looked at Ed walking by holding his stomach,

"I'm fine I'm leaving."

Al and Roy followed Ed. Hohenheim was even quiet as he followed along. All three men didn't complain about Ed acting the way he did. They knew he needed to vent. It was something that they were expecting but not like this. Roy closed his cell. "Al, could you make sure that Ed gets in the car I'm going to talk with Ivy. I'll be right there." Roy walked back in the courtroom and spoke to Ivy. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

He whispered to Ivy. "Ed is not feeling well. He just vented on his dad and he said he can't be in here with Phelps and Jason. I'm going to leave now. I really need to be with him."

"Is he going to be okay?" She looked worried.

"He should be. He's just emotionally and physically not feeling well."

"Okay, I'll give you a call later."

Roy left the courtroom with everyone looking. Ivy spoke to the judge. The judge shook his head and then hit his gravel for everyone to be quiet. "Court will resume tomorrow at nine." Said the judge.

Reggie looked at Phelps, Jason and Carl very serious. "I need for all of you to meet in my office in an hour."

AAA

To be continued.


	30. Roy's past and Ed's secret

Our Wish chapter 30

**I am really sorry about the long update. I didn't really realize that it has been a month. I've been busy with other stuff. Anyway I thank those who have stuck around with reading this story. Also, as a reminder, if you are bored with this story don't put it in the review. If there is something that is in the story that is boring and could use some change or maybe doesn't need to be in it. Then PM me other wise, I really don't want to know that. I assume that you will not read it anymore if you're bored. I'm looking for constructive criticism to improve, not destructive criticism. Thank you.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.**

AAA

One hour later at Reggie's office, Phelps, Jason and Carl met. "So what are you saying that we may lose the case." Fussed Jason,

"I'm not saying we will, but listening to the tape that Hohenheim reported, put a gash in our case.

"I thought you heard that tape?" Jason asked.

"I didn't." said Reggie feeling bad.

"So what do we do now?" said Jason, now worried about going to jail.

"Well I do need a good closing argument."

"Unless you put one of the doctor's on the witness stand," Carl said.

"Yeah and Ivy will eat him alive with questions that will kill our defense." Reggie said.

"Why don't we just confess to what we did and just deal with the punishment were going to face." Phelps said, being honest. Everyone looked at him like he lost his mind especially Jason. "Are you _mad_?! I'm not going to jail for a couple of faggots that can't keep their pants up! Especially, that nasty Fuehrer! He's slept with everything that's out here!"

"Jason let's take some responsibility!"

"I'm not going to jail for them or _no one_!"

"My question is how, did that young man become pregnant?" Reggie said looking curious.

"I was thinking the same thing." Carl said.

"Jason, do you know anything about Ed's father that might have something to do with this." Reggie said.

"What do you mean?" Jason looked confused.

"Are you talking about some sort of witchcraft?" Carl said.

"Yes, I believe since his father is an alchemist, there has to be some sort of involvement."

"Reggie, I don't know what you're getting at but Hohenheim never liked Ed's relationship. He hates it. Why would Hohenheim want his son to get pregnant?" Jason said.

"It's not that he wants him to get pregnant. I wonder if it's in the gene pool or experiments."

"Reggie, were not in a sci-fi movie, this is reality! I just want to figure out how we are going to fix the damage done to our defense." Carl said seriously.

AAA

Ed lied in bed with a cold folded cloth across his forehead. He wished he never heard those tapes. Even though, Roy told him about one of the tapes but he never talked about any of the tapes in detail. Ed's mind was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice a plop next to him until, the cloth was removed from his head. Ed opened his eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes and…I don't know." Roy looked at his lover strange. Ed looked at him and sighed. "I know it sounds strange but what can I say."

"As long as you're okay and not like earlier."

"I'm sorry Roy for putting you through this I…"

Roy quickly scooped the man off the bed and pulled him in a tight hug. "Shut up! How dare you apologize for feeling hurt! What they said on those tapes is enough cruelty for an ass kicking! What happen to you today hurt me to my very soul!" He then looked into Ed's golden eyes. "I love you and I would never want you to apologize for feeling hurt or sick. Understand something, those two were friends of your father. You never thought that they would commit horrendous acts like that towards you."

A few tears escaped Ed's eyes when he said that. He swallowed. "They were so cruel…they had the nerve to even laugh." He swallowed as more tears escaped his eyes. "What really hurts is that I went through a painful hell and they were getting a joy out of this." He cleared his throat. "I took this out on my dad because he didn't even believe you or me. I feel bad that I yelled at him. I just couldn't help but be angry at him for ignoring the warning signs."

"Listen, I can't blame you for being angry with your dad. To be honest he had it coming to him. Your dad was so naive about his friends. I'm glad he came to his senses and fired them." Ed sighed as he lied back on his bed pillows. "Is the headache gone?" Roy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Are you feeling up to eating anything?"

Ed wasn't for sure about eating. He knew that sulking in the bed all day wasn't going to change anything either. "Sure, but let's go on the patio and eat. I really hate lying in bed right now. I hate feeling overwhelmed with hurt and anger."

AAA

"It's going to be okay, he's not going to hate you forever." Rena said as she held on to Hohenheim. "I can't blame him for hating me." He said letting go of her. He grabbed some tissue and wiped his eyes and face. "I'm always hurting him! I did it before his mother died and I did it with my friends! How could I be so naïve and stupid!?" He said, angry with himself. She touched his shoulders. "Hohenheim, we all make mistakes. It's just learning from them has to be a choice." She took his head and laid it on her chest. She stroked his blond hair. "I believe you will make up with your son. Just listen to him next time when he mentions something suspicious about someone. Even if you know them for a long time, sometimes friends can change." She kissed the top of his head.

"My son means the world to me and I acted like a blind idiot! The look in those eyes and the venomous tone in his voice, just says that he hates me." He sighed feeling bad. "I hope he's okay? He left the courthouse feeling sick after hearing those tapes and yelling at me."

"Why don't you call Roy and find out." Rena said. Hohenheim lifted his head and sat up looking at her. "I don't know. He's probably mad at me too. I don't like them two together and it's really hard to accept that relationship. I never thought or imagined my son with a man."

"Why don't you talk to Al and find out how he's doing. It would make you feel better to know he's alright."

He sighed again. "Okay."

AAA

Ed ate a little of his mash potatoes and steak. Then he started picking at it. Roy looked at his partner picking at his food. He hated to see him depressed. Roy touched his hand and Ed looked up. Roy smiled. "Ready to take the vacation of our lives," Ed had to smile when he said that. "I almost forgot about that. Where did you say we were going?"

"It's an island where Prince Eric lives."

"Oh yeah, the island, I never been there. I haven't seen Prince Eric in a long time." Ed said.

"I've been to the island a few times. It's really a nice place." Roy put down his fork. "I need to tell you something." Roy said looking serious. Ed looked at his lover wondering what was so important. "Eric and I use to see each other."

Ed was surprised. "Really?! You dated a Prince!"

"Yes…well…to be honest we sort of had a secret relationship about three years back. We fooled around with each other. It was nothing serious. Even though, Prince Eric did want something serious. I told him no because of the head government and my reputation. Also at the time I really didn't want anything serious."

Was this before you started dating Resa?"

"No, it was after I had flings with different girls and Resa." Ed started laughing. "What?" Roy looked confused.

"Flings and lovers, you really got around."

"I did, but not with everyone, like that ass Reggie says."

"So, how long were you and the prince dating?"

"I really wouldn't call it dating. We just spent some time with each other and I went to the island on business once or twice and we spent some time together."

"Even in bed," Ed asked, with sarcasm.

"Even in…hey! I wasn't supposed to get personal." Roy had to catch himself before he gave away too much information. Ed started laughing. Roy rolled his eyes. "Okay nosy, yes we did have sex since you want to know."

Ed stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Roy. I should have known that you did." He cleared his throat. "It's just so funny about you and your relationships and then with what Resa said. And now you had a fling with the Prince? I didn't know he liked guys. I thought he was always into the women."

"Actually he likes both."

"So where are we going to stay, while on the island." Ed was curious.

"I have a nice hotel that is really nice."

"Did the Prince ask you to come and stay in his palace?"

"He did but I declined. I want our privacy." He slid close to his lover. "Just you…" He kissed Ed on his neck softly. "And me…" He pecked his cheek. "No interruptions."

"And no work," Ed said kissing Roy's lips.

AAA

Later that afternoon, Roy, was on his cell talking with Ivy. "Yeah, that's great. Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up and got up from his desk. He closed the door of his office and went outside on the back patio where Ed was sitting and talking with Al. Roy pulled up a chair and sat down. "Hey, I just got off the phone with Ivy and she told me tomorrow is the last day for witnesses and closing arguments."

"That's a relief I'm glad this trial didn't last for weeks." Al said.

"I'm glad it didn't. I really didn't want to see those two bastards after what they did." Ed said. "Brother, dad wanted to know, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine he doesn't need to worry!" He said with an attitude.

"What about you Al? How do you feel about all this?" Roy asked, curious. Al sighed. "I just want to get passed this. It was painful enough watching my brother suffer and now, I have to look at two no emotion bastards that act like they did nothing."

"What concerns me is will the judge make a right decision. Will they walk after this or will they go to jail." Ed said, with some disappointment. Roy kissed the side of Ed's head and pulled him close to him. "Don't worry, I hope the judge makes the right decision." Roy assured him with comfort. Ed turned to him and smile. "Thanks." The two smacked lips.

"Okay love birds I have to go. I got a son to play with and a wife to romance."

"See you later Al." Ed said. "Oh, I almost forgot." He turned to his lover. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." Roy kissed his cheek, adoring the young man. "Is it for a checkup?" Roy asked. "Yeah, the doctor wants to see how everything is doing."

"I'm pretty sure it's all good." Roy said as he kissed his lovers lips, deepening the kiss.

AAA

The next morning, Roy was sitting at the dining room table having his breakfast. "He looked up as Ed walked in. "Is the pain gone." Ed sat down looking a little pale. "Uh…so, so." He poured some orange juice in a cup and sipped it. "Are you going to be okay today? I have to stop by the office after the trial. "Don't worry, I've got my appointment with Dr. Frair at the hospital. He most likely has something stronger than what I'm taking."

Roy got up and pecked his lover on the cheek. He spoke softly to him. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well this morning." He stooped down and laid his head on Ed's shoulder with a gorgeous look on his face. That look always drives Ed insane. Ed couldn't help but smile at his lover. He forgot about the pain in his stomach. Ed immediately grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

"Mmm…someone is feeling better all of sudden." Roy said when they stopped kissing.

"That sexy look on your face helped me forget about the pain."

Roy looked at him strange. "What look? I didn't know I have a certain look you liked."

"Yes you do. It drives me insane."

Roy blushed. "I don't know how that looks." He kissed Ed lips. "I'm glad you like it." The two kissed some more. Roy raised his wrist to look at the time as the two kissed. He stopped kissing Ed. "We better get going."

"Aw…do we have to I was really enjoying that."

"I would love to continue but we better go or were going to be late." Ed quickly sneaked a kissed on Roy's lips and then pulled back being cute. "Okay, I'm ready now." Roy smiled and laughed. "Hey I couldn't help it." Ed smiled. The two got up and grabbed a few things and left the house.

AAA

At Dr. Frair's office Roy walked in with Ed. Ed got on the exam table and lied down on his side. He closed his eyes, trying his best to deal with the pain. Dr. Frair walked in. "Hey Roy, Hi…Ed? Is everything okay?" He asked wondering what was wrong.

Ed sat up rubbing his belly. "Not…really."

"Has the pain gotten worse?"

"So…so"

"I thought that was going away." Roy said.

Ed shook his head slowly as the doctor looked at him. Roy didn't see what Ed did. Dr. Frair looked at Roy. "It's just a slow process for him." He then looked at Ed. "I have a pain killer for that. I'll have the nurse give it to you in a minute."

"I'm going to leave. I just wanted to make sure Ed got up here alright. He hasn't been feeling well since six this morning." He kissed Ed on the side of his head. "Call the driver when you get finished. I'll call you later."

"Okay." Ed said. Roy left.

Dr. Frair sighed as he looked at Ed. "Why haven't you told him?"

"I haven't got around to it. The trial…"

"I know it's been rough but Roy needs to know about this. It's not a life and death situation but you should have told him about the healing process. And from the looks of you, I can tell that pain has already started."

"Roy has enough going on right now with being at the trial and work. I don't want to burden him…anymore." He winced.

"Ed. this is not about burdening him it's about honesty."

"I'll talk to him tonight." Ed swallowed rubbing his belly.

"Good, I'll have the nurse administer a pain killer and give you a new prescription." The doctor left out the room.

AAA

"Okay Reggie what do you have in mind. Today is the last day for witnesses and closing arguments." Carl said.

"Maybe we can have Jason get on the stand." Reggie said.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Do you have something else in mind?" Reggie said as he looked at Carl waiting for an answer.

"No I don't have anything in mind."

"We have to defend ourselves and tell our side of the story. Hey, the judge can rule in our favor. Besides it's Ed and Roy's own fault for trying to bring a baby here in the first place. That job is given to a woman not a man!" Carl looked at his watch. "We better get to the courthouse the trial will be starting in thirty minutes."

AAA

Hohenheim was sitting in his office at home when a knock came to the door. "Come in." Hohenheim looked up and got up quickly. "Ed? I thought you were mad with me." The young alchemist walked to his desk. "I still am. But I have a question." Hohenheim sat down. "What is it?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. How was I able to get pregnant?" Hohenheim was speechless. "Come on dad! Tell me the truth did it have anything to do with bringing back one of my body parts!"

AAA

To be continued.


	31. Truth and arguments

Our Wish Chapter 31

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Hohenheim looked at his son speechless. He then sighed. "Do we have to get into this?"

"Yes, it's early." Ed was being sarcastic and a smart ass. "Son, I have a lot on my mind now I'm…"

"I know you're busy. I just like to know if Truth has anything to do with it or is it your homunculi power."

"Edward! Never say that! You'll scare the servants!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't say that." Ed had to remember that no one was supposed to know about that. Hohenheim got up and went over to his office door and locked it. He came back and sat down. "Truth didn't have anything to do with this. And returning your leg to its original form was the use of an extra philosopher stone I had. One of these days I hope to return your arm as well. The pregnancy probably came from my genes mixed with your mom human genes. You're an alchemist and so is Roy. Since you two have feelings for each other and I assume that you love each other. To be honest I'm not too for sure. I would have to take your blood and do some research."

"Come on, you're a brilliant scientist and doctor! I thought you would have more than just that!"

"Son, the last thing I want you to do is get pregnant! It's harder on a man then it is a woman to carry a baby. She's made to carry it. You're not. If you want me to find out, leave me a sample of your blood."

"Okay I will." Ed rolled up his sleeve and his dad went into his cabinet and got a syringe. Ed was silent and didn't say anything. He wiped Ed's arm with an alcohol swab and then poked his vein. The alchemist jerked. "I hate needles."

His dad took the vile and laid it on his desk. He sighed. Edward I…" Ed turned and walked away from his desk pulling his sleeve down. "Please, don't bother if it isn't real."

"Son it is real." Ed stopped and turned. He saw the look on his dad's face. He was serious. "I want to apologize for my behavior toward you. I know I've been an ass lately and I should have paid more attention to Jason and Phelps. I don't blame you if you're mad with me."

"Mad? I am furious! All you thought about was pleasing your friends! While you were doing that they were plotting to hurt me because Roy is my boyfriend!" Hohenheim swallowed, feeling uncomfortable about Ed mentioning Roy as his boyfriend. "I haven't heard you _once_ apologize for hurting Roy! I know you can't stand that I'm dating a man but you can at least respect it!"

"Give me some time Ed. I know I don't like it but, give me some time to accept it." He asked. Ed walked back over to his desk. "While you're accepting my relationship with Roy, I want you to think about the damage your friends caused me!" Ed took out a small vile of Morphine and a bottle of pills. He slammed it on the desk. "There _dad,_ this is what I have to take when I'm in severe pain! This is what Dr. Frair prescribed me while I recover!" His son gave him a serious look as he picked up the bottle of pills and the vile of morphine. "He gave you some strong stuff."

"Yes, and if the pills don't work then I have to take the morphine. I have to shoot this shit in my upper arm!" Ed said not happy.

"Ed…I'm…I didn't know it was that bad." Hohenheim put the vile and pills back on his desk. Ed took the pills and the vile and put it back in his pocket. "It is. The doctor made it clear to me today. I haven't told Al or Roy yet. My life seems so messed up because of those two heartless bastards! Today is the day for last witnesses and closing arguments, before the judge makes his decision. I hope you can _handle it_ if those two get off!"

"Ed, I'm not looking forward to them getting off."

"I'm not either but I hope next time you choose your son over your friends!" Ed turned to leave. His dad looked at him as he left. He sighed deeply as a tear escaped his eye. "Oh Edward, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

AAA

Reggie had Jason on the stand asking him questions. "How long have you known Ed's father?"

"About several years,"

"Were you good friends with this family?"

"Yes, our kids knew each other and Hohenheim and I worked sometimes side by side in the hospital."

"Was Ed ever a pain to you?"

"Not really sometimes, he would have an attitude and his dad would get after him about it."

_Typical Ed_, Roy thought.

"When you found out about Ed's pregnancy what was your reaction."

"I had questions as in, how?"

"Has Ed ever said anything to you about becoming pregnant?"

Roy rolled his eyes. _Ed would never talk to him about anything._ Roy thought.

"No, he never said anything." Said Jason.

"What sort of reputation do you have with the community?" Reggie asked.

"I have a great reputation. I have been asked to help other doctors at other hospitals and I've even made a few house calls to the Mayor's home."

"Then that means your reputation is great. How have you served in the community?"

"I've went to charity dinners for the homeless. I even volunteered in kitchens giving out food."

_That doesn't mean anything._ Roy thought.

"No more questions." Jason said.

"Cross exam?" The judge asked.

Ivy got up. "Dr. Jason, how did you find out about Ed's pregnancy?"

Jason swallowed. "Well…it was Dr. Phelps that told me."

"Did you and Dr. Phelps plan to hurt Ed?"

"_Objection_, my client should not have to ask that!"

"It's a direct question!" Stated Ivy,

"Over ruled, answer the question."

"No."

"You're a liar!" said Ivy.

"What!" Jason said.

"You said on the tape about covering for each other."

Jason swallowed. "I don't remember saying that!"

"I could play you the tape again." She said.

"Remember you are under oath." The Judge said to Jason.

"I did not plan on hurting anyone."

"It sure sounds like it on the tape! It seems you two had a fun time laughing and joking about hurting Ed! Mr. Cambridge you are nothing but a liar! You and Dr. Phelps got off on hurting Ed by leaving in the placenta on purpose and then sending him a picture that was used to set up his partner and upset Ed!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!"

"Yes you were!"

"You have no remorse for what you _did!_"

Phelps swallowed as he rubbed his sweaty hands on his knees. "I'm not an awful person!" Jason said.

"You _are_, if you're laughing about hurting someone. Did you and Dr. Phelps plan on leaving in some of the placenta on purpose because Ed is dating Roy?"

"No!"

"Liar _again_ Mr. Cambridge!"

"No I'm not!" He said defending himself.

"On the tape it said that you left some of it in on purpose! So that means you did this on purpose! You and Dr. Phelps planned on hurting Ed! _Didn't you!_"

Raising her voice made Jason jump and his wife did too. Roy had a plain face but inside his heart he was enjoying every minute of Jason's torture. He couldn't help but smirk a little.

"My reputation is not about hurting…"

"Oh save it Mr. Cambridge!" Ivy interrupted as she turned around to go back to her seat. She refused to hear anymore lies. "I'm done with asking questions."

"I'm not…"

"Mr. Cambridge you may step down." The judge said interrupting. "Anymore witnesses?" The judge said. Both lawyers said no. "We will take a twenty minute recess and we will come back for closing arguments." The judge stood up and left the court room.

"You really had him in a strangle hole." Roy said.

"He's nothing but a liar. He tried to say that he didn't have anything to do with hurting Ed." Ivy said.

"Okay Reggie, you better come up with a good closing argument for this case or we might lose."

"Don't worry I have a good closing argument. Remember Carl they caused a pregnancy that put doctors in a difficult predicament."

"That is true but the tapes are really going to hurt this case."

"It may have done damage but we still have a chance." Reggie said.

Roy walked in the hall and dialed his cell. "Hello."

"Hey fullmetal, are you home."

"Yeah, I'm on the patio reading. How is court?"

"It's good. Jason was on the stand and Ivy let him have it!"

"Wow that sounds great Roy!" Ed was a little enthused.

"She caught him in lies. He was speechless."

"I'm glad she did. He deserves to be exposed."

"So what did the doctor say?" Roy asked. Ed really didn't want to talk to Roy about his recovery. "He just gave me some medicine to take and told me to take it easy." Ed had to make up something with some truth to it.

"That's great, and then maybe next week we can leave on our two week vacation. You can spend the rest of your recovery time there. Since it's almost six weeks now, the remainder of the last two weeks can be on vacation." As Roy held the phone to his ear a sneaky smile appeared on his face. His tone of voice turned sexy. "I can play a really good doctor when I want to be."

Ed swallowed and instantly sweat appeared on his face. He loved when Roy talked like that. It sent impulses through his entire being. "Uhh…I-I…would love that."

"I know you would."

"Uh…Roy…I…"

"Sorry to interrupt Fullmetal but court just started back up, I have to run. Love you, bye!" Ed sat there listening to a dial tone. He turned off his cell phone and sighed as he laid it on the table. _Vacation? I hope so_. He thought.

AAA

In the courtroom Ivy opened with her closing argument explaining that Ed was a targeted victim of prejudice and that the doctors purposely tried to hurt him. She also pointed out that what they did was attempted murder and not some accident. Vicky sighed when she heard Ivy say those things. She loved her husband and would do anything for him. But with hearing all the tapes she started to doubt Jason. She was starting to feel tired emotionally. She knew that her husband was justifying his actions. Erica sighed as she looked to the floor. She wished this was all a dream and she would wake up and none of this would have ever happen to Ed. And most important, her dad would have never done this. When Ivy got done Reggie also did his closing argument. He said that Ed caused his own malpractice when he decided to have a baby that was forbidden for a man. He even said that this wouldn't have happen if they wouldn't have been experimenting.

Roy rolled his eyes. _Reggie seriously needs to quit with the experimenting crap!_ Roy thought.

Reggie went on to say how both doctors have done such good work for the community and how they have helped people. He even mentioned that they never caused any trouble or ever had a criminal record. When he was done explaining how good his clients were the judge then spoke. "I will be going over this case with all the evidence and I will have my verdict by Monday morning. Court will resume Monday at 9:00am." He got up and left.

"Since it's Thursday that gives the judge time to look over everything and make his ruling." Ivy said. "I hope he makes the right ruling." Roy said.

Ivy packed up her papers and files and the two headed out the courthouse. He walked Ivy to her car and helped her put her put everything in the car. She closed the door and turned to Roy. "Roy, how's Ed doing?" She asked with concern.

"He's holding it together."

"After what happen with the tapes, I know it took a toll on him."

"We talked about that and he was really hurt. He really went off on his dad because he covered for them and blamed me for everything. It really hurt Ed. When his dad overheard Phelps and Jason talking, that's when he took action. It's too bad it had to happen like that."

"I hope out of all this the two of them will make up. In the meantime, let's get prepared to hear the judge's decision. Please tell Ed to not lose it Monday until court is finished. I don't know exactly what kind of decision the judge will make. But we should be prepared for anything even, if he rules in our favor."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked looking confused.

"Meaning, he might give them a light sentence because of no criminal history."

"Really?"

"I'm not saying that's going to happen. Some judges are lean and this judge can be lean."

"Well, I hope they get some sort of punishment for what they did. They caused Ed a lot of pain." "I believe they will, don't worry." Ivy assured him. They talked some more and then they departed.

AAA

Later that evening after work, Roy was changing his clothes in their bedroom. He hung his work clothes in the closet. Ed walked in wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Roy greeted his love. The two smacked lips. Roy picked up Ed's blond ponytail and rubbed it on his face. "I love your soft hair." Ed smiled at him and giggled. The two kissed again. When they stopped kissing, Ed looked at him. "I want to talk to you about some stuff." Roy folded his arms. "You don't sound so good. Did something go on today?" The two sat on the bed. "Actually I haven't been giving you the total truth about my health."

"What's going on?"

"Remember the doctor said that my recovery would take six to eight weeks."

"Yeah."

"Well, before I came home from the hospital I asked the doctor about my recovery. He did more test and exams and told me my recovery could be from six months to a year."

"What! You're kidding!" Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm sorry Roy. I didn't mean to keep this from you."

"Okay, I get that you didn't want to tell me. It's no excuse for hiding the truth though. What I'm concerned about is why the long recovery."

"My abdominal muscles and tissues need to heal. The toxic from the placenta really poisoned the area really bad. That's why recovery will take longer. He said that I may have to deal with a lot of pain. Hopefully, not everything is permanently damage." He got up and opened the drawer by the side of the bed. He pulled out a bottle of prescription pills and a vile of morphine. Roy took the pills and morphine, looking at them. Then, he looked up at his partner feeling bad for him. "Ed…I'm sorry…I don't know what to say."

"I couldn't tell you right away with all that's been going on. The doctor said some days could be worst then others. I take the pills first. If they don't work then I take the morphine. He gave me the vile because he said that needles are faster." He lifted his short sleeve on his upper arm where a tiny IV was at. Two small pieces of tape held it in place. "I have to stick the needle here inside the IV.

Roy got up and put the medicine and the vile on the dresser. He hugged his lover tightly to his chest. Ed meant everything to him. It hurt him to hear that his lover had to deal with this. Roy let go of him and looked directly into his eyes. "I know this must be hard on you. I can see it in your eyes."

"It is."

"It's okay if you want to cry about this."

"I already did, early this afternoon. I can't cry anymore, I'm too angry. I just want to annihilate those two for this!"

"This Monday the judge gives his verdict."

Ed got worried. "Roy, what happens if they get off?"

"Then we will appeal. I'm not letting those two get off. Not after what they did." Ed laid his head on Roy's chest. "Roy?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think we can have our vacation."

"Why not? Did the doctor say it's not good?"

Ed looked up at him. "No, I didn't tell him yet."

"I think you better say something about that. We can't have you flying in high altitude and you can't take it." Ed smirked at his partner. "If I am able to go, can we have sex on the beach?" Roy smiled then the smile went away to a not so sure look. "Uh…it sounds like a good idea…but…I don't know about that. You know how I like my privacy. Also, you should check with Dr. Frair about having sex."

"I haven't asked him and I don't care if he says yes or no!" Roy looked at him strange as he let go of him. "Ed you…"

"I don't care Roy! I've been without it for almost two months! How long are we going to be on hold like this!?"

"Until you feel better! You heard the doctor! Six months to a year recovery!"

"Did you hear anything I said?! I can't wait that long!"

Roy sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Fullmetal…I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?!"

"Yes! Hurt you!" Roy said.

"You can't hurt me having sex!"

"Ed, don't be an idiot! You know how I am when I pound your ass!"

Ed smirked with a sexy smile. "And it's a good ass!"

"Yess it is!" Roy made clear having images in his mind of his partner. He shook his head. "Fullmetal… stop it! Before I take you now!"

"Yeahh, I know you want it." He shook his butt in front of Roy. Roy sighed deep. He had to control himself. He quickly left to the bathroom. Ed turned around and saw Roy quickly shut the bathroom door. He heard the shower running. Ed knocked on the door. "Roy! Hey! Are you alright?" Ed heard the shower turn off. "Roy?" He opened the door. Roy was towel drying his hair sitting on the bathroom floor. Ed came and sat in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cooling off!" Roy said frustrated.

"I was only having some fun. I'm serious about the sex Roy I don't care what the doctor says."

"Do you think I want to put off having sex? I'm thinking about your health Ed not my penis! When you came into our bedroom tonight I wanted to rip those jeans off and have passionate sex with you!"

"Well…what's stopping you now?" Roy threw the towel at him and got up. The towel covered Ed's face. "Stop being a smart ass! I'm not going to explain myself again!" Roy left out the bathroom. He was mad with Ed now for not being considerate. He went to the patio with a bottle of water and sat down in the chair.

Ed came out to the bedroom looking for Roy. He went out on their balcony that connects to their bedroom. Ed left off the balcony and went back to the bedroom. He thought. _He must be mad with me. _He left out the room and went out to the patio where he found Roy drinking his water. Ed sighed as he approached the table. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Okay, I'm sorry. I should be concerned about my health."

"Your damn _right_, you should be concerned!" He said slamming the water bottle on the table.

"Okay Roy, calm down I wasn't trying to intentionally piss you off."

"Did it ever occur to you that shaking your ass in front of me sent me to my climax?! Why do you think I had to run the shower! Doing that is like putting a piece of _meat_ in front of a person that can't get to it! And making a comment about what's stopping me isn't even funny! If I took you up on that offer do you realize I could hurt you!?"

"But, you're not!"

"Ed, I know how you and I get. If I did hurt you, it might send you to the hospital! Do you realize the explanation I have to give to Dr. Frair! And let's not even think about your dad!"

"Fuck my old man we don't have to tell him shit about what happen! I'll tell some other story!"

Roy was surprised. "Ed…how disrespectful to say that,"

"Roy…I'm still mad at my old man for his stupid shit! So please give me some time to forgive him."

"I'm sorry I should be more considerate about your feelings." Roy said.

"Roy I understand what you're saying. I'm sorry that I tempted you. It seems you want it just as bad as I do. I'll call the doctor tomorrow and see what he says."

"Thanks Ed, that's all I wanted."

Ed pulled his chair closer to Roy, smiling at his lover. "So…did you really mean it when you said you would take me now?"

"Yes…I wasn't kidding."

"Maybe we should call the doctor tonight."

"Ed! He's tired. Tomorrow,"

"I thought you be up to it tonight."

"The cold water helped."

Ed moved closer. "I can relight that fire for you."

"No."

Ed kissed his neck. "Yes."

"No."

Ed sighed. "Okay, tomorrow." Roy poured his bottle of water on him.

Ed jerked as he felt a chill. "Hey…that's cold!"

"That's my purpose, chill out!" The two laughed and then shared a romantic kiss.

The next day Ed found out that he could have sex with his partner but after the trial was over because the doctor was concerned about stress. The weekend came and left and now it was Monday morning.

Ed ate some breakfast with Roy and they left for the courthouse. In the courtroom Ed sat next to Roy and Ivy. Al and Hohenheim were in the back with Dr. Frair sitting next to them. Phelps was scared and nervous. Jason didn't know what to expect but he felt scared and confident in Reggie as well. The judge came in the courtroom and sat in his chair. Roy and Ed promised each other and Ivy that they won't lose it emotionally. The judge was now ready to talk.

"Given all the evidence and hearing testimony from both parties I have made my decision."

To be continued.

Sorry about the cliffy but I will be updating soon.


	32. The Verdict

Our Wish chapter 32

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**I apologize for a long update. When that happens I extend the chapter so this chapter does carry eleven pages. I'm sharing a computer until I get mine running again. Anyways here it is.**

AAA

"Given the evidence and the testimonies I have reached a decision. But before I get to that I would like to comment and say some words to the plaintiff and the defendants. This is one of the strangest cases I've ever had. Mr. Edward Elric I don't know how you got pregnant or what you did but I really hope you don't plan on doing this again. And given the evidence of recent medical updates it seems, you won't be able to." Ed sighed quietly, he really hated to hear that again. He rubbed his lower belly thinking of the physical pain those two caused him. Roy looked at his love while the judge was talking.

Roy gently whispered in his ear. "You okay?" Ed nodded. Roy turned his head back to the judge not really believing his lover was really telling the truth.

"I'm sorry that you and your partner lost the child and the pain you had to endure from this. I hope sometime in the future you will think of other ways of having your own children.

William Phelps and Jason Cambridge I know that two of you doctors have good outstanding records with the community and have no malpractice or any criminal background. But from hearing the evidence you two have worked in this field for ten years. I believe the two of you are aware of what a placenta looks like. Listening to this evidence you two should be ashamed of yourselves!" The judge became harsh. "The two of you put a young man's life in danger! What you did is attempted murder! Did you ever think about how much you would hurt a person doing this!? Most likely you didn't _care_! Both of you are haters against people that are homosexuals! And you will _not _work in this town serving the community in any hospital! I'm suspending _both _of your licenses as _doctors_!"

Vicky had tears seep from her eyes. She knew now more than anything that her husband really messed up. It was a big relief for Roy and Ed to hear that. Jason and Phelps were not happy. "Also, I'm adding to your punishment eight years in prison!" There was outburst of gasp heard in the different parts of the room.

Jason shouted. "Eight years! That's crazy!" The judge banged his hammer to quiet people. Jason was upset. "Be quiet Mr. Cambridge!"

"It isn't fair!"

"Counselor you need to calm down your client before I fine him and add some more years to his sentence!" The judge said sternly.

Reggie whispered to him. "Shut up before you get into trouble!"

"But he…"

"Stop it before you make things worst!" Reggie gave him a threatening look. Jason got quiet.

"Anymore outburst from you Mr. Cambridge and I will fine you one-thousand dollars." The judge said. "As I was saying eight years in prison, and maybe you can get parole at six years! Also Mr. Cambridge how _dare_ you say it's not fair after the pain you Mr. Phelps caused Mr. Elric! The both of you behaved like high school boys when you sent a picture to Mr. Elric's hospital room! You two knew he was in the hospital suffering from a surgery that Dr. Frair had to redo! And yet you laughed and joked about his pain!" The court room was quiet when the judge raised his voice at the two men.

"Do you two realize the latest medical report on Mr. Elric's recovery!? It will take six months to a year because of what you caused!" The two doctors swallowed. Erica had a few tears escape her eyes. She felt bad for Ed. Ed covered his mouth because he started crying. Roy rubbed his shoulder to calm him and grabbed some tissue to give him. Ed took the tissues and wiped his eyes. He hated that it was going to take that long to recover.

"Do you realize that Mr. Elric is on a bottle of strong painkillers and if that doesn't work he has to take an injection of morphine!? The two of you are cold and heartless! A crime like this deserves fifteen years and more! Since the two of you have no criminal history I thought I would show some mercy, because this is all the _mercy_ _you're going to_ _get_! And last, but not least, the two of you will each pay Edward Elric one million dollars each for malpractice!" There were gasp heard from different parts of the courtroom. Roy and Ed looked at each other in surprise. They were not expecting that and neither was Ivy. Vicky cried quietly. Phelps and Jason were quiet and sighed with anger. Jason wanted to scream because of what the judge said. He felt it was too much punishment and he didn't cause that much harm.

Al was happy to hear that those two got what they deserved. Hohenheim was glad that Jason and Phelps received a harsh punishment. Dr. Frair was glad that they got a harsh sentence. He almost got in trouble with the medical board for Phelps foolishness.

"Four weeks from today you will report to the jail house where you will be taken into custody to serve your prison time. And if you two decide to leave town and not report here, a warrant will be put out for your arrest and you will lose your parole! Is that understood Mr. William Phelps and Mr. Jason Cambridge!?"

"Yes sir." The two said respectfully to the judge.

"Court is finished." The judge got up and left.

Reggie was upset. He hated losing. He approached Ivy. "I don't know what kind of strings you pulled but…"

She interrupted. "Stop it Reggie, don't even make a scene! You know we won because of the proof we had and the lies your client told! Those two deserved everything they got! And my clients deserved what they got too! I wasn't expecting the judge to award him any money because Roy was more focused on those two going to jail!" She gathered up her things. "I hope your clients think about what they did while their serving time for harming Ed. Goodbye Reggie." Ivy turned and left. Reggie hated that he lost.

Al hugged his brother really tight in the hall. He was so happy with a few tears escaping his eyes. Al looked at him. "I hope this makes you happy brother."

"Yes, it's a big relief. I thought that he was going to let them go. Or maybe they get a year or two or get off on probation."

"Ed, they deserve more than just a slap on the wrist. They caused you some serious pain. And speaking of that! You didn't tell me that it was going to take six months to a year to recover."

"I was going to tell you this past weekend but it slipped my mind with all that's been going on."

Hohenheim walked up. "I'm glad things fell in your favor son. I know it's a big relief for you. I'm sorry they did this to you and I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Thank you." Ed spoke barely looking at his dad. Al saw the look of hurt on his brother's face and his dad. _It's going to take some time for these two to heal._ Al thought.

Roy was sitting in the hall not too far from Ed and Ivy approached him. "You look tired." He looked up. "I am tired. With work and coming to this trial every day, it's been stressful."

"Are you happy now since this is over?"

"Yes! I am so glad that we won and that they got what they deserved."

"The judge did say fifteen but he gave them eight. They can apply for parole in six years. Are you happy with that?"

"Yes and no. I prefer they serve all eight years without any parole."

"You bastard!" Jason yelled at Roy when he heard that, passing by. Roy looked up immediately and saw Jason walk towards him pointing. "This is your fault!" Vicky was pulling her husband arm trying to stop him. Hohenheim and Ed and Al ran over quickly. He wanted to hit Roy and Hohenheim shoved Jason out the way quickly before he got to him. "Stop it Jason and take responsibility!" Hohenheim said.

"He _pushed for this_ and used his power to get me thrown in prison for eight years!"

"I used nothing! Take responsibility for what you did!"

"You shut up!" Jason said trying to get pass Hohenheim to hit Roy again. Hohenheim shoved him back. "Jason, stop this! You know what you did!"

"I didn't even do the surgery and I got blamed like I did it!" He then pleaded to Hohenheim. "Hohenheim! I'm going to get back my job, right! When this is over,"

Hohenheim looked at him with no emotion. "No. I will not give you back your job. After what you did to my _son_! You will never work in Central hospital again!" Ed was happy to hear that coming from his dad. Jason looked at him angry. "I will get my job back! You're nothing but a traitor!" He said shoving Hohenheim a little. He then turned to Roy with hatred in his eyes. "You will get what's coming to you, _soon_! You faggot _freak_!"

Roy wanted to snap his fingers for calling him those names. He had enough of Jason. But he couldn't do it because he would get in trouble using his alchemy. "Don't you threaten me like that!? Keep it up and I will make your prison stay longer!" Jason tried to grab him and three security guards showed up! "What the hell is going on here!?" They shouted.

Jason quickly grabbed his wife and went passed them. "_Nothing_ we were just talking!"

"Dad, are you okay?" Al said approaching him.

"I'm fine son." Ed looked at his dad a little worried. "I'm fine Ed."

"Thanks, for saying that to Jason." Ed said.

Hohenheim cracked a smile. "I would say it again if I have to."

Roy sighed as he sat down away from everyone. "Are you okay Roy?" Ivy asked looking worried. "I'm fine I'm just tired of the drama from that stupid man and his name calling."

"He had plenty of nerve threatening you like that!" Ivy said.

"Don't worry about it. He can't carry it out. He knows he's in enough trouble already." Ed walked up. "Roy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"He threatened you and said some mean words."

Roy didn't really care. "So…he's just mad about his prison sentence. He can say what he wants. He'll go to jail if he try's anything. Let's go home. I'm glad this is over." Roy said getting up. He kissed Ivy on the cheek. "Thanks Ivy for everything. I'll call you if I need help with anything else."

"Okay sure." She smiled.

Roy and Ed left the courthouse and arrived home. The two walked in their room and Roy closed the door. Roy walked over to his lover and pulled him close to him as he spoke gently. "I'm so glad that it's over for you. Your health may not be back in order yet but I'm glad we don't have to see those two anymore." He looked at his blond lover as he held him. "I love you and I would do anything for you. I don't want you to hurt anymore like that." Ed was speechless as Roy held him. He smiled. "I would feel the same way if it was you as well." He looked into his lover's eyes saying that. "Roy?"

"Yes."

"I want to come back to work. I'm tired of being at home. I get bored to easy when I don't have my work in front of me." Roy moved his blond hair from his face. "Only if the doctor says so," He let go of Ed. "Besides, you can't do missions until you heal up completely. Nor, can you train with the other soldiers."

Ed sighed. "It sounds boring not doing anything at work."

Roy smiled. "You can always help me with my paperwork."

"Are you kidding?! That takes forever."

"Well there is some other paperwork that needs to be done. You can help out in our other departments for now while you're in your office. I don't know what Dr. Frair will tell you but I'm pretty sure it's lite duty." Roy sat on the bed and yawed. "Fullmetal, I'm going to lie down for an hour. I'm really tired and I have to go back to work by noon."

Ed sat next to him. "Aww! You can't stay home today?"

"No, I have two meetings to go to. And a new facility to walk through, I have to get this done before the end of the week. We leave this weekend for our vacation and I don't want to leave a bunch of work."

"That's true who wants to come back to a mountain of paperwork."

"I certainly don't." Roy said as he pulled back the covers and got in. "I'm tired Fullmetal, wake me up at 11:30." Ed pecked Roy on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams Roy."

AAA

"Who does he think he is!?" Jason said furious. He gulped down his Brandy. A knock came to the door. "Darling, who are you talking to?"

"I'm just thinking out loud."

"I could have sworn you were arguing with someone."

"Vicky I'm _upset_! Eight years in prison and that asshole wasn't really satisfied! I didn't even put my hands on Hohenheim's _brat _and I get prison time like I did it!"

"I don't like it. You should have gotten a lesser sentence."

"I should have gotten probation and that's _it_! Not some goddamn eight years!"

"Maybe you can get out in two years!"

"Vicky I don't even want to serve a year! It's not fair! And what really ticks me off is, that judge takes their side and I have to pay a million dollars out of my insurance! I hate those two! That damn Faggot Fuehrer is the one that really pushed for this!" He poured himself more Brandy and swallowed it from the short glass he was drinking from. Vicky looked at her husband drowning himself in alcohol. "Jason, you should stop drinking it's not going to do you any good." He looked at his wife as if he could care less about what she said. "Vicky, I lost the _case_ and I'm going to jail in four weeks! What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do!? My license as a doctor is _gone_! And my daughter hates me! Right _now _I don't care!" He poured himself some more Brandy. Vicky hated that her husband was feeling like this. She walked out the room and closed the door wishing she could help him.

AAA

Later that day after Roy's meeting, Havoc and Hawkeye were in his office writing down what he wanted done while on vacation. The door to his office opened up and in walked Vicky. Havoc and Hawkeye immediately got up as Roy sat in his chair, not having a good look on his face. "Mrs. Cambridge what do you want? Please stand down Lieutenants." Hawkeye and Havoc stopped in their tracks.

"I came to let you know how you really hurt my husband and what he's going through!" She said stopping half way in the room. Roy was furious as he got up. He couldn't believe what this woman was saying. Roy was trying not to lose his temper as he approached the woman. "The judge has made his final decision! The trial is done!"

"My husband is at home drinking himself to _death_ because of _you_!"

"I didn't start this, he did! Do you realize the hell they put my partner _through!_ The pain and suffering they caused him!"

"It isn't fair you could have asked the judge for mercy!"

"Did you hear what the judge said! He already showered Jason and Phelps with mercy! They should have gotten fifteen years! But instead they got eight and a chance for parole after six years!"

"My husband shouldn't have to spend six years in prison! He didn't do the surgery!"

"But his hand was in it! Those tapes sent chills up my spine after hearing what they said about Ed. They sound like murderers!" She was about to slap Roy but he caught her hand. Both of his Lieutenants were going to grab her. "Stand down, its okay! Don't you dare try to slap me! It's the damn truth and you _know it_! Don't pretend that hearing those tapes didn't bother you because if it didn't you are just as _cold _as that husband of yours!" She pulled her hand away from him, giving a cold stare saying nothing. Roy spoke with a cold tone staring at her. "You got a lot of _balls lady,_ to come in here after what those two _bastards_ put my boyfriend through! They not only hurt him physically but they hurt him emotionally! Get out of my _office_ and don't you _ever_ come back here! Or I will have you arrested for trespassing!" She turned and left looking back one more time with a cold stare before exiting.

Roy went back to his desk and sat down. He sighed pinching the skin between his eyebrows. "That _bitch_ has a lot of _nerve_ coming into my office! I'm not showing any mercy to her husband!"

"Sir, we could have arrested her." Hawkeye said.

"No…she has four weeks to spend with that drama king husband of hers. I'll let it go this time. Just don't allow her on these premises again. If she is seen coming in here, have her arrested for trespassing."

"Yes sir." Havoc and Hawkeye said.

"Now, moving along, I…" He said continuing where they left off.

AAA

Four days later Roy and Ed were on a private jet heading to the Islands. The couple was so excited to be on their way. The two were sharing a big chair together, making out. They stopped kissing to get a breather. "I can't wait to get to the Islands. Two full weeks of relaxation and fun," Roy said.

"And no idiots meddling in our privacy," Ed said pecking Roy's lips. Roy looked at his watch. "Wow, we are almost six hours into our flight. Have we been making out for six hours?"

"No, we were playing some games for a while. I would say it's been a good thirty minutes. We could have been having some mad sex all this time."

"Ed, I'm not having sex on a plane unless it's on the ground with the wheels locked."

"Are you scared you might miss my ass?" Ed said sarcastically. Roy looked at him strange. "No, it's just there could be turbulence. And we can get hurt with all that jerking around."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"No it's not. Besides, I don't want the captain and his assistant to hear us." Roy slid his hands around Ed's waist and pulled him closer. "Let's continue where we left off at. I have to make up for all the lost time we missed. "Okay." Ed agreed smiling at his lover. The two went back to making out again for another thirty minutes.

It was now seven hours into their flight and it was almost time to land in another hour. Roy was checking for emails on his phone and so was Ed. Roy put his phone down on the desk next to his chair and sighed. He was trying to keep from throwing up because after six hours the motion of the plane starts to aggravate his abdominal migraine. He started sipping some more of his Ginger Ale that he picked up off the table. He put it back on the table and dropped his head, looking at the floor. Ed put his phone down and looked over at him. He had been hearing him sigh for the last thirty minutes. "You okay Roy?"

Roy rubbed his stomach. "I'm trying to hold out after the plane lands."

"If you can't, just go to the bathroom."

He looked up. "I really am trying to avoid that."

"You can't take anything over the counter for this."

"I've tried taking over the counter stuff and for some reason it doesn't work. I just end up getting sick any ways. I just can't handle being in high altitude long." Roy felt himself start to retch. He got up immediately and ran to the bathroom. Ed felt bad for his boyfriend having to deal with such a nuisance. The pilot said over the loud speaker that it would be thirty minutes before they land. Ed got up and knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there?" There was no response. "Roy? Hey, are you alright?" Ed got worried and rattled the door knob. "Roy?!"

"Stop pulling on the door Fullmetal! I'm fine. I just have…to breathe." Roy reached over and unlocked the door. The door opened a little. Ed saw Roy on knees in front of the toilet. Roy flushed the toilet and reached over and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his mouth. "You feel better after throwing up." Ed said standing over his lover.

"A little," Roy sighed as he stood up holding his stomach. Roy went to the sink and washed his face and grabbed the towel and dried his face. He put the towel on the sink. "Let's go back. It will be time to land soon." Roy said.

Ed was concerned about his partner. _Roy may not look good when he's not feeling well but he's very strong when it comes to dealing with pain._ He thought as he watched him leave out the bathroom. Roy got in his chair and Ed sat in the chair with him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine. My stomach hurts from throwing up." The pilot came on the intercom alerting them to put on their seat belts. "I'll be fine I threw up twice. I won't go to the bathroom when we're landing."

"Okay."

He got up and got in the other chair putting on his seat belt. _I'm so happy to take a vacation alone with my man! No jerks to bother us. Or idiots staring at us like were freaks._ He thought. After the plane landed the two thank the pilots for getting them there safely. The two got off the plane and went out to the front to catch a cab to the hotel. As they were out in the front a man in a black dress suit in his mid-thirties approached them. "How do you do sir? Are you Fuehrer Mustang?"

Roy looked at the man strange. "Yes."

"I was sent by Prince Eric to pick you up from the airport and see you to your hotel. My name is Sandriel." The two alchemists shook his hand. "Darn!" Roy said.

"What?" Ed looked at his love."

"I forgot about the ride from the airport. I told Prince Eric it wasn't necessary but, he insisted." He looked at Sandriel. "Okay, let's go." Roy said. The man opened the back door for the two men as they got in. He then put their baggage in the trunk. Sandriel, then got in the driver's seat and closed the door. "Sir Roy, Prince Eric wants to talk to you on the T.V. phone." A small ten inch screen slowly dropped down in front of Roy. Prince Eric came on the screen with all smiles on his face. He was so happy to see Roy. "Hey Fuehrer, how's it going!"

Roy smiled. "Great, I've been waiting for this deserved vacation."

"Good, I will see you tomorrow for our visit. In the meantime get some sleep you look tired."

"I am." Roy smiled. "Looking forward to seeing you," Roy continued.

"The same," Prince Eric smiled. The screen turned off and went back up.

"The same," Ed mimicked Prince Eric.

"Very funny," Roy said.

"He's a handsome guy. I bet he can't wait to see you." Ed said.

"It's been a while since I've seen him."

"How long that's been?"

"Maybe four," Roy said resting his back to the seat. Roy turned his head towards his partner. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

"Me too," Ed said as he lean in to kiss Roy then, the car jerked interrupting the kiss that almost happened. They ended up butting their heads. "Ow!" The two winced.

"Damn Roy…you have a hard head." Ed winced.

"Your head isn't a sponge either." Roy winced rubbing the front of his head.

"Sorry gentlemen the car in front of me stopped really fast." Sandriel said.

Roy sighed. "Okay, how about we continue where we left off."

"Sure." Ed smiled as Roy moved in to kiss him and the car jerked hard three times. The two men felt as they had been pulled back and forth. "Sorry guys I was trying to avoid a few holes in the road. I'll have to talk to Prince Eric about these holes so he can have them fixed."

"That felt like someone tried to pull me out of my seat." Ed said as he looked over to Roy who was bent over holding his stomach. "Roy? Are you okay?" Ed looked worried. "No…that hurt…ow!" He winced.

Sandriel looked in his rearview mirror and saw that Roy was bent over. "Is everything okay back there?" Sandriel said. "Roy just has a real bad stomach ache from the plane ride." Ed took off his seat belt and moved closer to Roy. "You, okay?" Roy sat up looking at Ed as he took a breath. "That really hurt." Ed put his hand under Roy's hand that was on his stomach. "Does it hurt here?" Roy jerked. "Ow! Please…be careful…Fullmetal." Roy winced.

Sandriel pulled over to the side of the road. "Is Sir Roy okay?" Sandriel said with concern. "When the car jerked it hurt his stomach." Ed said looking at his love bend back over in pain. "Ow!" Roy winced.

"Oh dear, sorry about that I'll try and be careful. Do we need to take him to a hospital?"

"No!" Roy quickly said. "I'll be…fine."

Ed looked at him worried. "Are you sure?"

Roy sat up slowly. "Yes…let's…just go." He sighed swallowing. Sandriel handed over his shoulder a bottle of water. "Here, I hope that calms his stomach until we get to the hotel." Ed took the water with his one free hand as Sandriel pulled off back onto the road.

"Thanks. You think you can drink some water?"

Roy winced as he bent over again. "Uhh…please…just…give me…a moment…ow!" Ed still had his hand on Roy's stomach. Ed looked at his love wondering what he could do to help him. "I have an idea that may help." Roy sat up a little swallowing. "W-What?" He spoke weakly.

"Remember how you taught me to warm my hands with alchemy."

"Yeah,"

"Let me see if that will make your stomach feel better."

"Okay."

"Just sit back and relax." Less than a minute Roy felt the lite heat on his lower stomach. Ed rubbed his hand across his partner's lower stomach hoping that it will help. He kissed Roy's cheek. "Does it feel better?"

"Yeah, it's starting to. Could you give me the water?" He took the water and sipped it. Roy was starting to feel better. He kissed Ed on the lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Ed was happy that using that method worked. He wondered about Sandriel though. _That's the second time something happen with the car_. Ed thought.

They arrived to the hotel and checked in the suite on the top floor. As Sandriel took their bags into the room Ed closed the door before they walked into their hotel room and stopped Roy. "What are you doing Fullmetal? I want to go into our hotel room."

"Roy, I don't trust this guy!"

"He's Prince Eric's servant. What's wrong?"

"Did you notice every time we tried to kiss, something happen?"

"Yeah, but he said someone stopped really quickly in front of him and then he was trying to avoid some holes in the road."

"I don't believe it." Roy touched his shoulders. "Stop acting suspicious it was just an accident. Let's go in I have a surprise for you." Roy smiled at him. Ed sighed. "Okay, I hope I'm wrong." Roy kissed his lips. "Let's go in." He said using the key card to unlock the door.

AAA

To be continued.


	33. Our Vacation

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 33

**I know it's been over a month since I updated. I'm very sorry about that. Sharing a computer is hard and hopefully not for long. Anyway when that happens I usually make the chapter longer. This chapter is fourteen pages. Anyway, if there are any suggestions or errors please PM me. I did go over this and sometimes you can miss things.**

As the two walked into the suite, it was a very beautiful scene. The room had gold and brown walls with a small kitchen and a microwave oven. The wall in the living room had a flat screen television on it with a gold and red couch in front of it. "Wow…this is beautiful." Ed said in awe.

Sandriel walked over to them. "Excuse me gentlemen, I will be leaving."

"Thank you Sandriel." Roy said handing him some money.

"I'm sorry Sir Roy but I cannot accept on behalf of Prince Eric. I have already been paid for my services."

"Okay then, tell Prince Eric I will be seeing him tomorrow and thank you."

"You're very welcome." Sandriel said bowing and then he left out the door.

Ed walked over to curtains that were closed. "Wait just a minute!" Roy said as he ran over to him and covered his eyes from behind him. Ed smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I want to surprise you because I know you will like this. So keep your eyes closed." Roy opened the curtains. "Okay now, you can open them."

"Roy!" Ed stepped up to the window in awe. "Wow, this is amazing! It's beautiful! How did you get this view of the city?"

"When I made reservations I asked for the room that looks out toward the city." Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist from behind. "Do you like it?" Ed turned around in the man's arms kissing him with a big smile. "I love it! Thanks Roy!"

"Let me show you something else." Roy took Ed's hand and walked him over to two doors. He opened the doors that led to a patio overlooking the city. The two stepped out on the patio. There was a nice warm breeze in the air. There was a brown table with four chairs on the patio. Ed loved the scene. He grabbed Roy and kissed him deep on the lips. He then looked at his partner. "I don't know what to say. I love the scene up here. You did this for me?"

"Yes, after all the mess you've been through. I felt you deserved something like this." Ed pulled him close. "I love you Roy." He kissed him again.

The two pulled apart and walked to the railing looking at the city. "I'm glad you like the evening sky. This place is so beautiful when the sun sets." Roy said looking at the city. The two watched the sun set and went back into their hotel room to freshen up. They changed clothes and went out to explore the city.

AAA

At Prince Eric's castle, Sandriel walked into the room where Prince Eric was sitting at a table. "Good evening my Lord. I have taken Sir Roy and his companion to their hotel room as you asked." He looked up at Sandriel and smiled. "Thank you Sandriel."

"My lord there is something that I did that you may not like."

"What is it Sandriel." Eric said calmly.

"I intentionally tried to keep Sir Roy and Ed from kissing. I did it because I know how you feel about Sir Roy." Eric looked at him strange. "What did you do?"

"When they tried to kiss the first time I pretended that someone was in front of me and I jerk the car. They ended up butting heads."

"Sandriel!?"

"I'm very sorry my Lord. But they were okay."

"Good." Eric said relieved.

"Also there is another thing."

"What is it?"

"When they tried again I jerk the car like if we had pot holes in the road."

"Sandriel, not again, were they okay?"

"Uh…yes and no."

Eric looked worried. "What happened?"

"Ed was fine it's just Sir Roy became sick with pain. His companion said something about the flight gave him a stomach ache but jerking the car made it worst." Sandriel felt bad doing that. "I didn't know he was sick. I understand if you want to punish me for this sir."

Eric sighed not liking what he did. "No Sandriel I won't punish you. I know you're only looking out for my feelings for Roy. Was Roy okay?"

"Not for a moment. I had to pull over to the side of the road because he was in pain. I gave some water to Ed to give to him. After a few moments he was okay. I did ask him about going to the hospital and he refused. He said he was okay."

"I understand Sandriel, but next time, please be careful with him. Roy always gets like that after six hours of flying. He has some sort of medical condition that aggravates his stomach when he fly's."

"You know about this sir?" Sandriel asked. "

Yes, when he came to the island before I would take care of him the first day." Eric sighed with a smile. "I really loved taking care of him. Such a handsome brave man I've never met anyone like him. Now he's with some young blond." He sighed with an attitude. "I miss my Roy."

"Sandriel!"

"Yes sir!"

"I want you to tell the cooks to prepare a nice lunch for our guest tomorrow. I want to make them feel at home especially Roy."

"Yes my Lord." Sandriel left out the room.

AAA

Ed and Roy were in the elevator and about to arrive to their floor. Roy felt a little dizzy and wanted to vomit. Roy staggered toward the elevator door. "Uh…"

Ed looked worried. "Hey Roy, are you going to be okay?"

"Please… quickly unlock the door…I have to throw up." The elevator doors opened and the two quickly got to the room and Ed quickly opened the door. Roy high tailed it to the bathroom in time before he made a mess. Ed closed the door wondering was it too much for him going out for a while. _Poor Roy maybe I should make him some tea. _Ed thought. Roy came out of the bathroom. He went and sat on the bed feeling dizzy. He took off his long sleeve white shirt and left his blue sleeve less shirt on. He took off his pants and got in the bed. Ed walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge in front of Roy.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel dizzy and my stomach hurts from throwing up."

"I can call room service to bring you some tea."

"No I don't want any. I'm going to take this pain medication that I got when we were out earlier. Maybe it will help." Ed got up and went over to the other side of the bed. Roy got up and took the pain medicine and got back in bed. He sighed as he laid there. "Fullmetal, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well, I'm just going to turn in for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow evening I'll feel better. It usually takes about twenty four hours for me to get past this." Ed took off his pants and left his sleeve less black shirt on and crawled in bed next to him. "I hate to say it but you look sexy right now not feeling well. Your hairs a mess and you look tired." Roy smirked as he turned his head towards Ed. "And you get off on that." Ed nodded. "You know, you get off on the weirdest shit."

"I know." Ed smiled as he leaned in and kissed his lover. "You want me to comfort you?"

"No, not tonight,"

"Okay, feel better." Ed turned off the switch on the lamp.

AAA

The next day Ed and Roy got up and took a shower together and had some breakfast before Sandriel came to pick them up. As they arrived at the palace they were escorted to a large room with a fireplace and couches. Prince Eric stood up with all smiles as the pair walked in the room. He has hair like Roy's but it comes to his shoulders. Ed was taken in by the man's looks. _What a gorgeous man he looks even better in person. _Ed thought. Prince Eric was an inch taller than Roy and two years older than him.

He approached Roy with a kiss on the lips that surprised Roy and made Ed pissed. Roy blushed as he touched his lips. "Prince Eric? Please…I"

"I'm sorry Roy…it's just…it's been a long time." He blushed. Ed got in between the two men facing Eric. "Excuse me but it's rude to put your lips on my man while his partner is in the room!"

"I'm sorry Ed" Roy turned him around so there won't be any conflict. "Did I tell you that I have a wonderful boyfriend?" Roy smiled, he then kissed Ed in front of Eric. Ed opened his eye looking at Eric while kissing Roy. Eric was rolling his eyes looking at the two. _Hmm…he's jealous. _Ed took notice.

Eric couldn't watch anymore. He clapped his hands quickly as a way to interrupt. "Okay chop, chop, gentlemen I do have some personal business to talk with Roy about but first before we do that, let's have lunch." The two stopped kissing. "Why don't you two follow me to my dining room where we will have lunch." As they all walked in the hall Ed notice the pictures of families on the wall. He loved the palace it was fascinating. "This place you have here is awesome. It would be nice to look around." Ed said.

Prince Eric stopped and turned. "Of course, I'll have one of my assistants show you around when lunch is finished." _That way I can be alone with my flame alchemist._ Eric thought.

The three of them went into the dining room and saw delicious looking meals on the table. "Wow this looks good." Ed said rubbing his hands together as he approached the table. The three of them sat down and talked and ate. Roy barely ate his food. He felt that nauseated feeling coming back. "Is there something wrong with the food Roy, you barely ate." Eric said. Roy rubbed his hand across his stomach. "My stomach is not feeling all that great I'm still recovering from the plane ride."

"Oh yeah, Sadriel told me you wasn't feeling well on your way to the hotel."

Roy sighed as he got up. "No… I wasn't…would you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom." Roy left out the room. Ed looked worried as he watched his partner leave. "Don't worry Ed. I'm use to Roy always getting like that. When he use to come here a lot I would end up taking care of him the first day." Eric sipped his juice. "Poor guy, to deal with such nuisance," He put his drink down and swallowed the juice. "So tell me Ed, what is it you like about Roy?"

Ed smiled with a sigh. "Almost everything about him, "His gorgeous smile his bravery and other things that are rather private."

"If you mean how good in bed he is, he's excellent." Eric said casually.

Ed frowned as he rolled his eyes. "Do we have to get into details about that?"

"No, I'm just being honest. You can't tell me that you haven't experience that. That man is one hell of a lover." Eric sighed, thinking of those moments that he and Roy shared, as he crossed his legs. "Uhh…he will make you scream!" He almost squealed from the thought.

Ed was annoyed. "I know about you and Roy and _yes_ you two had sex!"

"Don't tell me he gave details." Eric looked worried.

"No, Roy's too private. He may mention that he had sex but he doesn't give any details."

"Good, I should have realized that Roy is very private when it comes to having sex."

"Yes he's very private." Ed said.

"So, do you love him?" Eric asked.

"Yes, with all my heart I do."

"I love the man too." Eric said freely.

"Well you can forget about trying to get with him! I'm not _stupid_ I saw the jealous look on your face when we kissed."

"Yeah, I am jealous."

Ed looked at the man strange. "You sure are bold."

"I've always loved Roy, he is a fascinating man. I love the same things that you love about him. That man has stolen both of our hearts."

"That may be true but only one of us can have him." Ed made it clear to Eric.

Eric sighed. "Yeah…that's the bad part. I had him first and I can steal him away from you if you slip up."

"Who said anything about slipping up?! I love him just as much as you! And I don't plan on leaving him!" Ed made clear. Eric smirked at him. "You're a very strong man I can see it in your eyes. No wonder my flame alchemist fell for you. You're just as brave as him."

"Thanks for the compliment but Roy is my boyfriend, so step back!" Ed demanded.

The door opened and Roy walked in holding his stomach. He went and sat on the couch wincing. Eric and Ed noticed him and quickly came to his side speaking at the same time. "Are you okay?!" He looked at the two weakly as he relaxed his head to the back of the couch. "So…so."

The two men spoke at the same time now, offering suggestions. "I can get you some tea and pain killers." Eric said. "I can take you home!" Ed made clear.

Roy looked at the two confused. "What?" Eric gave Ed a not nice look when he said that. He then turned back to Roy. "I have some herbs that you can drink that are strictly for the stomach. It also acts as a pain medication." Eric suggested.

"We can take that in a _cup_ while we leave!?" Ed made clear with anger in his voice.

Roy watched as the two argued back and forth. He winced again rubbing his belly while they stilled argued. He sighed with anger, he had enough of the bickering. "Would you two…stop it!?"

"Sorry Roy." The two men stopped arguing quickly.

"It would be nice… if the two of you wouldn't argue right now. I'm not…feeling well." He sighed.

"Why don't we take him to my guest room where he can lie down? I can have my doctor look at him."

"Oh no! You can't be trusted!" Ed said looking sternly at Eric.

"Look, no funny stuff I just want to help Roy!" The Prince said seriously. Ed looked at his partner and then he looked at the Prince. He wasn't for sure if he could trust him but he had no choice. "Okay, I agree. For Roy's sake," The two men went to help Roy off the couch. Roy wasn't paying attention when Prince Eric mentioned about the guest room. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Were helping you to my guest room," Eric said.

"Yeah Roy, you should lie down." Ed said.

The two men put each of Roy's arms around their shoulders and helped him to the next room. The two helped him to the bed. Eric and Ed helped him take off his shoes and put him under the covers. Ed wasn't too happy about Eric helping him take off Roy's shoes. He wanted him to leave that to him. To keep from arguing he allowed it. "I'm not supposed to be a nuisance…Prince Eric." Eric smiled you are not a nuisance Roy. "I love taking care of you." He turned and went to the door and called his assistants.

"Yes Sir." His assistant said. "I need to have Dr. Krail come to the room right away. Please tell him that my guest has a terrible stomach ache and needs some pain killers."

"Yes sir." The assistant went quickly. Eric closed the door and walked back in. He saw Ed lying next to Roy rubbing his belly and kissing his cheek. That burned Eric up with jealousy. He wished it was him comforting Roy and not Ed. He had to stay calm and realize Roy is not his boyfriend. Eric took a deep breath and walked towards the bed. "Please be careful! He's in enough pain already!"

Ed looked up at Eric with an angry look. "I'm always careful!" Roy had his eyes closed wishing he could say something but it was too painful at the moment. Eric sat on the bed and got close to Roy's ear. Eric put his hand on top of Ed's hand that was on Roy's stomach. "Are you feeling okay, Roy." And that made Ed angry. He spoke with clenched teeth. "What the _hell _are you doing!?" Ed forced Eric's hand away. "I'm helping my friend relax!"

"Excuse me, but that's my job! I don't need your help!" Eric put his hand back on Roy's stomach without Ed's hand there. "I'm Roy's friend and I have every right to _help_!" Ed moved his hand forcefully slightly making Roy feel uncomfortable. "You have no right to touch him like that!" Eric put his hand back on Roy's stomach not realizing that he forced it. "Yes I do!" Ed moved his hand again. The two were at it again arguing back and forth not recognizing that they both were hurting Roy physically.

"Ow! God dam it!" Roy sat up quickly and grabbed both of their hands and pushed them away. "Get…off…the bed, _now_!" He said taking breaths from the pain.

The two quickly got up and looked at Roy with worry. "Sorry Roy about arguing." The two said at the same time. The man was clenching his stomach. "Ow! That…hurt!" He sighed and looked up at the two men. "What the _hell_ is wrong…with you two!? Do you two realize…you were hurting my stomach! Can't you…see I'm…in enough pain!" He fussed with at the two as he winced again. A knock came to the door and the doctor walked in looking at Roy holding his stomach. "You must be in a lot of pain." Roy opened his eyes looking at the doctor. "My pain is not the only pain that's here!" He said eying Ed and Eric.

"Is there something else wrong?" The doctor said looking at everyone. Eric swallowed feeling really bad. "I'm sorry doctor, me, and Ed over here were trying to comfort Roy and we didn't do a very good job of it. I'm very sorry Roy for my behavior and for hurting you."

"I'm sorry Roy, I didn't want mean to hurt you like that. That's the last thing I want to do." Ed said, feeling bad. Now, he really wanted to comfort his boyfriend. Roy lied back on the pillows and sighed. "Okay, just don't do that again." Roy said.

"Well, let me tend to my patient Prince Eric." The doctor said. Two of his nurses walked in and greeted the Prince and went to help the doctor. Prince Eric and Ed went outside the room. Five steps away from the door and Ed jumped in front of him and grabbed Prince Eric by the collar. He shoved him up against the wall. "Who the _fuck_ you think you _are,_ touching my boyfriend like that! Do you realize we hurt him doing that!"

Immediately five men ran over quickly with their guns drawn at Ed. Ed heard the clicking of the guns but he did not care. Prince Eric waved his hands and smiled. "Please, don't shoot him! It's my fault!"

"But, Prince Eric he's going to hurt you!" Eric whispered to Ed. "Take your hands off me slowly or they will kill you. Unless you want Roy to go home without you, please, just do what they say!" Ed didn't want any trouble or Roy to be heartbroken if something happened to him. Ed took his hands off Prince Eric's collar slowly looking at the men. "Step away from Prince Eric right now! And put your hands on the wall and spread them out!" Ed did exactly what the assassin said, looking at the Prince."

"I assure you it's not necessary for all this!" He said to the assassin. The assassin frisked Ed to check for any weapons and found his ID and passport. He looked at his passport and saw his name. "Edward Elric? That name sounds familiar." The assassin thought and then he remembered. "You're that alchemist that I've heard about!" The assassin drew his gun again. "Okay alchemist you better not try anything funny!"

"How the hell can I try anything when my hands are on the wall, dumbass!"

The assassin pushed him in the back with the gun shoved in it. "Ow! What are doing?!" Ed winced.

"Show some respect!" The assassin said.

"It's not necessary for all this!" Prince Eric demanded.

"But sir he's also a dangerous man with capabilities…"

"Stand down!" Prince Eric said, raising his voice interrupting. The assassin backed off Ed putting his gun to his side. "He is Sir Fuehrer Roy's friend and I will not have you hurt him!" "Sir Roy!" All the other men responded as they withdrew their guns because his title was held in high honor in that country.

"Are you alright Edward?" Eric asked. "Yes, I'm fine." He said turning around not liking what the assassin did. Prince Eric whispered to Ed. "You better not try that again or next time I can't stop them from shooting you."

"I should have known you would have assassin's lurking around."

"Yes, and also a few snipers, they are ordered to shoot and kill if anyone attacks me." Prince Eric turned and dismissed the assassins. He then turned back to Ed moving his shoulder length hair back from his face. "I remember now where I've seen you before when I came to Central. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist that my bodyguard was trying to mention. I see even more why my Flame Alchemist is head over heels for you. If you wanted to, you could have dodged their bullets using alchemy. Ed gave a sneaky smile when he said that. "That doesn't mean you wouldn't have gotten shot." Eric made clear.

"Maybe, or maybe not, but you should show some respect for my relationship! I don't want to argue with you about Roy but, you should move on!" Eric didn't like it but in a way he knew Ed was right. The doctor walked up. "Prince Eric? I'm done with Sir Roy." The two men immediately took attention to the doctor. "How is he?" The two asked at the same time and then looked at each other weird when it happened. "He's not in pain anymore and he's asking for both of you."

"Really," Ed said folding his arms, not wanting Eric to see Roy.

"Yes, he wants to see both of you. Also I have a blood sample of his that I would like to test." "Why is that?" Prince Eric asked.

"Well, when I rubbed the natural herbs on his stomach he complained of it burning him. When that happens that means that he has an infection. I usually take blood samples to make sure." Ed looked worried when the doctor said that. "Not another one. He just got over one about a month in a half ago." Prince Eric noticed the worried look on Ed's face. The doctor placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Don't worry sir, I gave him an all-natural pain killer that helps. We try not to use pills to take care of illnesses if necessary. If he does have an infection I have some antibiotics that are also all-natural that will help clear up the infection. Has Roy been under any stress because abdominal migraines are usually set off by stress, sometimes?"

Ed sighed. "Well, we just had a trial that just ended five days ago that involved malpractice with doctors."

"Yes, that could set it off and maybe his duties as a Fuehrer are included with that." The doctor added.

"Doctor, that is not likely with him being a Fuehrer. Roy is very strong when it comes to his work. He's came to the island a few times before and he's gotten sick from the plane ride but, he was fine after a day." Prince Eric said.

"Well, it's most likely the trial has caused him to stress. Did it involve him?" The doctor asked. Ed sighed not really wanting to get into details. "It involved me and what two doctors did for their own sick enjoyment. I really don't want to get into details about this…it's a very painful subject to talk about. I'm going to go see him." Ed said as he walked away.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Eric said.

"I'll just be on my way." Doctor Krail said leaving. "Are you okay, Ed?" Prince Eric asked catching up with him. Ed stopped and turned to him. "Are you asking because you really care? Or you just want to be nosy!"

"Come on Ed don't be so cruel. I'm not a heartless person. Okay…I want to know but also I can tell by the look on your face that whatever happened, it really hurt you."

"Look, I really don't want to get into that now. I'm not in the mood to talk about that! I just want Roy to be okay. He planned this vacation for the both of us to have a good time!"

"Okay I won't ask anymore. Let's just go see Roy." Eric said backing off of anymore questions.

The two walked back in the room and sat on different sides of the bed. "It's about time you two came in here! I want to know what the hell has gotten into the both of you!" Roy demanded.

"Where sorry," The two said feeling bad. "I accept your apology but that's not the answer I'm looking for." Both of the men knew what he was asking about and really didn't want to talk about it. "Roy can we talk about that later, you should…" Roy interrupted. "No, Fullmetal! I want to know what has gotten into the both of you!" Roy looked at the two men sternly.

Eric sighed. "It's my fault. I just said some things that made Ed angry. Now he doesn't trust me and he thinks I'm going to take you away."

"Oh, really!" Roy looked at Ed expecting an answer. "So you don't trust me enough!?" Roy said.

"I trust you Roy! I don't trust him!" Roy sighed then he turned to Eric. "Can I talk to Ed alone, Eric?"

"Yeah, sure, I have a few things I need to do. I'll come back later." Prince Eric left the room. Ed came and sat on the bed. Roy touched Ed's hand. "I love you Ed. I'm not interested in Eric. We had a sexual relationship and somewhat romantic too, sometimes. It's different with you. What did Eric say to you?"

"He said that if I messed up he would take you away from me." Roy rolled his eyes. "Erica said the same thing to me about you." Ed looked at Roy strange. "Really…why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't, because I know your heart. I trust you and I know that you love me. She's very aggressive and very bold." He rubbed Ed's hand smiling at him. "I'm not going to let her words scare me." Ed smirked at him blushing. "This is why I love you." Ed said as he lean in and kissed his love. The two stopped kissing. "Roy, I'm sorry about hurting you earlier but he kept putting his hand on your stomach. I didn't like him doing that! He pissed me _off!_ He was disrespectful!"

"I wish he didn't do that. It would piss me off too." Roy said.

Ed sighed as he looked at his partner. He felt bad. "I didn't realize I was hurting you. I was so busy trying to keep his hands off of you! Ugghh! He made me so mad doing that!" Roy moved his blond strand from Ed's face. "Listen, don't worry about it. I'm feeling better now. I'll have a talk with Eric. Just tour the palace."

"Are you going to be alright with him?" Ed asked.

"Don't worry about me or Eric. I know how to handle him."

"Okay." Ed said. They kissed. About ten minutes later Eric walked back in. Roy asked him if he could have his assistant show Ed around the palace. After Ed left with his assistant Roy and Eric talked.

Eric sat on the edge of the bed next to Roy. "Are you feeling better, my alchemist?" Eric smiled as he asked in a warm tone. Roy smiled at him. "The last time you called me that was when we were seeing each other."

"I know I wish we could go back to that."

"Eric, you are my friend and I love you."

"Really!" He grabbed Roy's hand and kissed it.

"Eric, I love you but, as my friend. You're a good person and very considerate."

"Oh." Eric sounded disappointed.

Roy took back his hand from Eric. "I know we shared some special moments but remember what I told you…"

Eric interrupted. "I know Roy! I know! I know!" He got up and ran his hand through his loose shoulder length hair walking away from Roy. He hated hearing that. He turned around with a sound of tears in his voice. "I love you Roy. I hated it when you would leave the island! I hated it when you told me that you couldn't have a relationship because of the distance and that you didn't feel the same way I do! I wanted you to feel the same way!" A few tears escaped Eric's eyes. Roy felt bad for him but he had to tell him the truth. Roy pulled the covers back and got up. He approached Eric and hugged him. Eric started crying as he held him. "Listen…I love you but as my friend…I don't feel the same way."

Roy and Eric looked at each other. Eric had tears streaming from his eyes. "Please, let go. I can't hug you." Roy let go of him and got back in bed while Eric got some Kleenex and wiped his eyes. He was hurt. Eric went and pulled up a chair next to Roy's bed and sighed. Roy felt bad for Eric he didn't realize that he was in love with him. "Are you going to be okay Eric?" Roy asked, concerned about him.

"Yes and no. But I'll live."

"I'm really am sorry about this I didn't know you…"

Eric interrupted. "Listen, you don't have to apologize. I should have let you go a long time ago when you told me about how you felt. I thought maybe I could still try."

"I don't know what to say Eric."

"There is nothing you can say, Roy. It's my fault that my heart is broken. I apologize for earlier. I argued with your boyfriend and shouldn't have touched you. I apologize for hurting you earlier when I was trying to comfort you. Knowing, that I should have kept my hands to myself, I made Ed angry and almost got him shot by my assassins."

"What!" Roy said worried.

"Ed didn't say anything about that. He probably didn't see it as a big deal. The guy shoved the gun in his back up against the wall. I assure you Roy I did everything to stop it and they did."

Roy sighed. "He must be okay if he didn't say anything. What started it?"

"He grabbed me by the collar because he was mad about me touching you."

"I should have known. He can lose his temper depending, on what it is."

"Roy, what happened with the trial? I asked Ed and he really didn't want to get into it. He got upset."

Roy told Eric what happened with the doctors and the baby. Eric felt bad. "No wonder he didn't want to say anything. I'm so sorry about that happening to you. I want you to understand something Roy. If you ever want to leave Central and change your mind about us I'm open to that. Hey, I'll have your baby if you want me to."

"Eric, that's a nice offer but I love my boyfriend too much to leave him."

"It's just an offer Roy incase that city decides to run you out of town because of your relationship."

"Eric, don't wait for me. Move on. I'm sure there are lots of guys that want to go out with you."

"If I find someone, I hope he's like you." Eric kissed Roy's hand. Roy blushed. Eric let go of Roy's hand. He got up. "Look, I better let you rest. You need to recover from the long plane ride."

"I'm sorry we didn't discuss business." Roy said feeling bad about being sick.

"Oh, no worries, will discuss it later over the phone or the web cam."

Dr. Krail knocked on the door and walked in. "Hello, I don't mean to interrupt but how's my patient feeling." He said walking toward the bed.

"I'm feeling better."

"I check your blood and you do have an infection. It's not nothing bad but you should rest for a few days and take this five day antibiotic that should clear it right up." Roy didn't like the fact that he has another stomach infection. "I just got over one about month and a half ago."

"Maybe you should cut down on the stress. I heard from the young man that you just finished up a trial some days before you came out here. Are you out here for a vacation?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you take it easy. Not all the time abdominal migraines are triggered by stress. Maybe the last infection didn't clear up totally. Was the trial right after the last infection?"

"Well yes, and also I went back to work a few days early."

"That's what I'm talking about. You have to take care of yourself. I want you to take the antibiotics for five days twice a day. When you finished I want you to come back and see me. I would recommend that you go back to your hotel room and start taking the antibiotic today and at least rest for two hours each day. You can go out and have fun, just rest for two hours for five days and you should be fine after."

Roy sighed. "Doctor, do I have to do this?"

Dr. Krail spoke seriously. "If you don't do this the infection may get worst and you'll spend a few weeks trying to recover."

"Do what the doctor says, Roy." Eric seriously said looking at him.

"Just do me a favor, don't say anything to Ed. I'll tell him myself. I don't want him to worry or ruin this vacation."

"Sure." The doctor and Eric said.

**To be continued. **


	34. Fun times and true feelings

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Our Wish chapter 34

**Thank you all for your patients. I do apologize for the long wait. Please stay with me on this story there are some shockers that I added that I wasn't going to do until the end but I had to fit it in right now and it will all work out good when we reach the end of the story. Okay enough talk! Time to read.**

Roy sighed as he laid in the bed thinking about what the doctor said. _I can't believe I have another infection. It's going to ruin our vacation. I can't tell Ed! But then, it wouldn't be right. We did tell each other about not keeping secrets. Then, I don't want Ed worrying about me. We didn't come down here for this!_ Roy thought.

A knock came to the door and Prince Eric walked in towards the bed. Eric pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Roy?" Roy snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You look like you were far away."

"I was thinking about how I'm going to explain this to Ed."

"If you're worried about how he's going to react about the infection, I believe he'll be fine."

"I just don't want to ruin our vacation." Roy said sounding worried.

"You're not ruining your vacation Roy." Prince Eric assured him. "Two hours a day of bed rest and taking antibiotics for five days sounds like a breeze to me. Was it worse the last time you got sick?"

"Yeah, it was horrible. I spent the night in the hospital. I had a fever along with vomiting and Ed was in the hospital recovering and I had to tell him that I couldn't visit him. I was in a lot of pain. I was on high doses of morphine. My parents were visiting. My mom really took care of me while my dad took over my job. It took me two weeks to recover from that."

"Sounds like you were pretty messed up."

"It felt worse than when I was a teenager."

"Roy, you should tell Ed about this and you shouldn't worry. Remember honesty is the best policy, my mom and dad always tells me."

"I know, I just want him to be happy."

"Roy, I believe you're trying too hard to satisfy him. I guarantee you that Ed is more than happy with you. He would be willing to take care of you in seconds. I tried to come after you and almost got clobbered. He told me that he loves you with all his heart." Roy looked at him and smiled with a blush.

"And from that smile you just gave, there shouldn't be any worries. Don't lie to him or you'll make him mad." Prince Eric warned.

Roy sighed. "Your right I shouldn't be hiding anything from him. And you're right about him getting mad. He will."

"That's my flame alchemist, be honest." Eric modestly said as he handed him a small brown bag."

"What's this?" Roy said.

"It's your prescriptions for pain and one for the antibiotics. Remember what the doctor said, take care of yourself and I'll see you in five days. I'm pretty sure you want to get the hell out of here and go back to your hotel room."

"Yeah, I should be going. Thanks Eric for looking out for me. I really appreciate this. Don't forget to send me the bill for this."

"The bill has been covered. I would do anything for you, Roy." Eric said as he looked at him seriously.

"Eric, I can…"

"No Roy, I caused a squabble with your boyfriend and made you hurt by interfering with Ed comforting you. At least I can cover this. It's going to take me some time to get over you. But I know what I have to do. I'll have my assistant bring Ed back and I'll have Sandriel take you back to the hotel. We can discuss business when you feel better." Eric got up and kissed Roy on his cheek. "Goodbye for now I have a meeting I have to attend."

"Bye." Roy smiled at him as he left the room. Eric closed the door and took four steps away from the door. He then took his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped a few tears that escaped his eyes. He really loved Roy and wished they could rekindle their relationship. He knew in his heart now that wasn't going to happen. He put his handkerchief in his pocket and moved his hair back from his face. The last thing he wanted was for anyone asking him questions. He got on his cell and Sandriel picked up. "Sandriel speaking,"

"Hi Sandriel I need for you to drop off Sir Roy and Ed. Please take them home safely. Also my feelings for Roy are over. He's just my dear friend. Just come to the guest room in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." Eric hung up and went to his meeting.

Ten minutes later Ed and Roy were making out in the guest room bed. "I missed doing that." Ed said as he stopped kissing him. "It's only been an hour." Roy said moving his blond strains of hair from Ed's face.

"I know." Ed sat up on the side of the bed.

"So, how was the tour?"

"It was great. This place is amazing!" He said excited. "So, where is Eric?"

"He had to go to a meeting. We did talk and everything is fine. He is hurt but he said he's moving on." Roy then handed Ed the brown bag. "What's this?" Ed said looking at him.

"It's my antibiotics and pain medication."

Ed looked at Roy sadly. "So you really do have another infection."

"Yeah, it's not bad. He said I just need two hours a day of rest for five days and I need to see him after five days.

"Sorry Roy if this hurts our plans."

"Ed it doesn't hurt our plans. The doctor said I can still go out just make sure I get two hours of rest."

"That's better than being in the hospital." Ed said. A knock came to the door and Sandriel walked in. "Excuse me but Prince Eric said for me to take you back to the hotel."

"Oh yeah, we better get going." Roy said. Roy got up and put his shoes on and the two left with Sandriel.

AAA

Back in Central a middle age man was sitting in Jason's office in his home. "I'm glad old friend you came to see me. I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Jason, I am delighted to help you." The brown haired man smiled.

"I'm not going to get into details, so let's get to the point. I want that faggot freak couple to _pay_ for what they did to me!"

"I'll see what I can do."

AAA

Ed had his forearm lying across his sweaty forehead. "Oh-h…Roy-y you are so good! I've been dying for this since the last two months. Oh-h…let's do it again Roy!" He quickly sat up and urgently asked with some demanding.

"Damn it Fullmetal! You're wearing the hell out of me! As much as I love having sex this will be the eighth time in four hours!"

Ed laid his chin on Roy's shoulder looking so mesmerized by his boyfriend. "But you're so good. No wonder the prince squealed when he talked about it."

"What did he tell you!?" Roy demanded as he turned his head to him.

"He just said you were good. He didn't get into details."

"Thank goodness." Roy breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, are we on for another round?" Ed said as he pecked Roy's shoulder softly. Roy looked up to the ceiling and sighed. He then looked at Ed who was smiling as he lied on his shoulder. "Okay, but this is the last time." Ed was excited. "Yes-s!"

And the two had sex again for another hour and even Ed pleased his partner more for letting it go this long. About twenty minutes later after having sex the two took a shower together and went out for a while to explore the city for a few hours. They took a carriage ride and went to different places and took pictures. They went to buy some souvenirs for themselves and their family and friends. After midnight, they came back to their hotel room exhausted from all the running around they did. The couple decided to go straight to bed as soon as they got in.

The next morning it was a gorgeous day and Roy and Ed decided to have breakfast on the patio. "You seem sort of quiet this morning, Roy." Ed spoke as he put down his orange juice.

"I'm a little tired and I don't feel so good. I think I over did it yesterday."

Ed thought for a moment and forgot about Roy recovering from the infection. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. I'm sorry Roy I should have been thinking."

"It's not your fault fullmetal. I wanted us to have a good time. That's what we came here for."

"I know but I don't want you to pay a price for it. Why don't you lie down for two hours like the doctor said and then we can go out later?"

Roy sighed. "That sounds like a good idea." Agreeing with Ed. He got up.

"You want me to comfort you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Roy left the patio and went to bed. Ed got up and looked at the view of the city and thought about his lover and yesterday.

AAA

"So you think this will work?" Jason asked.

"Well in a way it is a violation because of his reputation."

"A _big _violation," Jason made clear.

"I'm putting my job on the line for this but I have my reasons for it too."

"Thank you dear friend, I know you won't regret it." Jason smiled.

AAA

Roy woke up lying on his back. He turned his head to the right and saw his partner looking at him smiling as he lay on the pillow. "What?" Roy looked at him.

"You just look so sexy when you sleep."

"All this time you have been watching me sleep?"

"Not this whole time but the last twenty minutes." Roy turned his head looking up at the ceiling and laughing.

"What's so funny? I can't admire my man while he's sleeping."

"Yeah…it's just so funny how you admire the craziest stuff I've never thought of someone admiring." "I'm just weird like that." Ed smiled as he crawled on top of his lover, lifting his shirt and kissing his belly. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, the nap and the pain killers did me some good." Ed pulled down his lover's shirt and crawled next to him kissing his neck. "Good. That…means we can… make out." He said talking raunchy between kisses.

"Hmm…that does sound like a good idea." Roy said as he got on top of Ed kissing him.

Later that afternoon the two went to the beach that was located in the back of the hotel where they stayed. The two spent a few hours on the beach chasing each other and taking pictures. Then the two lied on their blankets watching the sun set together. "Wow, what a beautiful scene." Roy said. He took off his sunglasses when the sun was leaving. He looked over at his lover who was watching the scenery and pulled him close. He cuddled his face up against his lovers face and sighed heavenly. "I love you Ed." Ed pecked Roy's cheek.

AAA

It was five days now into their vacation and Roy went to see Dr. Krail at Eric's palace. Eric greeted him with a handshake this time. Roy noticed the difference in Eric. "Hi Roy how's the vacation." Eric asked as the two stood in the outside hallway of the palace.

"It's been great! I'm having so much fun!" Roy said with excitement.

"That's good. Where is your partner?"

"He's at the hotel. He's not feeling very well this morning. Remember what I told you about all the stuff that happened with the doctors."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will." Roy said. "Eric, could you show me where Dr. Krail office is, I forgot?"

"Sure," Eric said. The two walked down the hall. Roy was concerned about Eric and how he was doing.

"Are you okay, Eric?"

Eric looked at him as they were walking. "No Roy…I'm not." He said sadly. "Don't worry about me Roy. I'll get over you. It's going to take some time. That's why I should keep my distance."

"I'm sorry you…"

"Please, no apologizing my friend, it's really my fault. I held on to you and I should have let you go." The two arrived at the door. "Listen I won't see you anymore for a long time. It's like I said, I rather keep my distance." Roy wanted to apologize again. "Please! No apologies. I'll talk to you again but much later. Goodbye for now." Eric walked away with Roy looking sad. He wished Eric didn't feel like that. But he had to tell him the truth.

AAA

Back in Central the middle age man sat at his desk looking at some materials. He got on the phone. "Hello, Jason. I have something that you may want to see. I'll come by later. Goodbye."

AAA

Roy walked into his hotel room and sat on the bed next to Ed. He was concerned about his lover. Ed was looking at him. He spoke softly to him. "So what did the doc…" Roy silenced him with a finger to his lips. Ed looked at the man strange. "I want to know how you feel first." He said leaning in pecking him on the lips.

"Uh…it still hurts a little but not like earlier."

"Why don't you take the morphine."

"I hate taking that stuff."

"I don't want you in pain all day."

"Neither do I want to sleep for three hours either."

"Ed, were on vacation and you're still recovering. You can sleep as much as you like."

"I just don't want to ruin our…" Roy covered his mouth and shook his head at Ed. "Remember what we talked about the other night. We are not ruining our vacation because one of us just doesn't happen to feel well. I said the same thing and I'm not saying it again. Besides we had too much fun last night and I think you over did it."

"Hey, when do we get a chance to come home at three in the morning?" Ed said as he cracked a smile. "Ow!"

"You okay?"

"Yes and…no." He winced rubbing his belly.

"You should take some morphine."

"Come on Roy…you know…I don't like that stuff." He winced again.

"Neither do I, but it helps if the pain is really bad."

Ed sighed and gave in to what Roy was saying. "Okay."

Roy went into the refrigerator and came back and stuck the needle into the small IV that was in his arm. All the pain that Ed felt went away and he became drowsy and fell asleep. Roy kissed him on the head and spoke softly. "Sleep well, my love." He smiled looking at him with his eyes closed.

Later that mid-afternoon the two went to the beach again to have fun and make out without anyone watching or staring at them weird. Later that evening, Roy left the hotel and told Ed that he would call him later. About an hour later Roy called Ed and told him to meet him at the bench down the street from the hotel. Ed came and wondered what was going on. "I have a surprise for you." Ed smiled. "You are something Roy. Okay." The alchemist looked around and wondered where the surprise is.

"If you're looking for the surprise out here in the streets it's not here."

"Okay…uh-h…then where is it?" Ed asked, looking clueless. Roy took out a white rag and blind folded the alchemist. Ed smiled and laughed, he was really blown away at what Roy was doing. "It must be a really big surprise if I can't see it."

"That's the idea. Okay, just take my hand and will be off."

"Are we walking?"

"Yes. It's not far."

"I don't care how far it is I just don't want to fall."

"I'll catch you if you do." Roy assured him.

The two walked one block down the street and around the corner. They stepped into a nice restaurant that sit's by the city's water and Roy took the blind fold off. The server walked up and took the two to a table by the window. "Wow Roy this is nice and it sits by the water. You can't find this in Central but only a few places."

"That's why I'm taking advantage of this while we're out here."

The server came over to the table and asked them what they wanted to drink. The two told the woman and she left to get their drinks. "I'm glad you like this place. I've been to this place before when I was out here on business."

"Is this where you and the prince ate?"

"No. We usually eat in his palace or a real fine elegant place where all the rich people go. Prince Eric is next in line to the throne. He has to have high security everywhere he goes."

"Yeah, I experienced that when I grabbed him by the collar and his swat team had their guns aiming at me in seconds."

"I know about that."

"So the prince told you."

"Yeah and he apologized for it. He said it was his fault for making you mad."

"He did make me mad for touching you like that." Ed said sounding not thrilled. Roy touched his hand as he looked at him. "I'm glad that's over with and we can enjoy the rest of the seven days we have left."

"That's true." Ed smiled.

A middle aged man with dark black hair was dressed in a white shirt and black pants. He walked up gracefully to their table. He was playing soft violin music for them while they sat and talked. Ed really liked it. It was sweet and romantic. Roy took Ed's hand and kissed it. "Ed, I love you. I enjoy every minute that I am with you. I love your sweet personality the way you talk and the way you laugh." Roy kissed his hand again. "The protection that you give me and the love that you bring me. I know that you love me and it's not only when we make love it's also when we spend time just talking. I thank you for being my partner my friend and my lover." Ed was speechless a few tears escaped his eyes. He was overwhelmed by Roy's words. The middle aged man stopped playing the violin and put a small red gift box on the table. He then walked away. Roy took the gift box pulled the red ribbon off and opened it. He pulled out the little tiny red case and opened it. He took the diamond ring out and kissed Ed's hand again as he looked into his eyes. He loved him more than anything in the world. "I love you Ed, marry me." Ed swallowed and looked at his lover. He was so moved by his words and just blown away by the proposal. "YES! Yes! I will marry you!"

The two got up from the table and Ed grabbed his lover with all his heart and kissed him deeply. Everyone in the restaurant applauded with cheers and shouts after over hearing the couple.

AAA

To be continued. It's a cliffy but it's a good one.


End file.
